Believe
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Biarpun kita terpisah jarak dan waktu, bagaimanapun rupa dan keadaanmu, di manapun kau berada, tak peduli kau bersama siapa, tapi aku percaya aku selalu ada di hatimu.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Fict permintamaafan untuk:

- kesupertelatan update fict HFNH—padahal HFNH yang pertama.

- Untuk The Waltz dan Tentang Bintang yang selalu telat dan belum bisa _update_.

Hufh. Yang mau ninggalin _flame_, boleh kok… Habis… Fict ini temanya banyak, sering dibahas, yah… Idenya pasaran. Yang benci, kesel, Shalala sama Light, wiss monggo tinggalin _flame_. _'Cause Light will survive!_

_Dozo_, Minna-sama!

_Disclaimer: _

_Light don't own_ Naruto.

_Warning:_

_Canon verse, POV changing, out of character-maybe, a little typo(s) and out of topic. Full of gajeness and garingness. _

.

Mungkin akan ada yang ganjil sama sebagian _POV_ di fict ini. Light mencoba untuk ngebuat fict dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga. _Challenge for me. _Mohon bimbingannya…

Lupakan fakta kalau Naruto baru aja ketemuan ama Sasuke dibarengin Sakura sama Kakashi dkk, dll, dsb, dst. Light ambil ceritanya dimulai setelah Naruto ketemu Sasuke, terus Narutonya pingsan—entah bagaimana caranya…

_**Let's begin this story! **_

_**Have a nice read! ^__~**_

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

**Cinta tidak bisa diprediksi. **

**Benar, kan? **

**Jatuh suka tidak mesti pada kebaikan seseorang. **

**Terpesona tidak harus karena paras rupawan seseorang. **

**Jatuh cinta bukan berarti harus membenci seseorang. **

"_Aku mencintainya. Karena aku jatuh cinta padanya…" _

**Karena terkadang, cinta itu sendiri tidak butuh alasan… **

**Untuk menyatakan cinta.**

.

#~**~#

A 'NaruHina' fanfiction, _dedicate to (belated) update HFNH's _fanfiction_,_

Menyadari Keberadaanmu

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Jeritan rekan setimmu bergaung panjang di telingamu, saat di mana Kau merasakan tubuhmu terasa lemas serta lunglai, semuanya mendadak memburam lalu menjadi hitam. Dan Kau merasakan kegelapan merenggut kesadaranmu.

Seruan gurumu tidak ingin tidak Kau hiraukan.

"Narutooo!"

Hanya saja, Kau tidak mengerti mengapa semua ini terjadi padamu. Rekanmu dan gurumu tidak bisa mendengar suaramu yang lantang, yang balas berteriak sebagai tanda Kau mendengar seruan dan jeritan mereka.

Entah apa, Kau sendiri tidak menyadari apa yang membuat sekelilingmu gelap gulita. Hanya ada Kau dan hitam. Kau dan gelap. Kau dan hening. Kau dan sunyi.

Mata birumu yang serupa safir berkilau di kegelapan tersebut. Menatap nyalang berusaha mencari pertolongan. Tapi Kau tidak menemukan apapun, selain dinding-dinding kokoh yang rasanya tidak mampu Kau hancurkan—bahkan jika Kau hantam sekalipun dengan jurus kebanggaanmu. Dinding-dinding yang membentuk menjadi labirin.

Kau berlari sekuat tenaga, melewati labirin yang menyesatkan, mencari jalan keluar. Kau bingung, apakah jalan ini tadi sudah dilewati? Akankah ada akhir dari labirin ini? Labirin kokoh yang menjulang tinggi, yang sedaritadi menyesatkanmu.

"Sakuraaaa-chaaan! Kakashi-Senseeeiii!!!"

Teriakmu di sisa napasmu yang cepat dan pendek. Suaramu menggema di kegelapan, terpantul dari satu dinding ke dinding lainnya. Kau mencari mereka yang tadi masih berada di sampingmu. Kau takut kegelapan menguasai dunia. Mengambil secercah cahaya yang menyala sunyi yang terpendam di dasar bumi. Walaupun Kau sendiri tidak tahu cahaya tersebut bersinar di mana.

Hitam.

Gelap. 

Kosong.

Hampa.

Hanya itu yang Kau genggam erat sebagai jawaban pencarianmu.

Kau pun jatuh terduduk kelelahan, di kesunyian, berbisik lirih seolah suaramu setelah berkata beberapa patah kata ini, akan tiada… Direnggut keheningan.

"Kami-sama… Kalau aku punya salah sama orang lain, dan aku tidak menyadari kesalahanku, tolong maafkan aku. Dan beri aku kesempatan, untuk memperbaikinya."

Terkabul.

Sebuah pendar cahaya menyala di ujung penglihatanmu. Kau segera bangun dan berlari, meraih cahaya tersebut. Semakin dekat, Kau berusaha mengurangi jarak antara Kau dan cahaya tersebut. Tanganmu terulur menggapainya…

Kau berhasil meraihnya. Dan merasakan Kau ditarik cahaya itu ke dalam putihnya.

Sinar cahaya tersebut terlalu menyilaukan untuk langit yang perlahan-lahan bersembunyi di kelopak matamu. Kau melepaskan genggaman pada sang cahaya. Kau menyilangkan kedua lenganmu di depan wajahmu, berusaha mengurangi kapasitas cahaya yang menyakitkan menerobos masuk ke matamu.

Kau merasakan waktu bergulir terlalu lambat. Cahaya yang menarikmu terlalu kuat, hingga Kau tidak bisa melarikandiri. Dan ketika pendar cahaya tidak lagi seolah menusuk matamu, Kau memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata.

Hanya untuk mendapati bahwa Kau berada di masa lalumu. Masa kecil yang paling Kau benci. Di mana hanya ada kesepian dan hinaan serta aniaya yang menemanimu. Dan Kau benci pada semua yang menemanimu saat itu.

Kau melihat dirimu yang dulu. Seorang bocah yang tampak manis—seharusnya jika ditambahkan dengan senyuman, duduk termenung di ayunan tua berkarat di sebuah taman bermain. Bermain dengan ayunan itu sendiri, merenungi sikap-sikap penduduk Konoha yang sangat membencimu.

Tapi ketika dirimu yang sekarang, memerhatikan taman itu dengan seksama, Kau melihatnya. Tidak lagi melarikan diri dari rasa keterkejutan, Kau memandangnya. Ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon yang rindang dan besar, seorang bocah yang dulu sebaya denganmu.

Dia melihatmu, melihat sosokmu yang dulu, dan Kau dapat mendengar suara hatinya yang berbisik sedih… Dan baru pertama kalinya Kau mendengar, ada yang begitu sedih saat melihatmu.

'_Naruto-kun…'_

Kau pun dapat melihat bulir demi bulir air mata jatuh, berkilau membasahi wajahnya yang sedari kecil sudah terlihat cantik. Dan Kau merasakan telingamu bertalu-talu, terasa berdengung, suara lirih yang dulu tak Kau dengar, kini merambat masuk, mengusap gendang telingamu, menyusup ke celah hatimu…

Perih hatimu, mendengar isak tangisnya yang lirih penuh getar kesedihan.

Isak tangis penuh kesedihan, yang ada hanya untukmu.

Padahal gadis itu bukan Kau; yang menerima semua kemarahan penduduk Konoha pada masa tersebut. Tapi mengapa ia menangis?

Tidakkah Kau menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan sederhana ini?

Kau mendekati sosok kecilmu, berusaha menepuk bahumu yang dulu kecil dan rapuh, yang membutuhkan sandaran.

Tembus.

Kau hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Kau merasakan tarikan kuat menarik seluruh tubuhmu. Kau memejamkan mata. Memasrahkan diri pada apa saja yang nanti akan menyambutmu.

Ketika Kau sudah merasakan dirimu telah berpijak aman pada kokohnya bumi, Kau membuka matamu.

Ah iya, waktu itu… Di sini.

Kau melihat tempat seleksi ujian chuunin ini, rasanya, setelah tiga tahun, ia belum pernah mampir kemari lagi.

Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu, menemukan dirimu yang masih kecil tersenyum bangga mendekati gadis kecil yang dulu begitu Kau kagumi.

Terdapat banyak suara memberikan pujian padamu. Tapi…

"…Naruto-kun, se-selamat s-sudah l-lulus!" kata seorang gadis kecil lagi dengan malu-malu, yang lalu menautkan kedua jarinya.

Kau yang baru saja menang waktu itu, hanya memberikan cengiran khasmu, dan mengacungkan ibujarimu. "Arigatou, Hinata!"

Kau tidak menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya, Kau terus saja berjalan hingga benar-benar mendekati gadis berambut merah muda, seseorang yang di matamu dulu, terlihat begitu sempurna.

Tidak tahukah Kau kalau sang gadis belum selesai bicara padamu?

"Sakura-chaaan! Aku berhasiiil!"

Gadis yang Kau tinggalkan terperangah, tapi ia mencoba tersenyum. Kau yang sekarang memperhatikan secara seksama. Kau baru menyadari, dulu gadis itu pernah mencoba memanggilmu, menyentuh bahumu… Hanya untuk…

"Ah, Kau terluka, Naruto! Sini, biar kuobati dulu yah…" Kata Sakura, rekan setimmu dulu, hingga sekarang.

Kau yang baru saja menang, hanya tersipu malu mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Sakura—yang dulu menurutmu Kau cintai. Sakura melekatkan plester di setiap lukamu yang nampak ringan.

…Tangannya menggenggam erat benda tersebut, ia termanggu, dan segera berbalik pergi, menjauh darimu. Ya, Hinata hanya ingin memberikanmu plester. Serta satu tas pengobatan. Untuk mengobati lukamu, yang pada saat itu, ia mampu mengobatimu lebih dari rekan setimmu.

Kini Kau melihatnya, yang ingin memberikan perhatian padamu, Kau mendekati gadis kecil tersebut yang terlihat kecewa dan sedih, namun berusaha tegar. Gadis berambut indigo pendek yang menggenggam erat tas dan plester di genggaman tangannya.

Setelah hal tersebut, Kau yang kini jauh tinggi dari gadis kecil itu, hanya mampu berlutut di hadapan gadis kecil yang manis itu. Inginmu, menghilangkan sendu yang tersirat dari matanya. Hati kecilmu meminta dirimu yang menjadi mata ketiga, untuk memeluknya.

Tapi tentu saja, ia tidak bisa melihat dirimu yang sekarang… Bagaimana Kau bisa menyentuh bahkan memeluknya?

Sampai gadis itu menembusmu begitu saja, melewatimu karena namanya dipanggil untuk pertandingan melawan kakaknya. Kau pun berdiri. Dan mendekati pinggir sebuah pembatas. Mencengkeram pembatas tersebut dengan keras. Pertandingan antara Hinata, dan dia….

Kau merasakan pikiranmu melayang, tidak berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan tersebut. Hingga suaramu yang dulu terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinga, berseru lantang.

"Ayooo, Hinataaa! Kalahkan Nejiii! Dia sombong sekali sih…" Gerutu sosokmu yang dulu terlihat masih sangat polos.

Nama seseorang yang Kau panggil tersebut, mengangguk sekilas, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi melawan sosok 'kakak'-nya yang dulu bersikap tidak baik kepadanya.

Dan lagi-lagi, Kau mendengar suara lembut itu, suara yang selalu menyebutkan namamu dengan halus, memecahkan lamunan dirimu yang sudah dewasa… Namun kini, suara halus tapi tegas yang penuh tekad. Suara yang belum pernah Kau dengar.

'_Naruto-kun mendukung… Aku tidak akan kalah!'_

"Hanya menyengamatimu seperti itu… Kau sudah bisa berdiri kembali?" gumammu pada diri sendiri. Karena Kau tahu, sadar, bahwa tidak ada orang yang dapat melihat keberadaanmu yang sekarang.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kau kembali melihat sesosok gadis kecil yang jatuh bangun di perjuangannya. Pemandangan yang tidak ingin lagi Kau lihat apalagi ingat. Tapi untuk kedua kalinya…

Sampai akhirnya, tubuh mungil yang selalu dilapisi jaket itu terjatuh. Tanpa basa-basi—walaupun Kau tahu percuma saja Kau menghampirinya—karena ia tidak bisa melihat figur dewasamu, Kau melompati pembatas itu dan mendekatinya. Ia yang kini melihat figurmu yang dulu.

"Hinata… Bertahanlah!" pintamu saat itu.

Setelah figur kecilmu berkata seperti itu, Kau mendengar suara hati Hinata yang lemah, tapi penuh kebahagiaan.

'_Naruto-kun… Arigatou gozaimasu.' _

Kau yang saat ini telah memvariasikan rasengan yang telah dipatenkan menjadi jurusmu, merasa bingung. Perasaan apakah yang saat ini harus mengisi hatimu setelah mendengar suara hati Hinata tadi? Sedih atau bahagia? Kau bahagia, mendengar Hinata yang berkata seperti tadi. Tapi di satu sisi, hatimu bagai disayat-sayat kunai…

Ini penyesalan kedua. Mengapa dulu Kau tak menyadari, kalau perhatian kecil darimu saja, sudah sangat bahagia?

Dan kesadaran sang gadis menghilang. Menyisakan sedikit dendam untukmu, Kau sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa Kau ingin sekali membalas kekalahan gadis ini pada kakak sepupunya yang dulu sangat sombong.

Mendadak semua kembali melebur dalam warna putih, Kau membiarkan dirimu terombang-ambing di lorong cahaya ini, karena kini, Kau mulai menyadari, maksud dari dilemparkan kembali ke masa lampau.

Semua pasti ada artinya, dan Kau perlahan menggenggam keping demi keping kenangan yang membantumu untuk menguraikan satu makna. Kau mengerti, hanya kini Kau seolah menjadi saksi…

Melihat dia yang dulu begitu lemah dan rapuh, ternyata hatinya begitu tegar dan sangat kuat. Lebih dari batu karang yang selalu dihempaskan gelombang ombak.

Tidak seperti yang semua—dan sosoknya yang lalu—kira dan pikirkan.

'Hinata Hyuuga.' Kau menyebut nama sang gadis di dalam hati.

Kau dijejakkan pada suatu malam, hampir di pinggir jurang.

Ah… Kau ingat orang itu. Ya, yang membuatmu jatuh terhisap pasir besi. Orang yang mengejar Hinata—sementara Kau mati-matian meminta Hinata agar sang gadis menjauh, bilamana perlu, melarikan diri.

Tapi ia tidak menghiraukanmu.

Kau yang kini beranjak di usia tujuh belas tahun, mengikuti gadis kecil yang dikejar penjahat tersebut. Di antara pijakan pada dahan-dahan pohon, Kau berusaha menghalau penjahat itu. Penjahat yang mengejar gadismu. Padahal Kau tahu, rasengan yang kini Kau hantamkan pada wajahnya, sama sekali sia-sia.

Kau melihat Hinata dihalanginya, terjadi pertempuran sengit antara Hinata dan penjahat yang namanya saja sudah Kau lupakan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kau mendengar suara hati seseorang yang mencintaimu, penuh dengan nada amarah.

'_Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyakiti Naruto-kun lagi!'_

Kau terdiam.

Mengapa justru dia yang begitu ingin melindungimu? Padahal tak sekalipun Kau pernah melindunginya… Seharusnya, Kau kan, yang melindunginya?

Hinata menang, dengan tekad kuat. Alasannya sederhana, hanya karena Kau.

Penjahat tersebut termakan senjata andalannya sendiri, sementara Hinata segera berlari mencari dirimu yang dahulu tidak mampu melindunginya.

Kau tersenyum kecil, mengikuti langkah Hinata yang tergesa dan begitu panik mencarimu di antara pasir besi hisap.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata mengulurkan tangan, tangannya bersambut dengan tanganmu yang dulu begitu kecil dan lemah.

"Hinata… D-dia mana?" tanyamu, berusaha mengatur napas yang terengah-engah.

"Sudah aman. Tenang saja… Naruto-kun terluka tidak?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Kau ingat, waktu itu Kau ingin tersenyum menenangkan, namun sudut hatimu yang lain seakan berontak. Mengingatkan bahwa senyummu yang menenangkan, teruntuk tim tujuh semata.

"Tidak. Tenang saja," jawab figur kecilmu dengan wajah tenang. "Kau harus istirahat dan mengobati luka-lukamu, Hinata. Misi ini biar aku yang selesaikan…"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tolong, Hinata…"

"B-baiklah," Hinata mengalah. "Hati-hati yah, Naruto-kun…"

"Pasti!"

Kau belum ingin pergi dari keping kenangan ini, ketika Kau kembali dihanyutkan di cahaya yang terang benderang, namun, perlahan-lahan menjadi surut, hanya terang yang remang menjadi sumber pencahayaan. Kau menyadari, bahwa Kau kini berdiri di atas sebuah air terjun. Tepat di atas air terjun, Kau melayang tipis di atas arus air sungai yang deras. Sementara bulan bersinar keperakkan di tahta langit malam yang bersih tanpa bintang.

Ketika Kau menundukkan kepalamu, Kau menyadari, bahwa seseorang di bawah sana, tanpa busana, yang membuat dirimu waktu kecil terpesona, ternyata… Hinata. Menari indah, dilindungi air yang berkilau tertimpa sinar rembulan.

Ternyata, sosok gadis cantik yang membuatmu sangat terpesona… Adalah Hinata.

Benar-benar Hinata.

Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pergi dari kenangan ini. Tapi apa daya? Kau tidak mampu untuk sekedar melarikandiri dari cahaya itu lagi. Cahaya yang lagi-lagi menarikmu kuat, ke masa lampau berikutnya.

Kau berpikir, bahwa Kau akan berada sama seperti pada kenangan sebelumnya… Menapaki satu demi satu keping kenangan menuju ke jalan kepastian. Nyatanya sekali ini tidak. Cahaya itu menyelimutimu, membawa menembus dimensi ruang dan waktu. Yang sudah lalu. Yang semakin maju…

Kini Kau melihat Hinata yang berjuang lagi, mengalahkan musuh dengan segala kekuatannya, Kau ingin membantunya, namun Shino menahanmu dan hanya berkata, "Percayakan semua pada Hinata.".

Dan ketika musuhnya musnah, Hinata nyaris jatuh terkulai lemas. Tepat sebelum ia menghantam tanah, Kau segera menangkapnya ke dalam pelukanmu. Memanggil-manggilnya…

Kau yang telah dewasa, kini mampu melihat rona bagai senja menyapu wajah jelita keturunan Hyuuga tersebut.

Dan lagi-lagi, ia bersuara lirih… Seperti waktu itu, penuh kebahagiaan.

'_Naruto-kun…'_

Pada akhirnya, kesadaran sang gadis menghilang seolah dihembuskan angin. Waktu itu, Kau hanya mampu mengucapkan namanya lagi dengan panik.

Tapi Kau yang saat ini tidak lagi urakan seperti dulu, tersenyum lega melihatnya. Lega melihat dirimu waktu kecil yang menopang gadis kecilmu.

Cahaya kembali menyeruakkanmu ke satu kenangan, memasuki usiamu yang sekarang. Kau melayang di atas sang gadis—yang telah tumbuh dewasa, gadis yang kini telah menjelma menjadi gadis yang manis, semakin berparas jelita.

Tapi ia tetap pemalu. Semenjak Kau dibawa sang cahaya, baru sekali ini Kau bisa tekekeh geli. Melihat gadismu bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang, melihatmu waktu itu baru kembali setelah berlatih dengan Jiraiya—Ero-Sannin yang Kau sayangi layaknya ayah sendiri.

Kau menghampirinya dengan senyum riang, bermaksud menyapanya yang berlanjut pada obrolan ringan… Tapi wajahnya yang merah padam, mengantarkan kesadaran gadismu untuk pergi. Kau hanya bisa kembali menopangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Kini Kau mengerti tatapan Shino dan Kiba waktu itu. Tatapan mereka seakan menyuarakan, "Kau tidak peka sekali sih, Naruto!".

Sang cahaya menarikmu ringan dan lembut, menuju ke kenangan berikutnya. Seolah cahaya sudah menyadari kalau hatimu mulai tenang. Mulai menangkap maksud di balik semua ini.

Kau tersenyum, ketika melihat dirimu, Hinata, teman-teman, Kuchiyose gurumu—Pakkun dan kawan-kawannya, ditugaskan untuk mengejar Sasuke. Kau begitu semangat dan penuh tekad.

Namun, kali itu kau tidak sadar juga. Kalau Hinata tersenyum sedemikian lembut melihatmu yang seperti itu.

"Kita satu tim, Hinata! Mohon kerjasamanya yah…" Ucapmu riang.

"I-iya…" Hinata mengangguk, lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

Kali ini pula Kau menyadari, kalau semburat merah menyapu wajah cantiknya. Membuatnya terlihat manis.

Sekali lagi, cahaya yang menyelimutimu, bersinar menyilaukan. Membawamu menembus waktu yang tidak jauh dari ingatan lalu yang sebelumnya. Hanya beberapa saat setelahnya.

Pada saat itu, ada Tobi-yang saat ini Kau ketahui kalau dia adalah Uchiha Madara, membuatmu tenggelam sesaat dalam air.

Pertama kalinya juga, Kau mendengar suara hati Hinata yang begitu terdengar takut, khawatir, cemas, teruntuk dirimu seorang.

Ketika Kau menyeruak dari dalam air dengan keadaan basah, Kau tidak menyadari, bahwa ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu sedalam itu. Kau hanya menatap tajam pada seorang autis yang tidak jelas sifatnya—Tobi alias Uchiha Madara.

'_Naruto-kun… Yokatta ne.'_

Inilah suara hati Hinata, setiap kata dan desahan dialiri kelegaan serta penuh rasa syukur. Padahal, tenggelam adalah sesuatu hal yang ringan untuk shinobi sepertimu.

Ketika cahaya melayangkanmu kembali ke keping kenangan berikutnya, Kau kira, hanya kenangan sederhana yang berarti. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak Kau ketahui-perasaan dan kata hati Hinata, sekarang Kau selidiki.

Pada akhirnya, inilah kenangan akhirmu dengannya, sebelum Kau dan dia merenggangkan jarak di antara kalian.

Karena kenangan ini, adalah puzzle terakhir, sebelum lukisan makna selesai.

Tidak ada suara hati Hinata lagi…

Yang ada hanya suara Hinata yang lembut namun tegas. Kejujuran, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah diungkapkannya.

Karena kenangan yang satu ini, ingin selalu Kau ingat. Bahkan ketika Kau menjadi mata ketiga, di antara Kau sendiri dan gadismu, mendengar setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipis sang gadis… Kau tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang pertama setelah rangkaian peristiwa tidak terlupakan yang datang bertubi-tubi—namun bukan peristiwa antara Kau dan gadismu.

Kau masih merasakan kehangatan yang bersumber dari kebahagiaan. Mendengar suaranya, dan mata khasnya yang menatap lurus terhadap matamu.

Kau mempercayai setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Mungkin, di antara sekian banyak kenangan, yang bagimu terasa indah di kesunyian, hanya bagian inilah, yang membuatmu menyadari keberadaannya…

…Menyadari keberadaannya, yang selalu mencurahkan setiap rasa padamu, yang selalu mengingatmu.

Karena Kau adalah orang yang dicintainya setulus hati tanpa pamrih.

.

#~**~#

**Maafkan aku, yang dulu tak menyadari perhatianmu. Tak membalas airmatamu. Tak menghiraukan keberadaanmu. **

**Jangan Kau pedulikan kata-kata dunia… **

**Sayang. **

**Karena sebenarnya, mereka tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang hatiku. **

**Aku baru menyadari…**

**Jika aku bersedih bahkan tanpa kata, ada Kau yang menangis untukku. **

**Aku hanya asal menyemangatimu… Namun ada Kau yang benar-benar berjuang untukku. **

**Aku tersenyum riang penuh semangat… Pasti ada Kau yang tersenyum lembut memandangku. **

**Aku dalam bahaya yang tak seberapa… Tapi ada Kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku. **

**Ketika kali ini, aku benar-benar ditekan. Dan tak ada satu pun yang turun menolongku. Kau datang, dan aku melarangmu. Ketahuilah sesungguhnya aku benar-benar khawatir dan takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan padamu.**

**Namun Kau tak menghiraukannya. **

**Biarpun bantuanmu tak seberapa, namun jika tak ada Kau… Mungkin nyawaku sudah melayang. **

**Biarpun Kau lebih banyak berkata ketimbang bertindak… Kini aku mengerti, betapa sulitnya Kau mengungkapkan isi hatimu. Terlebih kepadaku.**

**Tapi perkataanmu kali ini, menyadarkanku akan keberadaan seseorang.**

**Yang sangat mencintaiku, rela berkorban untukku…**

…**Tapi tidak pernah mencoba memilikiku.**

"_Terlambatkah aku jika baru menyadari keberadaanmu sekarang?"_

#~**~#

To be continued

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Warning ditambah ah:

Kebanyakkan kata-kata gaje diulang. Lebay. Nyebelin. Sha la la gak mutu. Maaf fict ini banyak kekurangannya. Karena… UNBETA-ED. Unedit pula… *ngasih tongkat besbol* Silahkan untuk yang ingin mukul Light karena keabalannya.

Light jalan-jalan ke suatu 'tempat', di sana ada yang bilang kalau Hinata nyebelin terutama di chapter 437. Nolongin Naruto, tapi malah **KEBANYAKKAN BACOT**. Aha… Bahkan, jika Naruto memang benar-benar **TIDAK** mencintai Hinata, tapi Light yakin, Naruto **akan sangat** menghargai perasaan Hinata.

#~**~#

Jika ada seseorang NHL yang mempunyai account, adakah yang ingin menjadi Active Staff di FFi khusus untuk community event and challenge NH? Kalau ada, tolong PM Light. Terima kasih.

#~**~#

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu selalu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan

.

#~**~#

_Adakah yang menyadari jika banyak berkata terkadang adalah untuk membuat seseorang percaya? Percaya pada apa? Pada kejujurannya…_


	2. Chapter 2

_hayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! _

.

Maaf untuk semua kesalahan _chapter_ kemariiin… _Hontou ni gomenasai!_

Terima kasih untuk semua _Readers, Reviewers._ Yang sudah meng-_add Light_ di _list_ _favorite_ ataupun _alert_-nya… _Arigatou gozaimasu!_ ^_^V

Jujur aja, Light udah baca chapter 490 hingga 500, dan maaf, Light ngebuat pertemuan antara Naruto dan Kushina serta Minato, jadi sangat berbeda! Tuntutan cerita… Maaf yah…

Dan yang tanya soal STB (Setangkai Bunga Matahari) dan TB (Tentang Bintang), insyaAllah kedua fict tersebut bakal update dalam waktu dekat. Juga fict multichapter NH terbaru dari Light, AU! *promosi*

_Dozou, Minna-sama!_

_Disclaimer: _

Naruto _belongs to_ Mbah Masashi Kishimoto-_Sensei!_ *PLAAAK*

_Warning: _

_Canon verse, POV changing, out of character, a little typo(s) and out of topic, Full of gajeness and garingness also sadness._

Have a nice read! ^_~V

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Kau yang diselimuti sang cahaya, turut terdiam melihat peristiwa yang terjadi waktu itu, di tanah kelahiranmu.

Perkataannya yang terulang kembali, kembali menyusup masuk ke telingamu… Dan Kau merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Di mana waktu itu Kau bertanya dalam hati, apakah telingamu masih berfungsi dengan normal? Apakah matamu salah lihat? Mengapa setiap perkataannya membuat hatimu menjadi hangat?

"Aku tidak takut melindungimu… Karena aku mencintaimu."

Dan untaian kata-kata yang penuh kejujuran darinya, pun tersirat tegas dari iris ungu keperakkan yang menatap lurus terhadap mata safirmu. Kau terdiam, tertegun. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Kau hanya bisa merasakan keterkejutan menerpamu.

Pandanganmu mengabur. Kau tenggelam sesaat di segala kenanganmu tentangnya. Dia… Mencintaimu, hanya dari kata-katanyapun, Kau mengerti, ia mencintaimu dengan segala ketulusan hati, berubah menjadi sosok yang seperti sekarang hanya karenamu, meruntuhkan segala rasa ketidakberanian dan ketakutan serta rasanya malunya… Hanya karena Kamu.

Namun tak pernah sekalipun Kau pernah menyadarinya. Bahkan meliriknya.

Ketika Hinata dan Pain saling mengadu jutsu, Kau berusaha lepas dari genggaman cahaya, Kau ingin melindungi Hinata, tak mengindahkan kehadiranmu yang bahkan tidak disadari siapapun.

Tapi Kau merasakan, cahaya tersebut membelenggumu dengan sinarnya.

Hinata jatuh tersungkur, lalu mata safirmu terbelalak. Ya, waktu itu, kepalamu terangkat, menampilkan kilauan kekuatan terpancar dari matamu, antara mata Kyuubi dan mata katak yang diajari Jiraiya-Sannin.

Cahaya dan ledakan yang dahsyat, membuatmu lepas kendali…

Kau terpana melihat dirimu sendiri yang lepas kontrol Kyuubi, Kau bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkanmu membiarkan Kyuubi mengambil alih tubuhmu? Apa yang membuatmu menyerap energi alam sebanyak-banyaknya?

Hanya untuk mengalahkan Pain? Memusnahkan Pain?

Hatimu diliputi tanda tanya, pandangan matamu menerawang kosong menatap ke bawah. Ada Kau dengan sosok Kyuubi-mu yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Tidak memerdulikan siapa lawan dan kawan…

Tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi hitam dan gelap. Matamu kembali melebar, dan dengan cepat, lalu Kau terlempar begitu saja dari lubang kegelapan tersebut, hingga... Kau merasakan tubuhmu diterpa sakit, saat menghantam tanah yang hanya beralaskan rerumputan hijau nan lebat.

Selama beberapa saat, Kau tetap membiarkan dirimu terbaring terlentang di atas rumput-rumput itu. Kau merasakan lembutnya sepoi angin, terasa mengelusmu dengan segala kelembutannya, dan matahari bersinar hangat, menghangatkan hatimu yang sedaritadi merasakan gelisah.

Ya, Kau hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya, Kau dapat melihat gadismu melemparkan senyum manisnya padamu.

Mendadak tubuhmu menegang, Kau merasakan sentuhan pada kepalamu. Dan ketika sentuhan tersebut berubah menjadi belaian penuh kasih, hatimu bergetar…

"Naruto… Bangunlah, Sayang."

Siapa… Yang memanggilmu selembut itu? Sebelumnya, tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'sayang'.

Namun, hatimu tak menolak panggilan "Sayang" yang terucap darinya. Belaian dan kata-katanya yang penuh kasih sayang, membuatmu memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata.

Langit yang cerah tanpa awan menutupi birunya. Sinar matahari yang hangat dan menyilaukan… Seseorang terduduk di sampingmu.

Kau segera terduduk, kembali rasa terkejut merayapi hatimu.

Dia terlihat masih muda, seorang wanita yang cantik melempar senyumnya yang membuatmu terpana. Terpesona akan segala kelembutan yang terpancar darinya.

Kau memperhatikannya dengan seksama, rambut yang merah dan panjang berkibar dihembus angin, cantik. Bola mata hitam keabu-abuan cemerlang, dengan tawa kecil yang mirip kekehan jahilmu.

Tubuhmu perlahan mengendur, santai sudah mengganti tegang menjadi ketenangan. Kau mendapati, bahwa hatimu terasa sangat dekat dan mengenali wanita ini. Dan Kau tidak mengerti, mengapa kau begitu ingin berada di dekatnya.

"Hikari…" Gumammu pelan. "Hikari…"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. Ia kembali mengelus helaian rambutmu.

Mulutmu terbuka sesaat, namun tak ada satu getar suarapun yang diantar pita suaramu. Dan mulutmu kembali terkatup rapat.

"Kushina! Naruto sudah bangun?"

Terdengar suara bass menyapa riang di belakangmu, suara yang terdengar akrab di telingamu, dan Kau menoleh, menemukan sesosok figur ayahmu tersenyum riang mendekatimu.

"Seperti yang sudah Kau lihat, Minato-kun… Tapi rasanya ia kesulitan mengenaliku. Sediiihhnyaaa…" Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada wanita tadi. Wanita tadi terlihat ingin menangis, namun ayahmu justru terduduk dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Tampangmu terlihat sangat bodoh, hei, Naruto…" Sapa ayahmu.

"A-ayah…?" Kau merasakan lidahmu kelu untuk mengucapkannya. Ini, untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya.

Dan ayah menepuk bahumu lembut, sementara wanita tadi tersenyum senang melihatnya. "Heeee~ kalian benar-benar mirip yaaah!" wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya antara Kau dan ayahmu.

"Tentu saja! Naruto kan anakku!" Kau merasakan hatimu perlahan diliputi rasa bangga, mendapati tepukan di bahu, dari ayahmu sendiri.

Keduanya tertawa riang, dan Kau tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya Kau tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata. Tempat apakah ini? Kau tidak tahu. Di manakah Kau saat ini? Dan Kau juga tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Mengapa bisa Kau tersasar kemari? Kau pun tak ingin bangun untuk sekedar mencari tahu…

Karena yang Kau tahu, wanita di depanmu…

"Ibu…" Panggilmu pelan.

Keheningan itu menyuarakan intesitas kuat yang mengartikan kerinduan. Kau memanggil ibu pada wanita itu… Bahkan otakmu tidak sempat mencerna apa yang sudah Kau katakan. Semua terasa melambat dan berputar di sekitarmu.

Ini pertamanya Kau memanggil Ibu…

Wanita yang bernama Kushina itu tersenyum lembut penuh kebahagiaan, sebelum akhirnya ia meraihmu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dan Kau terdiam, inikah rasanya pelukan seorang ibu?

Seumur hidupmu yang baru dijalani selama enam belas menjelang tujuh belas tahun, baru sekali ini Kau merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang ibu, serta lembutnya kasih sayang yang mengalir lewat belaiannya pada rambutmu.

"Jangan menangis, Naruto…"

"Ukkhh! Ibu… Ibu…"

Kau membalas pelukannya, ia benar-benar ibumu. Kepalamu bersandar pada bahu kecil ibumu, Kau memejamkan mata…

Dan Kau tidak menyadari, kalau suaramu bergetar lemah, dan air mata yang selalu Kau bekukan jauh di kantung air matamu, tersimpan rapat di balik ceria senyummu, terkunci rapat di belakang tawamu, dan terpendam dalam di dasar hatimu, kini meleleh, turun perlahan membasahi garis wajahmu yang tampan…

Bahkan ketika Kau kehilangan Jiraiya-Sannin dan sahabatmu—Sasuke, Kau tidak pernah menangis selemah ini.

Kau tidak pernah menangis sesegukan seperti anak kecil. Waktu kecilpun Kau pantang menangis… Tak apa, kan, sekali ini Kau menangis seperti anak kecil menginginkan permen?

Mungkin hal ini hanya terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidupmu.

"Kau ada di sini bukan untuk bersedih kan, Naruto? Yo, dattebayooo!" ayah pun menyemangatimu.

Kau sedikit melonggarkan pelukanmu pada wanita yang akhirnya Kau panggil ibu. Dan menyeka air matamu dengan lengan jaketmu. Kau melempar senyum tipis pada kedua orang tuamu.

"I-ini sebenarnya di mana, Ayah? Dan kenapa aku bisa nyasar kesini, I-ibu?" Kau berusaha menenangkan dirimu sendiri yang terlalu bahagia.

"Ceritanya panjang, Naruto… Tapi soal nyasar, itu sih ulah Ayahmu," Ibumu menghela napas panjang seraya melirik ayahmu.

Tampak ayahmu cemberut dibuatnya. "Hah? Itukan Kau juga yang minta, Kushina!"

Kau terkekeh geli melihat tingkah ayah dan ibumu. Kini Kau mengerti perasaan anak-anak yang memiliki orang tua sejak lahir… Terlebih jika orang tua mereka seperti orang tuamu. Sepasang suami-istri yang hebat dan terkenal seseantero Konoha.

"Jadi…" Kau mengalihkan pandangan pada ibumu. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tadi tahu, kan, apa saja yang Kau lakukan setelah pingsan?" Ibu balik bertanya kepadamu.

Kau terdiam sejenak. "Nyasar di kegelapan, tersesat di labirin, kecapekan, terus dibawa cahaya—ternyata itu Ayah, dan… Tunggu! Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Hinata? Kenapa hanya Hinata yang kulihat?" Kau mulai menyadari, seringai mengerikan menghiasi wajah cantik ibumu.

Dan Kau bergidik ngeri karenanya.

Ayahmu bergeser sedikit mendekatimu, "Hati-hati, Naruto. Pasti ada maunya tuh—Ittai! Kushinaaa…" Ayah mendelik pada ibu.

Kau takjub dengan kekuatan ibumu. Ayahmu yang seorang legenda dan merupakan Yondaime-Hokage, takluk hanya pada satu pukulan dari ibumu. Oh, ibumu sungguh merupakan ibu yang kuat namun lembut.

"Tidak tahu. Perlu Kau ketahui, Naruto. Tempat ini merupakan perbatasan antara dunia dan dunia 'Kehidupan Setelah Kematian' perbatasan neraka juga surga. Ini tempat untuk mereka yang semasa hidupnya dihabiskan untuk membela Negara, hidup matinya untuk Negara, namun tetap tidak melupakan keluarga… Dunia kami dan Kau berbeda, Sayang…" Tutur ibumu lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Ayah bisa membawaku kemari kalau aku masih harus ada di dunia? Nanti Kyuubi lepas lho…" Candamu.

"Itu karena Ayah mempunyai kekuatan untuk menembus dunia ini menuju duniamu. Hokage dan shinobi-shinobi lainnyapun bisa seperti Ayahmu, cuma kebanyakkan dari mereka tidak mengerti caranya… Dan karena tadi Kau pingsan, lalu jiwamu nyaris direnggut Shinigami, Ayah segera masuk ke duniamu dan menolongmu dari sabit kematian Shinigami. Tapi berhubung aku belum pernah bertemu langsung denganmu, serta ada yang harus aku sampaikan, maka, Kau dimasukkan Ayah ke dalam 'Jalan Kenangan Masa Lalu'…" Jawab Ibumu panjang lebar.

Kau mulai pusing dengan segala penjalasan Ibumu. "Maksudnya 'Jalan Kenangan Masa Lalu'?"

"Kau berada di sana… Karena memang harus," tiba-tiba saja mimik serius yang mewarnai wajah ibumu, hilang sepenuhnya, dan ibu mencubit-cubiti pipimu. "Kyaaaa~ Putraku sudaaah besaaar! Tapi Kau tetap menggemaskan! Iiiiiihh~~"

Kau merasakan tarikan menyakitkan di kedua pipimu. "Sa-sakiiitt! Ibuuu~ ampppuuun!" teriakmu memelas. Ini terlalu mendadak, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting… Ya, perubahan mood ibumu sangat drastic.

"Nah, Naruto… Ada gadis yang Kau sukai tidaaak~~?" tanya Ibumu menggoda.

Kau merasakan sebulir air mengalir menuruni pelipismu. "A-anoo…"

Ibu semakin kuat mencubiti kedua pipimu. "Mengaku tidaaak?"

"I-iiiyyaaaa!" teriakmu merana.

Dan ibu melepaskan cubitan ganasnya begitu saja, Kau merasakan pipimu berdenyut menyakitkan dan terasa panas. Kau memegangi pipimu dengan tampang memelas. _'Ittai… Pasti mau tanya siapa perempuan yang kusuka!'_

"Aku tidak akan bertanya siapa gadis yang Kau sukai, Naruto," kata Ibumu sambil lalu, dan membuatmu terbelalak kaget. "Nah, Naruto. Ada seorang Ibu di surga, menitipkan putrinya padamu… Setidaknya, biarlah Kau yang menjaga putrinya. Paling tidak sebagai Adiklah…"

Kau tertegun sesaat. "Kenapa tidak Ibu itu menyampaikan langsung padaku?"

Ayah menepuk-nepuk kepalamu. "Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk ke perbatasan ini…"

"Lalu, kenapa Ayah dan Ibu bisa?" tanyamu heran.

Ibumu tampak ingin menangis. _'Kami-sama… Kenapa anakku bisa sepolos ini?'_ dan dipasangnya kembali wajah sabar khas seorang ibu. "Karena kami suami-istri. Kan Ayahmu punya kekuatan, begitupun Ibu. Maka kami bisa ke perbatasan, dan membawamu pula ke perbatasan…"

Kau mengangguk-angguk mengerti, dan Kau berpikir sejenak. "A-apa… Putri dari Ibu itu adalah Hinata?"

Dan Kau sekali lagi hanya mampu terdiam, ketika Kau menggenggam erat anggukan ayah dan ibu sebagai jawabanmu.

"Dulu, tapi… Entah beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya, ia nampak bahagia, dan ia titip pesan untukmu, _"Arigatou gozaimashita, Naruto-kun! Berkat Kau, Putriku bisa menjadi kuat, bisa tersenyum tulus, dan tidak lagi pemalu, serta jujur mengungkapkan isi hati…",_ itulah yang ia katakan… Naruto," jelas ibumu.

Ayah dan ibumu walaupun baru sekali itu berkumpul bersamamu, namun keduanya mengerti apa yang Kau rasakan. Kau butuh sedikit waktu untuk merenung. Untuk memastikan perasaanmu.

"Hei, Kushina. Kalau Naruto sedang mencari seorang gadis untuk dijadikan kekasihnya, Kau mau gadis itu seperti apa?" Kau dengar ayahmu bertanya pada ibu.

"Yang penting, Naruto-kun bahagia bersamanya. Itu saja… Tapi, bukan cuma sesaat lho! Aku ingin Naruto bersama seorang gadis yang… Benar-benar mencintai Naruto apa adanya! Duuuh… Romantisnya kalau begituuu~" jawab ibumu riang.

Tentu semua ibu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Sepertinya keceriaan dan senyuman lebar sang ibu, menurun padamu.

Kau melirik ayahmu yang menyeringai jahil, "Seperti kita yah?"

"Kurasa tidak juga…" Terlihat Ibumu berkata ketus main-main. Dan kedua orang tuamu terlibat pertengkaran kecil.

"Maaf gangguuu~" katamu pelan. Kedua orang tuamu segera menghentikan adu mulut di antara mereka. "Bisakah Ayah mengantarku kembali ke duniaku?"

Ibumu terlihat sangat kecewa. "Naruto sudah mau pulang?"

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan, Ibu…" Jawabmu tegas. "Tapi kapan-kapan, Ayah dan Ibu boleh menculikku lagi kok!" katamu riang, berusaha menghibur ibumu.

Ayah kembali menepuk bahumu, rasa bangga terpancar dari matanya, teruntuk dirimu, anaknya. "Yang harus Kau selesaikan itu banyak, Naruto. Nanti, kalau aku menculikmu lagi, Kau harus sudah menyelesaikan semuanya! Oke?"

Kau menggangguk penuh semangat. "Oke! Aku janjiiii! Dattebayoooo~~!" serumu kencang, suara yang disapu angin, untuk menggema di seisi padang rumput tersebut.

Kau dan kedua orang tuamu berdiri, ibumu memelukmu erat, seolah tidak rela melepaskanmu. "Hati-hati yah, Naruto. Kapan-kapan kalau Kau datang lagi, jangan lupa cicipi ramen buatan Ibu…"

Kau tersenyum hangat. "Tentu saja aku mau!" Kau pun melepaskan pelukan ibumu. Lalu berganti memeluk ayahmu. "Ayah…"

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Kalau Ayah berniat menculikku lagi, tolong datangkan Kakek Sarutobi dan Ero-Sannin, yah? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka…" Pintamu penuh harap.

Ayah mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaanmu. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jari, muncullah seberkas cahaya, sempit, namun perlahan tetapi pasti membesar. Silau berwarna putih—cahaya itu lagi. Membentuk bagai lorong yang menembus ke dalam tanah di dunia perbatasan ini.

Lorong yang akan membawamu kembali.

Kau melangkah perlahan nan mantap, rasanya ingin sesegera mungkin kembali ke duniamu. Tapi, Kau mendadak berbalik sesaat. Dan melambai serta melempar tawa riangmu pada kedua orang tuamu.

Dan ayah serta ibumu yang saling berangkulan balas melambai dan tersenyum hangat padamu.

Sebuah bekal yang sangat berarti untukmu. Sebuah kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan. Kau yakin, Kau pasti akan merindukan mereka, walaupun Kau baru bertemu mereka berdua saat bersama, kali ini.

Kau melompat ke dalam lorong itu. Membiarkan kilau putihnya menyeretmu ke dalam arus dunia kenyataan, melaju secepat kilat, mengantarkan jiwamu kembali pada ragamu.

Kau memejamkan mata, membiarkan cahaya menghanyutkanmu pada dimensi waktu lagi.

.

#~**~#

.

Kau ingin menggerakkan kepalamu, namun terasa kaku. Kau ingin menggerakkan tubuhmu, namun rasa sakit menyelimuti tubuhmu. Kau ingin membuka matamu, namun terasa sangat berat. Kau ingin meringis sakit, tapi tak sedikitpun pita suaramu menggetarkan suara pertanda rasa sakit.

Sayup-sayup, Kau mendengar suara seseorang… Kau kenal suara ini. Suara Shizune yang sangat panik dan khawatir.

"Hinata-chan, aku titip Naruto sebentar… Aku ingin mengambilkan suntikan penghilang rasa sakit untuk Naruto!"

"I-iya, Shizune-san…" Kali ini Kau berusaha menormalkan fungsi telingamu.

Itu suara merdu lirih gadismu. Dalam hati Kau bersyukur pada Kami-sama yang sudah berbaik hati padamu, untuk mendengar suara gadismu lagi.

CKLEK!

BLAAAM!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, lalu ditutup kembali. Kau berusaha mencari tahu segala sesuatu dengan pendengaran dan penciumanmu.

Harum obat-obatan, dan sangat sepi. Pasti Kau berada di rumah sakit. Terang saja Kau tadi jatuh pingsan. Mungkin Sakura terlewat panik untuk menyembuhkanmu. Atau luka dalam tubuhmu terlampau parah?

Kau mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, pelan menapaki lantai, lalu terdengar suara kursi di sebelah kananmu bergeser. Seseorang duduk di sebelahmu yang terbaring lemah, hanya suara tetesan infuse yang bersuara di keheningan.

"Yokatta ne, Naruto-kun…" Tubuhmu menegang sejenak, saat mendengar suara penuh rasa syukur dan lega itu, menelusup masuk ke gendang telingamu.

Kau merasakan tanganmu digenggam olehnya, Kau ingin membuka matamu, namun tidak bisa. Maka Kau merasakan tangan gadismu yang sangat lembut dan halus. Kedua tangan yang tidak pernah menggenggam tanganmu sebelumnya.

Kesunyian dipecahkan kembali oleh suara lirihnya. "Kalau bisa, lebih baik aku saja yang menggantikanmu terbaring di sini."

'_Justru aku TIDAK mau kalau Kau yang HARUS terbaring di sini!'_ batinmu.

"Kau tahu, Naruto-kun? Rakyat mencarimu… Mereka silih berganti datang, berusaha untuk menjengukmu. Namun Shizune-san melarang… Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa ke sini. Dan a-aku… Berun-tung. B-bisa bertemu de-denganmu, wa-walaupun aku tidak ingin meliha-ha-hatmu d-dalam keadaan seperti i-ini…"

Suaranya mulai bergetar, dan Kau merasakan kedua tangannya semakin menggenggam erat tanganmu, tangannya pun bergetar…

Perkataannya terasa menusuk telingamu. Kau tidak ingin mendengarnya menangis. TIDAK sama sekali!

'_Jangan menangisiku…'_

Dan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganmu, terdengar suara kursi bergeser. Kau benar-benar ingin tubuhmu menuruti perintah otakmu, tapi… Tidak ada pergerakan. Kami-sama… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kau merasakan sebelah tangan bertumpu di dadamu, dan sebelah tangannya mengelus helaian rambutmu, elusan yang halus, tangannya sungguh sangat lembut. Kau menelan ludah, hatimu berdebar karenanya. Kau merasakan ia mengusap dan menggeser rambut yang jatuh menutupi keningmu…

Semua sentuhannya, jatuh terasa sangat berbeda dengan sentuhan ibumu. Sentuhan ibumu penuh kasih sayang yang membuat hatimu hangat.

Tidak, tidak. Bukannya Kau tidak menyukai sentuhannya, jika ia yang menyentuhmu, hatimu tidak sekedar hangat. Tapi bergetar karena bahagia dan senang. Suatu perasaan yang lagi-lagi, tidak pernah Kau rasakan sebelumnya.

…Dan Kau merasakan sepasang bibir tipis mencium keningmu. Helaian halus rambutnya jatuh di sisi wajahmu—Kau dapat merasakan rambutnya teruntai dengan lembut, bukan ciuman menggoda, tapi penuh rasa…

Kau yakin ini penuh akan cinta.

Sanggup membuat jantungmu terpacu untuk berdetak lebih cepat. Seolah Kau dikejar-kejar monster yang sangat menakutkan.

Wangi sang gadis merasuki ruang penciumanmu, wangi yang… Rasanya kata-kata sendiri tidak ada yang dapat menggambarkannya hingga terjadi kecocokkan. Yang jelas, Kau menyukai wangi ini…

Kau ingin waktu berhenti detik ini juga. Kau merasakan hatimu berteriak tidak terima saat bibirnya yang lembut tidak lagi menyentuh keningmu.

…Dan napasmu seakan terhenti. Saat hangat napasnya menerpa telingamu.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun," ucapnya lirih.

Kau tidak menyukai nada suara yang tersirat darinya, penuh kesedihan. Seolah ia akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Ke tempat di mana Kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya.

Kau benar-benar memaksakan diri untuk sekedar membuka mata dan menggerakkan tangan, tapi seluruh syaraf pada tubuhmu terasa lumpuh. Tentu saja…

Semua karena bibir Hinata kembali menciummu, tepat di pipimu. Hingga Kau dapat merasakan teksur bibirnya yang halus, tipis serta lembut. Dan jemarinya menyisir rambut pirangmu dengan lembut.

Rasanya seperti Kau terhanyut di deburan ombak, ombak yang menggulung dengan suara menggelegar, memecah di pantai hatimu, memecahkan karang perasaan ketidakpedulianmu. Menjadi serpihan pasir yang berkilau karena benih cinta, mendorong hatimu untuk berkata jujur.

Jujur seperti gadis yang kini tengah menciummu.

Semua pikiran, rencana, tindakan, kata-kata menguap begitu saja. Seakan Kau terkena amnesia, dan benar-benar melupakan apa yang ingin Kau lakukan tadi… Kau belum sadar dari tidur panjangmu, namun pikiran dan hatimu linglung karena sentuhan dan kata-katanya yang minimalis.

Detik menggulirkan waktu, hingga Hinata benar-benar menjauh darimu. Suaranya menghilang, wanginya menjauhimu, dan sentuhannya seutuhnya terlepas darimu. Rambutnya melewatimu sesaat, mengelus wajahmu, rasa yang begitu menggelitik.

Terdengar suara seorang terduduk. Kau tahu itu Hinata. Rasa ketidakrelaan menyusupi hatimu… Kau. Tidak. Rela. Bidadarimu. Menjauh. Darimu.

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema di koridor, menandakan seseorang berjalan mendekati kamar rawatmu.

Dan terdengar suara pintu dibuka, lalu ditutup kembali. Orang ketiga dalam ruangan ini mendekatimu dan Hinata. "Sankyuu, Hinata. Sudah menemani Naruto… Maaf yah sudah merepotkanmu, Hinata…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Shizune-san. Aku senang bisa menemani Naruto-kun..." Suara Hinata yang ramah membalas perkataan Shizune.

Kau tidak mengerti, kenapa sunyi yang terasa enggan menguasai keheningan ruangan ini.

"Hinata, tolong beritahu pada teman-temanmu, juga Kakashi-san, mereka semua bisa menjenguk Naruto besok," Kau merasakan lengan kanan bajumu digulung oleh murid kesayangan Godaime-Hokage tersebut.

"Benarkah? Naruto akan sadar besok?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, silahkan jika Kau ingin pergi memberitahu mereka semua sekarang…" Jawab Shizune disertai tawa kecil yang terdengar senang.

"Arigatou, Shizune-san!" jawab Hinata—Kau yakin seulas senyum menghias wajahnya.

Terdengar derap langkah terburu-buru, lalu bunyi pintu yang kembali dibuka, dan terbanting menutup.

Kau mendengar Shizune menghela napas. Setelahnya, Kau mendengar perempuan yang diberitakan dekat dengan Genma itu, menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak Kau mengerti.

Kau merasakan aliran chakra khas medic nin mengalir dari dadamu hingga ke seluruh penjuru tubuh. Dan akhirnya… Perlahan kelopak matamu membuka, menampilkan redupnya langit biru yang mencurahkan warna pada matamu.

"Aku tahu sih, Kau sudah sadar dari tadi…" Ucap Shizune lega.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak segera membuatku terbangun?" tanyamu agak ketus.

"Jangan galak begitu, Naruto. Tapi yah… Aku hanya ingin memberikan Hinata kesempatan buat bersamamu, sebentar saja…" Jawabnya, dan Kau bisa merasakan wajahnya yang dilukisi kemuraman.

Matamu menerawang, menatap langit-langit kamar rawatmu yang berwarna putih. "Aku juga ingin bicara dengannya, Shizune Nee-san…"

Kau merasakan tatapan Shizune yang membelalak tak percaya. "Benarkah? Oh ya, tadi Hinata bicara apa saja padamu?"

Kelopak mata itu menutupi iris-mu yang sebiru langit, awan mendung kelabu tanda kekecewaan hadir di matamu.

"Tidak banyak, Nee-san sih perginya tidak lama," gerutumu sekilas.

"Naruto…"

Melihat wanita di hadapanmu yang Kau hormati layaknya Kakak sendiri, sangat menyeramkan, Kau lekas menjawab, "Tidak begitu penting."

Shizune menghembuskan napas lelah. "Wakatta yo, itu pasti rahasia… Aku juga tidak ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang harusnya tidak kuketahui."

Shizune membelai rambutmu sekilas. Ia menatap wajahmu, Kau dapat melihat kasih sayang layaknya seorang kakak mengalir dari kehangatan belaiannya. "Doushita no, Naruto?"

Mata onyx tersebut begitu jeli, menemukan sirat kesedihan yang memuramkan wajahmu.

"Ia seakan mengucapkan perpisahan padaku, Nee-san. Nee-san tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Dengan nyata, Kau kembali merasakan takut akan kehilngan. Semua itu terjadi ketika Kau melihat raut wajah 'Nee-san'-mu mengulaskan senyum sedih. Dan belaian tangannya terasa ragu-ragu—tidak seperti tadi. Serta perkataannya yang menjawab semua tanda tanyamu dalan jawaban yang meragu lagi enggan.

"Mungkin, Kau akan mengetahuinya besok, Naruto."

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warning tambahan: *idem kayak kemaren*

HAPPY HTNH! :D

Semoga NaruHina bisa jadi kenyataan di depannya… Dan NHL, stay cool serta eksis bin narsis! *yang terakhir boleh dicoret**diinjek*

Opening rasanya fluff keluarga. Kok rasanya Light bikin scene pertemuan antara anak dan ibu bener-bener GARING yah? Maafkan Light… Rasanya, sampe bingung sendiri. Light kok jadi sok misterius di ending fict? Rasanya kesedihan Naruto dan Hinata sendiri belum PAS! Belum mantep! *hajared* untuk fict ini dan fict NH lainnya, Light—udah tahu abal—yang sakit2an melulu malah memforsir diri untuk tetep ngetiiiikk dan termanggu depan lappy! *lirik tumpukan sampah tissue penuh lendir*

#~**~#

Balas Review Khusus untuk yang Tidak Login:

Vio-chan: *peyuk-peyuk Sista* Thanks, Sis! Nggh, ganjil yang mana? O.o makasih yah buat pujiannya yang kelewat berlebihan… ^_^ mind to review again this chapter?

Sei Hime: Makasih buat review-nya yang sangat singkat! ^_^ mind to review again?

Blue: *peyuk Blue* Makasih buat review-nya! HAH? Mananya yang menyakitkan? Dan Light belum 'nyiksa' para pair utama di sini lho! *diinjek*

Yang login, silahkan lihat balasannya di inbox masing-masing! ^_^

#~**~#

_Di sini, aku kan selalu, rindukan dirimu… Wahai My Reviewers! _*diinjek Rise sedunia*

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu selalu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

_Lebih mudah mengatakan kebohongan daripada kejujuran yang menyakitkan._


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Maaf untuk segala kesalahan di chapter lalu! Hontou ni gomenasai… (_._)

Makasih untuk semua review, anceman/ngingetin update, concrit yang sangat berguna buat Light, juga alert/fave! Arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^

Haaii, Minna! Light balik lagi sama fict NH yang paling Light suka! :D Idenya mungkin sangat pasaran, jadi harap maklum! *krisis narsis plus PD* oh ya, Light jujur, agak kecewa sama fict ini… Traffic seratus persen, tapi yang review hanya sepuluh persen, adapakah? Fict-nya terlalu jelek dan abalan? Atau tidak menarik? Light mohon maaf…

_Dozo, Minna-sama! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning:_

_Canon verse, POV changing, out of character-maybe, a little typo(s) and out of topic. Full of gajeness and garingness. _

.

_Italic: flashback._

_**Bold+italic: Hinata's POV.**_

Have a nice read! ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_**Aku tak mau kehilangan dia.**_

_**Dia serasa dekat denganku.**_

_**Aku percaya…**_

…_**Ia selalu berada di hatiku.**_

_._

#~**~#

Chapter 3

Believe

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

.

_Seorang laki-laki berambut oranye itu melompat mundur ketika serangan dan ledakan tiba-tiba menyerangnya, angin yang berhembus membantu meniup kepulan asap tempat ia tadi berpijak, tempat di mana ia menusukkan batangan hitam miliknya tepat kepada jinchuuriki incarannya. _

_Ia yang dibalut jubah Akatsuki tetap tidak menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. "Cih. Bantuan." _

"_Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Naruto lebih dari ini! Tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhkan bahkan jarimu pada Naruto!" seru seorang gadis lantang. _

_Tak ada jawaban. _

"_Apa yang Kau lakukan di sini?" teriakmu keras. "Menyingkirlah! Pain bukan tandinganmu—"_

"_Aku tahu…" potong sang gadis tegas, nada suara yang membuatmu bungkam karena terkejut. "…aku sangat egois." _

_Wajahmu mengeras karena tidak ingin ada korban yang jatuh lagi, terlebih temanmu sendiri. Ya, teman. Teman yang kau tahu tidak pernah berada di hadapanmu tanpa wajah memerah. Teman perempuan yang tidak pernah berbicara setegas ini padamu. Teman yang selalu pingsan jika berada di dekatmu._

"_Apa yang Kau bicarakan? Jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Hinata!" serumu lantang. Kau melirik cemas pada Pain, namun orang itu bergeming, tampak tertarik pada Hinata yang berdiri melindungimu. _

"_Aku di sini karena keinginanku sendiri, aku selalu menangis dan menyerah sebelum mencoba… Aku selalu saja berada di jalan yang salah, tapi Kau menunjukkanku ke jalan yang benar._

"_Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku selalu mengikutimu, selalu ingin dekat denganmu, aku ingin berjalan bersamamu, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, aku ingin bersama denganmu…"_

_Pengakuannya, menceloskan hatimu di ambang perasaan bersalah yang dalam._

"_Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Senyummu menyelamatkanku, jadi aku tidak akan pernah takut mati untuk melindungimu."_

_Kau merasakannya… Hinata mengulaskan senyum terindah seorang gadis yang pertama kali menyapa hidupmu._

"_Karena… Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." _

"…"

_Kau hanya mampu menatap punggungnya dengan mata melebar, kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya memang terlalu sederhana, namun untaian kata itu terdengar sangat puitis manakala kau menyadari bahwa ketulusan itu menyentuh dasar hatimu yang lagi-lagi baru kau sadari, tidak pernah dijamah cinta setulus hati. Kau yang biasanya selalu membuat siapa saja terpukau karena kata-kata polos dan sederhana darimu, justru kini kau yang terdiam dan terpana… _

…_Terpana akan pesona gadis yang kau tahu, tidak pernah mendekatimu. _

_Hinata memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, ditariknya kaki kanannya mundur, ditekuknya sedikit kaki kirinya, tangan kanan dengan jemari lentik itu teracung kedepan merapat dan ibu jarinya melipat kedalam, lengan kirinya menjaga di belakang. Perlahan urat-urat menonjol di sekitar matanya, byakyuugan diaktifkannya, ia bertatapan dengan Pain yang sama sekali tidak menginterupsi perkataannya untukmu. _

"_Hiyaaaaaahh!" kau terkejut dibuatnya karena gerakan refleks Hinata, kaki kiri gadis itu terangkat menendang satu batangan hitam yang menancap di tubuhmu hingga patah. _

_Pain sedikit mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Hinata segera berputar dan mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk kembali menendang batangan hitam itu, tapi belum sempat kakinya mematahkan satu batangan hitam, tapi Pain sudah bereaksi. Digerakkannya tangan kirinya ke kanan, dorongan kuat melempar Hinata ke udara, dan tubuh terbalut jaket violet itu membanting ke tanah. _

_Suara memilukan yang tercipta karena tubuh itu terbanting ke tanah membuatmu refleks berteriak. "Hinataaaaa!" _

_Gadis itu terduduk sesaat, kepalanya terantuk batu, menyebabkan darah mengalir dari kepala yang kini memiliki luka terbuka. Mengalir menggarisi wajah jelitanya, turun dari rambut, melewati matanya, garis pipinya, bibirnya yang terbuka pun dinodai darah hingga Hinata sendiri bisa merasakan rasa amis darahnya sendiri turun mengalir melewati dagunya. _

_Kau merasakan napasmu sesak melihat kondisinya. Sebuah keyakinan tertanam ragu di hatimu, ia baik-baik saja. Gadis itu seorang shinobi tegar yang kuat. _

_Tak ambil pusing dengan kondisinya, ia segera melompar berdiri dan berlari cepat mendekatimu, hendak menerjang batangan hitam milik Pain, baru saja kaki kanannya terangkat untuk kembali menendang, Pain menggerakkan kembali tangannya ke arah kanan dengan tegas, dan Hinata terlempar ke arah yang berbeda. _

"_Hinataaa!" kau sendiri tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menyebutkan namanya, disirati nada kekhawatiran. _

"_Aku tidak bisa mendekati Naruto-kun, aku harus melakukan sesuatu…" Gumam sang gadis. _

_Gadis itu kembali berdiri tegak, dengan lincah dilakukannya beberapa gerakan untuk mengumpulkan chakra-nya pada tangan, chakra itu membentuk wajah singa. Dua wajah singa terbentuk dari chakra di tangan gadi tersebut. _

"_Hyaaaaaah! Juho shosiken!" gadis itu segera berlari menerjang Pain, melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi, namun Pain tidak bergerak banyak, menangkispun tidak. Ia hanya menghindar. _

_Kau semakin khawatir dibuatnya, gadis itu bahkan tidak berhasil memukul Pain sedikitpun. _

_Gadis itu mengeluarkan suara kencang mengambil ancang-ancang, tangan kanannya mundur kebelakang sebelum maju kedepan, Pain mengangkat tangannya, hendak melempar kembali Hinata, namun di sisi lain, Nagato muntah darah, hingga tangan Pain terjatuh begitu saja, hingga kepalan tangan diselimuti chakra berwajah singa itu berhasil menghantam wajah Pain. _

_Pain terpukul mundur. Kau terbelalak senang dan memanjatkan syukur dalam hati. _

"_Sekarang saatnya!" gadis itu berbalik, berlari menghampirimu, dipukulnya batangan hitam itu. Membuatmu sedikit melebarkan senyum lega, gadis itu kini mengangkat tangannya kirinya, hendak memukul lagi… _

"_Shinra… Tensei," kau berbalik memandang Pain, tangannya terangkat, dan kembali melempar Hinata ke udara, pandanganmu segera terangkat ke atas, melihat tubuh gadismu berputar di udara, Pain menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah dengan tegas, dan kau menutup matamu. _

_Tak ada suara jeritan sakit dari gadis itu, padahal dengan bunyi sekencang itu, kau yakin pasti ia jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dari udara dan menghantam kerasnya tanah. Sakit… Pasti. Setidaknya akan meremukkan tulang _

"_Hinataaaaaa! Hinataaaaa! Oooooii, Hinataaaaaa!" Kau meraung memanggilnya._

_Kau mengangkat kepala, senyum lebar dan lega terukir di bibirmu hingga bibirmu terasa sakit, melihat gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya, kau dapat melihat tekad di mata ungu keperakkan itu semakin membara._

"_HINATAAAAAAAAA!" Kau kembali berteriak penuh rasa lega. _

_Gadis itu bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, kedua tangannya mencoba untuk berdiri namun ia terjatuh hingga tertelungkup, tapi perlahan ia bangkit. Berdiri, berjalan pelan-pelan mendekatimu… Tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya, mungkin bagian itu terasa paling menyakitkan, jalannya terlihat gontai layaknya zombie mendekatimu. _

_Setengah jalan mendekatimu, ia jatuh lagi tersungkur, kau merasa jantungmu berdetak keras ingin keluar dari rongganya hingga terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tapi ia bangkit kembali dan berjalan mendekatimu. Tinggal kira-kira lima langkah lagi, ia benar-benar terjatuh. _

_Senyummu menghilang, digantikan rasa miris. Kau menjatuhkan kepalamu, kau sendiri tidak tahu wajahmu seperti apa sekarang. Mata birumu melengkung sayu memandangnya, gadis itu merayap sekuat tenaga mendekatimu. Terdengar suara napasnya yang terengah-engah._

"_Berhenti," ucapmu parau melihatnya. "Jangan kemari… Hinata," lirihmu perih dan memejamkan mata, tak sanggup lagi melihatnya. _

_Kau tahu, dari jarak sedekat ini pasti mampu mendengar suaramu. Tapi ia tidak memerdulikan kondisinya sendiri. Kau memasrahkan kepalamu pada kedua lenganmu, kedua tanganmu yang ditusuk menjadi satu dan dialiri darah terasa mati rasa. Hatimu sesak, sakit dan lebih perih melihat perjuangan gadis itu. Terdengar suaranya serak menahan isak tangis yang sepertinya ditahan sekuat tenaga, isak tangis yang ditelannya kembali._

_Hingga Kau merasakan jemari lentik itu menyentuh tanganmu lembut, seolah menyalurkan sisa kekuatannya padamu._

_Kau membuka mata, melihat gadis itu berusaha duduk, mendengar isak tangis tertahan darinya, memandang ke dalam iris ungu keperakkan yang digenangi air berkilau di pelupuknya. Kedua tangannya terangkat, perlahan menggenggam batangan hitam yang menusuk kedua tanganmu menjadi satu. Menarik-nariknya, ia melihat keadaanmu yang sekarang, lirih suara menahan tangisnya membuat matamu terasa panas dan buram. _

"_Ini mirip seperti saat orang tuaku dibunuh ninja Konoha. Cinta melahirkan pengorbanan yang menyakitkan…" Komentar Pain sinis melihat adegan yang tejadi di hadapannya, tapi ia tidak menginterupsi sama sekali. _

_Kau kembali menjatuhkan kepalamu pada kedua lenganmu, telingamu bertalu-talu mendengar suara yang bersumber dari seseorang yang sedang berusaha menarik batangan hitam itu. Isak tangis lirihnya._

"_Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa orang lemah sepertimu mencoba untuk melawanku," kembali Pain berkata mengisi keheningan yang menyakitkan. _

"_Mengapa Kau melawanku padahal Kau tahu Kau pasti mati?" Pain bertanya, melupakan perkataan Hinata di awal tentang melindungi Naruto. _

_Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. _

"_Mengapa Kau melawanku?" tanya Pain lebih kencang._

_Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku…" _

_Kau mengangkat kepalamu, sekali lagi kau dibuat terdiam, terbelalak dan terkejut oleh gadis itu, kalimat itu lebih daripada familiar di telingamu. Itu kalimatmu… Kau menemukan matanya balas memandangmu, senyum lembut yang menggetarkan hatimu, hadir di wajah cantiknya yang dihiasi darah. Sebutir air bening jatuh berkilau membashi pipinya, yang menari dihembus angin._

"…_Karena itulah jalan ninjaku," dengan sekali tarikan kuat dan kencang, gadis itu mematahkan batangan hitam yang menancap di kedua tanganmu yang mati rasa._

"_Shinra… Tensei." _

_Hinata kembali terlempar di udara, berputar di udara dan jatuh kembali menghantam tanah. Kali ini gadis itu tak berkutik, Pain mengeluarkan batangan hitam, mendekati Hinata, dan menancapkannya di tubuh gadis itu… _

_Rasa sakit ini tak lagi tertahankan, kau tak mampu memejamkan mata atau bahkan sekedar memanggil nama gadis itu, kau tak mendengarkan ocehan Pain. Rasa marah yang tidak terucap menguasaimu, ketika melihat genangan darah pekat membanjir di sekitar tubuh sang gadis. _

_Dan semuanya menjadi gelap untukmu. _

.

#~**~#

.

"ARRRGGGHHH! HINATAAAAAAA!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berteriak kencang dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang rawatnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, peluh membasahi tubuhnya yang gemetar. Ketika merasakan sunyi menyapanya di kamar rawatnya, ia terdiam sembari mengatur napasnya. Tak lama tangan berkulit tan miliknya merambat naik, mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sesak hingga membuat napasnya sesak.

"Sakit… Sakit sekali…" Bisiknya perih.

Semua kenangan antara dirinya dan gadis itu, berputar dan terulang di kepalanya. Suara lembutnya terngiang, senyum manisnya menghangatkan hati, perhatiannya merambatkan getar halus di hati, pengorbanannya terkenang.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang semula terpejam rapat ,ata, biru seperti indahnya langit yang menaungi bumi. "Hanya… Mimpi."

Seulas senyum sedih melengkungi bibirnya, "Ya, Naruto… Kau pasti tidak akan kuatkan jika kejadian itu terulang lagi, 'kan?" bisiknya di kesunyian pada diri sendiri.

.

#~**~#

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara ketukan dan suara riuh rendah di luar pintu kamar rawatnya, buku Ero-Sannin yang tadi dibacanya terlupakan. "Masuk saja!" jawabnya. Ditutupnya buku kesayangannya.

Teman-temannya berjubel masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah cemas. Naruto sampai terpana sendiri melihat wajah-wajah yang akrab dengannya.

"Narutoooo~ Kau membuat kami cemas tahu! Padahal kukira Kau tidak bisa pingsan lho!" ucap Kiba bersungguh-sungguh, namun kata-katanya yang lucu mencairkan suasana kekhawatiran di kamar itu, menggantinya dengan tawa. Akamaru menyalak riang mendekati Naruto.

Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku juga manusia! Tentu saja bisa pingsan kalau kena kunai beracun!" dielusnya kepala Akamaru yang menjilati pipinya.

"Pasti Sakura gara-garanya…" Sai tersenyum melirik Sakura yang tampak merasa bersalah.

"Yaaa~ tapi kan tidak bisa kita salahkan Sakura juga! Kan yang menggoreskan kunai beracun ke pipi Naruto itu Sasuke…" Kilah Lee.

"Naruto, gomenasai…" Kata Sakura pelan di sebelah Sai, kepalanya tertunduk.

Naruto tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan! Racun seperti itu tidak mempan terhadapku!" serunya sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, terlihatlah wajahnya yang dilukisi kekesalan. "Maksudku racun kunaiku tidak berbahaya? Begitu?" katanya sinis.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, "bukan begitu maksudku, Sakura-chan…"

"Kau hidup karena jiwa semangat masa mudamu membara, Kawan!" Lee merangkul Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Ngh… Kurasa kalau semangat masa mudamu membara, Lee, coba tularkan sedikit pada Shino dan Shikamaru! Atau Chouji, berikanlah Shino dan Shikamaru asupan gizi yang baik…" Kata Naruto, ingin mengisengi Shino yang tampak datar dan Shikamaru yang tampak bosan.

"SIP! Ayo, Chouji! Kiba!" Lee menarik Chouji dan Kiba. Ketiganya dengan heboh menceramahi Shikamaru dan Shino yang tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Tenten menggerutu kesal, didekatinya Naruto, ditaruhnya keranjang buah-buahan di meja samping Naruto. "Ini dari kami semua, Naruto! Aku tidak mau dengar Kau tidak memakannya hanya karena Kau tidak suka buah!" ujar Tenten dengan senyum manis.

"Arigatou, Tenten!" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Ino ikut menyeruak mendekati Naruto. "Na-naruto! Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa ia—"

"Tidak, Ino. Aku pastikan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja…" Kata Naruto menenangkan.

Keheningan terjadi dekat Naruto, melupakan kehebohan trio Lee-Chouji-Kiba yang berusaha membuat Shino dan Shikamaru berekspresi lebih banyak. Ino menarik napas lega. Seseorang yang tidak tahan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hei, Naruto, bukannya Sasuke akan—" seorang pemuda berbaju putih dan bermata ungu muda keperakkan mencoba menanyakan sesuatu, tapi kata-kata pemuda berambut coklat ini terhenti ketika seseorang menarik lengannya.

Perhatian teralih pada mereka. Naruto menoleh, menemukan Neji menatap Hinata, Neji yang terlihat pucat, berantakan dan sedih, serta gelengan tegas dari Hinata.

"Ada apa, Neji?" tanya Naruto, suaranya memelan curiga.

Naruto dapat melihat, tangan Neji terkepal, dan napasnya memburu, sebelum akhirnya bola mata khas Hyuuga menatapnya teduh, "tidak apa-apa, Naruto…"

Naruto menggeser sedikit pandangannya, menemukan Hinata tersenyum lega dan tangannya terlepas menggandeng Neji. Tidak tahu mengapa, mungkin gadis jelita yang ia pandang telah memiliki magnet yang menarik hatinya untuk tidak lepas memandangi sang gadis.

Dan jantung Naruto nyaris melompat keluar dari rongganya, ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Sudah begitu, ia tersenyum manis pula… Dengan tidak canggung. Setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka, apa ia masih bisa tersenyum? Bukannya gadis itu harusnya sakit hati karena ia mengacuhkan 'pernyataan' perempuan keturunan Hyuuga tersebut?

Naruto memberikan cengirannya setengah hati, membuat wajahnya kelihatan konyol, meledakkan tawa Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Ino dan Tenten juga Sai. Kelihatan seperti orang sakit gigi sedang nyengir dengan gigi ompong.

Sang gadis perlahan mendekatinya, membuat jantung Naruto berdetak tidak karuan. "Daijobou ka, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya lembut.

Naruto mengutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, "Daijobou desu yo, Hinata… Terima kasih juga sudah mengajak teman-teman kemari!" katanya riang, memamerkan cengiran lebar khasnya.

Hinata mengangguk, ia tersenyum simpul, "Itu juga permintaan dari Shizune-san—aahh… Naruto-kun waktu aku menemanimu, Naruto-kun s-sudah sa-sadar yah?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Mengingat apa saja yang terjadi kemarin antara dirinya dan Hinata membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Err-yah bisa dibilang sudah sih…" Jawab Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

Semua jadi berpandangan heran sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto sampai jadi mati gaya depan Hinata? Dan kenapa Hinata sampai melupakan rutinitas pingsannya dan terlihat salah tingkah?

"Sudah makan dan minum obat, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang sudah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

Ekspresi bengong dan luar biasa kaget menghiasi semua wajah kecuali Hinata, Hinata bisa begitu tenang tanpa suara kelewat pelan saat berbicara dengan Naruto? Mimpi apa mereka semalam? Hujan pasti berkelir hari ini…

Naruto mengangguk dan menghela napas lega. "Sudah, Hinata. Arigatou.." Katanya canggung, pandangannya kini bergeser sedikit pada Akamaru, digaruknya belakang telinga anjing itu.

"Lain kali jaga kesehatan dan makan baik-baik ya, jangan sampai kelelahan dan kurang tidur juga," kata Hinata dengan senyum ramah.

Naruto mengangguk kecil seraya menelan ludah, ia memang biasa mendapatkan perhatian dari perempuan, dari para gadis, tapi tidak ada seorang gadis seperti Hinata yang mampu membuatnya diam dan tidak membantah.

Sai menjawil Sakura, dan mengerutkan keningnya tanda bertanya. Sakura menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu. Semua saling berpandangan, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Keheningan sesaat dipecahkan oleh tawa kecil Shikamaru, Shikamaru tahu apa yang terjadi, karena Katsuyu memberitahunya.

"Naruto seperti seorang suami yang takut pada istrinya," celetuk Shikamaru.

Sai ambil bagian, "Hinata-chan tidak kelihatan menakutkan, Shikamaru-kun! Kurasa kalau istrinya Sakura-chan baru cocok!"

Lee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Kurasa Tenten!"

"Yang jelas Ino merupakan kategori istri masa depan yang mungkin akan ditakuti suaminya…" Chouji ikut nimbrung.

Tiga gadis yang namanya disebut itu segera menguber-nguber Sai, Lee dan Chouji dengan teriakan mengerikan. Tidak peduli kalau kamar kecil ini semakin sumpek dan kalau kamar ini terletak di rumah sakit.

Naruto mencibir pada Shikamaru. "Aku baik-baik saja kok!"

Shikamaru mendekati Naruto, berseberangan dengan Hinata. "Kriteria istri yang kucari seperti Hinata…"

Perkataan Shikamaru sukses membuat ruangan sunyi, dengan gerakan patah-patah semua kepala menghujam pandang Shikamaru dengan terkejut, kecuali Hinata yang wajahnya merona malu.

Neji jelas-jelas memolototi Shikamaru, dengan protektif ia merangkul Hinata. "Kau seperti melamar Hinata saja…"

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. "Kau ingat tidak, Naruto? Cita-citaku di masa depan apa? Punya keluarga kecil yang bahagia, dengan seorang istri yang penyabar dan penyayang…"

'_Siapapun boleh, asal jangan Hinata—ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi begini?'_ batinnya berperang. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aa-hahmm… Lalu?" tanyanya malas.

"Hinata itu gadis dengan pribadi simple, dan aku tahu ia sangat penyayang juga setia… Dan yang bisa kupastikan, suatu saat nanti ia tidak akan menjadi seorang Ibu yang ditakuti anak-anaknya! Hinata… Beruntung sekali pria yang Kau cintai, mendapatkan gadis sepertimu. Orang bodoh sajalah yang tidak mau denganmu…" Gerutu Shikamaru, ia lupa akan fakta kalau 'Pria Beruntung' itu ada seruangan dengannya.

DEG!

'_Ya, aku memang bodoh… Tapi aku tidak pernah menolaknya. Tidak akan pernah. Ah, aku ini bicara apa…'_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ALIEN NYASAR DARIMANA, KAU! KATAKAN DIMANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN SHIKAMARU?" Ino menjerit sambil menuding Shikamaru, tidak peduli yang lain sampai menutup telinga karena lengkingan suaranya. Ekspresi horror menghiasi wajah cantik milik Ino.

Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ck, mendokusei…"

"Tak kusangka, Shikamaru…" Kata Chouji takjub, keripik kentangnya terlupakan.

"Aku setuju dengan Shikamaru!" seru Lee.

"Aku juga setuju…" Kata Sai dengan senyum terkembang. Kiba dan Shino ikut mengangguk, praktis semua mendapatkan pelototan Neji. Nyaris saja ia mengaktifkan byakyuugan-nya.

Naruto melirik Hinata, wajah gadisnya merah padam mendengar pujian Lee dan Kiba yang mengomentari kata-kata Shikamaru.

"A-arigatou, Shikamaru-kun, Lee-kun, Kiba-kun, Sai-kun, Shino-kun… Aku b-biasa-biasa saja kok, suatu hari nanti kalian pasti menemukan istri yang terbaik untuk kalian," Kata Hinata lirih dengan wajah tertunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Arigatou mo, Hinata," ucap mereka bersamaan dengan nada manis.

Naruto tidak suka dengan ini semua. Ia benci, dan hatinya terasa sakit… Banyak pertanyaan muncul dalam hatinya, yang tidak bisa ia jawab sendiri.

Apa Hinata melupakan kejadian waktu itu?

Apa jalan ninja Hinata telah berubah?

Apa Hinata tidak merasakan sakit dalam hatinya ketika ia tidak juga menanggapi pernyataannya?

Kenapa Hinata bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Kenapa Hinata tidak lagi pingsan berdekatan dengannya?

Dan yang terpenting, benarkah secepat itu perasaan Hinata berubah?

Naruto menguatkan tekad dalam hatinya untuk berbicara dengan Hinata. "Hinata—"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Perhatian semua teralih karena ketukan pada pintu kamar Naruto. Naruto berdecak kesal. "Masuk!" serunya pendek.

Pintu terbuka, seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek hitam muncul di baliknya. "Aaahh… Syukurlah kalian semua ada di sini! Jadikan aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari kalian…" Katanya sembari mengatur napas yang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Shizune-san?" tanya Ino heran.

"Tsunade-sama memanggil kalian semua…" Jawab Shizune, bola mata oniksnya menelusuri wajah yang ia kenal satu persatu, dan akhirnya berhenti pada Hinata. Ia mengangguk kecil sebagai kode pada gadis itu.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Tangannya mulai mendingin, rasanya aliran darahnya mengalir tersendat-sendat.

Neji yang takut akan kode anggukan Shizune tadi, bertanya. "Sudah saatnya?"

"Iya, sudah saatnya memberitahu semua, Neji…" Kata Shizune pelan.

Naruto segera menyibakkan selimutnya, firasat tidak enak menghinggapinya. Segera ia turun dari tempat tidur, memakai sandal rumah sakit dan berjalan hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di tengah kamar. "Ada apa sebenarnya, Shizune Nee-chan? Yang kemarin Nee-chan katakan?"

Shizune mengangguk kecil. Ia berjalan masuk, seluruh mata tertuju padanya yang menghampiri Hinata, dan menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu.

"Gomenasai, Hinata… Maaf karena kami tidak bisa membantu apa-apa," Shizune memeluk Hinata erat.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Shizune-san. Justru aku yang harusnya berterimakasih. I-ini s-sudah kupikirkan baik-baik dan kuputuskan…" Kata Hinata dengan suara serak.

Hinata menggerakkan bola matanya liar, dalam upaya berusaha agar air matanya tidak tumpah, tapi matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru langit yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Bibir mungilnya mengucap tanpa suara.

"_Gomenasai, Naruto-kun…"_

.

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Tumben Light update cepet! Yupz! Tapi quota review fict ini sudah terpenuhi! ^_^

Light mengubah judul fict dan genre menjadi BELIEVE drama/angst bukan tanpa dasar, Light dapet plot ribet yang baru! *seneng**digampar* judul diubah supaya nggak OOT, tapi yang nanya soal ending~ uhhmmm… Light mau ngaku, Light emang bakat dapet plot ribet, tapi bakat nyusahin buat nyelesein. Tapi Light bakal nyelesein! Doain aja nggak ada masalah yang ngebuat Light menelantarkan fic… Dan fict lain, *smirk* tunggu quota dulu… Mun geus mentok, abdi update eta fict! :D *ngebayangin benak Readers: "Berapa juta abad lagikah?"*

#~**~#

Balas Review Khusus yang Tidak Login:

**Higashikuni:** Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* ini juga update terkilat sepanjang masa, huehehehe…^_^a Mind to RnR again?

**Nagisa Imanda:** Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* ya ampuuun~ *ngasih tissue* ini juga update-nya yang paling cepet. Hihihi~ ^_^ Mind to RnR again?

**Magrita Love NaruHina:** Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* Yaaaaahh~ *pasang muka melas* coba lihat genre! Drama/Angst, tentu akan banyak scene 'Menyakitkan Hati' (halah), hihi~ tapi Light pastikan, tetap berada di NaruHina! Oh ya, Light publish satu fict baru judulnya 'Listen to Your Heart', juga update Tentang Bintang!' ^_^ Mind to RnR again? (Yang lain akan update menyusul)

**Reno**: Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* makasih juga udah bilang fict ini bagus, tebakannya tajem banget! Dari salah satu itu ada yang bener! Sssyuutt! Jangan bilang-bilang lain yah! Hihi~ ^_^ Mind to RnR again?

**Vio-Chan**: Lovely Sis, XDD Makasih udah mau RnR! *peluk-peluk* Kau ini ngoceh apa sih? Oh ternyata Kau mengintip ketikan Nee yah! Ck, ck! Sis, Nee update Tentang Bintang dan Believe, juga publish one new fict NH, 'Listen to Your Heart'. Review yaah! ^_^ Mind to RnR again?

.

Yang login, silahkan cek inbox masing-masing. Mind to RnR again? ^_^ Oh ya, Light publish satu fict baru, judulnya "Listen to Your Heart" tentunya NH! Juga update Tentang Bintang!

#~**~#

Di sini, aku kan selalu rindukan dirimu, Wahai My Reviewers~ *dihajar Rise sedunia*

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

.

Sweet smile,

.

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! **

**.**

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan di chapter lalu! Hontou ni gomenasai… (_._)**

**Makasih untuk semua review, anceman/ngingetin update, concrit yang sangat berguna buat Light, juga alert/fave! Arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^**

**Berbahagialah, Readers/Reviewers. *nyengir* Light update DUA CHAPTER! So, untuk siapapun yang berkenan meninggalkan review, silahkan tinggalkan dulu review untuk chapter ini sebelum lanjut ke chapter berikutnya! :D**

_**Dozo, Minna-sama! **_

_Disclaimer: _

_Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning:_

_Canon verse, POV changing, out of character-maybe, a little typo(s) and out of topic. Full of gajeness and garingness. _

.

_Italic: flashback__**.**_

_**Bold+italic: Naruto/Hinata'sPOV**_

.

**Special chapter without second POV.**

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Tidak tahu mengapa… **_

_**Menerima kabar bahwa Kau akan bersanding dengan sahabatku, membuatku sakit hati. **_

_**Aku merasa dikhianati. **_

_**Tidak ada siapapun yang menjadi alasanku untuk merasa dikhianati. **_

_**Tapi karena Kau… **_

…_**Ya, Karena Kau… **_

_**Seorang gadis yang cukup aneh di mataku.**_

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Believe**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**By: Light-Sapphire-Chan**

**#~**~#**

.

Naruto merasakan hatinya mencelos, kala pemuda itu membaca gerak bibir sang gadis. Matanya melengkung ke bawah, firasat buruk merayapinya, ia pun berbisik lirih, tanpa melepaskan pandangan terhadap mata yang berkilau karena digenangi air mata.

"_Doushite, Hinata?"_

"Aneh…" Gumam Chouji.

"Aku mengendus ada yang tidak beres di sini," kata Kiba curiga.

Shizune dan Hinata saling melepaskan diri, lalu saling melempar senyum tipis yang sendu. Shizune serta Neji menggandeng Hinata yang tampak tegar. Semua sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Mari, Minna, semua sudah menunggu di kamar rawat Tsunade-sama," kata Shizune. Lalu berjalan menggandeng Hinata yang juga digandeng Neji, memimpin jalan menuju kamar rawat Tsunade.

"Semua?" Sai bergumam seraya menutup pintu kamar Naruto, dan bergegas menyusul yang lain yang sudah jalan duluan. Ketiga gadis saling berbisik-bisik khawatir. Shikamaru dan Shino walaupun berekspresi datar tapi jelas kelihatan khawatir. Chouji bergumam-gumam sendiri.

Di tengah jalan, dalam koridor rumah sakit, mereka bertemu dengan guru-guru mereka.

"Ku-kurenai-Sensei! Kenapa Kau kemari?" serbu Kiba panik.

"Sensei sedang hamil tua, lebih baik banyak beristirahat di rumah," kata Shino tenang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kiba. Aku tadi dipanggil Shizune untuk ke kamar Tsunade-sama," jawab Kurenai lembut seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang besar.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Gai-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei, Yamato-Taichou juga?" tanya Sakura heran.

Keempat lelaki tersebut mengangguk. Kakashi mengarahkan pandangannya pada Shizune yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Ada apa, Shizune?"

Shizune melirik Hinata yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Juga Neji yang kelihatan pucat walau tidak sepucat Sai. "Nanti kalian semua akan tahu…" Ditariknya Hinata pelan untuk kembali berjalan.

Kurenai mendekati kedua murid lelakinya, "Apa semua ini menyangkut dengan Hinata?"

"Kurasa begitu, Sensei," jawab Shino, matanya mengawasi Hinata yang berjalan di depan bersama Shizune dan Neji.

"Dan mencium baunya, Akamaru dan aku rasa… Ini kabar buruk," tambah Kiba, Akamaru pun mendeking.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi saat menghampiri Sakura. Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng, cukup mengherankan melihat pemuda ini membisu. Biasanya saja jika ada masalah, ia berteriak-teriak marah minta diberitahu permasalahan yang ada.

Semua membisu hingga mereka sampai dan memasuki kamar Godaime-Hokage. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka segera mengambil posisi yang enak untuk berdiri. Mereka yang baru memasuki ruangan sendiri cukup terkejut, mendapati bahwa Hiashi dan Hanabi ada di sana, juga para tetua.

Untung saja kamar VVIP atas nama Godaime-Hokage tersebut cukup luas, seluas kantor Hokage. Cukup luas untuk mereka berkumpul di dalamnya.

Setelah semua masuk, Shizune menutup pintu dan menarik Hinata ke samping Tsunade. "Tugas sudah selesai, Tsunade-sama!" lapor Shizune.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Arigatou, Shizune. Ne, Hinata, kemarilah…" Kedua tangan berkeriput itu menggenggam tangan halus dengan jari-jari lentik milik Hinata. Diusap-usapnya kedua tangan Hinata. "Arigatou gozaimashita, Hinata…" Kemudian dipeluknya Hinata.

"Baa-chan! Sebenarnya ada apa?" seru Naruto yang tidak tahan lagi untuk bertanya.

Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, wanita tua itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto. "Shizune, Kau bawa suratnya?"

"Ya, ini suratnya… Aku juga membawa surat-surat pernyataan tiap Kage, dan surat untuk ditandatangani Hyuuga-sama," Shizune menyerahkan tumpukan surat pada Tsunade yang terduduk di kasurnya.

Tsunade mengambil selembar surat, menelitinya sesaat, dan menyodorkannya pada Hiashi. "Apakah Anda setuju atau tidak, Hiashi-sama? Neji? Hanabi? Hinata?"

Neji mendekati keluarganya. Baru pertama kali dilihatnya pamannya benar-benar sedih, ya… Tapi Hinata masih bisa tersenyum, senyum yang menyuarakan kalau ia baik-baik saja, senyum yang menenangkan…

Senyum yang tak mencapai matanya.

"A-aku t-tidak mau! Tidak setuju! Walaupun bukan a-aku yang menjalankannya! Tetap saja… A-aku tidak rela kalau Nee-chan yang harus… Melakukannya," ketus Hanabi dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

Hinata menghampiri adiknya, dielusnya pelan bahu sang adik. "Kau tidak boleh egois seperti itu, Hanabi…"

Hanabi menatap kakaknya, tatapan yang miris dialiri air mata. "Dan harusnya Nee-chan belajar bagaimana caranya egois!" suara gadis kecil itu meninggi. "Aku yakin, Godaime-sama juga tidak setuju tentang hal ini!"

Tsunade mengangguk lemah. "Gomenasai, Hanabi. Aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun…"

Neji menghela napas, ditepuknya lengan Hinata. "Aku juga tidak setuju, Hinata… Tapi mendengar pertimbangan, tawaran dan resiko yang ada, aku mengerti keputusanmu."

Wajah Hiashi digarisi guratan lelah. Diterimanya surat yang disodorkan padanya. Ia menerima pulpen yang disodorkan Shizune, dengan enggan ditandatanganinya kertas tersebut.

"Ne, Hiashi-sama, apa yang Hinata katakan padamu hingga Kau dan klan Hyuuga menyetujui ini?" tanya Tsunade pelan dan melihat Hiashi yang menandatangani tanda persetujuan, namun terdengar keseluruh ruangan rawatnya.

Hiashi mengembalikan pulpen dan kertas tersebut pada Shizune seraya menjawab, "Cukup membuatku menyesal sebagai seorang Ayah yang tak peduli pada putrinya," ia mengulaskan senyum sedih.

Semua yang baru datang berpandangan heran, tidak mengerti dan takut. Sesuatu yang gawat mungkin akan atau telah terjadi pada Hinata.

'_Sudah cukup dengan semua ini… Aku benci melihat senyum palsunya!'_ batin Naruto berteriak, ketika menyadari arti senyum yang kini terpasang di wajah seorang gadis cantik…

…Yang kemarin serta tadi meminta maaf padanya tanpa menyertakan alasan atas permintamaafannya.

Naruto berjalan cepat, digenggamnya erat pergelangan tangan seseorang, ditariknya hingga orang itu berhadapan dengannya, beradu mata dengannya. Membuat Naruto menemukan air mata yang lagi-lagi menggenang di pelupuk mata ungu keperakkan indah yang dipandangnya.

Semua yang melihatnya membisu.

Mungkin hanya butuh satu langkah untuk mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dengan pelukan. Hinata harus agak mendongak untuk memandang Naruto yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

Amarah yang semula bergejolak menghimpit hingga menyesaki dadanya, memudar perlahan, seiring dengan perasaan khawatir menyapunya, mata biru Naruto melebar dalam keterkejutan, "Doushite, Hinata?" tanyanya lirih.

Hinata perlahan menunduk. Sebelah tangan kirinya yang bebas terangkat, mengusap asal dan cepat air mata yang menggenang. Didongakkannya kepalanya dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya. "Daijobou ka, Naruto-kun… Maukah Kau mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade sama?"

"Hiks… Hiks!" suara isak tangis kecil itu membuat semua—kecuali Naruto dan Hinata yang masih saling bertatapan—menoleh. Ino menangis.

"Kenapa Kau menangis, Ino? Tsunade-sama belum cerita apa-apa, kok Kau sudah menangis duluan?" tanya Chouji dan memberikan sapu tangan pada Ino.

"Me-melihat, h-hiks, Naruto d-dan Hinata… Aku t-teringat film y-yang se-semalam kutonton…" Jawab Ino jujur dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Chouji.

"Film apa?" tanya Tenten heran. Seingatnya tidak ada acara menarik kemarin.

"Romeo and Juliet… Huwaaaaa~ eheeegh, hiks! Hiks!" Ino menangis kencang, dipeluknya asal Sakura dan Tenten yang segera mengernyitkan alis, heran.

Teman-teman sesama tim rookie 12 mendesah kesal lagi kecewa.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Tenten dan Sakura. "Heh, kalian para cowok yang tak mempunyai perasaan! Film itu romantis dan sedih banget tahu!" katanya galak, dan kembali menangis sedih lagi.

Para tetua hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Mereka memberi kode pada Tsunade untuk bicara.

Tsunade melirik sepasang insan muda yang pandangannya saling bertautan, sudahlah… Jangan dipandang terus. Membuat hatinya iri saja…

"Aku mempunyai kabar untuk kalian semua…" Kata Tsunade, membuat semua perhatian kembali direnggut menjadi miliknya. "Kabar baik…" Katanya dengan senyum kecil.

"Hah? Kabar baik?" beo Lee dan Gai seolah tidak percaya.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kabar baik untuk tim tujuh," ditatapnya Naruto, Sakura dan Kakashi. "Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha!"

Naruto yang masih menggenggam pergelangan Hinata kini benar-benar menatap Tsunade, mencoba tak mempercayai telinganya yang masih berfungsi normal. "Ho-hontou?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Dan atas persetujuan semua Kage, Sasuke tidak perlu dihukum mati atas semua kesalahannya!"

Sakura dan Ino menjerit riang. "Yokatta ne!" keduanya berpelukan bahagia. Disambut dengan Tenten yang ikut dalam regu berpelukan riang itu.

Kakashi menerima ucapan selamat dari rekan-rekan Jounin-nya. Walaupun wajahnya tertutup masker, raut kebahagian dari nada senang lewat suaranya tak terbantahkan. Kurenai memeluknya dengan senyum hangat, dan Gai memberikan 'hadiah' berupa tantangan konyol berlari seribu putaran mengelilingi Konoha, dan Iruka tersenyum lega melihat Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum senang dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Jeritan dan isak tangis serta tawa bahagia menggema di kamar rawat Tsunade, Tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah-wajah bahagia… Dan matanya melengkung kebawah.

Nada senang itu akan berubah menjadi lirih penuh penyesalan dan pertanyaan.

Jeritan riang dan isak tangis bahagia itu akan berganti menjadi kesedihan.

Senyuman itu akan memudar, tergantikan dengan kata-kata ketidakmengertian dan kemarahan.

Hinata tersenyum lega melihatnya, iya… Pengorbanan hidupnya tidak akan sia-sia, kan? Hanya satu hidup dan hati serta kebahagiaan yang gugur, untuk seribu hidup dengan hati yang dicerahi kebahagiaan.

Hinata percaya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini akan menjadi akhir dari kesedihan, dan di titik itu pula akan lahir kebahagiaan, menjadi awal kehidupan yang baru. Keputusannya tidak salah… Ya, kan?

Terdengar bunyi 'POOFSSSSSHH' beberapa kali di dalam ruangan itu, Akamaru menggeram, bau musuh… Yang ia tahu, itu bau musuh. Bau Sasuke Uchiha dengan tim Taka yang berbalut jubah Akatsuki.

"Sasuke… Akhirnya Kau datang," kata Tsunade pelan. Membiarkan keheningan merenggut keramaian yang tadi sempat singgah.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ia tersenyum tipis pada kawan lamanya. Ya, seseorang yang bisa disebut 'Sahabat' lagi. "Tadaima, Dobe, Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, Sai, Minna-san…"

"Wow!" Kiba dan Lee bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Kejutan yang menyenangkan, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sai dengan senyum tulusnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Senyum lebarnya terkembang. "Okaerinasai, Teme!"

Dia tahu teman-temannya akan berkoor bersama dengannya. "OKAERI~~ SASUKEEEEE!" oh ya, jangan lupakan suffix –kun khusus Sasuke dari para gadis.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya, ya… Inilah bagian-bagian Konoha yang tetap menyayanginya dan memperjuangkannya. Semua yang sempat ia lupakan.

Tiba-tiba saja mata hitam Sasuke menajam, dilihatnya sesuatu yang tidak ia suka. Gadis yang sudah ia 'pesan', kini tangannya sedang digenggam sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Kecurigaan pemuda Uchiha ini bangkit. "Semua sudah diberitahu?"

Tsunade tahu, kalimat tersebut ditujukan kepadanya. "Kau datang tidak tepat pada waktunya. Aku baru saja mau memberitahu mereka…"

Sasuke mengacuhkan perkataan Tsunade, ia berjalan dari jendela tempatnya berdiri. Dihampirinya seseorang yang kehilangan senyumnya, Sasuke menunduk hormat di hadapannya, dan tangan Sasuke mengambil tangan kanannya, dikecupnya jemari lentik nan cantik tersebut. "..Tadaima, Hinata-chan."

Keramaian yang bersumber dari kebahagiaan itu runtuh seketika.

Tsunade sampai tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya, tubuh ringkihnya bergetar merasakan riuh rendah kebahagiaan lenyap seketika, kesunyian itu menyuarakan kesedihan yang didominasi ketegangan.

"O-okaerina-nasai, Sa-sasuke…"Hinata tersenyum tipis, senyum yang getir. "…kun."

Ya, seluruh gadis pasti rela melakukan apapun juga, untuk bertukar tempat dengan Hinata. Kedua lengannya digenggam kedua pemuda paling terkenal di dunia shinobi, pemuda yang tampan, keren, kuat, gentle namun lembut terhadap wanita, _multi talent_ pula.

Tapi Hinata takut dan rela menukar apapun miliknya, agar ia tak berada di posisi ini. Oh, Kami-sama…

Seumur hidup, semua yang ada di ruangan itu berani bersumpah, TIDAK PERNAH mendengar Sasuke memanggil seorang gadis dengan suffix 'chan', apalagi melihat perlakuan Sasuke sedemikan lembut (dan romantis) terhadap perempuan.

Dan yang paling utama, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang pernah melihat Sasuke dan Hinata saling berbicara atau berdekatan.

Suigetsu dan Jugo menepuk pundak Karin yang kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menahan tangis, tubuhnya sudah bergetar, selama ini dia yang bersama Sasuke, berjuang hidup mati untuk bersama pemuda itu… Tapi sekarang?

Tidak hanya Karin gadis yang paling merasa tersakiti, begitu pula dengan Ino dan terutama Sakura… Sakit hati. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Luka pun menganga di hati.

Dan suara isak tangis memecah kesunyian, gadis belia dari adik Hinata menangis sesegukan.

Tsunade berusaha menarik napas dengan teratur. "Sa-sasuke? Kau ingin bicara dengan Hinata, kan? Kalian boleh keluar, koridor depan kamar rawatku pasti sepi. Bicaralah…"

"Hn," Sasuke menarik Hinata pelan untuk keluar kamar, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi kedua tangannya terentang, gadis itu tidak lagi merasakan pijakan tubuhnya pada bumi. Mata ungu keperakkan itu diburamkan air mata, tak ada lirih isakan meluncur dari bibirnya.

Hingga tarikan-tarikan tersebut menyentaknya, membuatnya memekik. "I-ittaiii!" Hinata meringis sakit, diangkatnya kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Lupa akan fakta kalau ia menangis, dan semua dapat melihat kalau wajah gadis itu basah.

"Hinata… Kau menangis, Sayang?" tanya Kurenai lembut, dengan baik wanita yang sedang hamil itu menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Hinata kembali menunduk. Ia tidak menjawab.

Sasuke menoleh, merasakan Hinata tidak kunjung mengikutinya, dan matanya menangkap di seberang sana, Naruto mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menatapnya tajam. "Lepaskan Hinata," kata Sasuke tajam.

Kedua pemuda itu saling melemparkan tatapan tajam mematikan, beruntunglah tatapan tidak dapat membunuh manusia… Jika iya, tentu Naruto dan Sasuke kehilangan nyawa masing-masing hanya karena bertatapan.

Sai memapah Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu menangis di bahunya, "Oh… Aku kira di kehidupan nyata tidak akan terjadi scene telenovela," ucapnya inosen tanpa melepas pandangan dari Naruto dan Sasuke yang sama-sama mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Naruto," panggil Shizune. "Lepaskan Hinata… Biarkan mereka bicara, sementara kita semua mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade-sama," ujar Shizune.

"Tidak bisakah Hinata dan Sasuke ada di sini?" tanya Naruto pelan, masih tak melepaskan tatapan mautnya dari Sasuke.

"Lebih baik mereka bicara, jika mereka sudah bicara, Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan, silahkan Kau berbicara dengan Hinata… Nanti," jawab Tsunade, hatinya merasa was-was, takut kamar—ah tidak—rumah sakit hancur karena rasengan kembali bertemu chidori.

Perlahan, Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya, kini iris safirnya memandang Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak sedikitpun menatapnya, dan Sasuke tak membuang kesempatan untuk keluar kamar bersama Hinata.

Perlakuan Hinata dan Sasuke… Sukses membuat hatinya sakit. Ia merasa dikhianati.

Pintu membunyi ketika ditutup. Semua yang masih terguncang kini menatap Tsunade, meminta penjelasan dari hujaman pandang mereka.

"Tidakkah kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke bisa pulang ke Konoha tanpa dihukum mati? Tidakkah kalian menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah punya niat untuk kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Tsunade memulai penjelasannya.

Tak ada jawaban, tak ada suara, tak ada pergerakan, Tsunade kembali melanjutkan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Hinata menjengukku, dan mengobrol dengan Shizune, Akatsuki dan semua Kage tiba-tiba datang kemari, di bawah pimpinan Madara… Madara menyerahkan sekumpulan surat ini padaku," Shizune menyerahkan surat-surat yang tadi dibawanya kepada Tsunade yang kini menggenggam erat surat itu.

"Isinya tanda tangan dan stempel persetujuan damai, seorang Kage—entah siapa pastinya aku lupa—berhasil bertemu dengan Madara, dan meminta Akatsuki untuk berdamai. Namun Madara tidak setuju, ia benci Konoha karena ternyata para Tetua…" Tsunade melirik para Tetua yang tertunduk. "…Dan terutama Danzou, mengambinghitamkan Uchiha."

"Benarkah itu, Sai?" tanya Naruto datar pada temannya.

Sai menggeleng. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu hal ini, Naruto-kun. Aku baru mengetahuinya…"

Iruka tersenyum pahit. "Pantas… Sandaime-sama sangat melindungi Sasuke. Karena ia takut para Tetua akan membunuh Sasuke, kan?"

"Para Kage membujuk, dan Madara setuju. Tapi ia meminta jaminan…" Tutur Tsunade melanjutkan. "Jaminan dari Konoha kalau Uchiha tidak akan dihakimi lagi. Dan Madara juga meminta, Akatsuki tidak boleh dihukum apalagi dianiaya—tak peduli mereka sangatlah kuat, karena yang menawarkan perdamaian bukan pihak Akatsuki, melainkan dunia Shinobi… Dan karena semua Kage setuju, akupun tidak bisa tidak setuju. Akatsuki sendiri berjanji, akan hidup di markas mereka tanpa mengganggu dunia shinobi."

"T-terus… A-apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke serta Hinata?" tanya Kakashi, berusaha tenang dengan fakta-fakta mengejutkan yang ia terima.

"Awalnya Sasuke tidak mau kembali ke Konoha, karena ia benci para Tetua… Aku bertanya apa penyebabnya, dan Sasuke menceritakan semuanya. Tentang fakta yang sebenarnya, menyembunyikan kenyataan kelam enam belas tahun lalu, Sasuke benci Konoha karena Itachi mendapat Top Secret Mission, yaitu membunuh klan Uchiha, klannya sendiri, tidak peduli Itachi adalah bagian dari klan Uchiha," Tsunade kini merubah arah pandangannya pada para tetua yang tampak angkuh.

"I-Itachi… Membunuh klan U-Uchiha u-untuk Konoha karena Top Secret Mission?" tanya Gai kaget. "Kalau begitu kenapa ia tetap dicap sebagai missing nin? Kenapa ia tidak membunuh Sasuke juga?"

Tsunade menghembuskan napas berat. "Inilah kenyataan yang menyedihkan, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Mungkin Tetua Konoha bersedia menjelaskannya, tapi nanti…" Mata sewarna madu milik wanita berumur setengah abad itu mengerling para Tetua lagi. "Itachi membunuh klannya, Orang Tuanya, Kekasihnya, tapi ia tidak membunuh Sasuke… Karena Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya. Itachi menanamkan rasa dendam pada Sasuke, karena ingin Sasuke menjadi kuat… Dan karena Itachi percaya, Sasuke akan mendatangkan perdamaian pada dunia. Itachi memilih mati di tangan adiknya sendiri."

Setelah penuturan Tsunade, tak ada yang bersuara, Kakashi dan Naruto tidak begitu menampakkan rasa terkejut, karena Madara pernah memberitahu kenyataannya waktu itu. Hanya saja yang membuat mereka kaget, kenyataan kalau fakta itu ternyata benar adanya.

Semua membisu, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"K-kau sudah t-tahu, Naruto? Wa-waktu itu, Ka-kau pernah ingin mengatakan hal ini padaku, kan?" tanya Sakura bergetar.

Naruto mengangguk muram. "Ya, Sakura-chan. Jadi, Sasuke tetap tidak mau kembali ke Konoha biarpun sekarang Akatsuki damai dengan dunia shinobi?" tanyanya pada Godaime-Hokage, dan Tsunade mengangguk membenarkan. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Sasuke jadi ingin kembali ke Konoha? Ada sangkutpautnya dengan Hinata?"

Tsunade mengangguk membenarkan. Lidahnya kelu untuk berkata, dan berat rasanya untuk mengungkapkan inti permasalahan, yang wanita ini tahu pasti akan banyak hati yang tersakiti setelah ia mengatakannya.

"Ya, dan sangkutpautnya dengan Hinata… Sasuke meminta, ia akan kembali ke Konoha dengan sukarela, tanpa ada peperangan, asalkan… Hinata menikah dengannya. Sasuke berani menjamin tentang hal itu…"

.

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Selamat untuk semua yang udah berhasil nebak sedikit plot ini! :D *keprok-keprok*

.

Teriakan bergema di mana-mana, "LIGHT RESEEEEEEE'!"

Hoho~ pasti karena nge-cut fict ini pas di bagian "Oh nggak pas banget siih!" ya, kan? *narsis**diinjek* ehehehehe! Tapi tenang aja, silahkan lihat chapter berikutnya! UPDATE DUA CHAPTER SEKALIGUUSSS! Yatta!

Huum… Light nggak keberatan dengan review yang cuma isi satu kata yaitu "UPDATE/APDET/APDETH/APUDETO" ataupun yang sejenisnya—ya Light juga sering review nyaris hampir satu kata itu aja kalau fict yang Light review udah perfect, hihihi. Ahaha~ Light juga suka review panjang yang ngomentarin adegan, ahaha! Atau review yang bergombal ria mendukung Light *bener-bener dibikin terharu*!

Light seneeeengg banget kalau ada yang mau kasih concrit, biarpun cuma ngingetin typo! Atau saran ini dan itu… Light nggak ngasal ngebacot apalagi mau sok semuci suci. Karena… Kalo ngeliat fict para Senpai, jadi gugulingan miris sendiri sambil mikir. "Kapan ya fict-ku bisa sebagus mereka?" T.T Maka itu, Light butuh good concritter! :D

#~**~#

Balas Review Khusus yang Tidak Login.

Nagisa Imanda: *ngasih tissue gratiss* Hu-huwaa? Fict kayak gini nggak pantes ditangisin… Huweee~! T.T Makasih udah mau review! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^

Heiress Hinata: *blushing* Dari kata-katamu, Heiress-san tergolong Readers yang cerdas! Cara menganalisisnya yang mengandung berat pujian bikin Light teriak-teriak sendiri! :D Kalo mau kasih Light concrit, jangan pelit-pelit yah! :D Uhhmmm…Soal NH yang dipisahin...Percaya aja sama Light dan fict Believe, oke? Makasih udah mau review! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^

Violetta Vierra: kalo memusingkan kok dibaca? Huweehehehehe~bilang aja fict Uni bagus! Hyahahaha! Duh, Mouto…Kau kok tega banget sih ngomong gitu ke Nee? .a Makasih udah mau review! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^

PinQCloVeR: Nggak, Hinata nggak sakit…Cuma dilamar Sasuke dengan segala pertimbangan berat! :D*dijeburin Readers ke laut* Iya, fic lain menyusul yah! :D Makasih udah mau nungguin update! :D Makasih udah mau review! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^

Solid Gears: *blush* ka-kalau fict ini diteliti lebih lanjut, pasti banyak ditemukan kejanggalan dan kekurangan kok! Keep fighting! :D Makasih udah mau review! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^

Magrita love NaruHina: ahhmmm…Udah ketahuan kan di chapter ini? Ehehehe. Oh, soal NH bakal bersama atau nggak. Percaya aja, NH itu jauh di mata, namun dekat di hati. Makasih udah mau nunggu update fict ini dan fict lain! :D Light juga lebih sreg sama judulnya Believe! :D Makasih udah mau review! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^

Yang login, silahkan cek inbox ACC FFn masing-masing! Makasih udah mau review! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^

.

#~**~#

.

Di sini, aku kan selalu rindukan dirimu, Wahai My Reviewers~ *dihajar Rise sedunia*

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

.

Sweet smile,

.

Light-Sapphire-Chan

.

P.S: review chapter ini dulu yah sebelum ke chapter berikutnya! ^_~


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! **

**.**

**2 chapters has been updated! ;)**

**Balas review sudah di chapter sebelumnya. Silahkan dicek. Khusus yang login, silahkan lihat inbox masing-masing. :D**

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan di chapter lalu! Hontou ni gomenasai… (_._)**

**Makasih untuk semua review, anceman/ngingetin update, concrit yang sangat berguna buat Light, juga alert/fave! Arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^**

**Light nggak mau bermaksud ngebuat chara jadi mary-sue, terutama Hinata. Tapi untuk sekarang, maaf kalau terkesan banget mary-sue. Hontou ni gomenasai. Untuk kedepannya, Light akan membuat chara menjadi lebih manusiawi. Untuk jaga-jaga, Light masukin warning mary-sue—maafin Light. (_._)**

_Dozo, Minna-sama! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning:_

_Alternate Reality, POV changing, out of character-maybe, a little typo(s) and mary-sue. Full of gajeness and garingness. _

.

_Special chapter: full of flashback and POV changing._

_Italic: flashback__**.**_

_**Bold+italic: Naruto/Hinata'sPOV**_

.

**Karena chapter ini hampir penuh dengan flashback, jadi maaf kalau semua Light italic, mungkin untuk yang membaca di HP nggak keliatan. Ehehee~ tapi Light udah kasih warning chapter ini penuh dengan flashback lho! Lalu chapter ini ada pergantian POV. Jadi jangan bingung-bingung dan ngomel ke Light soal chapter flashback dan POV changing ini yah! ;D**

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Aku... **_

_**Tidak begitu memperhatikan sosokmu secara mendalam. **_

_**Untuk apa? **_

_**Kau temanku, kan? **_

_**Tapi aku tidak menyadari kalau Kau menyimpan perasaan yang lebih dalam dari pertemanan denganku. **_

_**Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti, sampai kau menyatakan semua yang Kau rasa. **_

_**Setelah semua kejadian yang mengguncang bumi dan hati, apakah aku sempat merespon pernyataanmu?**_

_**Temanku yang ingin menghancurkan Konoha adalah prioritasku. **_

_**Guruku yang aneh dan misterius namun kuhormati, aku ingin melihat lagi betapa sayangnya ia pada tim tujuh yang ia asuh.**_

_**Janjiku untuk orang yang kusuka, aku tak mau melihatnya menangis lagi.**_

_**Aku yang ingin menjadi kuat, untuk membuat kagum orang yang kusuka, membawa temanku kembali, membanggakan guru-guruku dan semua yang sudah 'pergi' mendahuluiku, melindungi teman-teman dan semua yang kusayang, serta menjadi Hokage… **_

…_**Tersisakah sedikit waktu untuk memperhatikan seseorang yang selalu pingsan dengan wajah memerah jika berdekatan denganku?**_

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Believe**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**By: Light-Sapphire-Chan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"_Aku mau kembali ke Konoha, asal Hyuuga mau menikah denganku," kata pemuda Uchiha itu dengan wajah datar. _

_Keheningan yang tadi sempat singgah, kini semakin sunyi saat semua mata yang semula memandang Uchiha Sasuke, beralih memandang Hinata Hyuuga. _

_Angin dengan damai melewati mereka semua, tidak tahu jika hembusannya memberikan efek tersendiri untuk gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang membelalak terkejut, ia mundur selangkah karena takut. _

"_Kau tidak bercanda, kan, Sasuke?" tanya Madara heran. _

_Sasuke mendengus. "Uchiha tidak akan berkata untuk yang kedua kalinya." _

"_Itu artinya… Kau serius, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara melirik putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga berada dekat dengannya. "Ada angin apa Kau melamar seorang gadis? Apa yang Kau rencanakan?" kecurigaan Gaara bangkit, tersembunyi di wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya. _

"_Aku ingin melamar gadis manapun, itu bukan urusan kalian semua," jawab Sasuke dingin. _

_Tsunade menghela napas panjang. Permintaan yang sulit. "Kenapa harus dengan Hinata? Err-yah… Kau tahu? Ada banyak gadis yang bersedia bersamamu… Tidak mesti Hinata, kan?" _

_Seisi ruangan itu nyaris bergidik ngeri melihat seringai Sasuke. "Karena aku maunya dengan Hinata. Tak peduli dia sudah punya orang yang dicintai—" Sasuke melirik Hinata tanpa rasa antusias. "—atau ada yang mencintaiku. Kalau tidak terima, ya terserah… Jangan salahkan jika nanti Akatsuki semakin tidak terkendali." _

_Semua terdiam, bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang dengan halus menyiratkan ancaman. Lambat laun mereka melirik Hinata yang termenung. Ingin tahu reaksi dan jawaban gadis itu. Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tadi, pasti Sasuke tahu Hinata sudah punya seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. _

_Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang. "Uchiha—" _

"_Sasuke," potong Sasuke segera. "Cukup panggil Sasuke." _

_Hinata mengangguk, membuat semua terkagum dengan ketegaran gadis itu yang menghadapi buronan paling diincar sedunia Shinobi; Sasuke Uchiha. _

"_Sa-Sasuke-k-kun, ka-kalau aku me-menerimamu… A-apa yang akan Kau la-lakukan?" tanya Hinata gugup. _

"_Perdamaian dunia, tidak ada lagi kejahatan sekecil apapun—Akatsuki akan memberantasnya—juga kekacauan, dan Kau tahu… Seseorang yang Kau cintai, sahabat-sahabatmu juga, sangat ingin aku kembali ke Konoha tanpa rasa dendam, kan?" pancing Sasuke, tak ambil pusing dengan kegagapan Hinata. _

_Para Kage mencelos. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau yang paling gigih dan bersikeras membawa Sasuke Uchiha kembali itu Naruto Uzumaki dan teman-temannya? Berarti… Yang paling dicintai Hinata itu… _

…_Naruto Uzumaki? Hokage wanna be? Salah satu manusia berisik yang identik dengan warna oranye? _

_Terdengar bisik-bisik di kamar rawat Godaime-Hokage. Oh sangat Kage-ish sekali. _

_Degup jantungnya bertambah, ini semakin sulit untuk Hinata. Uchiha yang dianugerahi otak cerdas, mampu bertindak sesuai kemampuan mereka, benar-benar semakin menyulitkannya… _

"_Be-berikan a-aku waktu untuk b-berpikir, Sasuke-kun. B-biarkan aku bi-bicara dengan keluargaku…" Pinta Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya. _

_Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku akan datang tiga hari lagi, aku mau Kau sudah menjawabnya. Dan semua setuju. Kalau tidak, lihat saja nanti apa yang terjadi…" Pemuda itu berbalik mendekati jendela. "…Jelas, Hinata-chan?" _

_Hinata terperanjat. Naruto saja belum pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Tunggu, kenapa jadi teringat Naruto? Tapi dengan cepat, Hinata segera menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia mengangguk tegas—tak mau semua menganggapnya lemah—dan menjawab. "Jelas, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan memberikan jawaban tiga hari lagi. Datanglah di waktu yang sama seperti hari ini, dan di kamar Tsunade-sama." _

"_Hn," Sasuke memimpin Akatsuki untuk menghilang meninggalkan Konoha, menyisakan kepulan asap dan keresahan untuk yang ditinggalkan. _

_Hinata menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi terdekat, terhenyak di kursi penunggu sebelah tempat tidur Tsunade, kepalanya tertunduk, tak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutupi poninya. _

_Tangan Tsunade terulur menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang semula terkepal kuat di atas lutut. "Kalau Kau menolaknya… Kami tidak apa-apa, Naruto akan memperjuangkan semuanya, Hinata." _

"_A-aku tidak tahu, Tsunade-sama," jawab Hinata serak. _

_Gaara mendekati Hinata, ditepuknya bahu Hinata yang terlihat rapuh, membuat gadis itu mendongak. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik, Hinata-san. Jika nanti pada akhirnya apapun keputusanmu mendatangkan peperangan, semua tahu Naruto pasti yang pertama berdiri di garis depan." _

_Temari menghembuskan napas lelah. "Kau salah bicara, Gaara!" _

_Gaara menoleh. "Aku salah bicara? Bagian mananya?" _

_Kalau Kazekage itu bukan adiknya, pasti Temari akan menerbangkan sang Kazekage dengan alasan ketidakpekaan terhadap perasaan wanita. Mungkin Gaara terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Naruto, sehingga ia ketularan ketidakpekaan Naruto. _

_Mata violetnya menelusuri wajah-wajah orang hebat di masa ini yang berada di hadapannya. "Bagaimana me-menurut Minna-sama? Ha-haruskah ku-kuterima a-atau tidak?" _

_Semua seakan dengan kompaknya memasang wajah lelah. Ya, sebenarnya mereka sendiri memang lelah dengan semua hal yang selama ini terjadi. Mereka menatap Tsunade, dan mengangguk. _

_Tsunade menatap Hinata. "Kami menyerahkan semua keputusan padamu, Hinata. Lebih baik Kau segera memberitahu keluargamu sekarang juga." _

_Gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan rawat terperangah. Tsunade mengangguk. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Minna-sama," kata Hinata lembut, seulas senyum menghiasi wajah jelitanya yang sendu. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan hal sebesar ini kepadaku, aku berjanji, tidak akan mengecewakan kalian…" Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. _

_Tak lama, gemuruh tepuk tangan menjadi penyebab Hinata berdiri tegak dengan dengan sekali lagi terkejut. Sebelumnya, tak pernah ada yang tersenyum seramah ini padanya dan memberikannya gemuruh tepuk tangan. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. _

_Ralat. Belum melakukan apa-apa. _

_Apalagi yang memberikan semua hadiah kecil ini, adalah orang-orang yang sangat dihormati di dunia shinobi. Tak lama, wajah gadis Hyuuga itu merah padam karena malu. Membuat tawa memecah ketegangan yang sempat singgah. _

"_Hei, Hinata! Kalau nanti Kau menolak lamaran Sasuke, mau tidak Kau menikah dengan Gaara?" tanya Temari seraya merangkul Hinata. _

"_Ha? A-apa?" _

_Gaara mendelik pada kakaknya. "Nee-san, sudahlah… Jangan buat Hinata-san pusing—" _

"_Kalau Gaara tidak mau, Kau mau denganku tidak, Hinata-san?" sambar Kankurou memotong perkataan Gaara. _

_Gelak tawa kini menyapu kesedihan, kumpulan Kage bersama asistennya tertawa melihat Hinata. Ya, seorang gadis dengan raut wajah polos jelita yang dulu tak pernah mereka kenal. Gadis cantik yang pemalu dan kalau bicara sering tergagap. Gadis manis yang sering salah tingkah. _

_Gadis yang menentukan masa depan dunia shinobi…_

"_E-eh…" Hinata merasa bingung sendiri, namun di satu sisi ia merasa lega karena aura tegang sudah mencair dan kini tergantikan kegembiraan. "Li-lihat kedepannya saja, Ka-Kankurou-san, kalau me-memang jo-jodoh—" _

"_Ooohh!" Kankurou mengerang frustasi. "Sudah beberapa kali aku ditolak gadis dengan kalimat ituuu! Gaara~ biarkan aku berguru padamu!" _

"_Berguru apa? Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa para gadis mendekatiku," respon Gaara datar. "Toh Hinata-san biasa-biasa saja dekat denganku…"_

_Semua kecuali Hinata kembali tertawa dibuatnya. Temari tertawa paling kencang melihat dan mendengar percakapan kedua adiknya. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis._

"_A-aku t-tidak bermaksud menolakmu, Kankurou-san…" Kata Hinata sopan. _

_Kankurou segera berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kau gadis yang baik dan manis sekali, Hinata-chaaan~ ah beruntungnya pemuda yang mendapatkan cintamu! Kalau siapa tahu Kau ingin denganku—" _

_BLETAAAAAAK! _

_Sebuah jitakan dengan kipas kecil mendarat di kepala Kankurou. Temari berkaca pinggang dan mengomelinya. "Kau yang tidak pantas dengan Hinata-chan!" _

"_Ittai, Nee-san! Kalau Gaara bisa, kenapa aku tidak bisa?" protes Kankurou. _

"_Jangan samakan Gaara denganmu dong!" balas Temari. _

"_Nee-san kok jadi pilih kasih pada Gaara begitu?" tanya Kankurou cemberut. _

"_Kenapa? Iri? Kalau iya, Kau mau apa?" tantang Temari seraya berancang-ancang mengambil kipas besar miliknya. _

_Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah… Nee-san, Nii-san. Apa kalian tidak malu bertengkar seperti anak kecil di depan para Kage?" _

_Kankurou dan Temari menghela napas dan serempak menjawab. "Iyaaa~ Gaara!" _

_Semua tersenyum melihatnya. _

"_Kurasa yang pantas jadi Kakak itu Gaara," celetuk Raikage. "Gaara terlihat lebih dewasa di banding kalian berdua, pantas dia menjadi Kazekage. Selamat, hei, Bocah!" seru Tsuchikage pada Gaara. _

_Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Arigatou, Tsuchikage." _

_Hening kembali mengisi di antara mereka. Hening yang menenangkan dan menentramkan. Hingga akhirnya Tsunade kembali menemukan suaranya. _

"_Kenapa jadi out of topic begini? Ah ya… Hinata, kami mempercayakan semua ini padamu!" Tsunade beralih memandang Hinata dengan senyum lembut. "Apapun jawabanmu, kami akan mengikutinya…" _

_Semua turut tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa Hinata yang sudah berat bebannya tidak perlu lagi ditambah dengan kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran mereka, gadis itu butuh dukungan untuk mengambil keputusan berat yang pasti mengandung banyak resiko. _

_Hinata tersenyum lega, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Aku permisi dulu, Minna-sama. Konnichiwa," gadis itu undur diri, dan sekali lagi membungkuk hormat. _

_Merasakan semua mengangguk dan tak lepas tersenyum padanya. Hinata melempar senyum lembutnya, lalu bergegas keluar dari rawat Tsunade, dan langkah kakinya yang berlari sepanjang koridor menggema, terdengar hingga ruangan tempat orang-orang terhormat berkumpul. _

_Ditinggalkan Hinata, suasana pun kini terasa semakin akrab antara satu dengan yang lain, mereka hanya berbincang-bincang ringan dan bercanda, melupakan titel Kage yang melekat pada mereka, ataupun tangan kanan kepercayaan Kage. Tertanam sebuah keyakinan pada diri mereka. Ya… Mereka percaya Hinata akan mengambil keputusan dan melakukan yang terbaik… _

…_Seperti Hinata percaya pada kepercayaan mereka._

.

#~**~#

.

_Malam ini, sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Tak ada bulan yang menggantung, tak ada bintang yang tertabur. Hanya langit malam yang bersih menaungi bumi. Tapi untuk kali ini, seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga berkumpul atas permintaan darimu. Malam yang berat untukmu… _

_Mereka sempat menggerutu dan mengeluh, adikmu dan kakak sepupumu juga terheran-heran karena tindakanmu yang tak wajar, apalagi Kau berani mengajak ayahmu berbicara. Di hadapan seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga. _

_Ketika semua sudah berkumpul, dengan sopan Kau meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu aktifitas keluargamu. Dan akhirnya, kata demi kata meluncur dari bibirmu, tak ada yang berani menyela. _

_Kau berbicara dengan tatapan menerawang, Kau bisa seberani ini berbicara pada semua, karena selama siang sampai malam ini, Kau sudah mempertimbangkan segala keputusanmu baik-baik. Kau sudah menguatkan hatimu. Kau berbicara tentang Akatsuki, kenyataan klan Uchiha, dukungan para Kage, dan kepercayaan kage-kage dan asistennya padamu. _

_Selesai Kau berbicara, tak ada satu orangpun yang bersuara, seakan mendadak mereka membisu. Mereka hanya menatap pemimpin mereka—ayahmu yang masih memasang wajah datar._

"_Jadi… Sasuke Uchiha melamarmu, Hinata?" _

_Suara tajam ayahmu yang menggema di aula balai tempat berkumpulnya seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga, keheningan yang menyesakkanmu, hanya mampu membuatmu mengangguk cepat. _

"_Kau menerimanya, Hinata?" tanya ayahmu lagi. _

"_Aku tidak akan menerimanya, tanpa persetujuan dari klan Hyuuga, Ayah…" Jawabmu tegas. _

_Kau mengangkat kepalamu, dan menemukan wajah ayahmu yang sedikit kaget, sebelum akhirnya ekspresinya kembali datar. _

"_Keputusan tepat, Hinata. Lebih baik turuti perkataan Godaime-sama. Biarkan Uzumaki yang menyelesaikannya—bukankah itu harapan Konoha juga?" Kau melihat ayahmu dengan santai mengambil segelas ocha hangat yang tersaji di hadapannya. _

_Kau mengepalkan kedua tanganmu di atas lutut, "Semua menghindari peperangan, Ayah. Tak ada yang ingin siapapun terluka." _

"_Ya, aku tahu," ucap kepala klan Hyuuga seraya menyesap ochanya. _

"_Jika kita semua bisa menghindari itu, kenapa tidak? Kenapa mesti memilih pilihan kedua? Yang pasti akan memakan banyak pengorbanan, mulai dari nyawa hingga waktu. Sia-sia saja…" Ucapmu lugas, melupakan sikap wajarmu yang biasanya malu-malu. _

_Ayahmu terlihat seperti orang tersedak, namun Kau pikir itu hanya ilusimu saja. Ayahmu kini menatapmu dalam-dalam. _

"_Hinata, Kau ingin menerima Uchiha itu? Kau sadar tidak, kalau Kau sedang mengorbankan hidupmu untuk hal yang kedengarannya sangat bodoh…" Bantahnya dingin. _

"_Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan menerimanya tanpa persetujuan dari klan Hyuuga. Dan kurasa… Aku tidak mengorbankan hidupku. Bukan berarti aku punya perasaan terhadap Uchiha. Aku… Hanya ingin tidak ada lagi yang lelah karena tersakiti atau terluka, tidak ingin ada peperangan, sudah cukup…" Kau mencengkeram celana yang membalut lututmu. _

_Ayahmu menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kata-katamu terdengar muluk-muluk dan bodoh. Aku ingin tahu, apa saja pertimbanganmu untuk menerima pilihan pertama." _

_Kau menghembuskan napas panjang, terdengar bergetar di telingamu sendiri. "Pertama, kalau aku menerima lamaran Uchiha, Akatsuki tidak akan berbuat jahat lagi. _

"_Dua, aku tidak akan mau mengkhianati kepercayaan banyak orang padaku," katamu lagi. _

"_Ketiga, kalau semua orang bisa bahagia karena kembalinya Uchiha dan tak ada lagi yang tersakiti karena peperangan, cukup aku yang mundur, dan… Aku akan bahagia, ya…" Kau mengulaskan senyum yang inginnya tak terlihat sendu. "…Bahagia melihat semua bahagia." _

_Bahkan jangkrik pun tak berani mendendangkan lagu malamnya karena merasakan suasana hening yang ganjil, yang terlalu sepi, yang menegangkan… Hingga sunyi menyuarakan ketulusan yang mengundang rasa sedih._

_Tak lama, adikmu memecah keheningan dengan protesnya. "Itu namanya mengorbankan diri sendiri, Nee-chan! Dan Nee-chan pikir melihat Nee-chan sedih tak ada yang merasa sedih?" _

_Kau tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli apakah itu namanya mengorbankan diri sendiri atau tidak, Hanabi-chan… Tapi sejauh ini, tak ada yang begitu memperhatikanku. Itu menguntungkanku. Karena… Kalau aku mundur untuk maju menerima Uchiha, tak akan ada yang kehilanganku—" _

"_Tapi aku merasa kehilangan!" potongnya, mata adik perempuanmu berkaca-kaca. "Aku tahu Nee-chan tidak mencintai Sasuke Uchiha! Toh para Kage saja bilang, kan? Kalau Nee-chan menolak, ya tidak apa-apa! Naruto Nii-san akan menyelesaikan—" _

"_Tidak tahukah Kau, Hanabi-chan? Bagaimana berat rasanya seorang sahabat harus bertarung terus menerus dengan sahabatnya? Sesedih apa perasaan yang ditanggung sahabat itu? Dan merasakan seberat apa bebannya karena ia tumpuan harapan Konoha? Perasaan seperti itulah yang dirasakan Uzumaki..." _

'…_Naruto-kun,' bisikmu melantunkan namanya dalam hati. _

_Kau merasakan pandangan tajam kakak sepupumu. Ia pasti curiga… Karena tingkah anehmu yang di luar batas kewajaran seorang Hinata Hyuuga bersikap. Terlalu tegas, melupakan panggilan khasmu pada seorang Naruto-kun-Uzumaki, dan sekali ini Kau tidak memperlihatkan air matamu. _

_Hanabi terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya wajahnya terlihat sayu. "Terkadang aku berpikir, Nee-chan itu sangat lembut, tapi baru kukenal sosok Nee-chan yang keras kepala seperti ini…" _

_Semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga dan Kau terperangah melihat kepala klan Hyuuga menundukkan kepala dan menghembuskan napas panjang. _

"_Neji, ada yang ingin Kau katakan?" Kau melihat ayahmu mengangkat kepala, dan memandang kakak sepupumu yang sedaritadi diam saja, dan hanya menatapmu curiga._

"_Hinata, kami menyayangimu dengan cara kami sendiri. Percayalah padaku… Tapi aku ingin tahu alasan utamamu, kenapa Kau ingin menerima Sasuke? Lupakan titel Sasuke, seorang buronan dan missing-nin kelas S. Kau tidak mungkin tidak tahu, kan, Hinata? Banyak gadis yang mencintai dan rela mati untuk melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan Sasuke? Dan aku tahu, Kau tidak termasuk dalam kategori gadis yang cinta mati pada Sasuke…" Tanya kakak sepupumu hati-hati. _

_Alasan utama… Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau tiga alasan yang Kau kemukakan bukanlah alasan utama? _

_Intuisi seorang Kakak, mungkin? _

_Kau pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan pertama kakak 'jauh'-mu itu. "Aku tahu, Nii-san. Dan aku sudah berpikir tentang semua orang yang mencintai Sasuke. Mereka pasti akan marah dan benci padaku. Ya… Aku pasti dianggap dan dicemooh 'Wanita Murahan', tapi… Aku tahu, mereka akan lebih sedih lagi, jika Sasuke terluka dan benar-benar dibunuh—tak peduli Sasuke missing nin kelas S. Aku siap menanggung konsekuensinya, dan yang kutahu… Pada akhirnya, mereka akan lebih memikirkan keadaan Sasuke sendiri daripada memerdulikan aku. _

"_Sebenarnya aku menolong mereka untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Sasuke dan akhirnya berbahagia. Jika saat terberat untukku datang, saat dimana semua mengucilkan dan mencemoohku, aku tetap akan bahagia… Mengingat kepercayaan klan Hyuuga yang menyayangiku. Daijobou ka, Neji Nii-san," jawabmu yakin, senyum tak lepas dari wajahmu. _

_Tak lama setelah jawabanmu, keheningan menyapu ruangan luas tempat berkumpul. Senyum perlahan memudar dari wajahmu. _

_Kau melihat satu persatu wajah keluargamu yang memiliki bola mata serupa dengan matamu menggulirkan air mata, bulir air menetes satu demi satu, dan anak kecil yang tak mengerti situasi namun peka dengan atmosfir perasaan sedih yang kuat, turut menangis sesegukan. _

"_D-doushita no, Minna?" tanyamu panik. _

_Kau melihat, keluargamu—klan Hyuuga—saling berpelukan dan menangis dalam diam, terdengar isak tangis kecil seakan bersahutan. Dan Kau merasakan rangkulan dan terjangan pelukan menyelimuti tubuhmu. _

_Kakakmu dan adikmu. Memelukmu erat hingga membuat napasmu sesak._

"_Hinata," panggil ayahmu, nada aneh yang tak pernah Kau dengar membuatmu memusatkan perhatian padanya. "…Kalau Ayah dan klan Hyuuga tetap bilang tidak setuju, apakah Kau akan menyampaikan keputusanmu pada dunia shinobi 'tidak menerima lamaran Uchiha'?" _

_Kau menggeleng. "Mungkin dengan bodohnya, aku tetap akan bilang 'aku menerima lamaran Uchiha'. Walaupun sebelumnya aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuan klan Hyuuga." _

"_Resiko sudah Kau jelaskan, apakah Kau yakin Kau benar-benar siap menerimanya kalau suatu saat nanti benar terjadi?" terdengar nada menginterogasi dari ayahmu. _

"_Ya, aku siap." _

"_Berbicara juga lebih mudah di banding melakukannya." _

"_Aku tahu, Ayah." _

"_Kau yakin Kau tidak akan menyesal?" _

"_Aku tidak tahu. Kalaupun menyesal, sudah terlambat. Nanti semuanya akan terjadi, dan tidak ada waktu untuk menyesal…" _

"_Aku tidak tahu Kau punya sikap 'membangkang' seperti ini, Hinata." _

"_Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, Ayah. Jadi, bagaimana keputusannya?" tanyamu, tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi. _

_Kau melihat ayahmu sekali lagi menghela napas panjang. Dan benarkah yang kau lihat itu senyum—yang sendu? _

"_Ya seperti yang sudah Kau katakan, kami menolakpun Kau tetap melaksanakannya. Baiklah, SETUJU. Terima lamarannya, Hinata. Klan Hyuuga adalah keluargamu, kalau ada yang berani menghina apalagi menganiayamu, kali ini tidak akan kami biarkan lolos. Tiada maaf bagi mereka yang sudah menyakitimu! Karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, ya, kan, Hinata? Kau benar-benar keras kepala seperti Okaa-sama, Hinata…"_

_Rasa lega mendengar keputusah ayahmu itu bagai angin sepoi yang sejuk, menerpa gurun padang pasir yang panas menyengat. Kau tersenyum lembut—mengabaikan rasa sedih yang perlahan menggerogoti hatimu—pada seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga, ya, kini mereka semua benar-benar keluargamu… _

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, Otou-sama, Hanabi-chan, Neji Nii-san, Minna-sama. Hontou ni gomenasai, aku selama ini tak pernah berguna untuk membanggakan klan Hyuuga. Tapi aku sayang… Klan Hyuuga, aku sayang kalian semua…"_

_Kali ini, biarpun air mata tak berhenti mengalir, namun seisi klan Hyuuga yang terharu membalas senyum Ohime-sama mereka. Tak peduli berapa kalipun mereka mengacuhkan dan mencemooh sang Putri, namun mereka merasakan kejujuran seorang Hinata Hyuuga, mereka percaya akan kasih sayang Hinata untuk mereka… _

'_Arigatou, Okaa-sama…'_

…_Dan mereka percaya pada Hinata, tak peduli jika klan Hyuuga nanti akan dibenci seisi Konoha._

.

#~**~#

.

_Kau menghempaskan tubuhmu ke ranjangmu. Setelah pertemuan tadi berakhir, semua menjadi ramah, bersahabat dan akrab padamu. Bahkan ayahmu saja tersenyum padamu! Tentu, Kau sangat senang dengan perubahan ini… _

…_Yang Kau sayangkan, kenapa hanya tersisa sedikit waktu untukmu menikmatinya?_

_Terdengar ketukan pelan pada pintu menggema di kamarmu, Kau tak menjawab ketukan itu. Kau tetap membenamkan wajahmu dalam bantal. Karena tak ada suara, Kau rasa orang yang mengetuk pintu pasti akan pergi dengan sendirinya. _

_Suara derit pintu membuatmu mengangkat kepala, melihat dua orang memasuki kamarmu membuat lekas mendudukkan diri. "Neji Nii-san? Hanabi-chan?" _

_Tanpa permisi, Hanabi segera melompat menduduki kasurmu, setelah kakak sepupumu menutup pintu, iapun menyusul Hanabi untuk duduk di hadapanmu, di ranjangmu. Dengan tatapan menyelidik. _

_Firasat buruk menyelinap dengan mudah memasuki hatimu. _

"_Hinata, aku tahu semua alasanmu tadi benar adanya, hanya aku ingin tahu… Alasan kuat yang membuatmu menerima lamaran Uchiha!" ucap Neji Nii-san membuka pembicaraan. _

_Kau menundukkan kepalamu. _

"_Nee-chan, apa… Ada hubungannya dengan Naruto Nii-san ya?" tanya Hanabi hati-hati. _

_DEG! _

_Mendengar namanya saja… Hatimu terasa perih. Jantungmu berdegup kencang menyakitkan. Dan Kau menyerah pada orang-orang terdekatmu, Kau mengangguk lemah mengiyakan. _

_Hanabi menggeser duduknya mendekatimu, setelah duduk bersebelahan denganmu ia merangkulmu. "Benar, kan, dugaan kita, Neji-Nii?" _

_Kau merasakan tatapanmu menerawang, sebelum akhirnya menatap kakak sepupumu yang balas memandangmu dengan tatapan bertanya. _

_Kau mengerti apa yang ingin adik dan kakakmu tanyakan. _

"_Naruto-kun…" Kau memejamkan matamu dan menghela napas. "…Sangat ingin mengabulkan permintaan Sakura-chan, membawa Sasuke-kun kembali ke Konoha. Dan aku tahu, perjuangan apa saja yang sudah Naruto-kun lakukan… Bermula agar ia menjadi kuat dan mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi Hokage, hingga berusaha menjadi kuat agar melindungi semua yang ia sayang dan membawa Sasuke-kun kembali ke Konoha." _

_Kau menggenggam tangan adikmu, mencoba mengusir air yang menggenangi matamu dan terasa panas. _

"_Aku mengerti," kata Neji Nii-san. "Kau ingin melakukan ini semua karena tidak ingin Naruto terluka melakukannya, kan? Dan Kau ingin Naruto bahagia karena Sasuke kembali? Yang itu berarti Naruto memenuhi janjinya pada Sakura! Naruto bahagia, semua akan bahagia… Oh, Hinata… Naruto saja tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu untukmu!" ujarnya gemas. _

_Lagi-lagi Kau tersenyum tipis. "Dia menyelamatkan hidupku, Neji-Nii. Dia mengubahku yang cengeng dan selalu menyerah sebelum mencoba ini! Aku selalu menjadikannya sosok yang pantas untuk kukejar, karena aku tahu aku tidak pantas sejajar dengannya. Dan aku ingin melangkah bersamanya…"_

"_Tapi kalau Nee-chan menikah sama Uchiha, nanti sahabat-sahabat Nee-chan marah! Sakura-Nee dan Ino-Nee! Yang ada mereka malah membenci Nee-chan! Dan Nee-chan tahu? Naruto-Nii kan suka sama Sakura-Nee, pasti dong kalau tahu Sakura-Nee membenci Nee-chan, Naruto-Nii pasti ikut membenci Nee-chan!" _

_DEG!_

_Perkataan lugas nan polos Hanabi tepat sasaran, tepat seperti apa yang Kau takutkan. Yang sangat Kau takutkan… Naruto membencimu. _

_Namun Kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, kan? _

"_A-aku percaya, Sa-Sakura-chan ti-tidak seperti itu… A-aku… T-tidak i-ingin dibenci, t-terutama o-oleh Na-naruto-kun," katamu pelan dengan suara serak. "…Tapi a-aku berharap, Na-naruto-kun tidak se-seperti itu, dan se-semua bisa memahami hal ini. A-aku harap…" Bisikmu ragu menahan isak tangis. _

_Neji Nii-san yang menggenggam erat tanganmu dan Hanabi yang merangkulmu, membuatmu mengerti kalau mereka mendengar bisikanmu. _

"_Menangislah, Hinata… Tidak apa-apa. Kau membutuhkannya," dan kakak sepupumu turut memelukmu hangat. Membiarkanmu membenamkan wajahmu yang terlihat sangat jelek saat menangis di dadanya. _

_Air mata yang menyeruak terjun dari rongga matamu, turun mengalir deras bersamaan jeritanmu. _

_Dari entah sekian banyak kata yang ingin Kau ucapkan, dua kata dan satu namalah yang meluncur dari bibirmu. Yang paling menyesakkan hati. _

"_Aku sayang… Sayang Narutooo!"_

_Jeritanmu teredam sempurna mengalir menjadi isak tangis, tangan kirimu mencengkeram erat baju kakakmu, dan tanganmu menggenggam erat tangan adikmu. _

_Kamar bernuansa violet dipadu langit biru yang beraroma lavender itu sunyi, karena hening menemani isak tangismu yang pecah. Makna air mata yang jatuh… Semua karena seseorang yang kau lihat sedari dulu. _

_Seseorang yang selalu membuatmu tersipu malu, pingsan, salah tingkah, membuatmu berharap lebih, alasanmu menjadi kuat dan yang telah menenggelamkanmu pada perihnya rasa sakit hati. _

_Ini semua untuknya… Untuk Uzumaki Naruto-kun. _

…_Tapi hatimu sendiri melantun lirih tidak percaya, tidak percaya Naruto akan berterimakasih padamu. Tidak… Pemuda dengan potensi luar biasa yang Kau cintai itu, pasti marah padamu, dan sangat mungkin untuk membencimu. _

"_Ukh! Ukhuhuhuhuhu… Aku sayang… Sayang Naruto... Naruto-kun…" _

.

#~**~#

.

"Mau apa kalian di sini?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar suara dingin Sasuke. Ditemukannya koridor penuh dengan para Kage dan para asistennya.

"Eh, Sasukeeee~" sapa Darui ramah.

"Haiii~ Sasukeee! Jangan kasar begitu dong pada kamiii!" sapa Temari, kali ini ceria.

"HAAAIII~~ HINATA-CHAAAAN!" sapa semua yang percaya pada Hinata, ceria.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya yang bebas mengusap cepat-cepat air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, dan Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, membalas satu persatu pandangan ramah yang terpusat padanya. Perlahan, senyuman Hinata terkembang.

"Ko-konnichiwa, Minna-sama…" Balas Hinata pelan.

"Heee? Jadi keputusannya sudah jelas nih? Hinata-chaaaan~ Kau jadi menerima Sasuke?" tanya Kankurou merana dengan nada patah-hati-oh-sakitnya, semua itu disebabkan karena ia melihat Sasuke mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"E-eh? Be-belum kujawab, Ka-kankurou-san! Na-nanti, te-teman-temanku dan guru-guruku se-sedang diberita-ta-tahu oleh Tsunade-sama!" jawab Hinata gugup.

Semua mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Mereka sendiri menyempatkan diri singgah, menumpukkan pekerjaan mereka yang luar biasa melelahkan, untuk mengetahui nasib dunia shinobi.

"Sasuke, Kau tak kesini dengan Akatsuki?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Ya, mereka ada di dalam. Masuk saja kalau kalian mau," jawab Sasuke acuh. Ditariknya Hinata untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Pe-permisi, Minna-sama!" seru Hinata panik yang berusaha mengejar langkah Sasuke.

Semua yang ditinggal hanya bisa melongo melihat Sasuke membawa Hinata menjauh dari mereka. Keduanya menghilang belok ke kanan. Bukan para Kage dan asistennya jika tidak penasaran, tentu saja mereka membuntuti, tak lama, dua tumpukan kepala manusia dari kiri dan kanan mengintip Sasuke dan Hinata. Dan kelihatannya Sasuke cukup baik, ia membiarkan Hinata terduduk di kursi koridor. Sementara Sasuke duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Bodoh, kurasa kalian sebagai 'Orang Terhormat' dan terkuat, tentu mengerti kalau mendengar pembicaraan privasi itu tidak etis. Dan kalian tak menyembunyikan chakra…" Kata Sasuke dingin tanpa menoleh.

Ah… Bodohnya. Mereka dengan mudah ketahuan oleh Sasuke.

Dengan rapi, mereka bubar sendirinya. Tapi setelah mendengar suara datar Sasuke dan jawaban takut-takut Hinata, mereka kembali mengintip, kali ini lebih hati-hati, dengan lihai mereka menyembunyikan chakra masing-masing.

"Kau sudah punya jawabannya, Hinata?"

"I-iya, Sa-Sasuke… -Kun."

"Ada yang ingin Kau tanyakan?"

"Ka-Kau tahu… Ba-banyak gadis yang t-tulus mencintaimu, ta-tapi ke-kenapa Kau tak me-menerimanya? A-aku s-sudah berpikir, kalau ha-hanya i-ingin membangun klan, Ka-kau tak a-akan memilih—"

"Aku benci kalah dari siapapun. Terutama orang yang Kau cintai. Dan untuk kali ini, aku ingin membuatnya iri…"

"I-iri?"

"Iri karena aku mempunyaimu. Tapi kalau dia benar-benar bodoh dugaanku, si Dobe pasti akan tetap menyukai dia."

"Ma-maksudmu Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Hn. Iri karena telah menyia-nyiakan gadis sepertimu…"

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Hinata mundur perlahan-lahan, hingga punggungnya menempel erat pada sandaran kursi, dan kepalanya menghindar, menoleh ke samping melihat Sasuke terus mendekatinya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar lemah.

Sasuke berbisik lembut pada Hinata—yang terdengar mengerikan di telinga sang gadis.

"…Kau tahu dengan jelas kalau di mata Utsuratonkachi hanya ada Sakura. Kau tersakiti, Hinata. Lupakan Naruto, karena sekarang… Kau milikku."

.

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Chapter terpanjang believe sejauh ini…

…Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah percaya pada Light, dengan tidak lupa membaca dan meninggalkan 'jejak' untuk fict Believe. ^_^

.

Light bikin chapter ini, pas bagian Hinata nangis bilang kalau dia sayang

Naruto… Light sempet ikutan nangis dan berhenti ngetik dulu. Cengeng sekali Light ini~ *lirik sapu tangan yang basah kuyup*

Light tahu, TAHU! Kalau pairing fict ini NaruHina~ oh, dear NHL! Tapi ini demi kepentingan plot! Dan Sasuke nggak jahat-jahat amat kok! *ngasih spoiler dengan polosnya* ohooo~ Light belum berhenti 'menyiksa' NaruHina di sini~~ walaupun Light harus nangis (halah) dulu… *ditenggelamin ke laut*

**FICT NH Light yang lain—yang belum update… **Uhhmm, masih inprogress pada chapter-chapter akhir. Maaf yah belum bisa update! Hontou ni gomenasai…(_._)m

#~**~#

Di sini, aku kan selalu rindukan dirimu, Wahai My Reviewers~ *dihajar Rise sedunia*

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

.

Sweet smile,

.

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! **

**.**

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan di chapter lalu! Hontou ni gomenasai… (_._)**

**Makasih untuk semua review, anceman/ngingetin update, concrit yang sangat berguna buat Light, juga alert/fave! Arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^**

**Pairing/slight pairing in this fict: NaruHina/NaruSaku/SasuHina/SasuSaku. **

***pundung di pojokan* Light diamuk Reviewers gara-gara pairing… Hiks, hiks! T.T**

**Tapi yang pasti hanya NaruHina. :)**

_Dozo, Minna-sama! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning:_

_Alternate Reality, POV changing, out of character-maybe, a little typo(s) and mary-sue. Full of gajeness and garingness, also slight pairing. _

.

_Italic: flashback__**.**_

_**Bold+italic: Naruto/Hinata'sPOV**_

.

**Khusus pairing, aaaahh—soal "Light, tolong jangan SasuHina!" atau soal pairing lainnya, cukup teliti fict ini, temukan bagian yang ganjil pada fict ini, karena nanti pairing-nya bakal ketahuan. Ahahaha~ believe me, key? ^_^**

**Alurnya Light perlambat lagi… Huwehehehe~ biar konflik hatinya kerasa! *dibejek-bejek Readers***

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Aku menutup mataku. **_

_**Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu. **_

_**Hanya membuatku takut akan bayangan kegagalan, untuk sesuatu yang seharusnya tak boleh Kau ketahui. Dan takut air mata yang kubendung ini terjun meluncur seenaknya…**_

…_**Membuatku semakin terlihat lemah dan tidak pantas untuk dihargai, jika tidak bisa disayang. **_

_**.**_

_**#~**~#**_

_**Believe**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**.**_

_**By: Light-Sapphire-Chan**_

_**#~**~#**_

_**.**_

"Ya, dan sangkutpautnya dengan Hinata… Sasuke meminta, ia akan kembali ke Konoha dengan sukarela, tanpa ada peperangan, asalkan… Hinata menikah dengannya. Sasuke berani menjamin tentang hal itu…"

Lepas berkata, Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya, menatap warga-warganya yang membisu. Tsunade maklum, wajar saja… Berita ini terlalu mengejutkan. Mata sewarna madu miliknya kini berhenti menelusuri wajah-wajah yang dikenalinya, terhenti pada sosok yang terlihat paling terguncang.

"Naruto… Kurasa Kau sudah mengerti permasalahannya. Jadi, maukah Kau memanggilkan Hinata dan Sasuke kemari?" tanya Tsunade lembut.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sebelum ia sempat berbalik, Sakura yang tadi dipapah Sai menyeruak dan sedikit mendorongnya ke samping. Belum selesai, Ino juga segera melangkah ke depan dan menggeser Naruto kembali, membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu mendengus kesal terhadap kelakuan para gadis.

"Tsunade-sa-sama, ja-jawaban Hi-Hinata bagaimana?" tanya Ino seraya menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

Tsunade menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Justru karena itulah aku meminta Naruto untuk memanggil Hinata dan Sasuke kemari. Agar kita semua tahu apa jawaban dari Hinata…"

"Neji," panggil Naruto tanpa menoleh terhadap orang yang ia panggil. "Tadi Kau ingin menanyakan tentang hal ini, kan? Kenapa tak langsung memberitahu kami saja?"

Neji menghembuskan napas panjang. "Ya, tapi Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Hinata menahanku…" Kedua tangan Neji terkepal erat. "…Ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, padahal menurutku, ia merepotkan…" Neji mendengus dengan seulas senyum lembut di bibirnya.

Senyum seorang kakak.

"Hinata selalu saja begitu…" Kata Kurenai pelan. Wanita yang sedang hamil tua itu perlahan merangkul kedua muridnya yang lain, Shino dan Kiba. Dua pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam saja. Dan Akamaru menyalak pelan.

"Tsunade-sama… Kenapa Sasuke-kun memilih Hi-Hinata?" tanya Sakura tercekat.

"Aku tidak tahu… Sakura. Makanya, lebih baik kita segera memanggil mereka berdua, kurasa mereka sudah selesai bicara. Biar Naruto saja yang memanggilnya," jawab Tsunade yang menatap punggung Naruto.

Naruto mulai berjalan melewati teman-temannya, guru-gurunya, dan menekan gagang pintu. Tentu saja ia merasakan semua perhatian sedang terpusat padanya. Pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ini cukup aneh. Terdengar pintu ditutup dengan kencang…

Dan hal ini semakin aneh.

Naruto yang mereka kenal, kalau menyangkut soal masalah pelik seperti ini, pasti berteriak heboh bertanya, atau setidaknya berkata-kata sedih dan meninggalkan mereka untuk menenangkan diri…

…Namun kini pada kenyataannya, ia hanya diam saja. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Yang terkejut bukan hanya dia.

Yang tak bisa berkata-kata bukan hanya dia.

Yang mematung bukan hanya dia.

Yang tegang dan kecewa bukan hanya dia.

Yang bingung bukan hanya dia…

…Dan yang sedih, bukan hanya dirinya, bukan hanya Naruto Uzumaki.

Hanya Naruto yang paling tahu isi hatinya sendiri. Kyuubi yang bersemayam di tubuhnya saja tidak dapat menyentuh sisi terdalam hati Naruto.

Pertanyannya, apa yang membuat Naruto sedih? Mengapa ia harus merasakan sedih?

Bukankah kalau ia sedih, berarti pengorbanan Hinata sia-sia saja?

Ruangan itu diselimuti keheningan. Tak ada yang merasa harus berkata-kata. Karena tidak semua yang mereka dengar, sudah memperjelas masalah ini. Dan yang paling berat, tentu saja masalah hati.

Tsunade memecahkan keheningan dengan tawa yang terdengar pahit. "Naruto… Kenapa Kau diam saja? Seharusnya Kau memarahiku dengan kecewa seperti waktu Jiraiya 'pergi', 'kan? Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa…"

.

#~**~#

.

Naruto tertegun setelah membanting pintu menutup. Ia melihat orang-orang berwajah asing, namun seluruh dunia shinobi pasti mengenali mereka, ciri khas seorang Kage melekat pada mereka.

"Hai, Naruto…"

"Ga-Gaara? Temari-san? Kankurou-san? Ke-kenapa semua Kage ada di sini?" tanya Naruto heran. Kedua tangannya terangkat, mengusap-usap kedua matanya sendiri. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pengelihatannya.

"Yo, Narutooo!" sapa Kankurou. "Tentu saja kami ada di sini! Kalau aku sih, karena ingin ketemu Hinata-chaaaan~ ittei!" ringisnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Temariiii-Nee~~ apa salahku sih sampai Kau suka sekali memukulku?"

"Kau berisik," jawab Temari pendek.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa kalian semua di sini? Bukannya mengurusi Desa masing-masing, malah kesini…" Katanya sinis.

"Santai saja, Naruto," kata Gaara tenang. "Kami semua ada di sini, saat yang sama seperti waktu itu… Waktu Sasuke melamar Hinata, saat seperti ini, tiga hari yang lalu, kan? Dan Hinata berjanji akan memberikan jawabannya hari ini, siang ini juga. Kau tidak tahu?"

Naruto menggeleng. Kembali ia terlihat lesu. "Yang tahu semua ini di Konoha, hanya Tetua, Baa-chan, Shizune Nee-san, dan…" Naruto menelan ludah. "…Hinata."

"Dan Tsunade-sama baru memberitahu semuanya sekarang yah? Eh, eh! Klan Hyuuga setuju atau tidak Hinata dilamar Sasuke?" tanya Temari, sekarang Gaara yang ingin membuat kakaknya tutup mulut, dengan alasan ketidakpekaan terhadap perasaan pemuda.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. "Ya, dan aku tidak tahu keputusan Klan Hyuuga. Ah ya, ngh… Ada yang lihat Sasuke dan Hinata di mana?" tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jalan saja lurus, lalu belok kanan. Tadi kami intip sih, mereka sedang berbicara serius. Sekarang sepertinya sih sudah selesai, coba Kau hampiri saja mereka…" Jawab Temari panjang lebar.

Naruto menoleh kepalanya ke arah kanan. Jalan buntu, kamar tempat Godaime-Hokage—atau yang lebih sering ia panggil Nenek—ternyata paling ujung. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kiri, pandangan matanya lurus ke depan. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya koridor sepi seperti tak berpenghuni yang memenuhi ruang pandangnya. Bisik-bisik semua yang ditinggalkannya terdengar seakan masuk telinga kanan, dan segera keluar lewat telinga kiri.

_Pasti berat, saat melihat mereka berdua. _Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berpikir seperti itu. Sasuke dan Hinata. Untuk apa ia memerdulikan perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya? Kenapa harus merasa terbebani? Sasuke sahabatnya, kan? Hinata temannya, kan? Bukankah harusnya ia senang melihat sahabatnya mendapatkan pasangan yang tepat seperti temannya?

Apa sebenarnya hatinya berat melihat Hinata bersama Sasuke?

Apa karena ia memikirkan perasaan Sakura? Bukannya harusnya ia senang karena akhirnya saingan terberatnya—Sasuke—tidak lagi bisa mendekati Sakura? Yang itu berarti kesempatan mendapatkan Sakura jauh lebih mudah…

Berpikirlah, Naruto. Renungkanlah alasanmu yang sebenarnya, temukanlah alasan itu… Alasan yang membuatmu membisu di hampanya rasa sedih.

Naruto berbelok ke arah kanan—sesuai instruksi Temari. Didongakkannya kepalanya. Menemukan sahabatnya yang masih mengenakan jubah Akatsuki, duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis yang menundukkan kepalanya. Keduanya terduduk di kursi di ruang tunggu. Sepertinya mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, entah apa. Dan Naruto ingin tahu, tidak peduli kenapa ia ingin tahu.

"…Arigatou, Hinata-chan."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa berbicara panjang lebar bersama seorang gadis yang tak pernah dekat dengannya?

"Do-douitamashite, Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Naruto mendengar suara pelan itu, suara yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuinya. Naruto membisu, kedua tangannya yang terbenam di saku jaketnya terkepal erat.

"Hei… Kalian sudah selesai bicara?" tanya Naruto, senyum dipaksakannya hadir di wajahnya.

Sasuke menoleh, tidak dengan Hinata. Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Hinata justru semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, kami dipanggil ke dalam?" tanya Sasuke tenang. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Suaranya terdengar ramah.

'_Mungkin berbicara dengan Hinata bisa mengubah jalan pikirannya.' _ Pikir Naruto sinis dalam hati.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau ke dalam duluan saja, Sasuke. Aku… Ingin bicara sebentar dengan dia," Naruto beralih memandang gadis yang masih duduk. "Boleh tidak?"

"Hn," Sasuke tahu Naruto mengerti jawabannya. Mata oniks Sasuke melirik seseorang yang ia lamar, lalu mengangguk sekilas. "Kau tahu apa yang harus Kau katakan, Hinata," katanya pada Hinata. Lalu pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

'_Semoga berhasil, Hinata…' _

Melewati Naruto, meninggalkan Hinata, membiarkan keduanya bicara sesaat…

…Sasuke tersenyum tipis karenanya.

.

#~**~#

.

Kau menelan ludah, rasa gugup, takut, dan malu merambati tubuhmu. Dan telingamu yang berfungsi baik, mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatimu. Jemarimu saling bertaut di pangkuanmu. Kau memejamkan matamu, berusaha menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar dari rongga matamu.

'_Kau harus kuat, Hinata… Ini semua untuknya, kan?'_ suara Sasuke terngiang di benakmu.

Kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu pelan. Dan Kau mendengar seseorang duduk, Kau perlahan mengangkat kepalamu, hanya untuk melihatnya terduduk di seberangmu.

"Hinata…"

Suara baritone yang dalam itu menggema di koridor tempat kalian duduk. Kau tetap membisu. Dan tetap menunduk, memandang lantai putih yang menjadi alas berpijak di rumah sakit Konoha ini.

"Hinata… Aku sedang berbicara padamu."

Kau tahu, sinonim dari kalimat tersebut adalah seseorang di hadapanmu ingin Kau menatapnya. Ingin Kau untuk melihat wajahnya, berbicara padanya, bertatapan dengannya dan—oh, Kami-sama… Ini semua lebih buruk dari ujian Chuunin—menurutmu.

Kau menghembuskan napas panjang, sangat terlihat bukan gayamu. Dan dengan kekuatan karenanya, Kau mengangkat kepalamu, membiarkan tatapan kalian bertemu di kesunyian.

Kau perlahan mengembangkan senyum di wajahmu. Kau tahu, Kau sudah berjanji pada pemuda Uchiha yang memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk bicara dengannya.

Angin berhembus. Mengisi kesunyian di antara kalian.

Senyum itu tidak mempan, mata biru itu seakan menghipnotismu, berusaha menggali segala macam perasaan yang sudah Kau kubur dalam-dalam. Perasaan yang kini seharusnya tak boleh mencuat ke permukaan.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

Kau mendapati pemilik mata biru yang tak melepas pandangan kalian yang bertaut, terperangah tak percaya.

"Hinata…"

Kau tahu, Kau seharusnya tidak lagi membiarkan ia menatapmu. Tapi… Untuk yang terakhir kali, Kau ingin membiarkan dirimu memandangnya. Karena Kau tahu, sedikit hatimu merasa senang… Ya, karena hanya Kau yang ditatapnya saat ini.

Memang egois. Setidaknya, Kau akan memiliki satu kenangan terindah bersamanya. Mungkin saja setelah ini, ia akan membencimu seutuhnya.

Biarkan detik-detik terakhir ini, Kau memiliki perhatiannya.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Apa jalan ninjamu sudah berubah?"

Straight to the point. Khas seorang Naruto Uzumaki, tentu Kau mengetahui karakternya yang satu ini. Dan Kau sudah menyiapkan jawabannya. Kau sudah memikirkannya sepanjang waktu yang tersisa.

Kau menggeleng kecil. "Tidak," jawabmu cepat dan tegas.

Kau melihatnya, lesu, dan ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan pada sikapnya. Yang Kau tahu, Kau tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Kau tahu resiko mengambil keputusan ini? Jangan memaksakan diri, Hinata. Kalau Kau menolaknya, dan terjadi perang… Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun—"

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, Naruto-kun."

Perkataannya menusuk, Kau membalasnya serupa. Dan Kau sendiri terkejut karena keberanianmu yang memotong perkatannya.

Dia sendiri terdiam. Lalu kembali bertanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar lebih datar. "Apa jalan ninjamu bertambah satu lagi? Bersama Sasuke Uchiha? Menerima lamarannya dan akhirnya menikah, lalu…"

Kau menggeleng. Tatapanmu melembut, "Naruto-kun, masih ingat tidak… Apa saja yang waktu itu pernah kukatakan padamu?" tanyamu halus.

Terlihat ia menyandarkan pasrah tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya mengucap. "Kau selalu memperhatikanku, selalu ingin dekat denganku, selalu ingin berjalan bersamaku, hanya ingin bicara denganku, Kau ingin bersamaku…"

Suaranya berangsur memelan, Kau sendiri merasa takjub, ia mengingat semua kata-katamu… Tapi, perih menyusup di hatimu.

"Senyumku menyelamatkanmu… Kau tidak takut mati melindungiku," ia kembali bersuara. Dan kini Kau memejamkan mata. Berdoa dalam hati agar ia tidak teringat hal itu.

"Kalau Kau bersama Uchiha, kapan Kau akan menekuni jalan ninjamu? Semua yang tadi kusebutkan itu jalan ninjamu…" Katanya, terdengar seperti menuntutmu.

Rasa lega meliputimu, ia tidak ingat. Biarkan hatimu mencelos sedih karena dilupakan, tapi jika ia mengingat pernyataanmu, semua pasti akan menjadi lebih sulit.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Naruto-kun," katamu pelan. Namun Kau tahu, ia mendengarmu. "Aku tetap akan selalu memperhatikanmu, kini aku ada dekat denganmu, aku pernah berjalan bersamamu dalam beberapa misi, aku saat ini tengah bicara denganmu, dan… Saat ini aku bersama denganmu," ulangmu lembut.

Kau membiarkan matamu memandang ke atas, menghindari untuk memandangnya. Dan alasan utamanya… Kau takut air matamu jatuh.

"…D-dan a-aku berterimakasih padamu, Naruto-kun. Senyummu selalu membuatku tenang, selalu menyelamatkanku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah takut mati untuk melindungimu… Aku tahu Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Karena…"

Kau menggantungkan perkataanmu. Kau ingin menunjukkan padanya, bahwa Kau juga menganggapnya sama denganmu…

"…Karena Kau temanku, kan? Dan aku adalah temanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak meragukan hal itu, Naruto-kun."

…Kalian selama ini berteman.

Angin berhembus, mengajak helaian rambut biru indigomu menari dihembus angin. Dan Kau lihat, ia tidak menatapmu. Ia membisu. Suara gaduh yang terdengar jauh dari tempat kalian berdua, bagai pertanda untukmu, semua menunggumu memberikan jawaban. Semua menunggu kalian untuk hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

Kau akhirnya menelusuri sosok temanmu… Ya, teman. Terduduk pasrah bersandar pada sandaran kursi, terlihat lesu dan tetap membisu, mata biru itu tak lepas menatap lantai.

Kau memandangnya umtuk yang terakhir kali, dia… Yang Kau cintai setulus hati.

"Kalau tak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, lebih baik kita kembali, Naruto-kun," Kau perlahan bangkit dari bangkumu.

Memantapkan hati, Kau mulai melangkah meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian. Tapi Kau tahu, ia tidak akan pernah sendiri, kini semua orang menyayanginya.

Termasuk Kau sendiri.

Kau berjalan linglung lagi lemas. Tak menyadari bunyi derap langkah yang mengejarmu. Kau melangkah pelan, matamu buram dan terasa panas. Seharusnya air matamu jatuh, mengalir membasahi wajah cantikmu.

Seharusnya.

Namun pada kenyataannya, dua tetes air mata pertama itu jatuh ditiup angin kencang, karena Kau merasakan tarikan kuat pada lengan kananmu, menarikmu berbalik menghadap ke arah sebaliknya dari yang Kau tuju. Ketika Kau berhasil mencerna segala yang terjadi dengan otakmu, bahumu sudah dicengkeram kuat dalam genggamannya.

Mata biru itu menghujamkan ketajaman pandangannya pada mata ungu keperakkanmu yang—sialnya—basah. Semoga ia tidak menyadarinya… Ah, permintaan bodoh. Bocah yang bukan Ninja saja pasti mengerti kalau Kau menangis melihat kondisimu saat ini.

Mungkin kalau Ino ada di sini, ia pasti akan berkata kalau Kau dan pemuda di hadapanmu sedang memainkan salah satu adegan di acara kesukaannya. Ya, sinetronlah nama acara itu.

"Tapi Kau mencintaiku… Hinata."

Bisikannya terdengar berharap entah apa… Pertahananmu runtuh. Kau menundukkan kepala. Dan membiarkan air mata itu menetes membasahi lantai. Kau menggigit bibirmu, meredam isak tangismu.

Lemah, cengeng, tak pantas dicintai. Dan Kau teringat kata-katamu yang segera membuatmu kembali menguasai diri sendiri.

'_Aku tak boleh menangis lagi, setidaknya tidak di hadapan Naruto Uzumaki.'_

Kau segera mengangkat lengan kananmu, sambil menunduk Kau mengusap air matamu dan wajahmu dengan lenganmu. Kau masih memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas kata-katanya tadi.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu… Naruto-kun?" tanyamu, bisa dibilang sebuah keajaiban, karena suaramu sama sekali tidak bergetar.

"Tatap aku, Hinata…" Pintanya tegas.

Tanpa ragu, Kau mengangkat kepalamu, melayangkan pandangan seolah menantang, tidak memerdulikan seberapa dekat jarak kalian sekarang. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu semua…

"Kau mencintaiku, Hinata…" Ulangnya pelan.

"Aku tahu. Ada yang salah dengan itu, Naruto-kun?" tanyamu kembali.

"Bagaimana Kau bisa bersama Uchiha kalau Kau—"

'_Kalau si Dobe tetap ngotot dengan alasan itu, Kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu secara jujur padanya.'_

"Tentu saja bisa. Kenapa tidak? Naruto-kun ingin melarangku? Aku ingin bersama siapa, bukankah itu hakku? Sasuke-kun… Tidak sejahat yang kukira. Dan jujur saja aku merasa aku ini bodoh…"

"Kau tidak peduli pada perasaan Sakura-chan, Ino dan Karin, Hinata? Perasaan semua perempuan yang mencintai Sasuke?" ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahumu.

"…Aku belum selesai bicara, Naruto-kun. Aku merasa kalau aku bodoh, jika tidak menerimanya—"

"—Justru Kau bodoh kalau menerimanya—"

"—Aku harus menerimanya, Naruto—"

"—Kenapaaa? Kau tak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu, Hinata—"

"—Ya! Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku agar diterima olehmu, Naruto-kun! Aku memang bodoh… Dan aku tidak mau membuat seseorang yang sudah menerimaku menunggu karena perasaanku untukmu! Aku tidak mau membuatnya menunggu!" serumu kencang. Matamu masih menatap lurus pada matanya yang kini terbelalak terkejut.

Kata-kata kalian yang saling memotong hilang ditelan kesunyian, dan Kau merasakan cengkeraman di bahumu kini berubah menjadi sekedar sentuhan.

"Kau menyesal… Karena sudah mencintaiku?" tanyanya pelan. Ekspresi datarnya membuatmu tak bisa menggali perasaan yang membuatnya terdiam.

Kau menggerakkan kedua bahumu pelan, dengan maksud agar ia melepaskanmu. Agar Kau bisa menghindarinya… Perlahan sentuhan itu turun sepanjang kedua lenganmu, dan akhirnya kedua tangan berkulit tan itu kembali ke sisi pemiliknya.

Kau segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Kau memasang telinga baik-baik, tak mendapati suara langkah mengejarmu. Dan Kau menghentikan langkahmu, Kau menoleh padanya, yang terlihat terkejut melihatmu menatapnya.

Kau membiarkannya sekali lagi melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matamu. Hanya untuk kali ini… Sedihnya rasa hatimu karena sudah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri dan dia—walaupun Kau tidak menyangkal saat ia bilang Kau mencintainya, tapi tidak sedikitpun terbersit rasa menyesal di hatimu.

Karena semua ini untuknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal, Naruto-kun. Ah, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam… Semua sudah menunggu."

Kau kembali membalikkan badanmu tanpa menoleh lagi padanya, meninggalkannya yang berdiri termenung di koridor. Membiarkan posisi berubah, menjadi dia yang hanya bisa memandang pada punggungmu yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

Lirih suaramu menggema samar di koridor yang sepi.

"G-go… -menasai… Naruto-kun."

**.**

**#~**~#**

**To be continued**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**. **

**Light: *fainted* "Kok kayaknya chapter ini menguras air mata dengan lebay, yah? (PD banget) Tenang, Readers/Reviewers~ NaruHina fluff scene akan datang chapter depaan-depaaan! Yah, anggap aja impas sama scene SasuHina juga yang bakal Light banyakkin!" *lari dikejar NHL***

**Light kasih tahu dari sekarang, mungkin akan ada tokoh cewek yang menyebalkan. Tentu dari orang-orang yang mencintai Sasuke Uchiha~ *peyuk Sasuke yang tetep berekspresi datar* tapi Light nggak ngasal ngambil orang lho. Ini berdasarkan Naruto Shippuden. Light pernah dapet info *dari para fansnya sendiri*, bahwa orang itu tidak menyukai uhmmm—Hinata. Ah, entahlah… Mbah Kishimoto memang sengaja atau tidak atau memang ulah usil staff Naruto. **

**Tapi Light tetap akan berusaha nggak ngebuat tokoh itu seantagonis mungkin. Maksudnya, sesuai kadar menyebalkannya yang rasional. *lirik Lily-chan dan Blue* atau muka dua. Tidak~ tidak… Doakeun saja Light bisa menampilkannya se-IC mungkin. Keyz? ^_^**

**.**

**#~**~#**

**.**

**Balas Review Khusus yang Tidak Login**:

**Blossommens:** Yoroshiku gozaimasu! :D eh, humornya kerasa? Hehehe, ternyata bisa diimbangi dengan scene sedih-sedihnya yang gaje. Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Kitsuki**_: _Heee? Sasuke nggak sadis, cuma kejam! Huehehe—*di-chidori nyampe gosong*! Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Nagisa Imanda**: Yaay! Light suka pantunnya! :D ohooo… Siapkan hati aja, Nagisa-san! Segini belum seberapa lhooo! *ketahuan kejemnya**digaplok* Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Naru Luv Hina:** Ohayou! A-apa Light sempet bilang mau nyiksa NaruHina? NaruHina ada saatnya, oh ya, chapter depan ada fluff scene NaruHina lho! :D Kita lihat aja apakah Naruto udah menyadari perasaannya atau belum! Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* mind to RnR again? ^_^

**PinQCloVeR:** iya, ini udah lanjut kok! Tetep ikutin jalan cerita fict ini yah! Mudah-mudahan nggak ngebosenin! :D Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Reno:** uhhmm~ Light sendiri nggak berniat ngubah jadi SasuHina. Tapi demi NaruHina kedepannya, Sasuke kukorbankaaan~ *chidoried* kita lihat aja, Naruto bakal nentang atau nggak! Makasih pujiannya! :D Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* mind to RnR again? ^_^

**(no name):** *ngasih tissue* ma-maaf yah… Aahhmmm—kayaknya NH nggak akan Light siksa sadis-sadis lagi chapter depan. Eh, tapi nggak tahu menurut Readers gimana! *sweet smile**Rasenganed* Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Just Nice Reader**: You're not only just nice reader! :D but you're also good Reviewer! :D makasiiiihh bangeeet udah mau bela-belain review buat Light! Makasih juga udah nge-fave Light! Nggak nyangka… Hiks! T.T Wah itu kalimat Light, ehehehehe. Nggak apa-apa kok, Light juga lebih mementingkan perasaan seneng nulis fict ini aja di banding review! :D ups, bashing… Nggak apa-apa kok! :D Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Pik pik**: Salam kenal juga! :D huweeee~ *blushed* stock hemoglobin Light lama-lama bisa habis ini… Ahhmm~ soal SasuHina, huehehehe, coba dibaca lebih teliti lagi (untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya), romantisan mana sih scene SasuHina dibanding NaruHina! Oke? ;) Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Magrita loves NaruHina:** Reviewer setiakuuuu! Makasih udah mau review per-chapter! :D Sasuke kan tuan besaaar~ *ngasih tissue* gomenasaaaii~ Light nggak kejam kok! Cuma sadis… T.T *dihajar NHL* aahhmmm—soal dipisahinnya NaruHina, ikutin terus aja ya fict ini! Mudah-mudahan nggak bosen… Keyz? :D Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Mouto:** *ngasih tissue* syuut ah, walaupun suaramu bagus, kalau jejeritan tetep aja fals! *digaplok* Ini lumayan cepet update lho! Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* mind to RnR again? ^_^

**NaruHina lovers: **Me too, tapi ini tuntutan plot. *ngeles**diinjek* ahhmm, ini nggak ada di anime. Pasti nggak ada. Mungkin yang bakal diperebutkan itu Sakura, Hinata nggak ada tempat untuk itu. Karena Hinata ada untuk Naruto~ hihihi! Gomen ne, Light nggak bisa ngilangin Sasuke dari sini. Haha! Karena perannya lumayan penting, lho! Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* mind to RnR again? ^_^

.

**Untung yang login, silahkan cek inbox ACC masing-masing. Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* mind to RnR again? ^_^**

**.**

**#~**~#**

**.**

**Di sini, aku kan selalu rindukan dirimu~ oh, my Reviewers! *dikejar Rise sedunia***

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!**

**.**

**Sweet smile, **

**.**

**Light-Sapphire-Chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! **

**.**

**YOSH! Ore no Reviewers… Suggeeee desuuu! **

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan di chapter lalu! Hontou ni gomenasai… (_._)**

**Sedikit curcol dari Light. Uhhmm, Light bener-bener seneng untuk setiap NHL yang bersikap dengan, "Apapun yang terjadi, NHL stay cool." Itu berarti banget… Walaupun ada kerusuhan di FNI, kita cuma diam (sampe dibilang 'lembek'), tapi bukan berarti kita cuek. Melainkan kita nggak punya urusan dan nggak mau disangkutpautin sama masalah yang ada. *gaya Rhyme banget* Dan semua itu berbuah manis. Kita (NHL), dan pairing kesayangan kita (NH), dihargai oleh pecinta pairing lain. **

**Karena itu, tolong… Tolong jangan merusak kepercayaan para pecinta pairing lain pada kita HANYA gara-gara sikap childish kita. You know what I mean—bashing or something like that. Oke, kita nggak suka sama pairing mereka, dan mereka yang memulai menghina NaruHina atau NHL. Ya jangan ditanggepin! *cool mode: On* Jangan merusak keelitan (halah) kita, dengan balas bersikap childish seperti mereka. Tapi kita marah, kesal, dendam, jengkelmangkelmerengkel pada mereka… Kita masih punya satu cara, temen-temen NHL… Satu cara untuk membalas dendam… ^_^v**

"**BALAS DENGAN KARYAAA!" **

_Dozo, Minna-sama! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning:_

_Alternate Reality, POV changing, out of character-maybe, a little typo(s) and mary-sue. Full of gajeness and garingness. _

.

_Italic: flashback__**.**_

_**Bold+italic: Naruto/Hinata'sPOV**_

_Special backsound: _

_Everytime We Touch (slow version) by Cascada. _

Cocok untuk akhir chapter ini. Hihihi…

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Kau memikirkan perasaan mereka… **_

…_**Mereka yang mencintai seseorang yang justru memilihku. **_

_**Tapi pernahkah mereka memikirkan perasaanku? **_

_**Karena aku mencoba memahami perasaan mereka sebagai seseorang yang juga mempunyai cinta. **_

_**Walaupun hasilnya nihil, karena cara mencintaiku dan mereka berbeda. **_

_**Aku tidak meminta mereka untuk memahamiku. **_

_**Dan, pernahkah Kau mendalami perasaanku? **_

_**Aku tidak meminta Kau untuk mengerti bagaimana pribadi dan perasaanku. **_

_**Karena semua akan menjadi lebih baik, jika Kau tidak mengerti, dan mengikuti cara pandang mereka untuk menatapku. **_

_**.**_

_**#~**~#**_

_**Believe**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**.**_

_**By: Light-Sapphire-Chan**_

_**#~**~#**_

_**.**_

Pemuda tampan dengan mata hitam segelap langit malam, mengangkat kepalanya, posisinya yang semua bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu kamar rawat Godaime-Hokage, berubah menjadi berdiri tegak dan menatap seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Sudah selesai bicara, Hinata?"

"S-sudah, Sasuke-kun," jawabnya tak kalah pelan.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bodoh, untuk mampu melihat bekas air mata di wajah Hinata. Sebelah tangan kanannya terangkat, menepuk bahu gadis itu. "Hapus air matamu. Kau terlihat sangat jelek kalau seperti ini."

Mungkin kata-katanya kasar, mungkin nada bicaranya terlalu datar, tapi ada setitik kebaikan di sana.

Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget, apakah semudah itu seseorang mengetahui kalau ia menangis? Namun Hinata menurutinya, sebelah lengan kanannya terangkat mengusap wajahnya. Hinata awalnya memang ketakutan pada Sasuke, bukan apa-apa… Mereka sebelumnya tidak pernah dekat. Sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara. Dan tadi, Sasuke sempat mengancamnya. Tapi setelah obrolan singkat bersama Sasuke… Hinata mengerti sesuatu.

Sasuke tidak pernah mempunyai niat murni untuk menyakitinya. Itu sudah cukup. Jika nanti saat yang akan menyiksanya datang, ia tidak perlu ditambah sakit hati dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Karena Sasuke tidak mengenalinya, seperti Hinata yang tidak pernah mengerti seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hinata-chaaaaan~~ apa yang Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan padamu?" Kankurou menyerbu Hinata. Membuat gadis yang ditanyanya berbalik dengan senyum tipis terkembang.

"Hanya berbicara, Kankurou-san," jawab Hinata, dilihatnya Gaara dan Temari menghampirinya.

"Ganbatte kudasai, Hinata-chan!" Temari dengan 'halus' menyingkirkan telapak tangan Sasuke yang bertengger di bahu Hinata.

"Sankyuu, Temari-san," balas Hinata. Dan kedua gadis itu berpelukan singkat.

"Hinata-san, kami menunggu jawabanmu di sini. Kalau masalah di dalam sudah selesai, cepat keluar dan beritahu jawabanmu, ya," kata Gaara yang sulit dipercaya err—terdengar ramah.

Hinata mengangguk. Dan ekor matanya melirik ke ujung koridor ruang rawat Tsunade, ia sudah menyusulnya. Berarti, ia, Sasuke dan orang itu harus segera memasuki kamar rawat Tsunade.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Naruto. Sedang sakitkah?" tanya Gaara saat Naruto mendekat.

Naruto menggeleng, dengan senyum yang kelihatan tidak mengenakkan. "Daijobou ka, Gaara. Sasuke, Hinata, ayo kita masuuuk!" ajaknya pura-pura terlihat riang.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Dan ia yang membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Tsunade. Sementara itu, mata biru Naruto mengawasi sosok gadis yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuinya, dan seketika itu juga perasaan mencelos kembali menghinggapinya…

…Hinata membalas pandangannya, sedatar pandangan Sasuke. Sebelum akhirnya gadis dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, maju mendekatinya.

"Naruto-kun, ayo masuk ke dalam…" Ajaknya dengan senyum yang menurut Naruto terlihat aneh.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Kau duluan, Hinata… Biar aku yang menutup pintu."

"Sankyuu, Naruto-kun," Hinata segera menyusul Sasuke yang telah duluan memasuki kamar itu.

Naruto membiarkan matanya mengikuti sosok Hinata, membiarkan pandangannya berubah sendu. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya tanpa menoleh pada para Kage dan asistennya, Naruto memasuki ruangan itu dan segera menutup pintu dari dalam.

BLAM!

Pintu itu tertutup meninggalkan gema, menimbulkan pertanyaan, yang akhirnya dijawab oleh Gaara yang terkenal sebagai seorang Kazekage muda yang tertutup.

"Dunia shinobi boleh saja menjadi damai, tapi kurasa, apa yang sudah Hinata-san korbankan akan dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang layak dibenci."

.

#~**~#

.

Semua dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah seorang gadis bernama Hinata. Biasanya, gadis itu akan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dan wajahnya memerah—entah karena alasan apa. Dan jika berada dalam jarak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto, pasti pingsan. Pasti—terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Tapi sekarang, pandangannya lurus ke depan, kepalanya terangkat tegas, biarpun wajahnya sedikit terlihat sembab, dan kedua tangan yang terkepal di samping tubuhnya serta bahasa tubuhnya… Semua berbeda.

Tsunade tersenyum, sedikit terlihat menyedihkan. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang memasuki ruangannya dan segera berdiri bersandar pada kusen jendela, lalu Hinata yang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah semua orang, serta Naruto yang ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak—namun Tsunade tahu pandangan pemuda itu tertuju pada Hinata. Naruto berdiri tak jauh di belakang Hinata.

Hinata tahu, semua menghujamkan pandangan berbagai macam tatapan padanya. Dan sekarang, ia cukup memandang Godaime-Hokage untuk melaporkan 'misi'-nya. Ah, Hinata berusaha menganggap kalau ini adalah misi. Misi seumur hidup… Misi yang ia namai, "Gugur Satu Tumbuh Seribu".

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, Hinata?" tanya Tsunade lembut.

Hinata merasa lega akan keramahan wanita yang berusia kepala lima di hadapannya. Dianggukkannya kepalanya. "Sudah, Tsunade-sama," jawabnya tegas.

Semua dibuat terpukau dengan Hinata yang seakan baru mempunyai karakter baru.

"Hinata, semua yang ada di sini sudah mengerti duduk perkara masalahnya. Dan tentu saja, jawabanmu kami tunggu… Apa jawabanmu pada lamaran Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade langsung pada inti permasalahan.

Hening yang menegangkan. Hinata menelan ludahnya sesaat, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat, semakin kuat dikepalkannya kedua tangannya yang berkeringat dingin.

Detik yang terlewati seakan terasa bergulir begitu melambat. Bahkan, keheningan yang terlalu sepi ini mungkin hanya ingin menyuarakan detak jantung semua orang yang ada di ruangan, degup yang kencang, yang menandakan ketegangan.

"Ya. Aku menerimanya," jawab Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

Tak ada suara. Jawaban gadis manis dari klan Hyuuga itu sungguh di luar perkiraan semua orang yang baru mengetahui masalah ini. Tentu semua tidak lupa, kan? Hinata Hyuuga… Tidak pernah dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Dan hatinya pun bukan milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsunade beralih memandang pada tiga orang anggota klan Hyuuga lain yang ada di dalam ruangan. "Apakah klan Hyuuga setuju?"

Hiashi—sang kepala klan Hyuuga—mengacungkan selembar surat yang sudah ditandatangani olehnya. "Setuju… Kami setuju. Ini buktinya."

"Ngh—Tsunade-sama, kami kan juga keluarga Hinata… Apa kami tidak ditanyai tentang setuju tidak setujunya Hinata menerima Sasuke atau tidak?" tanya Kiba yang maju ke depan diikuti Akamaru dan Shino.

"Apa banyak dari kalian yang tidak setuju Hinata-chan menerimaku?" tanya Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Hinata tidak menceritakan apapun pada kami," jawab Shino tak kalah datar.

"Perlukah dia menceritakan segala sesuatu masalahnya pada kalian?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Berdiri tepat di sebelah Hinata dan menatap gadis itu yang tak lepas memandang Godaime-Hokage.

"Tidak tahu, tapi Hinata keluarga kami…" Iruka menjawab pelan.

"Rasanya cukup aneh, Hinata menerima Sasuke…" Celetuk Shikamaru, yang dengan halus berkata-kata dengan nada tanda curiga. "Semua yang terjadi aneh."

"Selidiki saja kalau begitu," kata Sasuke datar dengan nada menantang.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… Kau mela-lamarnya… A-atas dasar a-apa?" tanya Sakura bergetar.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Pentingkah aku menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

"Hinata… Kenapa Kau tak menatap kami kalau itu jawaban yang sebenarnya?" Naruto yang sudah menemukan suaranya membuat yang lain bungkam. Nada suara itu asing untuk didengar, membuat yang lain terdiam.

Sasuke menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu Hinata, dengan lembut membalikkan gadis itu agar menghadap orang-orang seisi ruangan. Agar semua bisa melihat…

…Kalau gadis itu berdiri tegar. Sasuke membiarkan kedua tangannya di bahu hinata. Tak peduli itu menimbulkan rasa cemburu di beberapa pihak, cemburu baik terhadap Sasuke ataupun Hinata.

"Katakan sesuatu, Hinata…" Kata Kurenai lembut.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi ruangan. Ditemukannya tatapan sedih, tegang, benci, bertanya, lembut dan segala macam perasaan yang campur aduk. Matanya berhenti menelusuri satu per satu wajah, dan membiarkan dirinya kembali beradu pandang dengan pemilik mata berwarna langit biru.

Hinata memejamkan mata sekilas, menarik napas dan menjawab, "Gomenasai, Minna. Maaf aku tidak memberitahu kalian tentang hal ini. Dan aku memang berpesan pada Tsunade-sama dan Shizune-san agar tidak menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Aku tidak ingin kalian ikut pusing dan direpotkan olehku. Sudah cukup aku merepotkan kalian… Hontou ni gomenasai—"

"Kau selalu saja begitu, Hinata! Apa Kau sudah dikooptasi olehnya?" tanya Kiba yang mudah emosi memandang tajam Sasuke.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau Kau itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami, Hinata?" tanya Shino tenang.

"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru ikut menyalak.

"Hei, Hinata! Apa yang sebenarnya Kau inginkan?" Ino melepaskan diri dari Chouji dan Shikamaru, ikut dalam kerubungan orang-orang yang mendekati Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam menerima bombardir pertanyaan yang terkesan menuntutnya. Juga tatapan mengintimidasi yang menghujamnya. Ini adalah resiko yang harus ia tanggung.

"Hei, hei! Kalian jangan memarahi Hinata! Hinata pasti punya alasan kenapa ia menerima Sasuke! Kalau kalian bertanya terus, kapan Hinata akan menjawabnya?" tanya Neji yang terjun ke dalam kerubungan itu.

"Hinata, apa Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan para gadis yang mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nada meninggi. Matanya sudah terasa panas melihat Sasuke merangkul Hinata, dan Hinata tidak menepis rangkulan itu.

Hening.

"Aku menjawab ini dalam keadaan baik seratus persen—kurasa. Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Kalau kalian memang keluargaku, seharusnya kalian mengerti…" Jawab Hinata dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Bagaimana bisa mengerti jika Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada kami?" tanya kembali Naruto yang mendekati Hinata.

Semua terdiam melihatnya.

"Perlukah aku mengatakannya? Aku tidak minta kalian untuk mengerti bagaimana pribadi seorang Hinata Hyuuga!" jawab Hinata sedikit kencang. Matanya berkaca-kaca, suaranya yang kencang membuat semua terkejut.

"Bukankah itu namanya munafik? Kami semua tahu, Hinata… Kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Sasuke-kun! Kau mencintai Naruto, Hinata! Jangan menjadi plin-plan seperti ini karena akan sangat merugikan!" seru Sakura blak-blakkan.

Mungkin jika mata bisa menjadi bulat, mata yang terbelalak keluar—hampir melotot—bisa dikategorikan bulat, saking terkejutnya. Semua membelalak terkejut mendengar kalimat Sakura.

Perlahan-lahan, semua mundur teratur, tinggallah empat orang pemuda yang ada di situ. Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan datar, sebelum menatap kedua gadis yang saling bertatapan di hadapan mereka.

Pahit, mendengar kalimat itu. Hinata ingin segera berlari keluar dari ruangan ini. Tapi ia mengerti, itu sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Dan ia bukanlah tipe orang yang melarikan diri dari masalah.

Kedua gadis yang berdiri tegak berhadapan itu, pelupuk matanya sudah digenangi air yang siap jatuh.

"Apakah aku mengingkari kalau aku mencintai Naruto? Kau tahu dari siapa, Sakura-chan? Pernahkah Kau mendengarku mengatakannya? Aku sendiri saja tidak peduli siapa yang Kau cintai! Tidak peduli Kau mencintai Naruto atau Sasuke!" balas Hinata tidak kalah kencang, sampai-sampai ia melupakan suffiks –kun- untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

'_Tapi Kau memang pernah mengatakan perasaanmu padaku, Hinata… Dan Pain serta Katsusyu-sama saksinya.' _Bisik Naruto dalam hati.

"Ya! Aku mendengarnya dari Katsuyu-sama!" kata Sakura kencang.

Hinata termanggu sesaat, ditelannya ludah berusaha mengusir rasa gugup. "Apa semua perlu mengurusi perasaanku? Perlu mendekatiku dan menginterogasiku tentang perasaanku?"

Sakura sempat terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Jangan mengelak lagi! Semua orang juga tahu, Hinata! Kecuali Naruto yang memang tidak peka dan bodoh!"

"Siapa yang mengelak? Lalu apa urusannya? Sakura-chan ingin ada di posisiku sekarang?" tanya Hinata yang terlihat terlalu tegar untuk ukurannya.

"Ya! Aku ingin bersama Sasuke-kun dan tidak mungkin Kau tidak tahu!" jerit Sakura sedih.

"Kalau Kau ingin, aku rela menyerahkannya! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin ada di sini kalau Sakura-chan ingin tahu!"

"Tapi Kau menerima Sasuke, Hinata!"

"Ya! Tapi tidakkah Sakura-chan berpikir untuk apa aku menerimanya? Menerima Sasuke? Alasanku menerima Sasuke itu mudah untuk ditemukan tanpa perlu aku memberitahunya!" Hinata ikut menjerit sedih.

Tanpa sadar, semua menahan napas melihat Hinata dan Sakura yang berbicara dengan suara tinggi melengking, seakan ingin memutuskan pita suara masing-masing. Tak ada yang berkedip melihat Hinata dan Sakura yang tampak begitu emosional. Dan kesunyian menelan jeritan pahit itu, tapi tak mengembalikan atmosfir ruangan itu menjadi lebih baik.

Andai saja kedua gadis itu ingat, kalau ini adalah rumah sakit…Ah, perasaan yang menderu memang sering membuat orang lupa tempat karena keadaan.

Hinata berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, dipejamkannya matanya, dan ia lebih baik mengalah. Sebutir embun meleleh dari sudut matanya. Namun ia tidak ingin siapapun menyadarinya. "S-s-sumimasen… A-aku permisi, Tsunade-sama, Mi-minna-sama…"

Tapi mata biru seperti langit cerah yang tajam itu melihat Hinata menangis.

Semua hanya mampu terdiam mengikuti arah gerakan gadis serba biru dan ungu itu. Hinata segera berlari dengan kepala tertunduk dari ruangan rawat Tsunade. Terdengar pintu dibuka dan membanting tertutup.

CKLECK!

BLAAAAM!

Terdengar sapaan-sapaan dan suara terkejut orang-orang di luar kamar. Dan derap langkah kaki yang menjauh. Tentu semua mengerti kalau itu suara langkah kaki Hinata yang berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menangis sedih dan merosot ke lantai, menutupi kedua tangannya dengan wajahnya, rambut merah mudanya tergerai berantakan jatuh mengikuti gaya gravitasi.

"Itulah yang membuatku memilih Hinata. Sayang sekali kalau menyia-nyiakan gadis sepertinya," kata Sasuke entah kepada siapa. Lalu dengan tenang ia segera mengejar gadis yang menerima lamarannya.

Naruto baru saja ingin bergerak mengejar Hinata—bukan Sasuke—tapi dirasakannya seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. Hatinya sebenarnya lebih menginginkan untuk mengejar Hinata—yang dikejar Sasuke—tidak tahu kenapa ia menginginkannya. Sayangnya melihat kondisi Sakura yang membutuhkannya, pandangan Naruto berubah datar dan pemuda itu terdiam, bergeming.

Sai dan Kakashi segera mendekati Sakura, merangkul gadis yang sesegukan itu. Dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Tidak tahu kenapa, Ino sendiri kembali menangis… Namun Shikamaru memeluknya, dan Chouji mengusap-usap lembut rambutnya.

Wanita yang tengah hamil tua itu pasti sudah jatuh merosot pingsan, jika Shino dan Kiba tidak menahannya.

Lee dan Gai dengan gerakan yang sangat tidak gentleman namun cukup lembut bagi Tenten, memperlakukan gadis tomboy yang menangis itu dengan lembut.

Iruka berjalan mendekati Shizune dan Tsunade. Senyum sendu menggelayuti wajahnya. "Perasaan anak muda… Rumit juga, ya?"

Shizune dan Tsunade mengangguk tanda setuju.

Neji memeluk Hanabi yang terlihat sangat terguncang, dan menepuk bahu pamannya. Keduanya bertatapan, dan Hiashi merangkul Neji.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya, di mana posisinya sekarang?

"Naruto, jangan melamun seperti itu," kata Iruka di sela isak tangis para perempuan yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

Naruto menoleh. "Hai'…" responnya datar.

"Kalau mau cari angin, tak ada yang melarangmu untuk pergi kok…" Saran Iruka lembut.

Naruto mengangguk. Dilepaskannya cengkeraman—sangat kuat—Sakura, dan melangkah berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

#~**~#

.

Semua yang ada di luar kamar rawat Tsunade, tidak perlu menempelkan telinga mereka pada daun pintu atau tembok untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, kegaduhan dan lalu keheningan, serta suara-suara orang yang bertengkar. Yang pasti, tadi nama Sasuke dan Naruto disebut-sebut.

BRAAAAK!

BLAAAMMM!

Semua serentak menoleh kaget melihat Hinata yang membanting pintu dan segera berlari menjauh dengan kepala tertunduk.

"E-e-eh! A-ada apa ini?" tanya Temari panik.

Belum cukup dengan itu, pintu kembali terbuka dan membanting tertutup, kini seorang Sasuke berlari mengejar Hinata. Dan para penunggu jawaban yang terhormat itu terbengong-bengong dibuatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Baru saja mereka akan duduk kembali, ketika sekali lagi—mungkin mereka akan bosan dengan hal ini—pintu dibanting membuka dan membanting tertutup. Kali ini seorang yang dikenal sebagai rival Sasuke Uchiha, berlari mengejar Sasuke yang juga mengejar Hinata.

"E-e-eh! Doushite?" tanya Temari semakin khawatir.

"—Naruto, eh?" Gaara menatap lurus ke arah koridor yang panjang membentang, menemukan sosok Naruto yang berlari cepat bagai kilat.

"Ngh… Rasanya aku pernah melihat gerakan seperti itu, uhmmm—biar kucoba mengingat-ingat," Tsuchikage memejamkan matanya.

"Yellow Flash Konoha, Yondaime-Hokage," ucap Mizukage, membuat semua menoleh padanya. Mizukage hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa gerakan si bocah Kyuubi mirip dengan dia…"

"Setahuku, Naruto kan lamban…" Kata Kankurou dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Temari menyikutnya membuatnya meringis sambil mengumpat-umpat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hasilnya bagaimana nih? Kita juga kan perlu tahu… Supaya bisa memberitahu desa masing-masing," tanya Darui yang kini memandang semua yang ada di dekatnya satu persatu.

"Tsunade-sama pasti akan mengumumkannya." Gaara menghela napas panjang.

.

#~**~#

.

Kau sudah berlari menjelajahi rumah sakit Konoha dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan Kau mengejar Sasuke, Kau kehilangan jejaknya, yang itu berarti Kau tidak bisa mengejar Hinata.

Kini dengan langkah gontai, Kau sedang berjalan sembari mengatur napas di koridor rumah sakit yang menuju kembali ke kamar rawat Godaime-Hokage. Tidak, Kau tidak punya niat untuk kembali ke sana sampai Kau berhasil mengejar seorang gadis yang melarikandiri tanpa sebab yang Kau ketahui.

Kau berusaha berpikir tenang, tempat apa yang sepi dan layak untuk menangis di gedung seperti rumah sakit Konoha? Tempat yang jarang atau bahkan sama sekali tidak dikunjungi oleh siapapun? Adakah tempat itu? Karena Kau yakin, gadis bermata ungu muda itu pasti akan mendatanginya.

Kau tidak sadar, kalau Kau berjalan dengan tatapan menerawang dan sibuk berpikir, sampai-sampai Kau tidak menydari, bahwa teman-temanmu sudah ada di hadapanmu.

"Naruto…"

Kau mengangkat kepala, lamunanmu buyar, hingga Kau sendiri terkejut menatap teman-temanmu yang sudah ada di depan mata. Dan Kau mengarahkan kepalamu pada Shikamaru yang tadi memanggilmu.

"Hm?" Kau hanya bergumam merespon panggilan Shikamaru.

"Cari di atap," katanya cepat.

Kau tersenyum tipis, "Sasuke sudah menemaninya."

"Ada apa denganku, Dobe?"

Kau segera membalikkan badan membelakangi teman-temanmu, menemukan Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersandar pada dinding di dekatmu. "Teme… K-kau tidak mengejar Hinata?"

"Sudah kukejar. Aku belum berkata apa-apa, dia dengan halus mengusirku," jawab Sasuke santai, dihelanya napas panjang. "Kurasa yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah ketena—OI, DOBE!" Sasuke dengan sigap menghindar ke samping, tanpa mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Kau segera melesat meninggalkan semuanya.

"Onegaishimasu, Naruto…"

Kau mendengar ucapan Neji. Kau tak membalasnya, karena Kau sendiri tidak mengerti maksud Neji yang meminta tolong padamu. Tanpa perlu diminta, Kau sendiri sudah berlari pergi ke atap. Sambil berlari, Kau berusaha mengingat-ingat jalan menuju atap rumah sakit.

Kau pernah kesana… Waktu itu, untuk bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Dan—ah! Naik ke tangga itu, Kau tidak peduli seberapa berisiknya langkah kakimu saat menaiki tangga, dan seberapa malangnya pintu menuju atap yang Kau banting membuka.

Kau terdiam, mendengar napasmu sendiri yang terengah-engah, merasakan lembutnya sepoi angin yang menyapamu. Kau terdiam, lirihan isak tangis menyambutmu.

Kau melangkah tanpa suara, menutup pintu pelan-pelan. Setelah menutup pintu, Kau bersandar pada pintu kokoh itu. Sejauh mata memandang, matamu tertumbuk pada sosok seseorang yang membelakangimu. Kau mampu melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, dan biarpun ia membelakangimu, Kau tahu ia sedang berusaha menahan isak tangis kuat-kuat. Ia duduk sambil memeluk erat kedua lututnya, dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

Kau tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang telah bergulir, selama Kau menatapnya, merasakan telingamu bertalu-talu dan rasa perih yang aneh melingkupi hatimu. Sampai akhirnya Kau tersadar, suasana di sekitarmu sunyi. Isak tangisnya lenyap, dan kepala berambut indigo itu telah terangkat tegak.

"Biarkan aku sendiri, Naruto-kun," ucapnya dengan suara serak, tanpa terselip isak tangis.

Kalau Kau tidak ingat dia punya kemampuan khusus seperti byakyuugan, tentu Kau akan terbengong-bengong karena dia tidak melihatmu, namun dia tahu Kau ada di sana dan siapa Kau.

"Untuk apa Kau menangis, Hinata?" tanyamu pelan. Perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekatinya.

Dia tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya untuk sekedar menatapmu. "Aku tidak tahu…"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah menangis," katamu lembut.

"Untuk apa Naruto-kun peduli padaku?"

Kau terdiam. Kau sendiri saja tidak mengerti perasaan yang kini menderamu. Baru saja Kau ingin membuka mulut untuk menjawab. Namun ia sudah kembali bersuara.

"Ah ya… Kita teman, kan, Naruto-kun? Aku tahu sebagai teman yang baik pasti akan menemani temannya—tapi… Temani yang lain saja, Naruto-kun," usirnya halus.

Kau tidak suka kata-katanya yang barusan. Tidak tahu kenapa, kata 'Teman' yang selalu mempunyai mantra ajaib untukmu, kini kehilangan efek ajaibnya, berganti menjadi menyakitkan.

"Kau membenciku, Hinata? Sampai-sampai Kau tidak ingin aku menemanimu?" tanyamu lemah.

Kau mengira, mungkin ia akan menyangkal kalau ia membencimu, mungkin saja ia tidak membencimu—tapi hanya marah padamu, mungkin saja ia memang kesal padamu—walau tidak ada alasan untuk itu menurutmu. Tapi di atas seluruh pertanyaan yang memenuhi benakmu, Kau sendiri takut dibenci olehnya, takut ia marah atau kesal padamu.

Dan kenapa Kau mesti repot mengurusi itu semua? Biasanya saja Kau tidak peduli padanya.

"Aku tidak membencimu, tidak akan pernah."

Bersamaan dengan kata-katanya itu, ia bangkit berdiri, hingga membuat sepoi angin menerbangkan helaian panjang rambut indigonya. Dan perlahan ia membalikkan badan, hingga mata khasnya terarah padamu, jejak air mata di wajahnya terlihat berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari. Kau tertegun menatapnya. Sementara ia sendiri mulai melangkah, mengeliminasi jarak demi jarak di antara kalian.

Kau sama sekali tidak mampu bergerak, senyuman lembutnya seakan menyedotmu untuk tenggelam dalam pusara pesonanya. Hingga ia tiba di hadapanmu, dan senyumnya sedikit memudar, gadis itu berjinjit sedikit—menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi badanmu, dan bibirnya mendarat di pipimu—ia mengecup pipimumu dengan lembut.

Napas hangatnya yang menerpamu membuat wajahmu perlahan disapu rona tipis, helaian rambutnya yang halus menggelitikmu, dan kecupannya sanggup membuat tubuhmu bergetar hebat.

Kedua kalinya ia mencium pipimu. Namun kali ini, Kau dalam keadaan sadar. Kau tak mampu berkata-kata, yang Kau tahu, Kau menyukai sentuhannya, yang sanggup membuat jantungmu berdetak cepat. Kecupan manis yang membuat wajahmu terasa terbakar.

Kau yang terlalu terkejut, terlalu menikmatinya, atau waktu yang memang kejam padamu karena semua ini berlalu terlalu singkat seiring ia menjauh darimu? Ah, terkutuklah alasan apapun yang membuat gadis jelita di hadapanmu ini menjauh darimu!

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun," ucapnya tulus. Dan akhirnya ia menjauh lagi darimu, lagi-lagi meninggalkanmu yang tetap tak bergerak.

Tak lama, tangan kirimu terangkat menyentuh pipi kirimu, seakan perasaanmu masih membekas di awang-awang, belum ingin kembali pada bumi tempat Kau berpijak.

Perlahan, sebuah senyuman tipis yang tulus dan bahagia mengembang di wajahmu. _'Douitamashite, Hinata…'_

.

#~**~#

.

_**Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku!**_

_**Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jauh dariku!**_

_**Kau harus bertanggungjawab atas segala perbuatan yang Kau lakukan padaku!**_

_**Karena… Kau membasuhku dengan kasih sayang…**_

…_**Yang Kau tak membiarkanku untuk membalasnya. **_

**.**

**#~**~#**

**To be continued**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Aduuuuuh~~ *gugulingan setress* kenapa fluff malah di akhir fict ini? Arrgghh~ setress! Harusnya lebih tegaan lagi, sudahkah Light tergolong gagal? Huweee… Tapi Light juga nggak tega sama Reviewers dan pedagang tissue! *?***

**.**

**Balasan Review Khusus untuk yang Tidak Login:**

**.**

**Felice a.k.a Fian:** _well, just call me Light without 'Senpai', if you don't mind. :D makasih yah udah mau nunggu—padahal nggak jelas lho waktu apdetnya. Soal tamat, waaah~ Light nggak tahu, mudah-mudahan Fian-san nggak bosen baca fict ini. Ok? Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**Mikan minami:**_ iya, Naruto bener-bener akting bagus di fict ini! *peluk Naruto* ini udah apdet! Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**Naru Luv Hina:** _makasih yah udah mau nunggu fict (gaje) ini! __ *kasih tissue* ayo kita teriakin Naruto, "NARUTO LOLAAA~" (Naruto balik teriak, "SALAHIN LIGHT!") mungkin Sasuke suka sama Hinata? Dunno. Dan jawaban Hinata bisa dilihat chapter ini, kan? Ya, sebenernya dari chapter sebelumnya juga ketahuan… Maaf ya nggak bisa apdet kilat! u.u Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**Magrita loves NaruHina:**_Huwaaa~ ini udah Light kasih scene NaruHina fluff. Lagian juga nggak kuat bikin sedih-sedih banget, bisa-bisa nangis dulu kayak di chapter 5! Tapi itu harus! Chapter ke depan harus lebih angsty~ *diinjek* maaf ya nggak bisa cepet apdet… Makasih juga udah mau nunggu fict ini! Mudah-mudahan nggak bosen yah! Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**Satsuki-chan:**_ chapter ini masih belum keliatan, liat chapter depan ya! :D makasih pujiannya… :D Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**Pik pik:** _*kasih tissue* gomen ne… Itu tuntutan plot! Maaf ya nggak bisa apdet cepet. Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**Just nice reader:** _hehehe! Makasiiih udah mau ninggalin jejak! Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**PinQ CloVeR:** _makasih udah review dua kali! *keprok-keprok* hehehe, gampang ketebak memang plotnya. Hihihi~ tapi kalau soal akhir, Light belum bisa mutusin antara sad atau happy. *nyengir kejam**dikepruks NHL* apdet kok apdet~ Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**Haru glory: ** _*panik kipas-kipas Haru-san* Daijobou ka? Masih sesek gak? *digeplak**kasih tissue* gomen ne… Iya, chapter ini lumayan menyenangkan, kan? Ada scene NaruHina-nya~ hahay! Kalau soal ending, uhhmm—Light belum tahu… Hehehe. Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**Ellie glory:**_ Ellie-san saudaranya Haru-san, bukan? *lirik nama glory* ne, panggil Light aja, ya. Nggak usah pake 'Senpai'. __ Huweee~ padahal kan masih banyak yang lebih kejam dari Light, lho! *digaplok* Light nggak keberatan NH harus sengsara, asal mereka di akhir bersama~ ^_^ Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**Baka-Mouto:** _*pake penutup telinga* puasamu batal lho, nak, kalau nangis begitu… *geleng2* ya udah, ganti bantal aja kenapa, sih? Gampang, kan? Mereka semua kasian? Emang dari segi mananya? *baca ulang fict sendiri* Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**Sq:** _Ohayou, Sq-san! Makasih ya udah review dua kali! __ Tenang aja, Light suka review yang panjang kok! Hehehe~ gimana, ya~ perasaan Naruto ke Hinata… Hihihi~ kita lihat chapter depan-depan aja, ya! Mudah-mudahan Sq-san nggak bosen baca cerita ini! Fict yang lain udah pada update lho! Mereka juga menunggu untuk di-review~ *maunya Light* Nanti Light SMS Sq-asn boleh, ya? Makasih udah RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**UZUMAKI YUKI:** _Panggil 'Light' aja, ya? __ Hontou ni arigatou, Yuki-san! Makasiiih udah mau review sampe lima kali buat Light! *peyuk kenceng-kenceng**ditendang* Makasih buat pujiannya, *kasih tissue* dulu juga ada fict AR yang mengikuti jalan cerita anime-nya. Kalau fict kesayangan Light yang satu ini sih, memang akan Light buat sedikit canon. Maaf ya lama update. Arigatou mo, Yuki-san! Makasih udah RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^ _

**Reno:** _*lirik chapter 7* apa sekarang udah keliatan kalau fict ini ber-pairing NH? *nangis gelundungan* kalau soal ending, kita lihat ke depannya, ya! Mudah-mudahan Reno-san nggak bosen baca cerita ini! Makasih udah RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**Greeny****: **_salam kenal juga, Greeny-san. __ Nggak pa pa kok. Makasih udah mau ngikutin jalan cerita fict ini. Maaf ya Light telat update! Wah, soal ending, lihat kedepannya aja ya! Makasih pujiannya! Makasih udah RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**.**

**Untuk yang login, silahkan cek inbox masing-masing! :D Makasih udah mau RnR! *peyuk-peyuk* Mind to RnR again? ^_^**

**.**

**#~**~#**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu! ^_^v**

**.**

**Sweet smile, **

**Light-Sapphire-Chan**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan di **_**chapter**_** lalu! Hontou ni gomenasai… (_._)**

**Makasih untuk semua**_** review,**_** anceman/ngingetin **_**update, concrit**_** yang sangat berguna buat Light, dukungan buat Light, juga **_**alert/fave! Arigatou gozaimasu!**_** ^_^**

_**Dozo, Minna-sama! **_

_**Disclaimer: **_

**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning:**_

_**Alternate Reality, POV changing, out of character-maybe, a little typo(s) and mary-sue. Full of **_**gajeness**_** and **_**garingness**_**. **_

**.**

_**Italic: flashback.**_

_**Bold+italic: **_**Naruto/Hinata'sPOV**

**.**

_**Have a nice read! ^_~**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Aku membuang pandang ketika kita bertemu pandang. **_

_**Karena aku tidak ingin Kau bertemu tatap denganku. **_

_**Hanya membuat pertahanan yang kubangun runtuh sekejap mata. **_

_**.**_

_**#~**~#**_

_**Believe**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**.**_

_**By: Light-Sapphire-Chan**_

_**#~**~#**_

_**.**_

"Jadi, begitulah ceritanya… Hinata tidak munafik. Ia melakukan semua ini untuk semua yang mencintai dan menyayangi Sasuke. Juga karena… Hinata sangat menyayangi Naruto."

Aku mengakhiri ceritaku tentang Hinata serta permasalahan yang tengah berlangsung, pada Shino, Kiba dan Kurenai-_Sensei._ Terlihat wajah mereka yang menyiratkan rasa sulit untuk percaya pada semua yang sudah kuceritakan. Tapi aku tahu, mereka memang memercayainya.

Kami berempat berbicara di apartemen Kurenai-_Sensei_ atas izin darinya—aku menyadari kondisi seorang wanita hamil tua yang tak mungkin bepergian jauh. Aku yang meminta mereka untuk datang berkumpul, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya—permasalahan—pada orang-orang terdekat Hinata. Mungkin, ini hanya kekhawatiranku saja… Tapi aku takut, mereka akan membenci Hinata. Padahal mereka pasti tidak mengerti situasi sebenarnya. Tsunade-_sama_ sendiri tidak mengetahui duduk permasalahan yang sebenarnya…

…Yaitu perasaan Hinata. Alasan utama Hinata.

"…Dan aku—jujur saja, merasa sangat sedih… Satu hari sebelum kemarin—saat Hinata menjawab lamaran Sasuke—berarti kemarin lusa, Hinata menceritakan alasan utamanya menerima lamaran Sasuke—ya, karena Naruto dan semua orang yang mencintai makhluk bernama Sasuke Uchiha—"

"Kau sudah menceritakannya, Neji," sahut Shino datar.

"Neji, sabar… Jangan kasar begitu," kata Kurenai-_Sensei_ lembut.

"_Gomen ne_… Hanya yang membuatku marah, setelah Hinata bercerita, ia menangis sesegukan. Dan kalian tahu apa yang dikatakannya saat menangis sampai tertidur?" tanyaku dengan wajah muram.

Mereka bertiga menggeleng. Aku kembali melanjutkan. "Hinata menangis sesegukan, dia hanya berkata… _"Aku sayang Naruto… Naruto-kun!"_ sampai jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis! Aku dan Hanabi ada di sana! Hinata menceritakan semua itu hanya padaku dan Hanabi! Kami juga menangis… Apalagi saat melihat Hinata mengigau dalam tidurnya, hanya nama Naruto yang ia sebutkan! Padahal Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah… _Kami-sama_…" Desahku sedih. Aku menelan ludahku pahit.

"Huh… Naruto lagi ternyata. Alasannya Hinata tidak jauh-jauh, ya… Naruto itu apa perlu kita beri pelajaran dulu, ya?" kulihat Kiba menghela napas kesal. "Neji, maafkan sikap kami yang kemarin mungkin membuat Hinata merasa tertekan!"

"Kiba, jangan gunakan kekerasan," Kurenai-_Sensei_ mengingatkan. Kulihat Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Kalian tidak perlu memintamaaf padaku," Kiba terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun aku keburu berkata-kata lagi. "Dan aku tahu, kalian ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata. Tapi, yang Hinata perlukan saat ini bukan maaf. Ia membutuhkan dukungan, dan seseorang yang bisa dekat dengannya! Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? Karena—seperti yang Hinata katakan—mungkin akan ada banyak orang yang membencinya."

Akamaru mengaum pelan. Aku mengelus kepala anjing Kiba yang duduk dekat dengan sofa yang kududuki itu. _"Sankyuu,_ Akamaru… Terima kasih karena Kau tetap mau percaya pada Hinata."

Kurenai-_Sensei_ berdiri dari duduknya dengan susah payah, lalu lambat-lambat berjalan mendekati jendela. Kedua mata layak _ruby red_ miliknya menerawang jauh seakan terhipnotis pada pesona langit biru yang membentang indah bagai permadani terhampar.

"Neji… Bolehkah kami bertiga ikut mengantar Hinata pindah ke rumah Uchiha?" tanya wanita hamil tua yang tetap terlihat cantik itu.

Senyumku tetap sama, namun jika ruang tamu kecil apartemen Kurenai-Sensei dihujani cahaya yang lebih terang, mungkin akan terlihat mataku yang berbinar-binar senang. Kudapati Kiba tersenyum lebar padaku, dan Shino menganggukkan kepalanya, serta Akamaru yang menyalak riang.

"Kalau begitu, jangan buang waktu lagi. Hinata pasti sangat senang karena kalian ada untuknya…"

.

#~**~#

.

Kau menatap untuk terakhir kalinya kamarmu. Kamar yang sudah Kau tempati seumur hidupmu—yang berjalan selama enam belas tahun. Kamar beraroma lavender, berwarna biru yang didominasi warna ungu. Seulas senyum sedih menggantung sunyi di bibirmu yang tak mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"_Nee-chan_… Semua sudah menunggumu di depan gerbang utama klan Hyuuga," Kau menoleh, menemukan adikmu yang memberitahukan padamu sambil menyusulmu masuk ke dalam kamarmu.

"_Arigatou… Ne,_ Hanabi-_chan,_ tersenyumlah!" katamu dengan senyum tipis.

Hanabi menggeleng. "Nanti saja, kalau sudah di bawah. Haaahh… Tidak akan ada lagi yang membekaliku dengan _Obentou_ super enaaak!" gerutu Hanabi yang membantuku membawa koper keluar kamar.

Kau memakai tas ransel warna hijau tua yang digantungkan di punggungmu. Setelah menutup pintu kamarmu, Kau dan Hanabi menyeret koper hitammu menyusuri koridor panjang rumah ini.

"Hanabi-_chan_ kan bisa belajar membuat _Obentou,_ aku yakin, buatan Hanabi-_chan_ pasti lebih enak dari buatanku," katamu berusaha menyemangatinya.

"Belajar dari siapa? Ayah? Neji-_Nii?_ Mimpi apa aku semalam…" Hanabi memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Emmm—kalau _Obaa-sama?_ Kan banyak yang bisa mengajarimu," ucapmu sambil memandang sekeliling yang kalian lewati.

"Ahaa~ tapi tidak ada yang seenak _Nee-chan!_ Apa _Nee-chan_ memakai resep rahasia?" tanya Hanabi sambil lalu.

Kalian sudah keluar dari rumah, namun karena sekeliling tampak kosong dan sunyi, maka Hanabi mendahuluimu berjalan menuju gerbang utama klan Hyuuga.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide terbersit di pikiranmu. "Tentu saja aku memakai resep rahasia."

Hanabi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padamu. "Benarkah? Kasih tahu aku apa rahasianya!" Hanabi melompat-lompat riang mengejarmu. "Akhirnyaaa~ aku bisa juga membuat makanan seperti masakan _Nee-chan_ yang rasanya luar biasa eenaaak!"

Kau membuka gerbang utama klan Hyuuga, tanpa menoleh menatap lurus ke depan, Kau segera berbalik membantu Hanabi menarik koper.

"Rahasianya apa, _Nee-chan?"_ kejar Hanabi antusias.

Kau menghentikan pergerakanmu, seulas senyum jahil—yang nyaris tidak pernah ada di wajahmu—kini terulas di bibirmu. "Rahasianya adalah…"

"Adalah…?" tanya Hanabi penasaran.

Kau melepaskan tawa lega. "Rahasianya adalah tidak ada rahasia!"

"Hoeee? _Nee-chan _jangan mempermainkanku, ah! Tidak lucu, tahu…" Keluh Hanabi kesal.

Kau mengangkat tangan kananmu dan mengusap kepala adikmu. "Yang aku katakan barusan benar kok, Hana-_chan!_ Rahasianya adalah tidak ada rahasia…"

"Hah? Lalu… K-kok masakan _Nee-chan_ bisa…?"

"Tidak ada rahasia. Rahasia itu tidak membuat sesuatu menjadi luar biasa, Hana-_chan_… Hal yang luar biasa itu, pondasinya adalah kesederhanaan. Sederhana itulah yang membuat semua menjadi luar biasa! Kalau diibaratkan lewat masakan, untuk membuat masakan yang luar biasa itu tidak perlu segala sesuatu yang susah dicari—atau bahan-bahan langka—atau hal-hal mewah. Kau hanya memerlukan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan, menakar bahan tersebut dengan tepat, mengolah dan memasak dengan benar, lalu cara penyajiannya yang bersih dan manis! Setelalah itu, hasilnya adalah masakan yang luar biasa namun alami serta sederhana… Ya, begitulah…" Tuturmu panjang lebar.

Cukup mengejutkan, karena biasanya Kau tidak banyak berkata-kata.

"Heee? Aku tetap tidak mengerti…" Kata Hanabi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Kau tersenyum lembut, angin berhembus dan menerbangkan helaian rambut panjang indigomu. "Nanti juga mengerti, Hanabi-_chan._ Untuk soal masakan, kurasa hampir semua buku masak sudah mengajarkan hal itu dengan baik. Tinggal Kau praktekkan saja, Hana-_chan_…"

Sunyi sesaat. Hanya suara angin yang mendesau lirih mengantarkan suara pujian seseorang untukmu.

"Hei, Hinata… Kata-katamu manis juga."

Kau tertegun. Kau tahu ini suara siapa, tapi dengan refleks dan kaku Kau tetap menoleh pada sumber suara, Kau memandang ke arah kiri. Senyuman tipis memesona itu tercurah untukmu. Dan lagi-lagi, pandangan mata kalian bertemu. Mata biru itu secerah langit yang menaungi bumi saat ini, bersinar ramah saat bertemu tatap dengan _iris_ mata khas klanmu.

Kau balas tersenyum kaku dan tipis—karena bukan saatnya lagi Kau bersikap seperti biasa padanya. Kau harus mengenyahkan perasaan mengganjal—sebut saja rindu—yang mencuat ke permukaan hatimu.

Kau mengangguk sekilas. "A… _Arigatou,_ Naruto… _Kun,_" jawabmu enggan.

Kau melihat ia mengangguk dengan senyum lembut yang—sialnya—memesona. Namun sekali ini, Kau mampu mengontrol suhu tubuhmu yang langsung panas dingin mendapat senyumannya, agar rasa panas karena malu itu tidak merambat menyapukan rona di wajah cantikmu.

Setelah itu, Kau membuang pandang darinya. Karena Kau takut… Ya, karena dia datang tidak sendiri. Melainkan bersama tim _Taka_—masih dengan jubah Akatsuki—tim tujuh sekaligus tim _rookie_ 12 berkumpul di depan kompleks klan Hyuuga. Kau sendiri juga bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Kau memejamkan mata dan berdoa dalam hati. Meminta bantuan _Kami-sama,_ semoga _Kami-sama_ membantumu menguatkan hatimu.

Semua ini sulit untukmu. Karena semua kenangan kemarin berputar. Semua perasaanmu kemarin sudah mengalir pada kecupan di pipinya yang bergaris-garis kemarin. Kecupan yang Kau berikan hanya padanya. Kau rasa, ia pasti terbiasa dengan kecupan di pipi dari seorang wanita. Tidak mungkin, kan, ia tidak pernah dicium di pipinya?

Tak ada keistimewaan. Hanya kecupan yang dialiri perasaan sayang, perasaan yang tulus untuknya. Tidak berharap memilikinya.

Karena Kau tahu, dia adalah milik semua orang. Semua orang menyayanginya.

Berat memang, namun Kau harus melakukannya. Jika perasaanmu memang tidak bisa memudar digulir waktu, berarti harus Kau pendam. Itu adalah sebuah resiko yang harus Kau pertanggungjawabkan.

Toh Kau melakukan semua ini untuknya, kan, Hinata?

Kau sedikit bisa bernapas lega, dia tidak membencimu. Atau setidaknya, belum membencimu.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Oooii~ Hinata! Kok Kau tidak menyapa kami, siiih?" terdengar seruan di belakangmu.

Kau membalikkan badanmu. Ternyata semua sudah menunggumu. Kau tidak sempat terdiam, karena Kau sudah memekik kaget saat Kiba dan Akamaru memelukmu, Shino menepuk bahumu. Dan gurumu datang mendekat.

"He! Heee! Enak saja Kau main peluk-peluk Hinata! Kau pikir Hinata guling, apa?" ketus kakak sepupumu menarikmu mendekat padanya. Dan menendang tulang kering Kiba serta sebelah tangan kanannya yang bebas menepuk agak kasar kepala Akamaru.

Akamaru menyalaki keras kakak sepupumu yang balas menatap tajam anjing berbulu putih itu.

"_Baka_-Nejiii! Tidak perlu pakai tenaga untuk menendangku dan memukul Akamaru!" seru Kiba kesal.

Dengan sangat halus, kakakmu pun menepis tangan Shino dari bahumu. Shino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Neji, Kau tidak perlu takut kami akan meng'apa-apa'-kan Hinata, kurasa Kau jadi _out of character,_" kata Shino datar.

"_Jaa,_ kalau begitu jangan dekat-dekat Hinata," balas pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu penuh nada kemenangan.

"Asshh… Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Hinata bisa tahan mempunyai _Nii-san_ sepertimu? Hanabiii~ bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kiba mendekati Hanabi.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Hanabi juga! Sudah cukup aku mengusir Konohamaru susah payah," gerutu kakak sepupumu kesal.

"_Yare-yare_, Neji! Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang mencelakakan adik-adik cantikmu, kok!" kata Kiba berusaha meyakinkan.

"Oh ya, bagus kalau Kau mengerti, Kiba," ucap Neji Nii-san sambil lalu.

"Yaaah~ memang Neji-_Nii_ yang sudah protektif seperti ini sangat menyebalkan, kok! Aku sendiri saja tidak mengerti kenapa _Nee-chan_ bisa bertahan dari segala ocehan Neji-_Nii_!" kata Hanabi blak-blakkan.

"Heee~ Neji bisa bawel juga?" tanya Kiba antusias. Dan Hanabi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pose sok serius.

Kau tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Dan Kau merasakan pelukan dari gurumu yang cantik. Ia membelai pelan rambut panjang indigomu.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Aku bangga mempunyai murid sepertimu… Jadi, jangan bilang dirimu tidak berguna lagi, yah!" bisiknya pelan.

Kau mengangguk. _"Hai', Sensei! _Aku juga senang bisa belajar bersama Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru… Belajar pada _Sensei,"_ katamu terharu.

"Hinata, jangan pernah bilang Kau tidak berguna lagi, atau selalu merepotkan… Tidak, Hinata. Harus berapa kali kami katakan kalau Kau tidak seperti itu?" tanya Shino dingin.

Tapi Kau tahu, tersirat kepedulian yang besar darinya untukmu.

"_Gomenasai, _Shino-_kun_…"

"Dan jangan bilang kalau segala sesuatu yang Kau terima tidak pantas dan berlebihan untukmu, seharusnya Kau bersyukur," kata Shino lagi.

Kau mengangguk, kedua ujung bibirmu terangkat sedikit. "Iya, Shino-_kun_. Akan kuusahakan."

"Harus," ucap Shino menuntut.

Kau tersenyum tipis. "Iya, Shino-_kun_."

"Aku serius, Hinata. Kalau perlu aku akan meminta Kiba mengajarimu bagaimana caranya menjadi orang merepotkan, berisik, bisa mengungkapkan isi hati, dan menganggap segala sesuatu memang layak untuknya," tutur Shino panjang lebar.

Sepi sesaat.

"Huh, Shino! Jangan seenaknya main perintah-perintah orang, dong! Lagi pula, dari kata-kata panjangmu tadi, Kau seperti menganggapku merepotkan saja!" seru Kiba kesal.

"Tidak juga sih, tapi lumayanlah…" Balas Shino ambigu.

"Kau juga jadi banyak mengoceh, _out of character_…" Kata Kiba lagi.

Kau terkikik geli. "Memang Shino-_kun_ jadi sedikit banyak bicara, tapi kurasa itu bagus untuk Shino-_kun_, Kiba-_kun_."

"Iya ya, kadang kurasa dia agak tidak sehat karena mengobrol dengan serangga terus," ucap Kiba sambil lalu.

"Itu keahlian klanku, Kiba. Kau sendiri saja rajin berbincang-bincang dengan anjing. Jadi, mana yang lebih tidak sehat? Dengan serangga atau anjing?" balas Shino seakan tidak mau kalah. Nada suaranya terdengar semakin dingin.

"Cih," Kiba mendengus kesal.

Gumaman tawa kecil terdengar dari seluruh penjuru sekitarmu. Kau sendiri tidak bisa menahan tawa meluncur dari bibirmu.

"Sudahlah, Kiba-_kun_, Shino-_kun._ Kalian sama-sama hebat, kok! Tidak seperti aku yang—"

"Oh, Hinata, tolong jangan katakan hal itu!" pinta Kiba memelas.

"Hinata… Jangan merasa rendah diri begitu," Shino mengingatkan dengan nada setengah mengancammu.

Kau mengubah ekspresimu menjadi geli. "Memang kalian tahu aku mau bilang apa?"

"Tentu saja!" Kiba mendengus. "Pasti kata-kata merendahkan diri, menganggap dirimu tidak berguna."

"Eh? Pikiranku mudah ditebak?" tanyamu polos.

Terdengar helaan napas dari temanmu yang berkacamata hitam. "Tentu saja. Hinata, sudah kubilang, kan, kalau Kau—"

"Iya, Shino-_kun._ _Gomenasai…"_ Potongmu cepat merasa menyesal.

Terdengar teman-temanmu mengobrol bersama gurumu, dan seseorang memanggilmu. Kau segera menghampiri sang pemanggil.

"Ya, Ayah?"

Matamu terbelalak lebar, sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan ayahmu padamu. Dan ayahmu itu berbisik memberikan nasihatnya yang jarang-jarang dikeluarkannya.

"Hinata, jangan pernah menunjukkan pada siapapun kalau Kau lemah. Cukup dirimu sendiri yang tahu! Percayalah klan Hyuuga selalu percaya padamu! Dan satu lagi, Kau harus tahu karakter siapa saja orang yang dekat denganmu, tapi…"

"…Orang lain tidak boleh tahu siapa kita," lanjutmu dengan seulas senyum lembut—warisan dari ibumu.

Ayahmu melepaskan pelukannya, terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca. "Sebenarnya sih aku tidak mau menyerahkanmu begitu saja. Aku ingin memastikan kalau Uchiha—" ayahmu melirik dingin Sasuke. "—bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Tapi sayang sekali Kau keras kepala."

Ah, satu lagi orang yang berubah menjadi posesif padamu.

Kau tersenyum, Kau teringat kata-kata ayahmu waktu itu pada kakak sepupumu. "Sasuke-_kun_ tampan, _Otou-sama."_

Untuk apa Kau mengatakan itu padahal Kau mencintai seseorang tidak dari fisiknya?

"Aku tidak meragukannya," kata kepala keluarga Hyuuga sambil lalu.

"Lalu emmm—mapan," Kau berusaha keras agar senyuman jahil tidak terpampang di wajahmu.

"Ya, ya, hasil yang tidak jelas. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan kemapanannya, merampok mungkin, menyiksa orang juga bisa," ayahmu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ngh—kurasa dia pasti kuat, jadi kurasa ia mampu menjagaku," katamu melanjutkan.

"Aha! Sayangnya kekuatannya dipakai untuk hal yang tidak benar," ucap ayahmu penuh nada kemenangan.

Senang rasanya bisa membujuk halus ayahmu yang biasanya dingin, menjadi banyak berekspresi seperti sekarang ini.

"Dan karena kenyataannya tentang klan Uchiha sudah terkuak, aku rasa kedudukkan keluarganya setara dengan klan Hyuuga," katamu telak.

Mungkin ini perasaanmu saja, namun Kau tertawa puas melihat wajah ayahmu sedikit berubah menjadi _horror._

"Hinata… Jangan katakan Kau benar-benar mau menerima Uchiha!" kata ayahmu khawatir.

"Hihihi… _Otou-sama,_ kriteria tentang seorang lelaki yang akan meminangku atau Hanabi seperti itu, kan? _Gomenasai,_ aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat Ayah berbicara dengan Neji-_Nii._ Aku hanya menyebutkannya saja, bahwa Sasuke-_kun_ itu cocok," tuturmu dengan wajah polos.

Ayahmu melakukan hal luar biasa—terdengar berlebihan memang—tapi ia menepuk keningnya sendiri, seakan merasa frustasi berhadapan denganmu.

"Rupanya Kau belum mendengar satu hal lagi, di atas itu semua… Aku ingin seseorang itu tulus menyayangimu—sebagaimana Kau menyayanginya, Hinata. Aku juga memikirkan perasaanmu, Nak."

Hatimu mencelos diselimuti rasa sakit yang timbul kembali. Senyum sedikit memudar darimu. Kau menghembuskan napas panjang. "Doakan aku saja, Ayah. Ya?"

Ayahmu mengangguk, dan menepuk kepalamu sekilas. "Sayang sekali, tidak ada yang bisa memasak seenak Ibumu dan Kau."

"Bilang saja Ayah akan merindukan masakanku. Ayah ini terdengar seperti Hanabi saja," katamu penuh rasa lega.

Belum pernah Kau berbicara dengan ayahmu seperti saat ini. Penuh canda dan ketulusan, sarat akan kasih sayang. Semoga saja akan terus seperti ini.

Ayahmu membalikkan badanmu, mendorongmu pelan menuju ke arah depan. Dan segerombolan anak kecil berlari-lari menghampirimu, sebelum akhirnya menerjang memelukmu. Sekali lagi Kau memekik terkejut, dan akhirnya tertawa senang.

"_Ohime-cama_ celing-celing main ke cini yaaah~~" seru mereka kompak dengan suara cempreng menggemaskan.

Kau berlutut, menyejajarkan tinggimu dengan tinggi teman-teman kecilmu—atau yang sering Kau sebut adik-adikmu—yang imut dan lucu menggemaskan.

"_Ohime-samaaa~_ nanti kalau pulang ke sini, ajalin kami ngebuat oligami bulung bangau yaah!"

"_Ohime-sama~~_ nanti kami dan Hana-_Hime_ akan melawat kebun bungamu! Pelcayakan saja pada kami!"

"_Ohime-chaan~ _aku bakal kangen sama _Ohime-chan_! Habis _Ohime-chan_ cantik, sih!"

"Hinata-_Hime!_ Nanti kita main petak umpet lagi! Tapi Hinata-_Hime_ nggak boleh pakai kekuatannya! Cukup kami sajaaa~"

Kau melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil yang Kau kenal terjepit di antara anak-anak lainnya, Kau segera meraihnya dalam pelukanmu. Lalu Kau berdiri menggendongnya. Anak itu cukup cantik dan sangat imut, pipinya _chubby_ dengan perawakan tubuh mungil khas anak umur tiga tahun. Kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan. Rambut ikal hitamnya tergerai begitu saja membuat wajahnya semakin tampak bulat, matanya menyipit.

"_Daijobou ka,_ Sora-_chan_?" tanyamu sambil membenarkan letak gendongan anak itu dalam pelukanmu.

Sora mengangguk, anak itu tersenyum padamu, menampilkan lesung pipi yang membuatnya terlihat manis. _"Daijobou decu yooo, Ohime-cama. Cankyuu!"_ ucapnya dengan mimik wajah lucu dan cadel.

"Gyaaa~~ aku juga mau digendong _Ohime-chaaan!_ Sora-_chan_ curaaang!"

Teriakan protes bergemuruh di sekitarmu, membuat keadaan bertambah ramai. Tapi tak ada yang membiarkanmu berpisah dari anak-anak itu.

Berpisah? Kau masih akan datang ke rumahmu lagi, kan? Kenapa tidak? Kau pasti akan merindukan mereka. Kau hanya pindah tempat tinggal saja. Dan lagi, jika memang benar ini perpisahan, Kau tidak ingin perpisahan yang menyedihkan. Tidak…

"Syuuut! Kalian ini jangan berisik-berisik," katamu dengan senyum geli. "Malu tuh dilihat oleh _Nii-san_ dan _Nee-san_ lain…"

Dan suasana seketika sunyi senyap. Senyum masih melekat di bibirmu. "Nanti kalau aku pulang, kita pasti main bersama lagi. Oke? Tapi janji padaku yah, kalian tidak boleh nakal—nanti aku akan menanyakannya pada orang tua kalian—dan kalian harus jadi kuat serta pintar. Tidak boleh malas makan atau main terus, jangan lupa untuk selalu belajar, berlatih, berdoa dan berbakti pada kedua orang tua, klan, juga Konoha…" Tuturmu mengingatkan.

"Iyaaa~_ Ohime-sama!"_ koor bocah-bocah imut itu kompak. Kau mengangguk senang.

"Hinata banyak penggemarnya yang anak kecil! Oh ya, Neji! Kok Kau tidak marah pada bocah-bocah kecil yang mendekati Hinata?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Ha? Kau pikir Hinata akan sadar kalau ia sedang ada didekati oleh anak-anak lelaki itu? Lagi pula anak kecil seperti mereka tidak akan melakukan hal-hal tidak baik pada Hinata," kakak sepupumu balik bertanya.

"Aku beritahu Kau, Kiba, kalau Kau tak sadar, Hinata lumayan banyak disukai pemuda Konoha… Tanya saja Neji kalau tidak percaya," ucap Shino datar.

Kau melirik beberapa orang yang nyaris berpelukan, sepertinya mereka sedang serius berkasak-kusuk sampai tidak sadar keadaan—adikmu, kakak sepupumu yang Kau anggap seperti kakak sendiri, Shino dan Kiba. Entah apa yang mereka diskusikan.

"Sudah selesai perpisahannya, Hinata-_chan_?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada dingin khas itu membuat perhatianmu teralih. Suasana hening perlahan menyapu suara bising yang semula mendominasi.

Kau merasakan anak-anak kecil penerus klan Hyuuga tersebut merapat memelukmu. Kau juga merasakan pelukan erat di leher oleh Sora. Senyummu menghilang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Kau memaksakan senyum aneh hadir di wajahmu.

"Ah ya… Aku jadi teringat sesuatu, _sankyuu,_ Sasuke-_kun_," katamu berusaha terlihat santai. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan wajah dingin.

Kau menurunkan Sora dari gendonganmu, dan menepuk kepalanya seraya membiarkan anak-anak memelukmu.

Dan rasanya semua cukup tertipu dengan ekspresi dan caramu berinteraksi dengan Sasuke. Seandainya Kau menelusuri wajah orang itu, Kau akan melihat senyum di wajahnya yang semula sangat senang melihatmu berinteraksi dengan anak-anak kecil, lenyap begitu saja. Berganti menjadi mengawasimu dengan intens.

Kau kini melepaskan pelukan anak-anak dan berdiri menghadap keluargamu dengan seulas senyum tulus. "Seharusnya kalian semua tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku kan hanya pindah tinggal rumah saja. Aku pasti berkunjung ke sini, masih akan belajar di sini, beraktifitas di Konoha juga… Semua ini terlalu—"

"Hinataaa~~"

Suara-suara terdengar penuh nada mengancam karena berhasil menebak satu kata lagi yang akan Kau ucapkan. Seakan mereka akan menyumpal mulutmu agar tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang dilarang oleh mereka.

"—uuhhmm, baiklah. Maksudku, kita kan masih tinggal di satu desa. Tidak perlu khawatir, pasti akan bertemu kembali denganku juga. Jadi, ya… Jangan menganggap kita berpisah. Aku masih ada di sini, dekat dengan kalian… Jangan khawatir," jelasmu menenangkan.

Ayahmu maju selangkah ke depan, mendekati Sasuke. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya akan menitipkanmu pada Sasuke…

Karena keadaan sekitar depan gerbang utama klan Hyuuga begitu hening, Kau dapat mendengar suara tajam ayahmu penuh nada mengancam.

"Awas kalau Kau berani menyakiti Putriku. Kugantung Kau nanti di pohon cabai terdekat. Supaya mata sharingan-mu sekalian iritasi."

Sebutir air mengalir di pelipismu. Semua termasuk Kau sungguh terkejut mendengar ancaman seorang Hiashi Hyuuga yang berkarakteristik tenang dan dingin.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar kekehan, dan tak lama meledak menjadi tawa. Kau menoleh, dan kembali dibuat kaget karena yang tertawa adalah Kiba dan Hanabi. Duo itu sangat kompak sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahahaha-haduuuh! Perutku sampai sakit jadinya! Hihihihi… Ekspresi Ayah tadi lucu sekaliii!" Hanabi menghapus sebulir air yang mengalir di sudut matanya, sebelah lengan kirinya memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram karena ledakan tawa yang kencang darinya sendiri.

"Tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa! Haha—heee? Ada yang salah? Ah, jangan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu! Hahaha~ Sasuke! Hati-hati saja menjaga mata sharingan-mu!" Kiba berkata pada Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan tawanya.

Kau melihat, Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu hanya mengangguk memberikan jawaban terhadap ancaman ayahmu. Dan itu membuat banyak tawa pecah menyapu ketegangan yang sempat hadir.

Setelah itu, Sasuke menoleh padamu. "Biarkan teman-temanmu ikut mengantarmu menuju rumahku."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanyamu heran.

"Karena kami ingin bantu Sasuke-_kun_ bersih-bersih rumah klan Uchiha," jawab seseorang gadis di belakang Sasuke dengan nada datar padamu.

"Kurasa itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata-_chan,_ Sakura-_chan_," kata Sai dengan senyum manis.

Sekali lagi, senyum paksa itu Kau hadirkan di wajahmu. Ini baru awal. Ya, kan, Hinata?

"Tentu saja kita akan ikut, bukankah begitu, Shino? Kiba?" tanya kakak sepupumu tajam. Dua pemuda di belakangnya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Yooossh! Kita bantu Sasuke-_kun_ bersih-bersih rumah dengan penuh semangat masa muda! Ayo kita berangkaaat!" seru Lee penuh semangat seperti biasanya.

Kakak sepupumu mengambil koper hitam yang sempat menjadi tempat duduk adikmu. Kau melihat anggota klan Hyuuga, adikmu, gurumu, ayahmu melambaikan tangan padamu. Kau hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman tulus terakhir. Sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan dan berjalan bersama dengan teman-temanmu.

"Hinata!"

Kau menoleh karena dipanggil, seketika perasaan menyesal menyusup ke hatimu yang sudah lega. Dia ternyata… Dia menghampirimu dengan senyum aneh terpeta di wajahnya.

"Sini, biar kubawakan tasmu!" katanya seraya mengulurkan kedua tangan tannya padamu.

"_Arigatou,"_ balasmu singkat sambil mengalihkan pandang darinya. "Tidak usah, Naruto-_kun_. Emm—aku bisa membawanya sendiri…"

"Tidak apa-apa!" katanya lagi, sekali lagi Kau harus menekan perasaan senangmu saat mendengar sedikit nada kecewa darinya.

"Heee~ Kau ini bagaimana sih, Naruto? Jangan meremehkan Hinata seperti itu, dong! Hinata pasti pernah membawa yang lebih berat daripada sekedar tas ransel saja, kan? Lagi pula dia kan shinobi tangguh! Masa seperti ini saja tidak bisa? Bukankah begitu, Hinata?" seorang gadis itu kini dengan senyum manis terlempar padamu, namun gadis itu mengomelinya.

Kau mengangguk cepat membenarkan. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya kata-katanya agak menyindir. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja.

"_Demo,_ Sakura-_chan_… Aku kan hanya ingin membantu Hinata!"

_Oh, Kami-sama…_ Kau sama sekali tidak mengharapkan terjepit di antara dua pemuda yang saling bersahabat ini lagi! Atau bersama gadis-gadis yang kini membencimu!

"Kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku tadi, Naruto?" tantang Sakura.

"Tsk. _Urusai,"_ kata Sasuke dingin. Kedua rekannya terdiam. Sasuke beralih memandangmu. "Cepat turunkan tasmu."

"Ha?" Kau dengan bodoh—polosnya—memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Kau mendengarku, Hinata. Cepat. Turunkan. Tasmu," ulang Sasuke seakan mengancam halus, tidak ada kalimat siaran ulang lagi.

Kau menurunkan tasmu dan menentengnya. Terasa berat kalau ditenteng. Tapi bukan masalah untukmu. "S-sudah, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Berikan tas itu padaku," Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangan kanannya.

Kau mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamu. Tapi dengan takut-takut Kau menyerahkannya. Sasuke mengambil tas ranselmu, menggantungkannya di pundaknya. "Sakura, kalau Kau melarang Naruto membantu Hinata membawakan tasnya, tidak masalah. Bilang saja Kau tidak suka Naruto dekat-dekat dengan Hinata."

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi datar dan nada suara yang sangat dingin, Sasuke menggamit tanganmu, menarikmu berjalan bersamanya. Kau terburu-buru mengejar langkah panjangnya.

Kau tidak tahu seberapa sunyi atau menyedihkannya suasana di antara mereka—yang Kau dan Sasuke tinggalkan. Kau merasa tanganmu kebas dan berkeringat dingin, namun Sasuke tidak memerdulikannya.

"_Ne_, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_… A-apakah K-Kau tidak tahu ka-kalau Sakura-_chan_ itu i-ingin berdekatan denganmu?" tanyamu agak takut. Mengingat sikap dinginnya tadi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa Kau tidak menyadari kalau Sakura itu berubah-ubah?"

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Dia sendiri mulai menyukai Naruto… Kalau mau, dia harusnya tegas memilih siapa. Kalau pilih Naruto, mungkin saja ia akan bahagia bersama Naruto," jawab Sasuke sedikit panjang. Tidak terasa nada menusuk dan dingin lagi.

"A-apa Sa-sasuke-_kun_ juga be-berharap dipilih olehnya?" tanyamu lagi.

"Tidak. Untuk apa berharap pada manusia? Selalu dikhianati. Aku ingin tahu… Siapa yang bisa mempersembahkan satu cinta utuh untukku—tidak terbagi dengan orang lain," ujar Sasuke.

Matamu melebar kaget. "Ya j-jangan b-berharap. Ta-tapi percaya… A-apa Sasuke-_kun_ mempunyai seseorang yang dicintai?" tanyamu yang sudah merasa sedikit lebih rileks.

"Aku… Tidak punya. Kalau ada, mungkin rasa cintaku pada klanku, keluargaku,_ Tou-chan, Kaa-chan_ dan _Nii-chan_…" Jawab Sasuke dengan sekilas senyum—kelihatan cukup mengerikan. "Aku selalu iri pada si _Dobe_ itu… Dan kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan hal apa saja yang kuirikan—karena semua itu adalah yang Kau kagumi."

Kau mengangguk membenarkan. "La-lalu? A-ada hubungannya d-denganku?"

"Ya. Yang paling membuatku iri, karena _Chikuso_ _Utsuratonkachi_ memiliki seluruh hati seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu bahkan sama sekali tidak mencoba memilikinya. Seseorang yang menyayanginya apa adanya… Tidak hanya dari tampak luar, kedudukkan, asal-usul, atau hal-hal merepotkan lainnya," kata Sasuke serius.

"Ngh—a-aku tidak tahu ka-kalau Sasuke-_kun_ p-puitis juga," ucapmu memuji.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya?"

"Anggap saja aku sedang membantumu, seperti yang waktu itu aku katakan."

"_Wa-wakatta,_ Sasuke-_kun_."

.

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"_Please, don't kill me._ Jangan marah-marah ke Light gara-gara lebih banyakkan scene SH dibanding NH."

(*)Soal "Rahasianya adalah tidak ada rahasia.", itu terinspirasi dari Kung Fu Panda! *peyuk Panda*

Light nggak bikin sedih terus-terusan setiap _chapter, nande?_ Karena… Hidup juga seperti itu. Hidup nggak selalu diwarnai kisah sedih yang bener-bener di-_close-up_ (istilah apa ini) kesedihannya, kadang ada warna ceria dan sedikit kebahagiaan di sana. Bahkan kadang kita sendiri bingung mau bersikap bagaimana dalam keadaan yang seperti apa.

.

#~**~#

Balasan _Review_ khusus yang tidak login:

.

**UZUMAKI YUKI:** Oke! Yukiii~ makasih udah review tiga kaliiii!. *dijitak* dan kata-kata Yuki bagus, lho! Kalo bikin fict, pasti jadinya oke! Dan soal cewek itu… Ada, kok! Udah keliatan kan di _chapter_ ini? :D Makasih udah mau RnR! _Mind to RnR again?_ ^_^

**Felice a.k.a Fian:** Oke, Fian-_chan!_ Jahaha, maaf ya Light gak bisa masukin _kissing scene._ Situasinya nggak tepat. Dan Hinata pasti bukan tipe main 'nyosor', bukan? Ihihi~ tapi Light bakal mikirin soal _kissing scene_, apakah bakal ada atau nggak. _Thanks_ buat usulnya, Fian-_chan!_ Makasih udah mau RnR! _Mind to RnR again? ^_^_

**Elly glory:** hihihi, Light juga suka banget _chapter_ kemaren! Hahay~ Makasih udah mau RnR! _Mind to RnR again?_ ^_^

**Haru glory:** Light juga suka banget _chapter_ itu! Bahkan waktu proses bikinnya, Light cekikikan sendiri bikinnya! Makasih udah mau RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Grita-**_**chan**_**:** kalau Light ngebiarin Hinata tetep ada di situ setelah nyium Naruto, kasian Hinata! Dan… *smirk*biar tahu rasa Naruto! *rasenganed* Memang sengaja Light buat seddiiih di awal, dan _surprise_ di akhir! Nyahahay~ Light gak tahu bakal _sad/happy._ Kita lihat saja situasi berikutnya! Oke, Grita-_chan?_ Makasih udah mau RnR! _Mind to RnR again?_ ^_^

_Naru Luv Hina:_ *nyodorin tissue* _g-gomen ne…_ Kalo gak salah, alasan Hinata udah dikasih tahu, kan, di chapter 5? Light seneng kalo ada yang penasaran sama cerita ini—tandanya masih ada yang mau baca, ihiks. Makasih udah mau RnR! _Mind to RnR again? _^_^

**Satsuki-**_**chan**_**:** hehehe, _thanks,_ Satsuki-_chan!_ Mudah-mudahan Satsuki-_chan_ gak bosen baca _chapter_ ini! Makasih udah mau RnR! _Mind to RnR again?_ ^_^

**Reno:** Makasih udah mau RnR! _Mind to RnR again?_ ^_^

**JUST NICE READER:** Makasih udah mau RnR! _Mind to RnR again?_ ^_^

**Rhyme:** sayang _chapter_ ini ku-anti-klimaks-an. Hehe. Udah cukup batu lompatan kemaren~ Hihi! Sekedar info, nanti Hinata dan Sakura bakal berantem dan teriak"an lagi, lho. Hehehe~ jalan cerita _angst_-nya sedang kubangun lagiii! Oh iya, *nyodorin tissue* Light mau mampir ke pedagang tissue! Makasih udah mau RnR! _Mind to RnR again?_ ^_^

**Dhila luph Obiet **_**again2**_**:** *nangis terharu* _I love it~_ makasiiih lagunyaa! Light sukaaa~ Makasih udah mau RnR! _Mind to RnR again?_ ^_^

**(no name):** iya, lanjut, kok! Makasih udah mau RnR!_ Mind to RnR again?_ ^_^

**Sq:** Light juga sibuk dan belum bisa SMS Sq-_chan!_ T_T ihiks… Makasiiih yaaa~ *peyuk Sq-chan* Makasih udah mau RnR!_ Mind to RnR again?_ ^_^

**Hitori Janai ra:** e-eh? Le-lebay? Light nggak sadar… (_._) Light perbaiki lagi! Maaf juga buat pemberitahuan ketidaksempurnaan _second_ POV. Makasih buat _concrit_-nya… Berarti banget buat Light! :D Light seneng banget dapet _concrit_ dari Hitori-_san!_ Hehe, jadi plot ke depan berhasil ada yang nebak, nih… _SUGGEE~_ makasih dukungannya, _concrit_-nya! Light _will survive!_ Makasih udah mau RnR! _Mind to RnR again?_ ^_^

.

Untuk yang _login_, silakan cek _inbox_ ACC masing-masing. Makasih udah mau RnR!_ Mind to RnR again?_ ^_^

#~**~#

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

_Sweet smile, _

.

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	9. Chapter 9

_Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! _

.

Maaf untuk segala kesalahan di _chapter_ lalu! _Hontou ni gomenasai_… (_._)

Makasih untuk semua _review,_ anceman/ngingetin _update,_ _concrit _yang sangat berguna buat Light, dukungan buat Light, juga _alert/fave! Arigatou gozaimasu_! ^_^

Untuk _chapter_ ini, Light sengaja masukin warning _bashing_… _H-hontou ni go-gomenasai…_ Supaya aman, maaf untuk yang tidak menyukainya, tapi Light berusaha ngebuatnya seproporsional dan serasional mungkin. Maaaaff…(_._)m

_Dozo, Minna-sama! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning:_

_Alternate Reality, POV changing, out of character-maybe, a little typo(s) and bashing. Full of gajeness and garingness. _

.

_Italic: bicara dalam hati.._

_**Bold+italic: Naruto/Hinata'sPOV**_

.

Light minta tolong, tolong baca setiap bagian bacaan tanpa di-skip. Supaya tiap clue/hints yang dimunculkan _teraba _. A-a-a, konflik baru mulai setelah chapter 10. XD

_Have a nice read_! ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_**Kuusahakan menghindari darimu…**_

_**Karena aku tidak ingin kau berbicara denganku. **_

_**Karena aku tidak ingin berhadapan denganmu.**_

_**Karena senyummu itu meluluhkan siapapun—aku tahu persis hal itu. **_

_**Hanya membuat cinta ini kembali pada setitik harapan kosong… **_

_**.**_

_**#~**~#**_

_**Believe**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**.**_

_**By: MoonLite Crystal**_

_**#~**~#**_

_**.**_

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang, kupandangi puluhan klon bayanganku bekerja bahu-membahu membersihkan kompleks klan Uchiha dengan pengarahan dari teman-temanku. Aku? Aku menghindar saja, toh tidak ada yang bisa menebak mana Naruto Uzumaki yang asli. Hahaha~ aku cukup duduk di atas atap rumah Sasuke, dan menonton sibuknya teman-temanku bersih-bersih juga ributnya klon bayanganku yang giat bekerja dan tak berhenti meneriakkan _"Dattebayo!". _

Kalian pasti terheran-heran kenapa aku yang biasanya cerah ceria ini jadi duduk termanggu di atas atap. Seperti maling yang ingin mencuri saja. Tidak, tidak… Tadi sih aku membantu teman-teman bersih-bersih rumah Sasuke… Tadi.

Sayang sekali, aku—tidak tahu kenapa—merasa muak melihat Sasuke yang membantu Hinata—keduanya menata barang-barang bersama. Dua orang itu dari tadi leeenggkeet terus! Oh, atau kasarnya… Mesra. Dan aku takut dekat-dekat Sakura-_chan,_ Ino dan Karin yang sedaritadi juga tidak takut-takut merusakkan barang di rumah Sasuke.

Wanita itu menyeramkan, ya?

Yaaa~ lebih baik aku kabur saja! Siapa yang mau memarahiku karena santai-santai sendiri? Apa mereka tidak dapat melihat puluhan 'Naruto' lainnya bekerja dengan serius?

Kembali ke topik semula.

Ah, memang kita tadi sedang menceritakan apa?

Ya, soal masalah yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi.

Hee… Sejak kapan kita membicarakan itu?

Hah, masa bodoh!

Intinya… Aku bingung.

Aku tidak mengerti—eh mengerti sih, ya, tapi begitulah! Maka itulah aku tidak suka berteori, lebih baik praktek.

Jujur saja, aku merasa heran. Untuk apa Sasuke melamar Hinata jika harus kembali ke Konoha? Apa sebenarnya Sasuke menyukai Hinata, ya? Tapi kalau memang iya, kenapa juga harus mengancam Hinata soal perdamaian? Kalau begitu, kata Tsunade Baa-chan benar?

Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha?

Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang melawan Sasuke tak peduli hidup atau mati! Aku ingin Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, tapi ia sadar akan kesalahannya… Dan ia benar-benar berubah menjadi baik!

Ah, sebaiknya aku sekarang mendatangi Sasuke dan bicara padanya!

Eh, tunggu. Kalau aku melakukannya, apa Sasuke akan menjawabnya? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tidak mau menjawab dan justru marah? Bisa-bisa aku dan Sasuke akan bertempur lagi—aku tidak menginginkannya! Bagaimanapun juga dia sahabatku… Dan kalau karena itu Sasuke kabur lagi dari Konoha, Sakura-_chan_ dan Ino akan sedih… Juga Kakashi-_Sensei _dan teman-teman.

Lebih baik yang mana? Sasuke ada di bersama kami tapi menimbulkan rasa sakit karena ia bersama Hinata? Atau Sasuke di luar Konoha, bersama Akatsuki? Membuat semua menangis karena takut ia dibunuh…

Lalu, kenapa juga aku mesti sakit hati karena Sasuke melamar Hinata? Bukankah aku menyukai Sakura?

_Kami-sama…_

"AAARRRGGHHH! AKU PUUUSSIIING!" aku meraung kencang sambil mencengkeram kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku.

Suara teriakanku teredam seruan "Dattebayo!" dari _kage bunshin_-ku. Tapi tidak memungkiri siapapun dapat mendengarnya. Hebat, Naruto. Kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi!

Aku membiarkan tatapanku menerawang, sejauh mata memandang, aku mendapat langit yang membentang tanpa batas. Tidak kupedulikan tubuhku yang bermandikan keringat karena sengatan panasnya radiasi matahari. Siapa peduli kalau saat ini tepat tengah hari, dan matahari sedang tebar pesona kehangatannya?

Lama-kelamaan, aku bosan juga berdiam diri seperti ini. Untuk apa aku bersedih jika aku tidak tahu alasanku untuk sedih?

Hatiku tergerak untuk membantu yang lain bersih-bersih, aku melompat turun dari atap menuju kebun belakang rumah Sasuke. Ada semacam air terjun kecil dan kolam yang airnya sudah mengalir, ikan juga sudah berenang-renang di dalam kolam yang di pinggirnya dibatasi batu-batu alam.

Sepertinya ikan-ikan itu sejuk sekali berenang-renang di dalam kolam. Aku jadi ingin berenang juga. Iri aku melihatnya… Ah, nanti sajalah. Sekarang saatnya aku ke dapur dan mengambil minum. Aku haus, dan kerongkonganku rasanya sakit.

Aku melangkah masuk setelah membuka sandal dan kutinggalkan di kebun. Setelah lama berdiri tertegun, aku baru saja ingat, aku tidak begitu hafal denah letak di rumah Sasuke. Sudah begitu, kenapa rumah ini sepi? Seingatku, saat tadi kutinggalkan masih ramai tuh. Ah, yang penting sekarang aku menemukan dapur, aku ingin minum… Semoga saja ada yang membawa dan menyediakan minum!

Aku tidak tahu aku berputar-putar berapa lama mencari dapur. Tapi akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku segera masuk ke dalam, dan membuka lemari es, menarik satu botol air putih yang terisi penuh yang terletak di pintu lemari es, tanpa mengambil gelas terlebih dahulu, aku membuka tutup botol dan meminum air dalam botol.

Segar rasanya, karena aku terlalu cepat minum, sedikit air tumpah membasahi leher dan bajuku, terasa dingin namun menyegarkan. Merasa cukup meminum air, aku menaruh botol di atas meja makan dan menutupnya kembali. Aku juga mengatur napasku yang sedikit terengah-engah saat minum.

Pandanganku sedikit berkunang—ada apa denganku? Aku membiarkan tangan kiriku mencengkeram tepi meja, menopang tubuhku yang sedikit gontai. Kepalaku terasa sedikit berat. Mungkin aku dehidrasi…

Haaah! Apa kata dunia kalau Naruto Uzumaki tumbang hanya karena dehidrasi?

Tangan kananku terangkat melepaskan _hitai-ate,_ dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Lalu tanganku bergerak menurunkan sedikit resleting jaketku sampai dada. Rasanya cukup melegakan, napasku tidak lagi sesesak tadi.

Aku menghela napas lega, tapi telingaku mendadak menajam mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Aku menoleh, dan saat itu sosok seorang muncul dari balik pintu.

Mataku menatap lurus pada mata ungu muda itu, dan angin berhembus… Membuat rambutnya yang berwarna biru itu menari searah angin bertiup. Kedua tangan yang memiliki jemari lentik itu sedang membawa beberapa tumpuk kotak makan. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Pakaiannya seperti biasa, penampilannya seperti biasa, apa efek matahari yang bersinar dari celah jendela besar yang membuat Hinata jadi terlihat bersinar? Atau angin yang berhembus dari jendela dan menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya?

Dia terlihat… Manis…?

Oh, tidak. Sepertinya efek dehidrasi kali ini terlalu dahsyat. Atau memang mataku yang salah?

Aku mulai gilaaaa…!

Dia sendiri tidak berkedip menatapku, tapi aku sedikit merasa kecewa saat ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Ada apa dengan sikapnya? Biasanya wajahnya selalu merah padam saat berdekatan denganku. Atau, bahkan pingsan… Apa mungkin aku lebih menyenangi dia yang pingsan saat berdekatan denganku ya?

Dia berjalan mendekat padaku, awalnya aku berpikir begitu, sampai akhirnya ia menaruh kotak makan itu di atas meja. Dan mengambil kantung plastik yang berisikan bahan makanan, membawanya mendekati lemari makanan dan lemari es. Tanpa menyapaku sama sekali, ia mengeluarkan isi bahan makanan dari kantung itu. Dan menatanya rapih di lemari makanan dan lemari es.

Aku mengawasinya, kerutan dalam muncul di keningku. Aku menarik kursi terdekat untuk kududuki. Kupandangi gadis itu dari belakang. Dia menghindariku. Menghindari untuk bertatap mata denganku, berdekatan denganku, juga… Berbicara denganku.

Ada apa?

Ah ya, pertanyaan itu muncul lagi. Kenapa ia menerima Sasuke kalau ia mencintaiku? Bukankah kata Sakura-chan itu benar? Ia munafik…

Tapi aku tidak percaya.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tidak tahu bagaimana bisa terjadi, aku percaya kalau aku selalu ada di hatinya, biarpun ia menjadi bersikap anti padaku.

Aku menoleh kanan dan kiri, tidak ada orang. Berarti aku bebas bicara dengannya. Tapi… Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku jadi ingin bicara dengannya?

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengacak-acak rambutku karena merasa pusing. Sampai akhirnya suara lembutnya memanggilku.

"Naruto-_kun_."

Aku membuka mataku dan membelalak terkejut karena ia sudah berada di hadapanku. Aku menelan ludah, berusaha mengusir rasa gugup aneh dan mengontrol jantungku yang berdebar kencang tanpa sebab. Ah, tepatnya karena sebabnya belum kutemukan.

"Y-ya?"

Ia mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru langit, kulihat di pinggirnya tersulam dari benang-benang berwarna biru indigo, tulisan cantik nama kecilnya. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Naruto-_kun_ m-mungkin ke-kecapekan… Memakai _kage bunshin_ sebanyak itu pasti melelahkan," jawabnya pelan, aku cukup terkejut karena ia terlihat tidak takut-takut berdekatan denganku. "Naruto-_kun_, sudah minumkah? Di luar sangat panas, bisa dehidrasi…"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Tadi aku sudah minum, Hinata."

Tangannya masih mengulurkan sapu tangan miliknya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tidak mengerti. "Ehhmm… Aku tidak perlu sapu tangan, kok! Aku sudah biasa berkeringat seperti ini! Ehehehe…"

Akhirnyaaaa… Kami-sama, aku bisa tertawa kembali penuh rasa legaaa!

_Chotto matte_. Apa yang membuatku merasa lega?

Dan gerakannya selanjutnya membuat sekujur tubuhku kaku, tawaku lenyap begitu saja.

Ia mendekatiku, tingginya melebihiku—karena dia berdiri sedangkan aku duduk. Tangan kirinya tertaruh di bahuku, dan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sapu tangan, mengelap wajahku dan leherku lembut, dikerjakannya pelan-pelan. Harumnya masih sama seperti waktu itu… Membuatku bertambah pusing—namun aku tidak ingin ia menjauh.

_Kami-sama…!_ Aku bisa menjadi benar-benar gilaaaaa!

Ha-harusnya… A-aku terbiasa d-dengan sentuhan gadis seperti ini! Yang jauh lebih parah dari ini saja aku pernah mendapatkannya!

"Kalau tidak dibersihkan, nanti keringat akan mendatangkan jamur, Naruto-_kun_…" Katanya lembut. Ia juga mengusap rambutku yang basah akan keringat.

"Ja-jamur t-tidak mema-ma-matikan, Hinata…"

_Oh, tidak… kurasa aku kini menderita penyakit jantung yang kronis!_ Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, tapi… jantung ini berdetak menyakitkan.

"Tapi pasti akan terlihat tidak baik untuk Naruto-_kun_."

"Ta-tadi keringatnya mungkin sudah terganti dengan air yang tumpah saat aku minum…"

"Pantas… Baju bagian atas nyaris basah semua, kalau tidak diganti, Kau bisa masuk angin, Naruto-_kun_…"

"Se-seorang Na-Naruto Uzumaki t-tidak a-akan tumbang hanya karena mas-s-suk a-angin! Hachuuuhhh!"

"Jangan sombong dulu, Naruto-_kun_…"

"Aku tidak—huuaaachiiihhhmm! Ya ampun, Hinata… Masa Kau tidak percaya aku akan baik-baik saja?"

"Hihihi… Iya, iya. Aku percaya Naruto-_kun_ tidak akan apa-apa."

"Haa-ha-huachiiimm…!"

Aku memasang wajah menderita, Hinata kembali terkikik geli—dan aku senang mendengarnya. Aneh rasanya berbincang-bincang dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi jujur saja, aku menyenanginya dan merasa nyaman.

Rasanya geli… Mendadak kulit leherku menjadi sesensitif ini. Tidak tahu kenapa, aku jadi merasa tubuhku panas dingin. Kurasakan sebulir air menuruni pelipisku, Hinata yang melihatnya mengelapnya menggunakan sapu tangannya. Juga mengusap hidungku yang sedikit dialiri lendir hasil bersinku tadi.

Aku menelan ludahku lagi. _"Sa-sankyuu, _Hinata…"

"_Arigatou mo_, Naruto-_kun_," balasnya ramah.

Setelah itu, ia menjauh dariku. Ia hanya tersenyum yang sama seperti sebelumnya—terlihat aneh karena dipaksakan, senyumnya telah berubah.

Selama ia tadi dekat denganku, apakah ia menyadari kalau jantungku berdetak kencang sampai membuatku rasanya lemas mendadak?

Seseorang… tolong aku!

"Naruto-kun, masih ingin minum atau tidak?"

"T-tidak, Hinata…"

Aku memerhatikannya yang mengambil botol air minum yang tinggal tersisa setengah, menaruh botol itu kembali dalam lemari es. Dan dengan lap dapur, ia mengelap meja yang tadi sempat basah tertumpah air—semua itu ulahku. Lalu ia mengembalikan lap itu kembali pada tempatnya.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan pergi menjauh dariku—meninggalkanku lagi.

Apakah dulu ia selalu seperti ini? Menatap punggungku yang selalu menjauh pergi meninggalkannya?

_Kami-sama_… Kenapa Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau yang ia rasakan seperti ini?

Aku membisu melihatnya menjauh dariku, lidahku kelu untuk mengucap. Sebenarnya, banyak pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang ingin kukatakan, tapi aku enggan… Karena sikapnya terasa aneh.

Sama seperti saat ia masuk, ia keluar begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan sekali lagi, dengan bodohnya aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Padahal aku sadar, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi.

Alasan untuk itu… Kurasa karena aku percaya, aku selalu ada di hatinya.

Kalau memang begitu, apa dia masih mencintaiku?

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Tidak tahu kenapa, sebuah firasat buruk menyelinap di hatiku… Melihatnya melangkah menjauh dariku dan aku tidak mampu menahannya, lalu ia menghilang di balik pintu…

Firasat ini mengatakan, kalau ia akan pergi menjauh dariku, meninggalkan aku yang tidak mampu menahannya dan lalu menghilang, tanpa aku bisa mengejarnya… Firasat yang sama seperti saat ia mengecupku di rumah sakit.

"_Kami-sama…_ Tolong jangan buat semua firasat ini menjadi nyata."

.

#~**~#

.

Suasana terasa kaku saat ninja-ninja muda itu menggelar tikar di kebun Sasuke—di pinggir kolam ikan, untuk makan siang bersama. Segala makanan sudah tersaji siap disantap di atas tikar bambu, aromanyapun begitu menggoda untuk semua yang ada di situ untuk segera memakannya.

Saat jam makan siang ini, Kakashi, Gai dan Yamato datang untuk makan bersama. Mereka bertiga cukup heran merasakan atmosfir tegang yang mendominasi di antara generasi penerus Konoha ini.

Gai tiba-tiba saja tertawa memecah keheningan. "Hahahaha~ kalian ini seperti bocah kasmaran saja! Saling lirik-lirikkan… Kenapa tidak ngobrol sekalian saja, sih?"

Kakashi dan Yamato menghela napas. Benarkah Gai tidak peka seperti itu? Atau hanya sekedar berbasa-basi agar semua bisa berbicara bersama?

"Ehhmmm… Begini, _Sensei, Taichou-sama_… Kami tidak tahu makanan di hadapan kami layak dimakan atau tidak," kata Sai dengan wajah inosen.

"Haa? Baunya enak seperti ini, kok…" Yamato mengendus asap-asap aroma makanan yang menggugah selera.

"Hm, ada pepatah mengatakan, kalau penampilan dan wangi itu bisa menipu…" Celetuk Neji.

"Kenapa tidak kalian coba saja supaya tahu bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kakashi santai, dan menyimpan buku kesayangannya di saku rompinya.

"_Jaa,_ jadi… Siapa yang ingin jadi korban untuk mencicipinya?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah horror.

"Aaaarrgghh~ kalian ini terlalu melebih-lebihkan ah! Makan ya tinggal makan! Kami sudah capek-capek tahu memasaknya!" ketus Ino sebal.

"Karena makanannya adanya ini, ya makan saja!" Sakura menimpali.

Suigetsu mendekatkan wajahnya pada salah satu piring besar berisi nasi kepal, dicoleknya sekilas—dan akhirnya tangannya kena pukul Karin.

"Kalau mau, ambil sajaaa! Kami tidak ingin meracuni siapapun, kok!" kata Karin sinis.

Terdengar debat heboh antara para pemuda dan pemudi soal masakan, itu membuat Kakashi lega. Setidaknya mereka sudah mau saling bicara lagi, tapi… Daritadi ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Hinata. Di mana gadis itu?

Panjang umur… Hinata muncul dari dalam rumah, dengan membawa keranjang yang kelihatan agak basah. Ia menghampiri Sasuke, dan menyerahkannya, ternyata, isi keranjang itu adalah tomat-tomat buah yang sudah dicuci dan kelihatan masih segar.

"Ini tomatnya, Sasuke-kun…" Kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan tomat-tomat itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil keranjang itu dan menaruhnya di hadapannya. Sasuke menoleh ke samping kanan. "Geser sedikit, Dobe."

"Ha? Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang sedaritadi melamunkan entah apa.

"Geser saja, cepat."

"Tsk. Iya-iya…"

Naruto menggeser sedikit duduknya, dan Sasuke mengenggam lengan Hinata—agar gadis itu tidak bergerak menjauh darinya. "Duduk di sini, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata merasakan sebulir air sebesar satu butir jagung menuruni pelipisnya. Oh, tidak… Ia sungguh benci harus duduk di antara… Dua pemuda itu lagi. Lebih baik ia dikucilkan daripada harus duduk di antara mereka berdua.

"E-eh… A-aku d-duduk se—"

"Cepat. Duduk," perintah Sasuke dingin. Tanpa basa-basi ia menarik Hinata untuk jatuh terduduk, gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"He-hei! Sasuke! Jangan kasar begitu pada Hinata!" protes Naruto kaget.

Sasuke memandangnya tajam. Naruto membalasnya tidak kalah tajam.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Sasuke_-kun_ tidak akan menyakiti Hinata… Toh Hinata kuat," kata Sakura yang menaruh tangannya di bahu Naruto.

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti itu!" balas Naruto tajam.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Dengarkan kata Sakura."

Neji nyaris saja hilang kendali kalau Shino, Kiba dan Lee tidak menahannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_… Jangan jahat-jahat sama gadis cantik, dong," celetuk Sai mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kalian semua mengenalku jahat, tidak usah khawatir," balas Sasuke sinis. "Bukankah begitu, Hinata-_chan_?" terlihat Sasuke mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan gadis yang tertunduk itu.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata cepat. "Kami percaya Sasuke-_kun_ tidak jahat."

"Kukira Hinata akan menangis…?" kata Karin ragu.

"Ya, normalnya sih seperti itu…" Ucap Ino sambil lalu. Dan Tenten menyikutnya. Tapi gadis itu tidak mengindahkannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, b-biarkan aku memi-mi-milih tempat du-duduk yang kuinginkan," kata Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menggeleng singkat. "Tidak."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku mo-mohon…" Bisiknya masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Naruto mampu mendengar percakapan itu. Ingin rasanya ia mengomeli Sasuke dan membebaskan Hinata dari segala macam siksaan—menurut Naruto sepihak—Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, bibirnya tepat di depan telinga Hinata. "Bukankah Kau ingin berdekatan dengan dia, Hinata?" bisiknya dengan seringai terpeta di wajahnya.

Ancaman ampuh itu lagi. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat dan pendek. "T-tidak… A-k-ku…"

Sasuke mendengus. Diangkatnya kepalanya tegak, suasana telah sunyi senyap. "Ada yang keberatan Hinata-chan duduk di sebelahku?" tanyanya dingin.

Tak ada suara.

"Aku keberatan."

Semua menoleh menatap sumber suara, terlihat Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. "Aku keberatan. Hinata tidak ingin duduk di sebelahmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan mengekangnya seperti itu! Toh Hinata tetap ada di pandanganmu, kan?"

"Huh. Cukup Naruto saja yang Kau urusi."

"Sakura-_chan_ bukan _baby sitter_ yang harus mengurusiku, _Teme_!"

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, seharusnya Kau senang, kan, _Dobe_?"

"Kenapa sih Kau tidak membiarkan Sakura-_chan_ duduk di samping—"

"—Aku tidak menginginkannya. Sakura saja tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan."

"Jangan memotong kata-kataku, _Teme!_ Kalau seperti ini, Kau tidak hanya menyakiti Ino, Karin dan Sakura-chan! Tapi Hinata ju—"

"Apa urusanmu dengan Hinata?"

"Kenapa? Bilang saja kalau Kau cemburu! Hinata itu—"

"Hinata siapamu sih sampai Kau repot mengurusinya? Ya, aku cemburu. Jelas? Hinata sudah menerimaku. Salah tidak kalau aku ingin dekat dengannya?"

"Tapi selama ini yang kulihat, Kau hanya menyakitinya!"

"Pernahkah Kau bertanya padanya, apa aku menyakitinya atau tidak? Jangan banyak omong, _Dobe_… Seperti Kau tidak pernah menyakiti Hinata sa—"

"Tolong… Berhenti."

Ucapan tegas itu memotong kata-kata Sasuke dan memutus adu mulut Naruto dan Sasuke. Semua mata yang semula berpindah dari dua pemuda itu, kini menghujamkan pandang ke arah tengah-tengah mereka—Hinata. Salah dengarkah mereka tadi?

"Tolong jangan bertengkar," pinta gadis itu pelan.

"Haa… Kurasa Kau bisa pergi 'mengungsi' dulu Hinata?" saran Ino manis.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak sadarkah Kau, Hinata? Kau itu sumber masalah pertengkaran Sasuke-kun dan Naruto!" tanya balik Sakura.

Hinata terdiam. Kata-kata Sakura ada benarnya.

"Aku tahu," kata Hinata, perlahan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, tinggalkan kami sekarang," ucap Sakura tegas.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengusir Hinata?" seru Neji kesal.

"Kalau dia tidak ada, pasti tidak akan ada masalah!" jawab Ino membela Sakura.

"Apa hak kalian mengusir Hinata? Jangan jadikan alasan pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mengusir Hinata dari sini…" Kata Kakashi berusaha menenangkan.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan!_ Jangan bertengkar terus, dong! Tidak baik, kan, semangat masa muda dipakai untuk hal sesepele—"

"Ini tidak sepele, Lee!" potong Sakura. "Jangan suka meremehkan masalah!"

"Kau sendiri jangan suka membesar-besarkan masalah!" sembur Kiba kesal.

"Masalah memang sudah besar dan semua itu karena Hinata!" balas Ino.

"Ah, semua ini merepotkan…" Gerutu Shikamaru.

"Aku lapar… Kapan kita makan?" keluh Chouji.

"Masalah itu datang dari Sasuke-_kun_ yang kalian cintai itu, Nona-Nona cantik," ucap Shino datar serta sinis.

"Sumber masalah itu Akatsukiii!" seru Tenten mencoba menengahi.

"Masalah ini tidak akan datang kalau Hinata tidak menerima lamaran Sasuke!" kata Karin antusias.

"Ahaa~ Hinata tidak menerima Sasuke, Akatsuki tetap seperti semula. Dan membiarkan kita kelelahan menangkap Hachibi antara hidup dan mati? Ada jalan keluar yang lebih bodoh dari itu tidak?" tanya Suigetsu sinis.

"Kedamaian itu tidak buruk, kok… Dan ada pengorbanan," timpal Juugo.

"Ya, dan Hinata sudah berkorban!" kata Neji semangat mendengar kalimat Juugo.

"Pengorbanan apanya? Benar kata Sakura, dia itu muna—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Ino! Kau tidak tahu perasaan Hinata bagaimana, kan?"

"Dia sendiri saja menerima lamaran Sasuke tanpa mendiskusikannya dengan kita semua, Neji!" ucap Sakura yang berganti membela Ino.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Hinata itu susah bicara dengan orang lain apalagi kalau mengenai hal sulit?" tanya Kiba geram.

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Karin cepat.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kami bisa tahu kalau Hinata tidak mengatakannya?"

"Untuk apa Hinata mengatakannya jika kalian tahu kalian bisa mempercayai Hinata?" Tenten pun kini ikut meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku percaya Hinata tidak akan mengkhianati teman-temannya…" Kata Lee, yang disambut segera oleh anggukan Neji, Shino dan Kiba.

"Siapa yang bilang ia mengkhianati kita?" tanya Ino sinis.

"Kami tidak mengatakan hal itu!" Sakura menambahkan.

"Tapi dari cara kalian bicara, memang terdengar seperti itu," kata Juugo tenang.

"Ah, sudahlah… Coba kalau Hinata tidak ada di sini, pasti kita tidak akan bertengkar!" kata Karin sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau salah, Nona…" Ucap Sai dengan senyum manis. "Yang membuat kalian semua bertengkar, ya karena Sasuke-_kun_ kalian tercinta itu!"

"Heeeeh~ kenapa jadi menyalahkan Sasuke-_kun_?" Karin melengkingkan suaranya marah.

"Kenapa sih semua jadi membela Hinata seperti ini? Kalian semua jatuh cinta pada Hinata, bukan?" tanya Ino dengan nada suara tinggi.

Sakura sedikit mencengkeram rerumputan di genggamannya. "Kalian jangan tertipu karena sosoknya yang lemah dan rapuh itu! Hinata tidak selemah yang kalian pikirkan!"

"Kalian saja yang terlalu buta karena cinta pada Sasuke-_kun_ kalian itu!" balas Lee geram. "Pemuda yang layak dicintai itu bukan hanya Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kalau memang sudah cinta pada seseorang, kalian bisa apa? Kalian tidak mengerti apa-apa!" kata Sakura ketus.

"Apa susahnya sih membuka hati untuk pemuda lain?" Kiba ikut menyambung kata-kata Lee.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas panjang. "Sampai kapan kalian mau egois?"

"Bagian mananya dari kami yang egois, Shika? Kau tidak akan mampu mengerti perasaan ka—" belum selesai perkataan Ino, Chouji sudah memotongnya.

"Kami memang tidak mengerti perasaan gadis-gadis yang begitu egois mencintai satu orang pria, dan berusaha memilikinya. Kau pikir Sasuke itu ada untuk _dibagi-bagi,_ apa?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak mencoba mengerti perasaan kami? Bukankah itu wajar?" seru Sakura, rerumputan di sekitar tangannya sudah tercabut sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Kalian saja tidak mencoba mengerti perasaan Sasuke yang tidak mencintai kalian… Kalian terlalu terpaku pada Sasuke. Kalian terlalu memaksa Sasuke. Dan aku tidak suka cara kalian mencari pelampiasan rasa kesal, dan melimpahkan semuanya pada Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kalian yang ada di posisi Hinata?" Naruto yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya bersuara.

Terlihat tiga gadis itu ingin mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, namun nada asing suara Naruto membuat mereka akhirnya bungkam.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sendiri salah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah muram. "Kenapa kalian jadi menyalahkan Hinata?"

"Tadikan sudah kami jelaskan—"

"HAHAHAAA! HAHAHAAA!"

Perkataan yang ingin Sakura ucapkan buyar begitu saja mendengar tawa kocak menyebalkan yang membahana. Semua menoleh ke atap—menemukan anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat mereka.

"Haduuuh—aku sudah susah payah menahan tawa—ahahahahaha! Sasuke! Untung saja Kau tidak memilih salah seorang gadis yang merepotkan itu! Hahahahaha! Mereka bawel sekaliiii~~hahahaha!"

Tobi—atau Madara—tertawa guling-guling di atas atap. Perkataannya begitu belepotan dengan tawa.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat tanda setuju.

"Mau apa Kau di sini, Madara?" tanya Kakashi tajam.

"Weeee~" serunya childish. "Tenang saja, Kakashi! Kita kan sudah damai! Akatsuki sudah jinak, lho!" jawab Tobi heboh.

Para anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa itu segera turun dari atap. Dan Tobi mendekati Hinata, ditepuknya bahu sang gadis ringan, dengan ramah ia berkata…

"Aku senang Sasuke bisa mendapatkanmu, Nona Hyuuga! Oke, Hinata-_chan_! Selamat datang di klan Uchiha!"

.

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Moon maaf untuk fans Ino-Karin-Sakura! (_._)v ini dibutuhkan demi plot cerita… Maaf, ya.

Nyahaha…sedikit bocoran dari Light, konflik baru dimulai di chapter 11. XD sekali lagi, untuk yang ragu fic ini ber-pairing apa, bisa dibaca ulang pada chara 1&2 terisi dengan nama Naruto. U serta Hinata. H! Masih ragu juga, silahkan baca ulang baca fic ini. Bukankah Light tetap memberikan hints NH dari awal fic ini dimulai? Kalau soal ending, nggak tahu ya…hehehe! *diinjek*

.

Balasan review khusus untuk yang non-login:

**Grita-chan**: Are? Sasuke punya rencana? Hohoho. Kalau udah baca fic ini, keliatan nggak siapa yang punya rencana? *pose tersangka menyembunyikan fakta* yupz! Kalau bisa, besok saat ultah Naruto, Light update. :D Makasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Satsuki-chan**: Nani? NaruSaku? Terserah Mbah Kishi. Mbah Kishi kan yang punya cerita. Tapi Light bakal tetap berkuasa di fic sendiri yang ber-pairing NH! *ketawa sadis* Maaf lama update, Light lagi kena musim ujian…*?* Wish me luck! :D Makasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^_^

**nArUhiNa luph: **yare-yare~ cukup panggil 'Light' atau 'Lite' aja, ya? Nih, banyak scene NH! Yohoho~ makasih udah nungguin kelanjutan fic ini! Makasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Felice a.k.a Fian:** syuuut, Fian-chan…Mungkin Light bisa ngadain adegan itu. Huum…kalo udah klimaks aja fic-nya! Oke? :D Dan Naruto yang akan memulainya~ hahaha! Kali ini banyakan NH lho! Makasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Reno:** Light nggak bakal banyak 'cerita2', nanti jadi spoiler dan gak seru lagi dong. :D Kalau chapter ini, kira-kira kesan Sasuke kayak apa? Kejamkah? *chidoried* apakah chapter ini lebih menarik atau lebih standar? Makasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Sq: **Konnichiwa! Sq-chan, nomor HPmu hilang. *OOT*gaploked* Light jarang aktif di HP sih. Ne, Sq-chan punya FB gak? Biar Light add aja! :D soal fic lain, doain aja pas ultah Naruto bisa update! Oke? :D

**Brokenwings:** Light suka Reviewer kayak Brokenwings-san! :D yohoho, apakah penggiringan cerita menuju inti konflik udah mulai keliatan? *lirik ke atas* Makasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Haru out:** eh? Padahal ini gak angst-angst amat. Chapter kemaren ada humor nyempil, lho. Hihihi… Sayang, Haru udah out. Baruuu aja chapter ini dikasih hints NH! :D shishishi. Ya, Light nggak bisa maksa Haru. Tapi kalo mau balik lagi, Light sama sekali nggak keberatan atau marah, lho! Makasih sudah RnR! ^_^

**PinQ AikA CloVeR**: yohoho, part Hiashi ngancem Sasuke kalo nyakitin Hinata bakal digantung di pohon cabe? Sebenernya, itu insirasi kocak banget di sekolah. Waktu itu ada guru yang punya anak cewek, anak ceweknya sekolah di tempat orangtuanya kerja. Ada razia pacaran, anak guru ini ketangkep. Gurunya alias bapaknya nuding pacar anaknya sambil bilang, "Saya gantung kamu di pohon duren terdekat! Ikut Bapak!" *ngakak keinget itu* Oke! Makasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Just nice reader**: NaruHina forever! :D Makasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^_^

**Rin itto NHlover:** oke~ request accepted! :D jangan lupa review lho, udah request juga! *digaplok* Makasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^_^

**No Name:** Ini sudah lanjut, kok! Makasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^_^

.

Untuk yang login, silahkan cek inbox ACC masing-masing. Makasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^_^

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu selalu!

.

Sweet smile,

MoonLite Crystal a.k.a LSC


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan di **_**chapter**_** lalu yang luput dari pengamatan saya! **_**Hontou ni gomenasai…**_** (_._)**

**Makasih untuk semua **_**review**_**, anceman/ngingetin **_**update, concrit**_** yang sangat berguna buat Light, dukungan buat Light, juga **_**alert/fave!**__**Arigatou gozaimasu!**_^_^

_**Dozo, Minna-sama! **_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Alternate Reality, POV changing, out of character-maybe, a little typo(s) and mary-sue. Full of gajeness and garingness. **_

**.**

'_Italic': bicara dalam hati_

_Italic: istilah/bahasa asing, flashback _

_**Bold+italic: Naruto/Hinata'sPOV, hanya ada di awal/akhir fic. **_

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**__

_**Berhasil sudah kau buatku penasaran**_

_**Atas tingkahmu yang tak wajar**_

_**Apa alasanmu? **_

_**Apa penyebabnya? **_

_**Mengapa kau memilih bersamanya? **_

_**Mengapa seorang baik hati sepertimu…**_

…_**menyakiti banyak hati yang bahkan tak berbaik sangka padamu?**_

_**Di atas semua pertanyaan **_

_**Yang penuhi benakku**_

_**Satu pertanyaan sesal **_

_**Bersuara di sudut hatiku**_

_**Mengapa tak sejak dahulu…**_

…_**kau menunjukkan dirimu padaku?**_

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Believe**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**By: MoonLite Crystal**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"_A-arigatou_," ucap Hinata pelan.

"_Jaa_, Sasuke, Naruto… Kurasa kalian menyakiti Hinata-_chan_! Bisa tolong lepaskan tangan kalian dari Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Tobi yang kelewat riang.

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama melepaskan cengkeraman mereka—yang sekali lagi—pada Hinata. Dan Tobi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak kagum.

"Waw, Hinata-_chan_! Pergelangan tanganmu sampai seperti ini! Sakit, tidak?" tanya Tobi yang kini sudah berada di dekat Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya, ditatapnya kedua tangan miliknya, warna merah dengan biru yang menjurus keunguan melingkari kedua pergelangan tangannya, terlihat kontras dengan warna kulit putih kemerahan berseri miliknya. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyadari rasa sakit di tangannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sedaritadi…

Hinata menggeleng singkat. "Ti-tidak sakit, kok…"

"Tidak mungkin yang seperti ini tidak sakit—apalagi pelakunya mereka berdua." Tobi melirik Naruto dan Sasuke di samping Hinata. "Kurasa Zetsu bisa menemanimu mengompres tanganmu dengan es yang ada di lemari es. Oke?" tawar Tobi. Cukup membuat siapapun terkejut karena dia begitu ramah pada Hinata.

'_Pasti ada apa-apanya.'_ Neji mendengus kesal.

Zetsu terkekeh-kekeh. "Aku sih tidak keberatan menemani gadis cantik sepertimu, Hinata-_chan_! Tapi kau mau tidak? Kami tidak memaksa, lho…"

Setelah berpikir sesaat, Hinata hanya mengangguk. Mungkin dengan alasan ringan ini, ia bisa kabur dari sini. Dari Sasuke dan Naruto… Mungkin, dengan perginya ia, benar kata mereka—tidak akan ada pertengkaran.

Dia adalah penyebab masalah.

Hinata berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia mengangguk sopan dengan mata tidak berani memandang siapapun. Setelah itu, ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju ke rumah Sasuke diikuti Zetsu. Terlihat keduanya terlibat percakapan kecil. Suasana tetap hening, saat sosok Hinata dan Zetsu menghilang masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tanpa meminta izin, Tobi segera duduk di antara Sasuke dan Naruto—menggantikan posisi Hinata. "Mengapa kalian jadi diam saja? Ayo kita makaaan! Kelihatannya sih makanannya enak!"

"Ngh… Bagaimana Kau bisa makan kalau Kau memakai topeng?" tanya Yamato—seakan menyuarakan pertanyaan yang juga bergema di benak yang lain.

"Sama seperti Kakashi sajaaa~" Tobi mengambil nasi kepal yang paling dekat dengannya, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah celah di topeng yang dikenakannya, terbuka dekat dengan dagu. Dan nasi kepal itu segera masuk lewat celah itu. "_Itadakimasu!"_

Mungkin inilah yang dimaksudkan Tobi sama seperti Kakashi. Ia tetap bisa makan, topengnya tidak perlu dilepas, ia tinggal membuat celah untuk mulutnya. Topeng itu agak terlihat aneh, karena kelihatan elastis dan fleksibel—tidak kaku sama sekali.

"Uhuuuk-hhuuk! Amm… Kurasa masakan Konan jauh lebih baik daripada ini!" kata Tobi, dengan halus bermaksud kalau makanannya tidak enak. "…Tapi lumayanlah untuk orang kelaparan."

Semua mulai bergerak perlahan memakan setiap makanan yang tersaji tanpa ambil pusing dengan rasa makanan yang mereka makan. Dan seperti ada jarak di antara mereka untuk merenggang—antara para pemuda dan gadis-gadis, Tenten yang tidak tahu harus memihak siapa lebih memilih berdiam diri dan duduk dekat dengan gurunya—Gai.

"Eh, eh! Bagaimana kalau kalian semua—bocah-bocah enerjik—nginap di sini malam ini? Banyak kamar kosong yang bisa kalian tempati! Sekalian kalian kumpul-kumpul sama Sasuke… Kan pasti sudah lama tidak 'bermain' bersama! Toh, kalian kan sedang bebas misi oleh Tsunade~" usul Tobi yang tidak peka dengan suasana 'sepi' itu.

"Kurasa itu ide buruk," respon Kakashi cepat.

"Ohooo~ kalau _Sensei-Sensei_ seperti kalian tidak sibuk, ikut saja menginap!" saran orang yang nyaris bisa disebut autis itu.

Gai menggeleng. "Kami ada misi… Kami harus mengecek markas Akatsuki yang sekarang!"

Tobi bertepuk tangan. "Oh, boleh titip sekalian tolong bersihkan markas kami? Huehehehe~"

Tak ada yang menanggapi gurauan garing itu.

"Aku sih mau menginap di sini. Tak apa, kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang sedang mengunyah makanannya. _'Rasanya tidak lebih buruk daripada makan cacing di negeri Katak.' _

"Hn. Tak masalah," jawab Sasuke datar. Diambilnya lagi tomat untuk yang ketiga kalinya—rupanya Sasuke sangat cepat dalam memakan tomat.

Perlahan, satu persatu dari mereka mengangguk setuju. Dan mulai merencanakan hal-hal apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan di rumah Sasuke.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Anak Muda!" kata Tobi menyemangati. "Kami—orang-orang tua—tidak akan mengganggu kalian, kok!"

Kakashi tersenyum getir di balik maskernya. Melihat segala yang baru saja terjadi, berat rasanya melepaskan anak-anak muda itu untuk bersama-sama tanpa pengawasan dari mereka. Semoga saja tidak ada lagi pertengkaran…

…Kakashi hanya bisa percaya, persahabatan di antara murid-muridnya jauh lebih kuat dan kental—tidak akan semudah itu terpecah oleh permasalahan seperti ini.

.

#~**~#

.

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang dan lega. Bukan karena tangannya yang kini terendam air es mengusir rasa nyut-nyutan yang menyelimuti tangannya, bukan… Melainkan karena ia terbebas dari tempat itu. Ya… Kebun Sasuke. Bukan kebunnya yang menakutkan, tapi apa yang baru saja terjadi di kebun itu.

"Ze-Zetsu-_s-san, a-ar-rigatou_," ucap Hinata terbata karena gugup.

Kebiasaan yang belum terpatahkan, mengingat Hinata tidak begitu pandai berinteraksi dengan orang yang bisa dibilang asing untuknya.

Zetsu tertawa dibuatnya. "Ya ampun, Hinata-_chaaan_~ aku tidak akan memakanmu, kok! Tidak usah takut begitu padaku! Bisa-bisa aku dibakar Sasuke nanti!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk cepat. Dibiarkannya jari-jarinya bermain dengan air hingga menimbulkan percikan-percikan kecil air es dalam baskom plastik bening.

"_Ne,_ Hinata-_chan_… Apa Kau tidak takut kalau kami akan mengkhianatimu?" tanya Zetsu mencari bahan obrolan. "Maksudku, kalau Akatsuki sebenarnya tidak pernah berniat damai… Dan akhirnya suatu hari mengkhianati perjanjian ini."

"U-untuk apa t-takut? Aku mencoba percaya pada A-Akatsuki… Kalau nanti kalian mengacau la-lagipun, aku tahu… Pasti a-akan ada se-seorang yang 'mengurus' kalian," jawab Hinata, seulas senyum mulai mengembang di wajahnya.

Zetsu mendengus tertawa. "Kau pasti salah satu penggemar si Bocah Kyuubi itu, ya?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku… Bukan penggemar, tapi pengagum. Ya… Pe-perasaan kagum i-itu lama-k-kelamaan berubah."

Zetsu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau melihat orangnya yang sekarang keren sih, aku tidak he—"

"Tidak seperti itu," potong Hinata. "Aku mengaguminya tidak dari sekarang. Tapi dari dulu sampai sekarang. Ya, kurasa tidak bisa dibilang kagum lagi…" Hinata mulai merasa santai dengan obrolan ringan tersebut. Walaupun hati kecilnya sebenarnya enggan berbicara tentang dia lagi. "A-ano, ma-maaf ka-karena banyak bicara…" kata Hinata panik, mengingat ia sudah memotong perkataan Zetsu sebelum dia selesai bicara—jika ada Hiashi di sini, tentu ia akan dimarahi karena sudah berlaku tak sopan.

Zetsu terkekeh. "Tak masalah, Hinata-_chan_."

"Oh, kalau Kau mencintainya, kenapa malah menerima Sasuke?" Zetsu kembali bertanya karena suasana hening yang canggung tak disukainya.

Sekali lagi dibiarkannya ia memandang bisu pada baskom berisi air es di mana tangannya terendam. Tidak dirasakannya tatapan menyelidik Zetsu di hadapannya.

"Eh, eh! Kau gadis yang diceritakan Konan, bukan? Yang waktu Bocah Kyuubi itu terjepit melawan Pain, Kau datang menolongnya?" Zetsu mengganti pertanyaannya karena melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin muram.

Kesadarannya kembali, kerutan samar muncul di keningnya. "K-Konan? Se-seorang yang Kau sebut tadi… Darimana ia mengetahuinya?"

"Waktu Nagato mengendalikan Pain, Konan ada di sampingnya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dengan jelas bagaimana kronologisnya hingga Konan sampai mengetahui hal itu… Tapi aku pernah bertemu dengannya—rahasiakan ini dari Madara, ya—dan dia menceritakan tentang seorang gadis, yang dengan bodohnya—karena dia lemah—menolong Naruto… Gadis nekat—menurut Konan, tapi ia ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu… Tidak tahu kenapa…" tutur Zetsu panjang lebar. "Dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Konan, kurasa itu adalah Kau!"

Hinata jadi dibuat bingung sendiri, haruskah ia malu karena sudah dipuji? Haruskah ia merasa senang? Tidakkah ia seharusnya kesal dengan sedikit 'pujian' yang selalu ada untuknya?

Tapi Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan _'pujian'_ tersebut.

Gadis berambut indigo panjang ini lambat-lambat menganggukan kepalanya enggan. Kemuraman makin kental melarutkan ekspresi di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya tidak lagi bermain dengan air, melainkan saling bertautan terendam air.

"Waw, untuk ukuran seorang gadis, Kau itu nekat banget—kalau tak bisa dibilang bodoh!" decak Zetsu senang."Apa Bocah Kyuubi tidak memperingatkanmu soal betapa bahayanya melawan Pain?" tanya Venus Flytrap dua warna tersebut antusias.

Sekali lagi, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. "S-sudah… Tapi benar, aku saja yang terlalu bodoh. Setidaknya, aku jadi merasa lega, aku tidak pingsan lagi saat bertemu dengannya."

Zetsu terbengong-bengong. "Kau sampai pingsan-pingsan bertemu dengan Naruto? Kalau Sasuke… Aku tidak heran. Omong-omong, setelah pernyataanmu itu, bagaimana sikap Naruto saat bertemu denganmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, tiba-tiba saja Hinata terkikik geli—menyampingkan rasa mengganjal aneh yang menyusup kembali ke hatinya. "Lucu… Ah, entahlah. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja, perhatian sebagai temannya—karena aku tahu dia juga menganggapku teman."

Sekeping memori yang masih basah di benaknya terkenang, saat Naruto menariknya, tatapan mata birunya yang tajam dan lurus, dan berkata… _"Tapi Kau mencintaiku, Hinata."_

Pandangan sepasang mata ungu muda itu kembali sayu.

Zetsu menepuk kepala Hinata, "Kurasa Kau agak tidak enak membicarakan si Bocah Kyuubi, dan semua masalah ini. Aku tidak begitu tahu apa-apa ,sih…"

Hinata yang merasakan tepukan di kepalanya tersentak agak kaget, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hinata hanya terdiam. Usai Zetsu berkata, suasana hening mengisi dapur… Sampai akhirnya sebuah teriakan memecah keheningan.

"DOOORR! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakaaan?" tanya pimpinan Akatsuki saat ini.

Hinata baru saja ingin membuka mulut, Zetsu sudah mendahuluinya untuk menjawab. "Kami lagi ngobrol tentang suasana di luar. Ingin tahu suasana di luar setelah kami tinggalkan," bohongnya.

"Oooh… Di luar sudah tenang, aman terkendali!" Tobi menarik sebuah kursi di sebelah Hinata, dan ia mendudukkan diri di samping sang gadis. "Hinata-_chan,_ teman-temanmu ingin menginap di rumah Sasuke! Sasuke tidak keberatan. Tapi _sensei-sensei_ tidak bisa, katanya ingin bersih-bersih markas Akatsuki yang sekarang!"

Raut khawatir sempat terlintas di wajah Hinata. Sebelum akhirnya kemuraman itu semakin terlihat pada Hinata. Tapi gadis itu lekas mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Oke! Selamat bersenang-senang, Hinata-_chan_!" Tobi menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata keras, terlihat kelewat semangat.

Gadis bermata ungu muda itu memaksakan senyumnya, menahan diri untuk tidak meringis karena sedikit merasakan sakit pada pundaknya yang ditepuk kencang-kencang.

Zetsu menyeringai menyadari rencana musuh besar_ Hokage_ pertama. Sayang Hinata terlalu polos… Ia tidak akan menyadari rencana 'menghebohkan' ini. Kenapa juga pemilik satu mata sharingan itu selalu membuat masalah di antara kawula muda?

Hiburannya sebagai orang tua? Dasar orang tua berkepribadian anak kecil. Makin tua makin licik.

.

#~**~#

.

Senja telah meraja, siap menjemput malam yang datang menjelang, di kompleks klan Uchiha tepatnya rumah keturunan terakhir Uchiha, terjadi kegaduhan yang meramaikan rumah sunyi yang sempat diwarnai tragedi berdarah.

Memang terlihat seperti anak kecil, namun para remaja itu sibuk menentukan kamar tidur mereka malam nanti. Sasuke sendiri menempati kamarnya yang lama, ia hanya duduk di tengah sofa empuk dan besar berwarna krem. Ditatapnya tanpa ekspresi teman-temannya yang sibuk hilir mudik mencari kamar yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keributan yang tengah terjadi.

Sasuke tidak duduk sendirian, kakeknya juga duduk di sofa _single_ yang berwarna serupa dengan sofa yang ia duduki, Zetsu sendiri juga tersenyum aneh—mengerikan—di samping sang kakek.

Ah, tak lupa seorang gadis yang memeluk barang-barangnya—satu koper dan satu tas ransel—yang kelihatannya enggan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hinata," panggilnya pelan. "Tak mencari kamar?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Yang ditanya menggeleng kecil. "Na-nanti saja, k-kalau y-yang lain su-sudah dapat kamar…"

"Nanti kehabisan, lho!" celetuk Zetsu.

"Ah, kalau begitu… Zetsu, bawakan barang-barang Hinata ke dalam kamarnya," perintah Tobi seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Di mana kamarnya?" tanya Zetsu pura-pura tidak tahu. Digerakkannya tangannya untuk mengambil barang-barang Hinata. "Sini, Hinata-_chan_… Biar kumasukkan ke kamarmu."

Hinata jsutru semakin erat memeluk koper dan tasnya. "A-aku bisa sendiri, Tobi-_san,_ Zetsu-_san_… D-dimana kamarnya?"

Kalau topengnya dibuka, pasti akan terlihat sebelah alisnya yang terangkat, menyatakan kalau ia heran dengan pertanyaan Zetsu. "Kukira Kau sudah mengetahuinya, Zetsu. Tentu saja Hinata-_chan_ sekamar dengan Sasuke! Jadi, taruh saja barang-barang Hinata di kamar Sasuke," jawabnya dengan nada suara—sok—polos.

Hening seketika.

Perlahan, semua menoleh dengan gerakan kaku terhadap pria yang bisa dibilang sinting itu. Seakan Tobi baru saja mengatakan hal terburuk di dunia yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

"Hei, kenapa kalian semua mendadak diam sih? Ada yang salahkah?" Tobi yang baru saja menyadari keheningan aneh itu celingak-celinguk menatap orang-orang satu persatu.

Zetsu hanya mengangkat bahu, diambilnya barang-barang Hinata—tanpa penolakan dari pemiliknya—lalu berjalan membawa koper dan tas milik gadis itu ke kamar Sasuke. Hinata sendiri masih terpaku, seakan tidak menyadari barangnya akan diletakkan di kamar Sasuke.

"Heh, kenapa tidak tunggu Sasuke dan Hinata menikah dulu?" sindir Neji sarkastik.

"Toh mereka akan menikah~ tidak masalah!" Tak ada yang tahu, jawaban itu penuh ketidakpekaan atau memang Tobi balas menyindir Neji. "Hanya tidur satu kamar saja kok~ kan kamar yang lain sudah penuh! Sasuke, Kau keberatan?" tanya Tobi melirik Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab pemuda beraura emo itu datar.

"Hinata-_chan_, tak apa-apa, kan, Kau bersama Sasuke? Hitung-hitung untuk kalian saling mendekatkan diri…" Tanya Tobi dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

"Sedekat apa?" tanya Kiba sinis.

"Tidak tahu, tergantung mereka saja, nanti…" Suara berat itu sudah mulai terdengar. Rupanya ia sudah lelah menahan diri menjadi Tobi. Sudah saatnya menjadi Madara.

"Hinata tidur dengan kami saja!" usul Sakura. "Pasti cukup untuk empat orang—Aku, Ino, Tenten, Karin dan Hinata—karena kamar yang kami pilih luas!"

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, apa kalian yakin kalian tidak akan menyakiti Hinata-chan? Kurasa perang dingin akan pecah secara sepihak," tandas Madara—bukan Tobi—tajam.

"Lha, yang menawarkan saja kami!" Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Memang apa sih yang kalian takutkan dari mereka tidur bersama berdua? Tch—oh! Kalian takut keturunan Uchiha tidak jadi punah, ya?" Madara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tepat sasaran.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar langkah kaki yang menapaki tangga, membuat perhatian masing-masing teralihkan, menemukan Naruto yang meninggalkan mereka semua dengan kedua tangan dibenamkan di saku jaket hitam oranyenya, Naruto berpapasan dengan Zetsu yang baru saja menuruni tangga.

"Heh, Bocah Kyuubi! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Zetsu santai. Ditepuknya bahu Naruto.

Tanpa berbalik kembali atau menghentikan langkahnya, dengan datar Naruto menjawab. "Aku capek… Ingin tidur."

Berbagai macam tatapan dengan ragam ekspresi mengiringi langkah pemuda berkulit tan ini yang sama sekali tidak membalikkan badannya. Bahkan hening sama sekali tidak terpecahkan walau Naruto sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka semua.

"Haaah~ payah! Masa Naruto tidak ingin berkumpul dengan kita dulu?" sungut Sakura. "Sasuke-_kun_ sudah ada di depan mata, dianya yang malah pergi!"

"Tidak."

Suara yang datar namun tak lagi terdengar dingin menjawab, Sakura memandang seseorang yang bersuara tadi. "Apanya yang 'tidak', Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Dia tidak pergi karena aku. Kurasa dia menghindari seseorang di antara kita," jawab Sasuke yang bangkit dari duduknya. "Hinata-_chan,_ ikut aku sebentar."

Hinata mengangguk kecil, kepalanya tidak lagi tertunduk. Gadis itu berdiri, hanya berdiri. Mungkin ia tidak akan berjalan, kalau Sasuke tidak menggamit tangannya dan menarik sang gadis untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Semua orang yang mereka lewati tidak mampu berkata-kata saat keduanya melewati mereka. Rasanya cukup aneh melihat Hinata yang menatap lurus—tapi sama sekali tidak balas menatap mereka—ke depan.

Sasuke dan Hinata menaiki tangga, dan hilang dari pandangan mereka, pergi diiringi dengan kebisuan dan tatapan mengganjal dari yang lainnya.

.

#~**~#

.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata saat mereka berdua sudah meninggalkan yang lain. Keduanya berjalan pelan melewati kamar-kamar yang terbuka, tidak perlu mengintippun, terlihat barang teman-teman mereka di menumpuk di masing-masing kamar yang teman-teman mereka tempati. Ada yang ditumpuk dan ditata rapih oleh pemiliknya, ada juga yang dibiarkan berserakan—membuat kamar yang ditempati terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

Namun, ada satu pintu kamar yang tertutup, kamar yang berada di hadapan kamar Sasuke. Pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut yang cukup aneh tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, sekilas terlihat ia menatap pintu kamar yang pasti ditempati Naruto, bukan apa-apa… Ia hanya teringat kalau kamar itu dulu adalah kamar yang ditempati kakaknya.

"_D-doushite,_ Sa-sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Pada awalnya ia menatap Sasuke, dan akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Kita masuk ke dalam kamar saja. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," jawab Sasuke pelan dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang, diseretnya kakinya untuk mengikuti Sasuke menuju kamar pemuda itu. Dan Hinata memasuki kamar Sasuke, terlihat pandangannya sedikit kagum memandang sekeliling kamar Sasuke yang walaupun gelap, ia masih bisa memerhatikannya secara seksama. Sasuke masih berada dekat dengan pintu, mencari saklar lampu, ditekannya salah satu tombol itu, hingga lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit kamar berwarna putih itu menyala. Memberi penerangan yang cukup memadai menerangkan kamar itu.

Untuk kamar seorang remaja laki-laki, kamarnya tergolong rapi dan bersih. Kamarnya terlihat cukup luas, menghadap ke arah timur—sesuai dengan rumahnya yang pula menghadap ke timur, berwarna putih polos, kecuali perabotannya. Perabotannya didominasi warna coklat kayu, tak ada barang berserakan di kamar itu. Di masing-masing samping ranjang, terdapat meja _buffet_ kecil, ada lampu kecil yang sepertinya lampu untuk membaca, dan di samping lampu yang tidak menyala itu, juga… Foto tim tujuh, tiga tahun silam. Hinata berjalan mendekati foto itu, kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

Tidak perlu bertanya, Hinata mengerti kalau perasaan sayang itu selalu tersisa di hati Sasuke. Pemuda yang selalu terkesan dingin seakan tak berperasaan itu mempunyai setitik rasa sayang pada tim tujuh, tempatnya dulu memiliki keluarga setelah ia kehilangan keluarganya. Bukankah siapapun bisa menjadi keluarga kita? Tak peduli tak ada ikatan darah.

Mungkin, dan Hinata berharap, rasa sayang itu akan berkembang pada diri Sasuke untuk semua orang yang mengasihi, menyayangi dan peduli padanya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang dari sisi berlawanan dengan Hinata, mengambil katananya dan shurikennya yang besar. Membawanya, dan menyimpannya dalam lemarinya yang berada di samping meja _buffet_ kecil. Setelah selesai, pemuda yang digandrungi banyak wanita dari tingkatan umur berapapun dan dari kalangan manapun ini, berjalan menuju sofa.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa berwarna hitam yang empuk. Dua sofa _single_ mengapit tiga sofa yang menyambung menjadi satu. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bantal empuk sofa di salah satu sisi. Ia tiduran menghadap ke arah ranjangnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas kepala. Kedua kakinya ia luruskan, membuat sofa itu nyaris dipenuhi oleh sang pemuda.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh padanya, gadis itu tetap saja berdiri tanpa memutuskan untuk duduk.

"Duduk saja di tempat tidur," kata Sasuke datar.

Hinata pun berjalan sedikit ke arah depan. Dan akhirnya mendudukkan diri di ranjang dengan _bed cover_ dan bantal berwarna putih, kedua tangannya saling bertaut di genggamannya. "A-apa yang ingin Sasuke-_kun_ b-bicarakan?"

"Untuk malam ini saja, Kau tidur satu kamar denganku. Karena kamar yang lain sudah terisi semua. Kalau mereka pulang, Kau bebas memilih kamar yang ingin Kau tempati," tutur Sasuke, tangan kanannya meraba meja di sampingnya, ada keranjang berisi tomat, diraihnya tomat untuk ia makan.

Hinata mengangguk, entah sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini ia mengangguk. Ia memang tidak biasa berbicara banyak.

"Kau saja yang tidur di kasur," ucap Sasuke lagi setelah menelan gigitan pertamanya pada buah tomat.

"D-dimana Sasuke-_kun_ a-akan tidur?" Hinata memandang sekeliling kamar yang malam ini akan ditiduri olehnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke pendek. "Barangmu simpan saja di tempat yang Kau mau."

Hinata mengangguk lambat-lambat. Gadis bermata ungu muda itu mengambil koper dan tasnya yang bersandar pada meja yang di atasnya ada keranjang tomat—meja yang dekat dengan sofa yang Sasuke tiduri. Lalu membawanya mendekat pada sisi ranjang yang dekat dengan pintu.

Setelah menyandarkan kopernya di atas meja kecil sebelah ranjang, dan menaruh tas ranselnya di atas kopernya, Hinata pun merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan Hinata yang menyoba membiasakan diri menganggap rumah Sasuke sebagai rumah keduanya.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn?"

"O-orang yang dihindari Naruto-_kun_ i-itu—"

"Yang kumaksud itu Kau—kalau Kau tidak menyadarinya."

"K-kenapa d-dia menghindariku?"

"Kurasa dia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana bertingkah, baru pertama kulihat ia mati gaya, dan konyolnya itu lenyap hanya di hadapanmu—walaupun sikapnya memang konyol di depan siapa saja."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun pakai s-sharingan yah u-untuk mengetahuinya?"

Pertanyaan polos Hinata membuat Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. "Tidak perlu pakai sharingan untuk mengetahuinya, Hinata. Untuk hal konyol, kadang ia gampang sekali untuk ditebak."

"O-oh…" Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada sandaran kepala.

"Kau sadar tidak, Hinata…"

"Apa yang perlu kusadari?"

"Kalau di depan setiap gadis, _Utsuratonkachi_ selalu tebar pesona kekonyolannya? Hingga membuat banyak gadis terkesan padanya?"

Hinata tak bisa menahan kikikkan geli meluncur dari bibirnya. "A-aku tidak t-tahu kalau sikap konyol itu b-bisa ditebarpesonakan… T-tapi kalau so-soal disukai ba-banyak gadis, aku tidak heran…"

"Itulah kenyataannya. Kau sudah menyukainya dari dulu—saat dia dikenal sebagai monster Konoha, yang ingin kutahu… Bagaimana Kau bisa menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke sambil memutar-mutar buah tomat di genggamannya.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari Hinata.

"Sejak kecil… Dulu aku selalu melihatnya—"

"—yang membuat kekacauan—" sela Sasuke.

"—juga selalu berani mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk menjadi seseorang yang hebat—"

"—serta tidak meninggalkan kekonyolannya—"

"—dan itulah awal mula aku terkesan padanya," kata Hinata, menyelesaikan kalimat yang saling memotong antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"… Tapi pengasuhku tidak memperbolehkanku tahu apapun tentangnya. Setelah mendengar gunjingan warga desa, aku tahu namanya… Aku tidak bisa berdekatan dengannya, ataupun mendekatinya. Karena Pengasuhku selalu menjagaku." Hinata menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar. "Dulu saat tidak ada Pengasuhku yang menjagaku, aku selalu saja membuat kesalahan… Dan selalu saja sial, karena membuat kesalahan pada orang-orang yang menyeramkan saat itu…."

"Berhenti sebentar. Dan yang selalu menyelamatkanmu itu pasti dia. Ya, kan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Hinata kembali tertawa kecil. "Iya," jawabnya membenarkan sambil mengangguk. "Dia selalu menyelamatkanku dan berantem dengan orang-orang itu, karena mereka selalu menertawakannya, lalu pengasuhku datang, mereka selalu pergi kabur… Aku ingin mendekatinya, tapi dia pingsan, dan pengasuhku… Tidak memperbolehkanku berterimakasih padanya."

"Di Akademi? Kenapa tidak pernah mencoba bicara dengannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dia terlalu terkenal… Dan err—susah untuk mendekatinya. Tapi aku pernah mencoba untuk berbicara padanya—menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku, sayangnya ia melewatiku begitu saja, mungkin juga tidak pernah melihatku…" Jawab Hinata dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Sampai sekarang juga masih belum mengatakannya? Ya, tidak heran, sih. Ingatannya kan parah," kata Sasuke sedikit sinis.

"Aku berusaha membalas setiap pertolongannya dulu semampuku, misalnya seperti pada misi-misi di mana aku satu tim dengannya. Ya… Bisa dibilang sebagai membalas budinya. Dan aku sudah mengatakannya, Sasuke-kun. Secara tidak langsung…" Hinata membiarkan senyum misterius menggelantung di bibirnya.

"Pasti saat orang itu terjepit bahaya, kan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Ya, tapi tidak apa… Karena aku tak takut mati untuk melindunginya," jawab Hinata halus.

"Kisah yang klasik," komentar Sasuke.

"Karena aku yang mengalami, aku jadi sangat menyukainya… Menyukai kisah klasikku," jawab Hinata dengan tawa kecil yang senang.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mendudukkan diri dengan seringai bermain di bibirnya. "Hinata, kemari sebentar."

"Ha?"

"Sebentar…"

.

#~**~#

.

"Aaarrghh! Lama-lama aku bisa gilaaa kalau diam begini sajaaa!"

"Kami kira kau sudah tidur, Naruto…" Kata Shino datar yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

Para pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berkumpul di salah satu kamar dulu, dan mereka memutuskan kamar ini yang paling tepat. Namun, saat mereka memasuki kamar, mereka tidak menemukan Naruto yang tidur dengan pose tidak elitnya. Melainkan Naruto yang bertampang kusut sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri serta guling-guling di tempat tidur _king size_ itu.

"Oh, tidak… Naruto… Kau tidak boleh jadi gila!" kata Lee _shock_ dan berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Ternyata tahap perkembangan setelah bodoh adalah gila, ya…" Sai tersenyum-senyum aneh sambil mencatat sesuatu di bukunya.

"Aaargh! Aku tidak akan bodoh dan tidak mau jadi gilaaa!" seru Naruto kesal. "Lee! Kiba! Akamaru! Lepaskan akuuu!"

Terjadi pergulatan antara ketiga pemuda satu anjing tersebut di atas kasur. Lee dan Kiba yang berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang brutal dibantu Akamaru.

"O-oi! Apa Naruto sedang sakit?" tanya Kiba setengah berteriak.

"Mungkin, kesurupan barangkali," jawab Sai asal.

"Ada yang bisa mengecek apakah segel Kyuubi terbuka atau tidak?" tanya Chouji sambil menoleh kanan-kiri.

Shino mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng kecil.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas dengan ekspresi lelah, dilangkahkan kakinya ke sofa terdekat, dan mendudukkan diri di sana. "Segelnya tidak mungkin terbuka… _Mendokusei_."

"Naruto, apa yang membuatmu jadi kelihatan berantakan seperti ini?" tanya Neji tenang. Ditutupnya pintu kamar dari dalam.

"Seharusnya Kau tidak perlu bertanya, Neji. Tentu saja sama denganmu!" jawab Naruto ketus sambil menepis Lee dan Kiba, lalu segera berguling turun dari tempat tidur.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Neji. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya saat Naruto menggesernya ke samping dan membuka pintu kamar.

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah menyeramkan. "Melakukan misi rahasia—_ttebayo_."

"Hah?" seluruh pemuda yang ada di kamar itu saling berpandangan. Mereka memutuskan membuntuti Naruto.

Naruto tidak banyak melangkah, para remaja lelaki itu terbengong-bengong memperhatikan Naruto yang berjongkok dan menempelkan telinganya di celah daun pintu pada kamar yang berseberangan dengan kamar mereka.

Atau tepatnya, di kamar Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hei, apa yang Kau lakukan?" tanya Lee heran.

Naruto hanya menaruh telunjuk kanannya di bibir, lalu menggerakkan ibu jarinya ke arah pintu. Dan semua mengangguk paham, perlahan satu persatu mulai menyesuaikan diri untuk ikut menguping kecuali Chouji dan Shikamaru. Keduanya hanya berdiri dan menonton teman-teman mereka yang sedang melaksanakan 'misi rahasia' tak bertema.

Terdengar percakapan dari dalam kamar, dan mereka semakin menempelkan telinga rapat-rapat pada celah di antara daun pintu dan bingkainya.

"_Kisah yang klasik_." Mereka mendengar Sasuke berkata.

"_Karena aku yang mengalami, aku jadi sangat menyukainya… Menyukai kisah klasikku."_ Sekarang wajah mereka berubah _horror_ karena mendengar tawa menyenangkan Hinata.

"Aisshh… Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?" geram Naruto kesal.

"Kedengarannya itu lucu dan sangat menyenangkan," tambah Neji dingin.

"Oh, ini terlihat semakin bodoh…" Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kalau ketahuan bisa berbahaya, oi…"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, mereka bicara sejauh apa, ya?" tanya Kiba sambil mendongak.

"Maksudnya sejauh apa? Jarak sedekat apa mereka bicara? Begitu?" tanya Lee memastikan, dan Kiba mengangguk.

"_Hinata, kemari sebentar." _

"_Ha?" _

"_Sebentar…" _

"Dengan percakapan seperti itu sih, kurasa mereka akan semakin dekat…" Kata Sai dengan nada menggoda entah pada siapa.

"Kurasa ada yang tidak beres," gumam Neji. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!"

Perlahan dan kaku, semua menoleh dengan wajah datar pada Neji yang kelihatan ingin marah-marah.

"Neji, kenapa tidak Kau gunakan _byakyugan_ saja sih?" tanya Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Akhirnya kau pintar juga," puji Neji pada Naruto. "Byakyuugan!"

"Cih, Kau saja yang tidak bertanya padaku," gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Tidak… Hinata… Jangan mendekat padanya." Mendadak Neji mendesis tidak karuan.

"He-hei! Katakan pada kami apa yang Kau lihat!" pinta Kiba mendekati Neji. Semua juga memandang Neji antusias.

"Hinata berdiri dari ranjang… Mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di sofa… Dan… Hinata duduk di sofa dekat Sasuke! Jarak mereka semakin dekat!" jelas Neji.

"Naruto, kita dobrak saja pintunya, ya?" tanya Kiba memandang Naruto serius.

"Tunggu dulu, biasanya kamar Sasuke dipasang hal-hal aneh… Jadi, kita lanjut di sini dulu saja!" jawab Naruto berusaha tenang. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri, dan kembali ditempelkannya telinganya di pintu.

Neji me-non-aktifkan _byakyuugan_-nya. Lalu mengikuti jejak Naruto. Sementara yang lain saling berpandangan bingung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tiba-tiba saja…

BRAAAK!

GEDUBRAAAK!

"Auuuhh! Gigiku sakiiiitt!" raung Kiba. "Lee! Singkirkan kepalan tanganmu dari gigiku!"

"T-tidak bisa! Neji menibanku, Kiba!" kata Lee memelas.

"Nyaris saja tintaku tumpah," kata Sai yang berhasil menjauh dengan lega.

"Wooof! Woooff!"

"Akamaru, maaf aku menginjak ekormu. Tapi singkirkan dulu kakimu dari kacamataku, aku tidak bisa melihat," kata Shino sambil berusaha mengangkat kaki depan Akamaru dari kacamatanya.

"Nejiii! Banguuun!" seru Kiba.

"Ada apa ini? Hei… Kenapa kalian tiduran di lantai?" tanya Tenten yang karena suara gaduh dan berisik, keluar dari kamar.

"Kalian mau latihan akrobat, ya?" Kamar di depan kamar para perempuan terbuka, Suigetsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Terjadi sedikit kecelakaan," jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap malas.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Rupanya, tadi… Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka dengan kencang, Naruto yang berada tepat menempel pada pintu terdorong mundur tanpa bisa menahannya, menabrak teman-temannya yang lain dan jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Aaarrgghh... Pipiku sakiiit…" Naruto mengeluh kencang-kencang sambil mengusap-usap pipi kanannya yang memerah.

"Naruto, cepat menyingkir dariku!" ketus Neji.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu beringsut ke depan, menjauh dari Neji dan terduduk di lantai beralaskan kayu. Masih sambil mengusap-usap pipi kanannya dan telinga. Lalu menemukan seseorang pelaku pembuka pintu berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah… Yang tak bisa ditebak, sama seperti wajahnya sekarang.

"A-a-aah… _H-ho-hontou ni go-gome-me-menasai_!" pekik sang gadis yang langsung jatuh terduduk di hadapannya.

Terdengar seseorang yang berusaha menahan tawa dari dalam kamar, Naruto langsung mengetahui kalau ia kepergok menguping oleh sahabatnya itu.

'_Semoga dia keselek tomat dan lupa indahnya dunia!'_ maki Naruto dalam hati.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Itu… Tadi aahhmm—teman-teman kan kurang kerjaan, jadi mereka menempel di pintu kamar Sasuke. Lalu Hinata membuka pintu, dan mereka jatuh seperti ini," jawab Chouji berusaha terdengar supaya tidak lagi timbul masalah.

"Huahahaha! Kenapa juga kalian kurang kerjaan?" Ino tertawa kencang diikuti gelak tawa gadis yang lain kecuali Hinata yang menunduk takut.

"Hinata, kenapa kau membuka pintu kencang-kencang seperti itu? Bukan kebiasaanmu…" Tanya Neji heran.

"_G-g-gomenasai_… I-itu permintaa-a-an Sasuke-kun…" Jawab gadis itu lemah. Dilihatnya wajah seseorang di hadapannya. Hinata meringis pelan, matanya berkilau akan rasa takut dan bersalah. _"C-chotto matte yo!_ Sa-sasuke-_kun_, a-aku pergi dulu mengambil barang yang kau minta!"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk dari dalam kamar. "Urusi saja korbanmu dulu. Sekalian tolong ambilkan minum untukku, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata segera berdiri dan berlari diiringi pandangan heran dari semua orang, semua masih tetap terbengong-bengong walaupun sosok Hinata sudah menghilang. Tak lama gadis itu kembali dengan baskom berisi air es, dan langsung saja ia jatuh terduduk di tempatnya tadi.

Sasuke sudah mengira kalau Hinata akan melupakan titipannya. Tak masalah, toh dirinya sudah memperkirakannya.

Hinata sempat menepuk keningnya. "Aku lupa ambil lap di ba—oh!" Hinata merogoh kantung jaketnya, ditemukannya sapu tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk mengelap Naruto. Direndamnya sapu tangan tersebut dalam air es, lalu diperasnya dan ia lipat dengan rapih, setelah itu diulurkannya pada Naruto.

"Heee? Ini untuk apa?" tanya Naruto yang memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Hinata terlalu panik memikirkan sesuatu untuk menjawab, tangan kirinya keburu terulur menempelkan sapu tangan itu ke pipi Naruto, tanpa Naruto sempat mencegahnya.

"U-uukhh… Dingiiin! _Ittei—ttebayooo_!" Naruto segera mengerang saat sapu tangan itu menempel di pipinya.

"_Go-me-menasai_… Ha-hab-bisnya pipinya t-tadi nyar-r-ris membiru…" Kata Hinata terbata-bata. "Le-lebih ba-baik d-dikompres. _Da-daijobou ka_, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kami juga terluka kalau Kau tidak tahu, Hinata…" Gerutu Kiba dengan wajah cemberut serta nada cemburu dibuat-buat. Seolah setuju dengan majikannya, Akamaru mendengking pelan.

"Kalau sudah menyangkut Naruto, refleksnya mendadak jadi cepat, ya…" Kata Chouji setengah takjub setengah heran.

"_Suggoi_, Hinata-_chan_," puji Sai manis.

Naruto menutup mata kirinya, menahan ringisan sakit dan dingin dari pipinya, mata kanannya tetap terbuka mengawasi Hinata yang merawatnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. "_Daijobou desu yo_, Hinata… Tertabrak pintu bukan masalah besar untukku," jawabnya menenangkan. Dengan canggung, digaruknya kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Uhm-hm…" Hinata menggumam lalu mengangguk kaku. Tak lama, ia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Sasuke melempar senyum tipis padanya, senyum yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh gadis tersebut.

"Sebenarnya sih Kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini, Hinata-_san_…" Celetuk Suigetsu memecah keheningan. "Kurasa Sakura-_san_ atau Ino-_san_ bisa menyembuhkan Naruto lebih cepat."

Sebelum ada seseorang yang merespon perkataan Suigetsu, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata. "Hinata-_chan_, Kau jadi memasak untuk makan malam?"

Hinata menoleh kembali memandang Sasuke. "I-iya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Lebih baik Kau menyiapkannya dari sekarang," kata Sasuke lagi.

Hinata mengangguk, ia menarik sapu tangannya dari pipi Naruto, menaruhnya di dalam baskom kecil berwarna merah itu, lalu berdiri sambil membawa baskom. Semua itu dilakukannya tanpa menatap Naruto sama sekali. Setelah itu gadis berambut indigo panjang itu berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Setelah memastikan Hinata telah menuruni tingkat dua, Sasuke berkata, "Mungkin Sakura atau Ino lebih hebat darinya, tapi biarkan ia bertanggung jawab untuk kesalahannya. Biarkan ia melakukan semampunya, dan lagi… Kurasa efeknya berbeda untuk yang merasakannya."

"Cih, dia membela Hinata lagi…" Seseorang mendengus dalam umpatan kesal.

Naruto segera berdiri, semua dapat melihat senyum tipis melengkung di bibirnya. "Aku lapaaarrr… Ada yang mau ikut aku makan ke dapur, tidak?"

.

#~**~#

_To be continued_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Udah lama _update_, gaje pula _chapter_ pembukaan _update_. Silahkan bunuh saya…*mojok* _Hontou ni gomenasai…_

Kawan, kalo ada JF, kagak usah pamitan ama empu JF, langsung aja REPORT ABUSE! Oke? Gak usah capek buang flame untuk JF, mending juga kasih concrit untuk yang membutuhkannya atau cari-cari fic yang menghibur lalu diberikan review!

Untuk Kawan-kawan sesama author, kita fokus saja untuk bikin fic yang sesuai ketentuan, menghibur dan juga indah! Jangan mau kalah sama _that dam* troll_ yang udah ngerusak 'RUMAH' (FNI) kita dengan begitu pengecut dan kekanak-kanakkan! Ayo, 'lindes' junkfic mereka dengan fic karya kita! :D

_We can't back down, not right now! Let's win this thing_! *kaburdikejarDemiLovato.

.

Hehehe, boleh minta _review_ _chapter_ ini dulu sebelum ke _chapter_ berikutnya?

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu ditunggu!

.

Sweet smile,

MoonLite Crystal


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Yo wess lah, langsung mulai aja, deh! :D **

_**Dozo, Minna-sama! **_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Alternate Reality, POV changing, out of character-maybe, a little typo(s) and mary-sue. Full of gajeness and garingness. **_

**.**

'_Italic': bicara dalam hati_

_Italic: flashback/istilah asing_

_**Bold+italic: Naruto/Hinata'sPOV**_

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Inikah pertanda? **_

_**Peringatan akan adanya mala petaka? **_

_**Bolehkah aku tak percaya? **_

_**Karena aku saja merasa sulit untuk tidak mempercayainya… **_

…_**Firasatku 'kan jadi nyata. **_

_**.**_

_**#~**~#**_

_**Believe**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**.**_

_**MoonLite Crystal**_

_**#~**~#**_

_**.**_

Tiga orang gadis yang semula terduduk dengan posisi duduk formal kini berdiri dan saling berpandangan. Seorang gadis yang berada di tengah menatap rekannya yang berada di sebelah kanan. Tampaknya dia adalah pemimpin dari trio gadis berjubah merah. Mereka terus saja duduk di tempat tertinggi ini. Ya, selalu seperti itu, kala mereka tahu dia akan datang… Mereka terus memperhatikan bulan. Kalau dilihat secara kasat mata, tidak ada perbedaan pada bulan yang semua bisa memandangnya.

Tapi… yang membedakan adalah hewan-hewan itu. Mereka merasakan kekuatan yang telah lama terpendam itu bangkit.

"Mereka—hewan-hewan itu—sudah memulai tarian ritual kebangkitan, eh?" gumam seorang gadis berambut pirang terang melihat seluruh hewan seakan bangkit di malam yang disinari bulan separuh.

"Tidak, belum…" Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang lain menggeleng. "Mereka sedang melakukan ritual pemanggilan, untuk memanggil dia."

Seorang gadis berambut biru tersenyum sedikit sinis. "Akhirnya… Setelah sekian lama menunggu, dia datang juga. Tugas penantian kita telah berakhir, saatnya kita mencari dia."

"Tapi… Kita tidak tahu dia seperti apa! Bagaimana kita bisa mencarinya?" tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat.

Perempuan berambut pirang terang tertawa meremehkan. Lalu melemparkan sebuah buku besar yang terlihat usang pada rekannya. "Bacalah buku itu sampai habis. Sebelumnya kami sudah memberitahumu, bukan? Semuanya tertera di buku itu."

"Hai~ hai!" gadis berambut pirang pucat menangkap buku yang dilemparkan padanya.

Pemimpin mereka, sang gadis berambut biru memejamkan matanya. "Kau harus cepat menyelesaikan membaca buku itu. Agar kita bisa mencarinya. Jangan sampai ada yang menyadari kalau dia telah bangkit!"

"_Wakatta_!"

.

#~**~#

.

Di sisi lain…

"Ini baru namanya makan… Makanannya enaaak!" Lee menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang membuncit dengan tampang puas.

"Hinata, Kau tadi masak seorang diri untuk kita semua?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

Yang ditanya mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca, lalu mengangguk. "I-iya. Me-memangnya k-kenapa, Kiba-_kun_?"

"Kau pasti lelah," kata Neji pada Hinata. "Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan yang lain?"

"Justru lebih baik kalau Hinata-_chan_ tidak meminta bantuan yang lain, kalau dibantu, mungkin hasil masakannya tidak seenak ini." Sai duduk menghadap ke kebun Sasuke. Berusaha melukis kebun cantik yang kecil itu.

"Berhenti bilang kalau masakan kami rasanya tidak karuan, Sai!" Sakura menjitak Sai yang segera meringis kesakitan.

"Bagaimana caranya Kau bisa tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan, Sakura?" tanya Sai heran.

Sakura mendengus. "Terkadang cara berpikirmu mudah ditebak seperti Naruto."

"Masakan Tenten-_chan_ juga enak, kok!" Lee menambahkan.

"Iya, kalau dalam keadaan terjepit dan gawat saja…" Neji menimpali.

Tenten mendengus kesal. "Kalian berdua ini…"

Para remaja ini sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga rumah Sasuke, mereka tadi sudah makan malam, yang semuanya hasil masakan Hinata dibantu Tenten. Makan malam yang menyenangkan karena rasa masakannya luar biasa lezat. Mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga ini, itupun setelah mencuci piring dan membereskan rumah sekali lagi. Pintu yang menghadap ke kebun dibuka oleh Sai yang katanya ingin melukis.

"_Ne_, Nona Cantik, maukah kau menjadi model lukisanku?" tanya Sai pada Ino yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

Terdengar gemuruh siulan menggoda dari teman-teman mereka.

Sakura menyikut Ino dengan sadis, membuat yang bersangkutan meringis dan nyaris saja mengomeli Sakura, andai sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda tidak memberi tanda isyarat dengan jarinya, karena itulah Ino menoleh. "Ha? Maksudmu aku?"

Sai mengangguk dengan senyum 'manis'. "Iya, cukup duduk di pinggiran kolam ikan itu, Nona Cantik."

Ino mengangguk-angguk saja, lalu berdiri dan segera duduk di tempat yang diinginkan Sai. Setelah selesai, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu tinggal tersenyum manis, sebagai tanda bagi Sai untuk memulai melukis.

"Ngh?" Ino menoleh pada samping kolam. Dilihatnya seseorang sedang berenang-renang di kolam, dan orang itu menoleh, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang runcing dan pancang, senyum gadis bermata biru itu memudar, sukses membuat Ino berdiri dan menjerit. "Kyaaa!"

"Suigetsuuu! Apa yang Kau lakukan di kolam ikan malam-malam begini?" omel Karin yang segera berjalan mendekati kolam.

"Tenang saja, Karin. Suigetsu hanya berenang saja bersama ikan," Juugo membiarkan dua burung kecil bertengger di lengannya.

"Aku baru selesai melukis kolamnya, belum melukismu, Nona Cantik," kata Sai pada Ino yang memutuskan untuk duduk di dekatnya.

"Biarkan Karin berantem dengan Suigetsu dulu," balas Ino sambil mengangkat bahu.

Di pojok ruangan, Shikamaru bermain shogi dengan Chouji, ditemani keripik kentang milik Chouji. Kiba bermain di kebun bersama Akamaru, Kiba melempar ranting patah yang ditemukannya jauh-jauh, lalu menyemangati Akamaru untuk mengambilnya. Sementara Shino mengamati kupu-kupu malam yang hinggap di tangan Ino yang mengobrol dengan Sakura. Sai masih berusaha melukis seadanya. Juugo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menonton pertengkaran Karin dan Suigetsu. Lee mengajak Neji olahraga malam, Neji memberikan alasan-alasan logis menanggapi ajakan Lee ditimpali Tenten.

Tersisa tiga orang di tengah ruangan yang saling berdiam diri. Sasuke yang sibuk makan tomat dengan wajah datar, Naruto yang sibuk mencomot _cookies choco chip_ di toples besar yang berada di hadapannya. Di tengah kedua pemuda itu, ada Hinata yang diam membaca buku.

Gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut memang membaca buku, tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Terbersit sebuah keinginan kuat untuk menghindar dari dua pemuda di sampingnya.

"Heee! Siapa yang membuat kue ini?" seru Naruto kencang-kencang sambil melambaikan sepotong _cookie_ di tangannya.

Semua menoleh sejenak sebelum kembali sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing, dan Tenten mendekati Naruto, mengambil kue dari tangan Naruto lalu memakannya. Tak lama, gadis berpakaian putih itu menoleh pada Neji. "Neji, kue ini sama seperti kue yang ada di rumahmu…" Katanya.

Neji kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit ruangan pada Tenten. "Oh, kue itu buatan Hinata. Yang masak makanan di rumah juga Hinata… Makanya kalau dia pergi misi, pasti jarang ada yang makan di rumah. Selain tidak ada yang memasak, kalaupun ada yang mencoba memasak, hasil masakkannya tidak sesuai harapan," tutur Neji dengan senyum kecil.

"Ne, Hinata, Kau belajar masak di mana?" tanya Tenten yang menoleh pada Hinata, gadis yang ditanyapun mendongak. "Aku juga ingin bisa masak sepertimu…"

Hinata mengangkat bahu. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit. "Ngh… Buku masak?" jawabnya ragu.

Tenten mendesah. "Aku serius, Hinata…"

Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke, "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_… A-aku boleh pa-pakai dapurnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau belajar memasak dengan Tenten? Pakai saja, bahan-bahannya juga pakai saja…"

Hinata mengangguk senang. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_. Ayo, Tenten-_chan_… Kita ke dapur," ajak Hinata pada Tenten yang langsung berdiri dan melompat-lompat senang.

"Waw," gumam Naruto setengah hati. "Sudah mengenal calon istrinya sendiri, ya. Bahkan bisa menebak keinginannya apa tanpa perlu Hinata mengatakannya," katanya sedikit sinis.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Cemburu?"

"Mesra… Mesra," puji Naruto dengan wajah tidak rela, sama sekali tidak menjawab tanya Sasuke.

Hinata segera berdiri—mendapatkan firasat buruk kalau Naruto dan Sasuke akan bertengkar lagi—dan Sasuke membisikinya sesuatu. Naruto melirik dengan ujung matanya tanpa minat.

Hinata mengangguk. "_Wakatta_, Sasuke-_kun_." Lalu Hinata melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju dapur diikuti Tenten.

Setelah ditinggal Hinata dan Tenten, tidak ada yang banyak berubah. Mungkin hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedikit-sedikit terlibat pertengkaran kecil, entah hal apa yang mereka perdebatkan. Tapi setidaknya kedua pemuda itu tidak punya niat menyelesaikan masalah dengan adu fisik.

"_Minnaaa_~ coba lihaaaat!"

Seruan riang Sakura membuat semua menoleh pada gadis itu.

"_Nani yo_, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Lee sambil menghampiri Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah itu berdiri, dan berjalan menuju taman di halaman rumah Sasuke. Dilambaikannya tangannya pada teman-temannya, tanda agar teman-temannya menghampirinya.

Semua bergerak mendekati Sakura, Naruto juga memaksa Sasuke dan Sai untuk mendekati rekan perempuan mereka.

"Lihat! Ini kan sudah larut malam, seharusnya mereka sudah tertidur, tapi kenapa binatang-binatang ini seakan menunggu sesuatu? Mereka hanya duduk, dan menatap pada bulan separuh itu!" Sakura menuding pada setiap binatang yang ada di taman tersebut.

Semua saling berpandangan heran, mereka saling mengedarkan pandangan, dan menemukan bahwa binatang-binatang memang keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Dan mereka terus saja mendongak pada langit sambil mengeluarkan suara entah apa, bahkan ikan-ikan yang berada di kolam, diam di permukaan air, namun bola mata setiap ikan itu turut mengarah pada bulan separuh yang bersinar malam ini.

"A-akamaru!"

Suara Kiba yang terdengar panik, membuat mereka semua menoleh. Dan menemukan Akamaru yang mengaum pelan sambil mengibas-ibaskan ekor, dan mata anjing itu tertuju pada bulan.

"Hiiiyyy! SERANGGAAA!" jeritan Ino yang segera berlindung di sebelah Sakura, membuat semua menoleh pada Shino. Seluruh serangga keluar dari tubuh pemuda berkacamata hitam itu.

"Oi! Lihaaat!" seru Naruto sambil menujuk ke arah langit malam.

Semua turut mendongak seperti Naruto, kembali mereka dikejutkan karena melihat aneka macam hewan yang dapat terbang, beterbangan memenuhi langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang. Mereka semua terbang berputar-putar seakan mengelilingi bulan separuh. Hewan yang berada di darat, yang seharusnya tertidur karena malam telah larut, keluar dari habitat masing-masing dan mencari tempat paling tinggi yang bisa mereka pijak hanya untuk melihat bulan separuh. Hewan-hewan yang berada di air muncul ke permukaan.

Rasa terkejut mereka belum habis sampai di situ, seluruh hewan itu kini mulai mengeluarkan suara masing-masing, dengung mereka memenuhi setiap penjuru yang membuat bunyi-bunyi lain kehilangan suaranya. Teredam atas dengungan para hewan yang menatap pada bulan separuh.

Sakura dan Ino yang berpelukan, jatuh terduduk di atas rumput dengan tubuh bergetar. Memang binatang-binatang itu tidak menyakiti mereka, namun fenomena seperti ini tidak pernah mereka semua lihat sebelumnya. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

"_Minnaaa_! _Doushita no_?" seru Tenten.

Tenten dan Hinata berlari-lari menghampiri mereka, setelah sampai, kedua gadis itu sendiri ikut terbelalak terkejut. Dengungan para hewan yang seakan berharap itu membuat gentar mereka semua.

"Aku tidak mengerti… Apa yang Akamaru ucapkan," kata Kiba sambil menatap anjingnya takut. "Ia terlihat seperti memanggil atau mengharapkan sesuatu datang…"

Shino mengangguk. "Sama seperti seranggaku."

GEDUBRAK!

"AAARRRGGHHH!"

"NARUTOOO!"

Semua dibuat takut dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh menghantam tanah dengan teriakan yang lepas darinya, pemuda itu mulai menggeram-geram seperti Kyuubi. Garis-garis yang berada di wajahnya terlihat semakin menebal, taring dan setiap kukunya mulai memanjang, sementara matanya mulai berubah menjadi semerah darah. Mata yang menyorot tajam pada bulan separuh. Aura pekat berwarna merah itu perlahan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

"K-Kyu-Kyuubi…" Bisik Sakura takut. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah terlalu hafal dengan aura menakutkan ini, dengan chakra yang seakan menghimpit semua chakra di sekitarnya, sorot mata bengis yang tidak bersahabat itu, perubahan fisik Naruto menjadi Kyuubi.

Sasuke dan Sai melompat maju melindungi teman-teman mereka. Sementara teman-teman lelaki mereka segera membuat barisan formasi pertahanan untuk melindungi gadis-gadis yang berada di tengah mereka.

Tenten menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat dengan cengkeraman jari-jari kedua tangannya. Sakura dan Ino memejamkan mata dan saling berpelukan erat. Sementara Hinata berdiri mematung dengan sekujur tubuh bergetar hebat sambil mendekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Ekor satu…" Gumam Sasuke yang melihat kondisi Naruto sekarang.

"Bahaya, Sasuke. Kurasa kita perlu memanggil Yamato-_Taichou_. Tapi _Taichou_ sedang misi kelas S di Kirigakure," kata Sai yang merespon perkataan Sasuke.

"Jangan dekati dia dulu." Sasuke menahan teman-teman lelakinya yang maju selangkah mendekati Naruto. Terlihat mata sharingan berpupil tiga seperti tanda koma mengganti warna hitam di mata Sasuke. "Baik chakra Kyuubi maupun Naruto, sama-sama tidak stabil. Kalau kita menyerang duluan tanpa mengetahui maksud dari Kyuubi, bisa-bisa kita mati terbunuh karena Kyuubi."

Semua semakin ngeri mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Sedikit kilat kecemasan tampak di pemilik mata sharingan khas klan Uchiha itu.

"AAARRGGHHH!"

Naruto meraung keras, tubuhnya yang mulai menjelma menjadi Kyuubi itu kini membanting keras-keras pada tanah di taman rumah Sasuke. Kedua tangan berkulit tan itu terangkat, mencengkeram rambut pirangnya kuat-kuat dan seakan ingin mencabutnya hingga ke akar-akar sang rambut, pemuda itu berguling-guling di tanah dengan geliatan dan teriakan serta raungan yang terdengar menyakitkan. Warna matanya berubah-ubah, dari merah menjadi biru. Sepertinya di dalam diri Naruto sedang terjadi pergolakan batin antara pemuda periang itu dengan _bijuu_ yang tersegel dalam tubuhnya.

"Krrhhh… Tidak ada urusan untuk Kau keluar, Kyuubi!" Terlihat mata biru Naruto berubah menjadi biru, dan suaranya kembali seperti semula marah dan membentak rubah ekor 9.

Kemudian matanya berubah menjadi merah dan suaranya terdengar garang. "Grrr… Biarkan aku keluar, Bocah Tengik! Aku punya urusan penting! Zsshh…"

Tak ada yang berkedip dan bergerak melihat Naruto yang terlihat seperti orang gila—terlihat seolah dia berbicara dengan diri sendiri atau kepribadiannya yang lain—dan frustasi, berguling-guling di tanah dengan gerakan yang mencerminkan rasa sakit, seolah berbicara sendiri dan warna matanya berubah-ubah.

"Aaarrgghhh! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengacak-acak Konoha, Rubah Jelek!"

"Siapa yang punya rencana seperti itu, Baka? Grrhh…"

"_Ittei-teii_-hh! Lalu kenapa K-kau me-mencoba mengambil alih tubuhku? Kau… Kau pasti berbohong!"

"Karena itu, biarkan aku memakai dirimu sebentar untuk menatap bulan itu… Bulan…" Suara geraman Kyuubi kini melirih, membuat amarah Naruto menyurut.

Terdengar Naruto yang menghela napas terengah-engah, lalu akhirnya membiarkan dirinya menatap bulan separuh dengan mata Kyuubi, dirasakannya rubah itu terdiam beberapa saat menerawangi bulan. Di luar kendali Naruto, Kyuubi sudah memakai fisik sang pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage itu, untuk duduk layaknya seekor rubah, dan membiarkan kepalanya mendongak. Matanya yang beriris merah kini menatap bulan separuh seutuhnya.

Semua kembali dibuat kaget saat melihat satu ekor Kyuubi mengibas-ibas seperti Akamaru. Dan Kyuubi kembali bersuara lirih.

"Bangkit…" Kata Kyuubi pelan. "Akhirnya… Dia akan datang kembali."

Mata Naruto kembali seperti semula, menjadi berwarna biru. "Bangkit? A-apa maksudmu, Kyuubi? Siapa yang Kau maksud dengan 'dia'?"

Terlihat Naruto menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat aneh. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Kyuubi yang memakai tubuh Naruto mengembangkan senyum yang benar-benar terlihat aneh di wajah pemuda itu. "Ke-kekuatan itu telah bangkit… Dia—sang pemilik kekuatan—akan datang kembali!" kata Kyuubi yang terdengar senang sekaligus licik.

"Oi, Rubah Jelek! Jelaskan lebih detail lagi! Aku tidak mengerti!" pinta Naruto menuntut.

Namun, Kyuubi tidak menjelaskan apapun. Bijuu itu justru menghilang begitu saja. Membiarkan Naruto terkulai lemas dan jatuh kembali menghantam rumput. Teman-temannya segera berhamburan menghampiri Naruto yang terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Sakura, coba periksa Naruto sebentar, lihat apakah dia terluka atau tidak," perintah Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengangguk, diulurkan tangan kanannya di atas perut Naruto—yang merupakan inti tempat chakra mengalir sekaligus segel Kyuubi. Aliran chakra berwarna hijau mengalir dari tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura telah menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya, dan gadis itu menggeleng.

"_Daijobou ka_, Naruto?" tanya Sai, ia dan Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri dan mengalungkan kedua lengan pemuda itu di leher mereka.

"_Daijobou desu yo_, Sai. _Ne_, _Minna_… Kurasa kita harus ke tempat Tsunade _Baa-chan_ sekarang juga. Ia pasti mengetahui sesuatu mengenai semua hal yang sedang terjadi…" Kata Naruto di sela ringisannya menahan sakit—yang entah karena apa.

Semua mengangguk, mereka segera berdiri dan mulai menatap lingkungan di sekitar mereka. Sepertinya mereka akan kesulitan keluar dari kompleks klan Uchiha. Karena setiap hewan itu nyaris memenuhi setiap sudut tempat yang ada.

"Kita lewat atap!" seru Naruto. "Lewati saja binatang-binatang itu! Mereka sepertinya tidak akan menyerang kita!"

Gerombolan pemuda-pemudi itu berlompatan menaiki atap. Di luar perkiraan, binatang-binatang itu menaiki atap, dan menyulitkan jalan mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor Hokage, mereka melihat tidak ada warga Konoha yang berani keluar dari rumah-rumah mereka. Semua mencari tempat berlindung. Terlihat ketakutan dan tidak berdaya. Namun, _Godaime-_Hokage sudah memerintahkan barisan Chuunin dan Jounin untuk berjaga di tengah-tengah warga. Barisan ANBU juga siap siaga berjaga di sekeliling Konoha.

Atas permintaan Naruto, Neji dan Hinata mengaktikan kemampuan istimewa dari mata khas keturunan klan Hyuuga. Keduanya memandang sekeliling yang mereka lewati.

"Bagaimana, Neji?" tanya Tenten khawatir.

"Tidak hanya di Konoha…" Jawab Neji berusaha tenang. "Di desa lain juga terjadi seperti ini… Semua hewan keluar, menuju tempat tertinggi yang bisa mereka capai, dan mengeluarkan suara masing-masing."

Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat memucat. "Sepertinya… Seluruh dunia mengalami hal yang sama seperti Konoha."

"Karin," gumam Sasuke, Karin mengerti apa yang diminta atasannya tersebut. Perintah secara terselubung.

Karin yang memang merupakan seorang pendeteksi chakra, mengerti perubahan yang terjadi. "Aneh… Chakra alam tidak seperti biasanya. Seakan-akan… Ada yang bangkit dan perlahan-lahan melingkupi chakra alam yang ada. Chakra alam saat ini benar-benar tidak stabil…"

"Ke-kelihatannya, kalau mendengar dari kata-kata Kyuubi dan Karin… Akan ada kekuatan jahat yang bangkit!" kata Ino ketakutan.

"Kau kebanyakkan nonton film, Ino," ucap Chouji menenangkan.

"Ta-tapi… Memang semua kejadian seperti ini, kan?" suara Ino melengking di sekitar mereka, tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat.

"K-kita berdoa saja… Se-semoga tidak terjadi seperti itu!" seru Sakura seraya menggenggam tangan Ino erat-erat, berusaha menyalurkan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa.

Juugo mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dua ekor burung hinggap di tangannya. Dielusnya bulu-bulu harus burung-burung kecil itu. "Kelihatannya mereka tidak mengganas…"

"Ganas atau tidak, tapi ini semua mengerikan, tahu!" kata Suigetsu sewot. "Seperti mimpi buruk yang bangkit… Euh…"

"Tenang, _Minna_… Yang penting kita sampai ke kantor Hokage dulu!" seru Naruto menenangkan. Suaranya yang kencang dapat terdengar oleh teman-temannya, biarpun tidak begitu terdengar jelas di kondisi seperti ini.

Selama perjalanan yang tersisa, tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara, tidak perlu mereka bersuara, dunia sedang ramai didengungi suara-suara hewan. Bahkan pekik ketakutan warga saja tidak dapat terdengar.

Mereka sampai di kantor Hokage, dan mereka semua tidak repot-repot masuk lewat pintu. Karena Naruto yang tubuhnya masih berada dalam kondisi lemah melepaskan diri dari topangan Sasuke dan Sai, ia melompat masuk lewat dan jendela serta langsung menghampiri meja Hokage.

"_Baa-chan, doushi_—"

Godaime-Hokage menggeleng. Wanita yang sekarang terlihat tua namun masih mampu memimpin tahta itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi kerutan usia kini semakin berkerut, tanda ia sedang bingung dan berpikir keras. Di sampingnya, asistennya setia mendampinginya dengan babi kesayangannya.

Pemuda-pemudi itu kembali dibuat terkejut saat melihat nyaris seluruh guru mereka berada di dalam ruangan itu. Juga anggota ANBU yang tidak pernah mereka lihat atau kenal sama sekali.

Mereka semua berdiam diri menatap Hokage tua renta yang masih memandang pada Konoha di malam hari, dengan bulan separuh yang bersinar redup, dan seisi hewan-hewan yang bertingkah meresahkan.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi… Kurasa kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. _Sandaime_-Hokage pernah menceritakan tentang fenomena alam seperti saat ini yang sedang berlangsung. Tentang bulan separuh, dan juga hewan-hewan itu…" Kata Tsunade lambat-lambat dengan pandangan menerawang. "Tapi, ia sendiri tak mengetahui maksud dari kejadian yang waktu itu terjadi. Kejadian yang sama dengan yang terjadi saat ini…"

"M-mungkin ada kekuatan jahat bangkit!" cetus Ino cepat-cepat.

Sakura menyikut lengan Ino pelan. Perkataan Ino sama sekali tidak memperbaiki suasana. Dan Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Kyuubi tadi mengatakan sesuatu…" Kata Naruto serius.

Semua perhatian teralih pada Naruto dan teman-temannya. Beberapa pasang mata membelalak terkejut.

"Naruto sempat berubah menjadi Kyuubi dengan ekor satu," kata Sasuke menambahkan.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi?" tanya Tsunade pelan.

"_Ke-kekuatan itu telah bangkit… Dia—sang pemilik kekuatan—akan datang kembali!" _kata Naruto mengulang perkataan Kyuubi tanpa ada satu kata pun yang terlewat.

Nyaris seluruh wajah semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu memucat karena khawatir. Firasat mereka sama. Kyuubi… Sesuatu dan seseorang yang mengerikan telah bangkit dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu yang kencang terdengar dan terkesan terburu-buru mengambil alih perhatian semua orang dari Naruto.

"Masuk!" seru Shizune yang diisyarati Tsunade untuk menyilahkan orang itu untuk masuk ke kantor Hokage.

Pintu terbuka, dan seorang ANBU bergegas menghadap ke Tsunade dengan setumpuk kertas yang ditaruh di atas meja Godaime-Hokage. Ia membungkuk hormat sekilas. "Permintaan misi, karena saya tidak menemukan Shizune-_san_, saya langsung kemari dan menyerahkan misi ini. Tingkat misinya belum ditentukan oleh Shizune-_san_," kata ANBU itu sopan.

Tsunade kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tempat biasanya duduk, setelah membantu Tsunade duduk, Shizune buru-buru memeriksa berkas-berkas yang dibawakan ANBU tadi.

"Permintaan misinya... Dari Sunagakure," gumam Shizune. "Mengenai fenomena yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Rupanya mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama…" Tutur gadis berambut hitam pendek itu setelah membaca sekilas isi berkas-berkas yang dipegangnya.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang. "Seperti yang sudah kuduga…" Wanita bermata sewarna madu itu memandang seisi ruangan. "…kurasa, misi ini untuk kalian berduabelas saja. Aku minta Shikamaru sebagai ketua tim untuk misi kali ini! Prosedur selanjutnya, kalian akan diarahkan langsung oleh Shikamaru! Lekaslah berangkat! Semakin cepat, semakin baik! Kuharap, besok pagi kalian sudah siap untuk menyelidiki semua yang sedang terjadi…"

"_Hai', Godaime_-Hokage!" Tim rookie 12 plus Sai dan teman-teman Sasuke berseru nyaris bersamaan.

"Kupinta kalian tinggalkan ruangan ini. Kalian perlu istirahat dan bersiap-siap. Semoga sukses," kata Tsunade yang berusaha tersenyum walau kaku.

Dan sosok ninja-ninja muda itu menghilang keluar dari ruangan, tak butuh waktu lama hingga kantor Hokage ditutup rapat-rapat seakan terisolasi dari dunia luar—tanda akan ada rapat darurat yang sangat penting.

"Shizune," panggil Tsunade.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin minta tolong, sesuatu…"

.

#~**~#

.

"Kita berangkat sekarang saja!"

"Besok pagi."

"Sekarang saja! Tadi Tsunade _Baa-chan_ bilang, kalau lebih cepat itu lebih baik!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau duduk diam dan mengikuti perintahku sebagai pemimpin tim dalam misi kali ini, akan kuminta pada Godaime-Hokage agar kau tidak usah diikutkan dalam misi ini!"

Shikamaru sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan Naruto yang berisik dan bersikeras untuk melaksanakan misi saat ini juga. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memilih membuka peta dunia shinobi dan dibentangkan di atas permukaan meja di ruangan keluarga rumahnya Sasuke. Sementara yang lain duduk melingkar dengan rapi tanpa bersuara.

Cemberut dan merasa tidak dipedulikan, akhirnya pemuda penyuka ramen tersebut memilih untuk duduk di samping Sasuke yang menggumamkan _'bodoh'_, dan ia balas memelototi Sasuke—yang sama sekali tidak takut dipelototi olehnya.

Di bawah pimpinan Shikamaru yang merencanakan semuanya begitu tersistematis dan tak ada yang membantah, rapat yang berjalan hanya selama satu jam—rapat yang sungguh kilat—diselesaikan dengan pembagian grup.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk kemblai memecah mereka menjadi lima grup, dan ada salah satu grup yang berisikan empat orang. Shikamaru memerintahkan pada anak buahnya untuk menuliskan nama mereka di kertas kecil masing-masing, lalu menggulung kertas tersebut dan memberikannya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengambil asal kertas-kertas dalam genggamannya dan membacakannya, Ino mencatatnya dan membaginya menjadi tiga kelompok sesuai instruksi Shikamaru.

"Tim satu, Lee, Tenten dan Kiba," Ino membacakan hasil pembagian grup yang telah ditelitinya bersama Shikamaru. "Tim dua, Chouji, Shikamaru dan Shino. Tim tiga, Sai, Neji dan aku. Tim empat, Karin, Suigetsu dan Jugo."

"Oi, oi! Namaku belum disebut!" protes Naruto sambil menghampiri Ino dan berusaha melihat catatannya.

"Yaaah, yang namanya belum disebut, kebagian di tim lima," jawab Ino yang memberikan catatannya pada Naruto.

"Benar nih tidak ada kecurangan saat membagi kelompok?" tanya Naruto curiga. Pemuda itu sedikit khawatir saat melihat nama-nama siapa saja di tim lima.

Ino menjitak Naruto sekilas, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu mengomel sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau kan lihat sendiri saat pembagian kelompok tadi! Mana Shikamaru dan aku tahu kalau namamu ada di tim lima atau tidak?"

Shikamaru melirik ketiga anggota tim lima lainnya, Sasuke yang tak berminat berkomentar, Sakura yang memandang datar dan tak bersuara, serta Hinata yang murung dan Naruto… ah, ingin rasanya menyebar keempat orang itu ke empat tim berbeda—jangan sampai mereka sekelompok, tapi… akan terlalu mencurigakan dan tidak adil jadinya. Mungkin, sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi pada mereka—mengingat konflik yang akhir-akhir ini memanas, namun ada kemungkinan bukan kalau mereka justru akan akur dan berbaikan?

"Keputusan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat," Shikamaru kembali bersuara. "Kalian sudah tahu di mana tempat kalian masing-masing bertugas, kalian sudah tahu siapa saja teman-teman setim, dan lebih baik dari sekarang juga kita menyiapkan perlengkapan dan perbekalan yang akan dibawa untuk besok. Besok pagi, kita berangkat jam tujuh pagi—dan tidak ada yang terlambat."

Semua mengangguk mengerti, lalu bubar dengan sendirinya dengan tertib disertai sedikit obrolan mengenai misi yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari, namun mereka yang tergabung di tim lima sama sekali tak bersuara. Sakura menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ino. Sasuke mengawasi teman-temannya yang kembali ke kamar-masing-masing, serta Hinata yang berjalan dengan pandangan kosong.

Setelah berbicara sedikit mengenai misi esok hari dengan Shikamaru, Naruto bergegas menuju tangga dan berjalan di belakang Hinata. Tak menyadari jika Sasuke membuntuti keduanya dengan kilatan curiga terpancar dari sepasang mata sewarna oniks miliknya.

Dirinya takut untuk berada di tengah-tengah mereka lagi… Seharusnya yang berada di posisi ini bukanlah dia—sungguh ia tak menginginkannya. Namun, mendengar keputusan Shikamaru tadi, mustahil kalau ia meminta pindah seenaknya saja. Siapa dia yang seenaknya minta tukar-tempat? Apakah besok hari benar akan datang? Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja, karena waktu tak henti menggulirkan detik agar terus berjalan. Akankah semuanya baik-baik saja?

Tidak tahu. Tapi, Hinata benar-benar berharap kalau misi tidak saja berhasil, namun juga tidak timbul masalah di tim lima di mana namanya tertara di sana. Semoga saja—

DUK!

"_I-ittai!_ A-adu-duh…" Hinata meringis saat merasakan keningnya berbenturan dengan kerasnya tembok, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan—benturannya cukup keras—dan membuatnya pusing, gadis yang menyukai bunga itu terhuyung-huyung ke belakang seraya menekan kuat-kuat keningnya dengan kedua tangan, dan kembalilah dia bertabrakan dengan orang lain. Inilah akibatnya bila ia terlalu asyik melamun, tembok saja seakan hilang dari pandangannya.

_Kami-sama_… belum apa-apa saja dia sudah sial begini, bagaimana dengan besok?

Seseorang di belakangnya menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan meremas bahunya. _Well_, ya… seakan terlihat orang tersebut sedang merangkul Hinata yang menderita dan diam-diam merutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu ceroboh. Wajahnya tepat di samping Hinata, menampilkan ekspresi cemas.

"_Daijobou ka_, Hinata?"

Dan Hinata merasa mendapat serangan jantung saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu tepat di telinganya, lalu rangkulan ini… berarti… Hinata melirik takut ke sebelah kanan, napas hangat itu menerpa telinganya membuatnya merinding, dan mata biru yang memancarkan perhatian dan mengkhawatirkannya seakan menghipnotis dirinya…

_Kami-sama_… rasanya sakitnya jadi terlupakan. Kalau dalam drama-drama roman picisan, tentu sepasang muda-mudi itu akan terus berpandangan, saling terpesona, memejamkan mata, lalu semakin dekat… dan…

Lupakan imajinasi berlebihan penulis yang terlalu banyak nonton film drama! Hinata tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk itu! Wajahnya memanas, wajahnya merah padam seakan terbakar, karena itulah Hinata mengambil tindakan yang sangat… err—salah. Melompat terkejut dan menjauh dari Naruto, lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah depan, menghiraukan Naruto.

Sekali ini ia tidak belajar dari kesalahan. Walhasil…

DUK!

"_I-i-ittai_!" Hinata memekik jauh lebih kencang dari tadi. Oke, sekarang rasa sakitnya malah bertambah seakan menyemut di keningnya, pandangannya berputar, dan Hinata membiarkan saja tubuhnya melemas, kesigapannya berkurang, dan siap merasakan sakit di pantatnya saat mendarat di atas lantai ruang keluarga Uchiha.

Sayangnya, Naruto tidak membiarkan itu terjadi. Ditangkapnya tubuh Hinata dengan lengan kirinya yang kokoh, diselamatkannya dari kemungkinan Hinata akan jatuh menghantam lantai karena rasa sakit di keningnya. Kali ini Hinata tidak bereaksi apapun, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan menekan-nekan keningnya, tak sadar pula putri sulung Hiashi itu kalau jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto kembali berkurang.

Pernah lihat posisi di mana Romeo berdansa Juliet? Pernah lihat posisi seorang gadis yang dan pemuda yang berdansa waltz, di mana seorang gadis seakan melengkungkan punggungnya dan lengan sang pemuda melingkar di sekeliling tubuhnya menahannya hingga tercipta posisi yang indah dan mengundang _chemistry_?

Kurang lebih seperti itulah posisi Naruto dan Hinata saat ini.

Sasuke membuang muka, bukan karena marah. Hanya saja…

Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, Naruto meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan menurunkannya, mata serupa safir miliknya meneliti dengan seksama kening Hinata yang tertutupi oleh poni berwarna indigo.

Naruto meniup pelan keningnya, hingga poni Hinata beterbangan dan tak lagi menutupi wajahnya, Naruto dapat melihat kening Hinata yang memerah. "Wah, sepertinya besok akan tumbuh benjol besar di keningmu… Ayo kita kompres sebelum semakin terasa sakit!"

Dengan posisi yang sedekat ini, Naruto dapat memerhatikan tiap detail dari paras manis Hinata. Proporsi muka yang sekan berbentuk hati, mata yang memancarkan kelembutan, wajah yang tak dihinggapi jerawat satupun, hidung yang kecil namun mancung, tatanan rambut yang terlalu sederhana namun membingkai wajahnya dengan tepat, cahaya yang agak remang-remang namun menyinari wajah cantik di hadapannya bagai spot light yang mengarah dengan tepat, wangi menenangkan yang menguar dari gadis itu di indera penciumannya, dan hanya satu kata yang terbersit di benaknya… indah.

"T-t-tidak usah! Ini tidak apa-apa, kok!" tolak Hinata halus. "Te-terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata berlari melepaskan diri dari Naruto, terdengar derap langkahnya yang terburu-buru saat menaiki tangga, setelah itu ia berlari di sepanjang koridor dan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak terlewat cepat, sampai ia khawatir, takut suara degup jantungnya menggema di koridor.

Hinata berlari memasuki kamar Sasuke, dan menghempaskan dirinya di kasur, membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal empuk, yang tadi itu… terlalu dekat.

Kau tahu ini tidak boleh, Hinata… Merasa senang karena berdebar saja hanya akan menambah rasa salah dan sesal di hatimu.

Kembali ke depan tangga di lantai satu.

Dan Naruto masih terdiam di depan tangga, menghirup aroma yang tertinggal dan selukis potret diri Hinata yang tergambar di memorinya. Naruto masih terpaku di depan tangga, membiarkan dirinya terbius oleh pesona Hinata yang indah dan alami.

…Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi itu sama sekali bukan sikap yang wajar dari seorang Uchiha macam dirinya. Jadilah Sasuke berdeham, menelan lagi tawanya yang seakan ingin meloncat keluar dari pita suaranya, lalu menyeringai dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau seperti orang baru saja disengat listri jutaan volt, eh?" kata Sasuke dengan nada menyebalkan.

Naruto tersentak kaget. "Teme…" ketusnya saat melihat seringai menyebalkan di wajah Sasuke. "Kau senang membuatku kaget ya, hah?"

"Kau saja yang terlalu serius melamun. Bukankah seharusnya kita bersiap-siap untuk misi besok, eh?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto menepuk keningnya. "Ah, aku lupa! Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap—oh, tunggu sebentar, Sasuke!" Naruto bergegas menuju dapur, terdengar klontangan barang dari dapur—Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tangga sudah menyiapkan serangkaian siksaan jika Naruto menghancurkan dapurnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menutup pintu dapur dan berjalan menaiki tangga mengikuti Sasuke, tangannya menggenggam barang yang diinginkannya dari dapur.

Sebelum memasuki kamarnya sendiri, Naruto menyerahkan barang tersebut pada Sasuke. "Berikan pada Hinata," pesannya. "Dan… selamat tidur, sampaikan pada Hinata juga, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, diambilnya benda tersebut dari Naruto. "Selamat malam, jangan lupa siapkan perlengkapan untuk besok." Dan sosok Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu kamar yang ditutup.

Naruto menatap pintu kamar yang menutup di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir, sebelum masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan berbaur dengan teman-temannya yang masih belum tidur, walau waktu menunjukkan sudah tengah malam.

.

#~**~#

.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sudah selesai menyiapkan segala perlengkapan yang dibawanya untuk besok, gadis itu sudah berganti baju dengan piyama, dan masih mengenakan jaket ungunya yang kebesaran.

Tiba-tiba Hinata jatuh terduduk di ranjang, Sasuke menghampirinya dan berdiri di hadapannya. "_Daijobou ka_, Hinata?"

"Uhhmm… mungkin aku agak pusing karena terbentur tadi—tapi aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata yang mengelus-elus keningnya pelan-pelan.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat. Dan ini—untuk mengompres keningmu—darinya. Dia juga bilang _'selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah'_ untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan titipan benda dari Naruto—es batu yang dibungkus dalam sapu tangan hitam dan bagian atasnya diikat.

Hinata terpaku sebentar, lalu mengambil pemberian dari Naruto lewat Sasuke, digenggamnya dan dipandangnya dengan sorot mata melembut. "Kata-kata dari Naruto-_kun_… Jangan bercanda, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau kira aku membohongimu? Apa keuntunganku jika melakukannya?" Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke yang membalas dengan pandangan non-ekspresi. "Cepat tidur dan kompres kepalamu dengan saputangan dari Naruto," katanya dengan nada memerintah.

Sasuke tak juga beranjak dari samping Hinata, sampai gadis itu tidur di atas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti diri dengan selimut tebal miliknya, memejamkan mata menyembunyikan sepasang mata khas klan Hyuuga, mengompres keningnya dengan saputangan berisi es dari Naruto, dan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega. "Aku masih ingin menyalakan lampu—untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk besok."

"Aku bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala, tak apa-apa," kata Hinata. Matanya kembali terbuka dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sofa dan mulai mengasah katana miliknya. "Sasuke-_kun_," panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, setelahnya kembali mengasah katana. "Ya."

Hinata menghela napas penuh rasa lega, tangan kanannya terangkat, memegangi keningnya yang dikompres es berbalut saputangan. Mengingat orang yang memberikannya, dan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, baik itu seperti pahit atau manis, tentu dirinya tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Entah itu kejadian yang membuatnya ingin menangis dan meluapkan semuanya dengan membuka semua cerita yang tak boleh diungkap, atau serasa melayang ke nirwana, menghirup wangi surga yang bahkan tak berani diidamkannya.

Secercah sesal terselip di hatinya. Mengapa harus sekarang…? Mengapa ia baru bisa sedekat itu dengan Naruto, di saat ia tidak seharusnya berdekatan dengan lelaki manapun selain Sasuke?

Naruto, ya?

Semoga hari esok menjadi lebih baik… sebaik yang diharapkannya, walau tidak dibayangkannya.

'_Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_…'_

Matanya kian terasa berat, rasa kantuk menyelimutinya, membuainya menuju tidur lelap melepaskan segala penat dan beban yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dan suara napasnya yang teratur menjadi tanda kalau ia memang telah jatuh tertidur, semoga Dewi pemberi mimpi memberinya mimpi indah yang tak hanya dalam mimpi, melainkan terwujud menjadi nyata.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya mendengar igauan Hinata yang tertidur nyenyak. "Semoga mimpimu indah, Nona Hyuuga…"

.

#~**~#

_To be continued_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Tabok saja saya jika Anda jadi tambah bingung…XD silahkan _Readers _tebak-tebak gimana kelanjutannya—Light lagi tak berbaik hati ngasih _spoiler_.*dijitak* soalnya jalan ceritanya mulai membangkitkan lagi semangat Light nulis fic NH (lha dari kemaren apaan, dong? Pemanasan?)hehehe~

Ah, daripada temen-temen bosen nungguin fic ini _update_, mampir ya ke fic NH Light yang lain! Oke? Apalagi kalau mau RnRsemua fic Light yang pub-up hari ini~ widiiih! Sejuta cinta untukmu, dah!:D Untuk yang ada di FB, silahkan minta imbalan satu cuplikan cerita NH pada Light lewat _wall_!

.

Balasan _Review_ untuk yang tidak login:

**Satsuki-chan:** maaf ya nggak bisa cepet update…osh~bila berminat, Satsuki-chan bisa mampir ke fic Light yang lain!:D

**Sq-chan:** Light udah SMS ke nomor Sq-chan, lho! Maaf ya baru sempet dan baru update! Hihihi~ semoga Sq-chan suka!:D

**Fian-chan:** punyapunya~ nama FB Fian-chan apa, nih? Oh, untuk adegan tsb, mungkin ada sekitar 2 sampe tiga chapter lagi! Hihihi!:D

**Just nice reader:** aseek~apapun yang terjadi, ngarep NH kejadian itu emang paling penting!:D

**Reno:** hehehe~nah, di chapter ini kayak gimana, ya? Sasuke-nya masih keliatan abstrak, nggak?:D

**Tsuki sora**: sip, Bos! Light juga lagi punya proyek seperti itu; buat Naruto menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Hinata! Yosh!:D

**Grita-chan:** seneng deh baca fic Grita-chan yang ekspresif! Hehehe! Nah lho~ Sasuke punya rencana apaan, yak? Hihihi…:D

**Pik pik:** biar Naruto nyadar kalau dia udah menyia-nyiakan Hinata…arrghh~Light sendiri beranggapan, bahwa Hinata bahkan sampai tak takut mati untuk melindungi Naruto, tentu jika menyakiti dirinya sendiri tak masalah ketimbang Naruto yang harus terluka! *lirik Naruto yang pundung*:D

**Muna-SenpaI:** Nah lho, Sasuke-nya kayak gimana tah di chapter ini? Hihihi…chapter ini ada scene NH, kan? ;D

**Diamond:** makasih udah mau nunggu lanjutannya! Light seneng banget baca review Diamond!:D

End-chan: penantiannya telah berakhir! Semoga gak bosen baca fic ini ya, End-chan!:D

**Uzumaki Namikaze Cute**: gertak mah gak usah bilang-bilang atuh, Jeng. Coba dirinci kekurangan fic ini dengan lebih detail, kalau hanya seperti ini, Light nggak ngerti dan nggak akan bisa memperbaiki sesuai yang Jeng inginkan. Coba dibaca ulang fic-nya kalau memang masih nggak ngerti.:)

**NaruHina 4Ever-Lavender Girl**: bocoran gaje, Light sempet ikut nangis gaje pas bagian bikin fic itu. Kenapa ya…*thinking* oke, Light tunggu review login-nya, ya!

**Good Night:** And g'nite! Review pertama benar Light senang menerimanya sungguh masukan yang berarti, dan review kedua, maaf banget, Light mendadak merasa kecewa… Anda hanya membaca sampai chapter dua? Lanjutkan membaca hingga chapter ini, dan nilailah dengan lebih objektif. Kenapa di fic NH milik Light tidak pernah ada KISSING SCENE? Itu karena Light belum mempunyai cukup kemampuan untuk membuat kissing scene yang romantis! NaruHina di mata Light sungguh pasangan serasi dan romantis! Light tidak mau merusaknya karena kissing scene yang buruk! Apakah semua fic harus memasukkan kissing scene agar fic-nya menarik dan tak membosankan? Maaf, Light belum bisa. Light juga menyukai cerita Love Song karya Kak Rully, tapi Light nggak mau buat persis seperti itu—antiplagiat. Dan jika ceritanya belum menyedihkan, sekali lagi Light mohon maaf karena telah mengecewakan. Light berusaha membuat cerita yang riil sedikit; tak pernah ada seseorang merasakan kesedihan seratus persen dalam hidupnya! Ada kalanya dia dilema harus bersikap seperti apa karena perasaannya terbagi dua antara sedih dan bahagia. Mungkin memang ada, jika dia terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya. Mohon maaf bila menyinggung hati, sekali Light mohon maaf telah mengecewakan. Namun bagaimanapun juga, terima kasih untuk review/concrit, ide dan pendapatnya.:D

Aisye: nyahaha, kayak nama Mouto-nya Light, cuma setelah huruf 'Y' adalah huruf A. *gakpenting* Aisye-san ndak butuh tissue buat chapter ini, hahay! Ntar aja tissue-nya dipake buat chapter depan-depan~ wokeh? Light nggak tega, cuma *bletaaak*nggak, kok…Light memang harus hiatus jadinya belum bisa pub-up selancar dulu!

.

Terima kasih sudah mau RnR! _Mind to _RnR_ again?_ ^_^

Yang _login,_ cek _inbox_, ya~

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu ditunggu adanya!

.

Sweet smile,

MoonLite Crystal


	12. Chapter 12

_Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!_

.

Terima kasih sudah RnR/alert/fave, baik itu fic/author. :D

Err, maaf banget karena baru bisa _update_ sekarang. Tapi, berhubung karena sekarang sudah _update_, untuk pembaca setia yang rajin menagih fic ini _update_, silakan bayar hutangnya via _review/feedback_. *senyum penuh kelicikan*

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Alternate Reality, POV changing, out of character, a little typo(s) and mary-sue.

.

_**Bold+italic**_: Naruto/Hinata'sPOV

.

_Have a nice read_. ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_**Engkau di sana**_

_**Aku di sini**_

_**Saling ingin menyebrang**_

_**Kendati sekarang mustahil **_

_**Mungkin saja di lain waktu**_

_**Kita akan mendapatkan posisi yang diinginkan…**_

…_**pun memiliki hati seseorang yang dicinta **_

.

#~**~#

Believe

.

_Chapter_ 12

.

_By_: Light of Leviathan

#~**~#

.

Petang mulai menjelang, lelah kian membayang di setiap langkah kedua pasang muda-mudi yang telah menunaikan tugas di desa Bintang—Hoshigakure—sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh pimpinan tim dadakan mereka kali itu; Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto mulai lelah karena seharian ini dia asyik berbicara sendiri. Bukan maksudnya ia menjadi orang gila. Tapi ia berusaha mengajak berbicara teman-temannya, namun teman-teman setimnya bahkan Hinata tak mengacuhkannya. Dan bukannya ia bodoh karena tidak peka pada atmosfir kelam nan suram yang melingkupi mereka berempat, hanya saja Naruto berusaha memperbaiki keadaan—walaupun ia sendiri tidak mengerti hal apa yang harus diperbaikinya.

Menurut perhitungannya yang tidak lagi bodoh-bodoh amat, butuh waktu satu-dua hari lagi perjalanan _non-stop_ hingga sampai di Konoha, tak termasuk waktu istirahat, tidak terhitung bahaya atau halang-rintang yang menghadang mereka.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berlari melompat-lompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya dengan kecepatan yang sama dengannya. Seperti biasa, keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu berekspresi datar. Dan bertingkah menyebalkan seperti biasanya—setidaknya itu menurut Naruto.

Lalu Naruto menoleh ke belakang sekilas, menemukan Sakura yang kelihatan lelah dan mengekor di belakang Sasuke. Walaupun Sakura tetap tersenyum dan tertawa, tak lupa memarahinya seperti yang selalu gadis cantik itu lakukan, rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Beberapa kali Naruto menangkap basah raut murung mencerminkan airmukanya yang keruh.

Dan yang paling ia khawatirkan adalah Hinata. Oh, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Naruto tentu saja khawatir melihat Hinata yang pucat dan lunglai. Seharian ini ia sudah berkali-kali menanyakan kondisi gadis itu, namun Hinata selalu mengelak berkata jujur—itu menurut firasatnya.

Lihat saja seperti sekarang!

Matanya yang terbuka-terpejam, napasnya yang tersengal-sengal seolah mereka sedang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, wajah yang memerah seperti saat Naruto berdekatan dengannya, hawa panas yang menguar darinya, dan akhirnya Hinata gagal berpijak pada dahan berikutnya. Sepasang kakinya tidak lagi kuat menopang tubuhnya untuk sekedar berdiri.

Gadis itu jatuh. Tertarik gravitasi bumi.

"Hinata!"

Berkat kesigapan Naruto, Hinata tidak perlu terjatuh menghantam tanah yang berpermukaan hijaunya rerumputan. Naruto berhasil mengamankan Hinata dalam pelukannya.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke terkejut, keduanya berhenti melangkah, menoleh pada Naruto yang menggendong Hinata dengan panik.

"Sa-Sakura _chan_! Hinata… Hinata kenapa?"

Sasuke dan Sakura bergegas menghampiri Naruto. Refleks Sakura bertindak sebagai ninja medis, aliran _chakra_ hijau mengalir dari tangannya pada Hinata.

Dahi yang tertutupi rambut merah merah muda itu mengernyit, ia merasakan aliran _chakra_ Hinata tidak normal. Bukan aliran _chakra_-nya terhenti—jika terjadi seperti itu artinya mati—justru sebaliknya, mengalir deras dan bekerja aktif—entah kepada apa dan Sakura tak dapat menebaknya—hingga membuat Hinata yang memang kondisinya sedang tidak baik, jatuh sakit seperti ini. Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Hinata kelelahan dan banyak pikiran," Sakura memulai diagnosanya, "Ia demam dan butuh istirahat. Tapi, aliran _chakra_-nya tidak normal."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tentu saja orang sakit aliran _chakra_-nya tidak normal."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah, sudah! Yang penting sekarang juga kita harus membangun tenda darurat yang lumayan aman dan dekat dengan sumber air!" Naruto menengahi.

"Aku akan mencari tempatnya. Sakura, kau buat ramuan obat saja untuk Hinata _chan_," instruksi Sasuke, tetap berkepala dingin.

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu ia kembali memandang pada Naruto. "Kau bawa Hinata, Naruto. Jangan sampai terjatuh. Sini biar kubantu!"

Dibantu oleh Sakura, Naruto memindahkan posisi Hinata agar bersandar pada punggungnya, kepala gadis itu terkulai di pundak Naruto, sementara kedua lengannya dilingkarkan di sekeliling leher pemuda berkulit tan itu. Sementara itu, Sakura melapisi Naruto dan Hinata dengan selembar kain yang agak panjang—entah darimana gadis itu mendapatkannya—lalu melilitkan seutas tali pada Naruto dan Hinata. Supaya Hinata tidak semudah itu terjatuh dari punggung Naruto.

Dan Sasuke membawakan tas punggung Naruto serta menenteng tas Hinata. Ketiga remaja yang tergabung di tim tujuh itu bekerja dalam bisu, hingga pekerjaan mereka tuntas.

Pekerjaan yang sebenarnya tergolong ringan itu makan waktu hingga malam menyelebunyi hutan tempat mereka berlindung.

Naruto menidurkan Hinata di dalam tenda, mengganjal kepala gadis itu dengan tasnya sendiri. Lalu membiarkan Sakura menemaninya dan mengobatinya.

"Sakura _chan_, aku tinggal dulu, ya. Aku mau membantu Sasuke _Teme_ mencari air dan kayu." Naruto bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari tenda.

"Iya," jawab Sakura pendek. Ia menyiapkan sebaskom berisi air dingin dari sungai yang sebelumnya dibawakan Sasuke. Lalu mencari-cari kain untuk dibasahkan ke dalam air dingin itu tapi tak menemukannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah saputangan hitam menyembul di balik saku jaket Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata," gumam Sakura. Ia memakai saputangan yang lembab itu untuk mengompres Hinata.

Menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, aliran _chakra_ hijau mengalir melaluinya. Sakura berusaha mendeteksi penyebab aliran chakra pasiennya ini tidak terkendali derasnya.

"Ukh…"

Sakura mendesah lega mendengar erangan pelan Hinata. Senyum perlahan terkembang di wajah lelahnya. Ia membantu Hinata untuk duduk dan memberikan segelas air putih, meminta gadis di hadapannya untuk meneguknya hingga tak bersisa.

"_Do-do-domo a-r-rigatou_, Sakura," kata Hinata susah payah.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat, Hinata. Tidak baik terlalu memforsir diri," ujar Sakura dan membenarkan letak duduknya menjadi posisi formal.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali merebahkan diri berbantalkan tas Naruto—tentunya Hinata tidak mengetahui tas yang menjadi mengganjal kepalanya adalah milik Naruto, merapatkan jaketnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Hinata…." Panggil Sakura, "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Tirai kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris sewarna lavender itu terangkat sedikit, balas menatap lemah pada gadis refleksi musim semi yang tertekan karena sesuatu.

"Silakan, Sakura."

"A-apa kau… menyukai Sasuke _kun_?" tanya Sakura, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Merasakan kepalanya seakan dihantam palu godam, dan pandangannya berkunang, Hinata menggeleng-geleng kecil—berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. "Te-tentu saja, Sakura."

Hancur.

"Ta-tapi bukannya kau mencintai—"

Hinata yang baru menyadari jawabannya disalahartikan Sakura buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku menyukai Sasuke _kun_… aku menyayanginya seperti kakak sendiri."

Sakura bungkam. Hening menggantung di antara mereka. Hanya suara gemericik aliran di hilir sungai yang mengisi kesunyian.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke _kun_ mencintaimu dan ia tahu bahwa perasaanmu terhadapnya sesungguhnya kosong? Apa kau tidak tahu jika ia bisa saja terluka?" nada suara Sakura perlahan meninggi.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun perasaanku, kami tetap akan menikah," jawab Hinata sendu.

"Mengapa kau tak menolaknya? Aku tahu kau berani untuk itu. Dan… aku tahu resiko jika kau menolaknya." Sakura mendesah kecewa. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung, tapi… kau menyakiti banyak hati. Termasuk dirimu sendiri."

"Aku mengerti," ucap gadis yang merupakan adik sepupu Neji itu, "justru mungkin akan lebih banyak derita dan kesakitan jika aku justru menolak." Hinata menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Boleh, Sakura _san_."

"Aku minta maaf—aku tahu permintaan ini sangat egois. Walaupun kau punya status apa pun dengan Sasuke _kun_, tapi… tolong jauhi dia—"

Hinata hampir saja menganggukkan kepala lagi, ketika Sakura melanjutkan, "—dan tolong jauhi Naruto."

Keterkejutan menerpanya. Sampai-sampai Hinata berusaha duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura—yang segera membantu pasiennya untuk duduk.

Sorot mata Hinata bertanya mengapa. Mengapa ia harus menjauhi Naruto? Tanpa perlu ia menyuarakannya, Sakura kembali angkat bicara.

"Kau juga menyakitinya. Kau tahu itu?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Hinata termanggu. Mata lavendernya yang berkaca-kaca menyorot sedih akan kekecewaan. Ia menyakiti Naruto? Tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya untuk menyakiti seseorang—siapa pun itu—yang dicintainya.

"Be-benarkah? Me-mengapa?" tanya Hinata, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mendesah. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menyisir asal rambut merah mudanya. "Jangan katakan kau tidak menyadarinya."

Hinata dan Sakura bertatapan, bertukar pandangan, menyadari bahwa mereka terluka karena hal yang sama. Sama-sama bersedih.

"To-tolong… jangan, Sakura _san_," pinta Hinata lemah.

Diam-diam gadis refleksi musim semi itu terkesiap—namun ia dapat menguasai diri dari keterkejutan dengan baik. Kecerdasannya membuatnya dengan kilat menyusun suatu rencana sederhana, bertujuan untuk kebaikan Hinata.

Sakura hanya ingin mengetahui kejujuran terdalam Hinata.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Naruto? Kau sudah punya Sasuke _kun_." Sakura tertawa dibuat-buat. Kunoichi itu membuang pandang.

Hinata terdiam. Perkataan Sakura memang ada benarnya. Gadis itu berhasil memojokkannya. Dan Hinata tidak tahu mengapa Sakura melakukannya.

"A-aku…tidak ingin berjauhan dengan teman—" Hinata mencengkeram tepi lengan jaketnya erat-erat. "—yang seperti Naruto _kun_. Di-dia sangat baik."

_Teman? Gah. Kebohongan yang sangat 'manis'. Bocah polos saja tahu kau berbohong, Hinata._ Batin Sakura gemas.

"Bu-bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan—" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut dari kaki yang terlipat. "—jangan plin-plan seperti ini, Hinata?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam-dalam. Pandangannya kian lama makin diburamkan airmata. Sesak, ya, hati ini rasanya amat sesak.

"Jahatkah aku mengatakan bahwa kau serakah?" tanya Sakura, suaranya bergetar hebat. "Siapa kau, Hinata?"

Tiada respon.

"Siapa kau hingga membuat seseorang yang paling kucintai dan sahabat yang paling kusayangi jadi sangat perhatian padamu?" Sakura membiarkan dirinya menangis—menunjukkan sisi terapuh dalam dirinya. Airmata mengalir deras tak tertahankan dari mata hijaunya. "Mereka tidak lagi peduli padaku! AKU CEMBURU PADAMU! Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Dan sekarang aku hanya meminta—aku tahu kau akan menjadi istri Sasuke _kun_—setidaknya tolong jauhi Naruto, kau menolaknya! Kenapa? KENAPA?" teriak Sakura sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sakura _san_…" bisik Hinata dengan suara serak. "Jangan berpikir bahwa berdekatan dengan seseorang yang tidak kita cintai itu mudah—apalagi sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Dan siapa yang tidak sedih—setelah sekian lama menunggu untuk berdekatan dengan seseorang yang dicinta, ketika kesempatan itu datang, harus musnah karena kami harus menjaga jarak? Aku harus menjauhinya… dia yang kucinta, Sakura _san_…"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, melihat buliran bening berjatuhan dari sepasang mata beriris lavender, bertetapan ketika mata itu bertemu pandang dengannya. Kedua gadis kembang desa itu sama-sama berurai airmata.

"AKU MENCINTAI SASUKE _KUN_!" isak Sakura kencang, hanya perasaan itulah yang sedari dulu berputar-putar terpendam di hatinya. "Tidak, Hinata… mengapa mesti kau? Aku menanti sejak kecil—dilamar Sasuke _kun_—karena itu impianku!"

"A-aku—"

"—sekarang kau justru merebut mimpiku, menjauhkan Sasuke _kun_ dariku, bahkan mendapat simpati dari Sai, dan menyita perhatian Naruto! Apa maumu, Hinata? Aku akan memberikannya asal bisa bertukar posisi denganmu! APA?"

"—a-aku ti-tidak—"

"—Katakan saja—"

"AKU MENCINTAI NARUTO _KUN_!" jerit Hinata pilu. Isak tangis akhirnya pecah. Disekanya wajahnya yang bersimbah airmata, berusaha meredakan tangisannya.

Menahan tangisnya, meski terbata-bata Hinata tidak kuasa menahan sesak di dadanya. Ia menceritakan alasan terkuatnya pada Sakura, mengisahulangkan semua peristiwa yang dialaminya.

Sakura—yang seumur-umur tidak pernah diteriaki Hinata—terperangah tak percaya. Rencananya berhasil, asumsinya tak salah. Namun sesuatu bagai belati berkarat menikam hatinya, menoreh luka seakan dicucurkan cuka. Perih. Ternyata, Hinata benar-benar mencintai Naruto… Sakura telah mengetahuinya usai Hinata menceritakan semuanya.

Jeda sejenak, suaranya ditelan kesunyian.

"_Kami Sama_… apa yang telah kulakukan?" bisik Sakura sedih. "A-aku—astaga… Hinata… sungguh, maaf…" racaunya tak jelas.

Hinata tersentak ketika merasakan genggaman erat di kedua tangannya, gadis itu mendongak. Menerima seulas senyum hangat—kendati terlihat sendu—dari Sakura. Hinata balas tersenyum lemah. Dan kedua gadis itu berpelukan, tertawa kecil mengasihani diri sendiri, berbagi airmata bersama.

Selesai sudah perang dingin yang sempat berlangsung.

"Pe-perkataan Sakura _san_ di rumah sa-sakit wa-waktu i-i-itu benar," kata Hinata, setelah tawa yang bercampur isak tangis mereda. "…kau menyadari aku menyayangi Naruto _kun_."

Sakura terkikik—susah payah di sela tangisnya yang tak kunjung usai. "Ka-Katsuyu _Sama_—hewah panggilan Tsunade _Shishou_—yang mengatakan itu padaku. La-lalu saat aku mengobatimu, kau tersadar dan aku melihat kau lega sekali mendengar bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba aku merasa bodoh sekali dan tidak peka seperti Naruto karena tidak menyadari kau yang mencintai si bodoh itu."

Kedua gadis yang saling berbanding terbalik itu saling melepaskan pelukan, menyeka airmata masing-masing, dan kembali tertawa kecil. Aneh. Tentu saja, mereka sedih perihal cinta yang seperti bercermin itu. Tetapi pertikaian tak bernama yang baru saja usai, serta persahabatan yang baru saja terjalin, bagai meringankan segalanya. Membuatnya segalanya terlihat lebih mudah.

Masing saling bergenggaman tangan, sepasang sahabat itu berbagi cerita seakan mereka teman lama yang berjumpa kembali. Menukar waktu yang terlewat sia-sia akibat emosi mereka yang labil sesaat.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata…" sesal Sakura. "Andai kau mau bercerita alasanmu sebenarnya menerima Sasuke _kun_, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya. Ah, entah mengapa aku jadi merasakan dilema, antara bahagia karena Sasuke _kun_ telah kembali atau—"

"—Tidak apa. Maafkan aku juga yang membuatmu cemburu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Sakura _san_." Jeda sejenak, Hinata kembali melanjutkan, "Bo-boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Asal kau tidak minta dibukakan masker Kakashi _Sensei_ saja," gurau Sakura. Seketika kedua gadis itu terkikik bersamaan.

"Tolong rahasiakan pembicaraan kita dari siapa pun. Hanya antara kita saja," pinta Hinata, penuh harap.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang sesaat. "Bagaimana kalau aku kelepasan bicara?"

"Tidak akan."

"Kau yakin sekali, Hinata."

"Aku percaya Sakura _san_."

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghangatkannya mendengar perkataan Hinata, Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku juga percaya kau tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapa pun."

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata tulus.

"Terima kasih kembali." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Ah, ya. Kita impas!" cetusnya gembira.

Hinata ikut tersenyum senang sekaligus lega. Sakura memeluk Hinata gemas, dan mereka tetawa lagi. Belum pernah putri ningrat keturunan Hyuuga itu tertawa seperti ini, ketika bersama Sakura, temannya.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Kita akan saling melindungi dari kedua cowok menyebalkan yang menyiksa kita—walau tidak langsung—dan menggantung cinta kita!" seru Sakura berapi-api tatkala mereka melepas pelukan masing-masing.

Hinata tidak membantah, hanya tersenyum geli disertai anggukkan.

Benang kepercayaan antara sahabat, antara sesama wanita yang digantungkan cintanya, terjalin. Baru permulaan, namun tak tersanggahkan.

.

#~**~#

.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke merasakan atmosfer benar-benar telah berubah dari Sakura—yang semula menebarkan aura masa depan suram—dan Hinata—yang terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Itu sisi positifnya.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Hinata?" tanya Naruto, mendekati Hinata yang sedang duduk diam di api unggun dan menyantap makanannya.

Sakura cepat-cepat menghampiri Hinata. "Memang kau tidak lihat dia baik-baik saja, _Baka_ Naruto?" tanyanya ketus, tapi matanya mengedip nakal pada Hinata.

"Astaga… responmu tak perlu sekejam itu padaku, Sakura _chan_!" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi memelas.

Hinata mengulum senyumnya. "Sakura _san_ mengobatiku dengan baik, Naruto _kun_."

"Dengar kata Hinata, 'kan? Sekarang kau bisa pergi!" ucap Sakura, ia mengibas-ibaskan tangan dengan gaya mengusir. "Hinata tidak butuh gangguanmu! Kondisinya belum pulih sepenuhnya!"

"Lho, tadi katamu Hinata baik-baik saja, Sakura _chan_—"

Sakura mendorong-dorong Naruto menjauh dari Hinata. "—tidak tahu mengapa penyakitnya bisa tambah parah kalau ada kau, Naruto. Kau tidak mau Hinata tambah sakit, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura _chan_. Tapi—"

"—oh, tolonglah! Aku perlu bicara ANTAR WANITA dengan Hinata. Kau hanya mengganggu saja," ujar Sakura tajam.

Menciut di bawah tatapan galak teman setimnya, Naruto menatap memelas pada Hinata—meminta bantuan, sementara itu yang ditatap menjejalkan kepalan tangannya ke depan wajahnya—guna menahan tawa. Hinata menggeleng pada Naruto dengan seutas senyum meminta maaf.

"_Gomen_, Naruto _kun_."

Naruto terbelalak. Bisa-bisanya Hinata menyetujui Sakura… ada apa di antara kedua gadis ini?

"Sudah puas?" tanya Sakura, raut kemenangan menghias wajahnya. Naruto yang merasa kalah, lekas undur diri dari hadapan kedua gadis tersebut.

Naruto bersumpah, ia mendengar Sakura tertawa bersama Hinata—biarpun terdengar samar-samar.

"Ada apa, sih, dengan mereka berdua?" gerutu Naruto kesal, menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke yang tak lepas mengawasi kedua gadis yang tiba-tiba saja berlaku misterius.

Tak acuh pada Naruto, Sasuke beranjak dari kayu gelondongan yang semula ditempatinya, meninggalkan temannya sibuk menggerutu. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata.

"_Daijobou ka_, Hinata _chan_?" tanya Sasuke pada calon istrinya.

Hinata mengerling Sakura, anggukkan tak kentara temannya itu tertangkap sepasang mata lavender miliknya. "_Daijobou desu_, Sasuke _kun_," jawabnya pelan.

Sakura mendudukkan diri di sela Hinata dan Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli. "Maaf, Sasuke _kun_," kata Sakura manis. "Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Kami butuh bicara."

Sasuke baru saja mau membuka mulut menyampaikan protesnya, ketika Hinata menimpali perkataan Sakura, "_Onegaishimasu_, Sasuke _kun_."

Tak kuasa menolak, Sasuke pun berlalu tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Diikuti pandangan Sakura dan Hinata—disertai kikikkan geli keduanya.

Naruto menegakkan posisi duduknya tatkala Sasuke kembali duduk di sebelahnya, melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda. "Oi, kau diusir juga, _Teme_?"

"Mungkin."

Naruto mengerang kencang-kencang. Sasuke saja tidak berhasil mendekati Sakura dan Hinata, bagaimana dirinya? Sepasang mata birunya mendelik pada dua orang gadis yang duduk jauh di hadapannya, di seberang api unggun.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, selagi kita tidak ada dekat-dekat mereka," gumam Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya, bertopang dagu. "Mungkin mereka berkonspirasi." Pemuda tampan itu mendengus menyamarkan tawanya melihat Naruto melongo tak mengerti di sebelahnya.

Lain kali, tolong ingatkan Sasuke agar berbicara dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil. Senang rasanya melihat Sakura dan Hinata gembira seperti sekarang ini… siapa sangka bahwa di waktu lalu mereka sempat tak akur?

Ya, kendati sepertinya kedua gadis itu menjaga jarak dengannya—mungkin dengan Sasuke juga, tapi semua ini jauh lebih baik daripada kedua gadis itu yang bermusuhan. Yeah, harus diakui cewek-cewek bermusuhan itu jauh lebih ganas daripada cowok berantem.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" ajak Sakura, gadis refleksi musim semi itu berdiri diikuti Hinata.

Naruto dan Sasuke ikut berdiri, berpandangan bingung.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto, mata birunya mengerling gadis yang disebutkannya. Masih terlihat pucat, tapi memang sudah lebih baik.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata, berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya. "Lebih baik kita berkemas sekarang juga."

"Lebih baik cepat sampai ke Konoha," kata Sasuke. Ia teringat janji untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha Madara.

Dengan demikian, mereka memutuskan untuk tak jadi bermalam di hutan. Melainkan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju desa Konoha meskipun makan waktu satu hari penuh.

.

#~**~#

.

Satu kali 24 jam yang melewati kemarin, tim lima berhasil mencapai Konoha dalam kurun waktu yang tak sesuai perkiraan; lebih cepat dari dugaan masing-masing. Usai melaporkan hasil misi pada Shikamaru dan Hokage yang nyaris menghabiskan tiga perempat hari, di suatu senja yang indah, kini mereka berkumpul kembali.

Tak ada yang tak merasa heran melihat Sakura dan Hinata bercengkerama akrab satu sama lain—terakhir kali mereka lihat keduanya seakan saling menjauh. Namun mereka dapat menepis dan menutupi kejanggalan itu dengan baik, termasuk kejadian ganjil di mana Sakura menarik Hinata menjauh dari rekan-rekan setimtujuhnya.

Para remaja itu berkumpul hanya untuk membahas misi terakhir yang dilaksanakan bersama-sama. Setelah perbincangan yang lumayan hangat, ninja-ninja asal Konoha tersebut membubarkan diri. Menuju tempat ringgal masing-masing, sesudah menekankan ancaman untuk Sasuke agar tidak macam-macam pada Hinata—mengingat keduanya tinggal serumah.

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki cita-cita menjadi Hokage membisu, mata birunya mengekori gadis lain yang berjalan di sisi sahabatnya. Bukan, ia tidak memandang sahabatnya, melainkan gadis itu. Gadis yang menarik perhatiannya, yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya menderita detak jantung di luar batas normal.

Entah mengapa, mata birunya menyorotkan rasa kehilangan, seolah pemuda tersebut menelan kekecewaan mendalam. Seuntai firasat buruk singgah begitu kilat namun secara berkala memenuhi hatinya.

Secuil ketidakrelaan melandanya. Enggan rasanya untuk meninggalkan Hinata malam ini, sendirian di klan Uchiha. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak mempercayai Sasuke, hanya saja…

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan gadis manis berambut pink itu mengusik lamunannya. Fokus pandangnya teralih pada temannya, dilihatnya sepasang mata hijau melayangkan pandangan tanya padanya.

"Untung saja kau tidak punya _sharingan_, Naruto," ucap temannya yang satu lagi; Sai.

Dengan berat hati, dialihkannya pandangan pada Sai. "Dan memangnya kenapa kalau aku memiliki _sharingan_?"

"Kukira kau pasti sedang berada dalam mode _mangekyou sharingan_, lalu menyebutkan jurus _"Amaterasu"_, mengobarkan api hitam itu pada Hinata _san_." Sai tersenyum. Sungguh, hal yang paling dibencinya dari Sai adalah senyum atau seringainya yang menyebalkan. "Kau terlalu serius memandanginya. Katanya tadi ingin cepat pulang, makan ramen terus tidur."

"Tch." Naruto berdecak. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah mengantuk, tertidur sambil berjalan, menceritakan mimpi tentang aku yang memelototi Hinata, membakarnya dengan Amaterasu karena tiba-tiba aku memiliki mangekyou sharingan. Haha, lucu sekali, Sai," balas Naruto, sedikit sinis.

"_Hai', hai'~"_ Sakura melerai kedua temannya, tepatnya menjauhkan Naruto yang menghujamkan tatapan sengit pada Sai—yang membalasnya dengan senyum anehnya. "Kita sama-sama sudah capek. Butuh istirahat. Lebih baik cepat pulang, mandi air hangat, makan lalu tidur."

"Oke, Sakura _chan_." Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Oi, jangan mendadak mengubah ekspresi begitu," ujar Sai, "aku jadi takut."

Naruto mencibir. Ditutupnya kedua daun telinganya dengan sepasang telapak tangan berkulit tan miliknya. "Tidak dengar apa pun yang dikatakan _Sai no Baka_. Tidak dengar."

Sakura terkikik geli. Kini Sai tertawa kecil. Keduanya sama-sama tergelak melihat Naruto yang menggerutu sambil menutup telinga, berlalu meninggalkan keduanya tanpa basa-basi.

Mungkin, hanya perasaannya saja. Toh, Sasuke dapat menjaga Hinata dengan baik, bukan?

.

#~**~#

.

Hinata berjalan santai menuju kamar Sasuke, hendak memberitahukan pemuda itu bahwa air mandinya telah siap. Sampai akhirnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika sedikit konversasi merangsek pada gendang telinganya.

Suara itu… suara yang teredam di balik topeng. Hinata merapat pada dinding. Disembunyikan aura _chakra_-nya. Cepat atau lambat mungkin akan dapat terdeteksi—tak mungkin seseorang sehebat Madara Uchiha tidak menyadarinya, tapi ia bisa sedikit mengulur waktu.

"Kita harus secepatnya menginvasi Konoha terlebih dahulu. Lalu menghimpun bala bantuan untuk melaksanakan proyek _Tsuki no Me (*)_, sebelum si _Pewaris_ muncul. Kalau bisa, kita bunuh_ Pewaris_ tersebut."

Oke, sekarang alur pembicaraannya mulai tidak dimengerti oleh Hinata.

"Jika kau sudah lupa, biar kuingatkan. Kita tidak tahu siapa pewaris yang dimaksud. Bagaimana bisa membunuhnya jika kita tahu posisinya berada di mana?"

Pertanyaan yang sesuai nalar, benar-benar seperti Sasuke si Jenius dari klan Uchiha.

"Fenomena kemarin, Sasuke. Gejala alam yang menunjukkan bahwa dia telah bangkit."

"Kenapa tidak mengajak dia menjadi sekutu kita, Madara?"

"Berpikirlah logis, Sasuke! Kita tidak tahu dia ada di mana, atau dia itu tepatnya siapa. Mungkin memang benar; dia tidak berada di Konoha. Kita hanya buang-buang waktu di sini."

_Siapa pun dia, si pewaris yang disebut-sebut, orang itu jelas dalam bahaya!_ Pikir Hinata.

"Ah, satu lagi. Kita tidak bisa terus menunggu. Kau harus memiliki keturunan darinya, mengambil kekuatan matanya, dan pulih secepat mungkin, Sasuke."

"Hn." Itu dia respon Sasuke yang biasanya.

Segala asumsi dan prasangka berputar di benaknya. Diakah yang dibicarakan? Tu-tunggu, apa Madara baru saja menyuruh Sasuke untuk—secara tidak langsung—memperkosanya? Hih, mengingat dirinya menolak dinikahkan cepat-cepat.

"Karena gadis Hyuuga itu mungkin saja akan menyadari rencana kita, tidak baik jika dia berada di dekat kita. Secepatnya, bungkamlah dia, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Lusa. Operasi invasi Konoha dimulai. Mumpung dunia ninja sedang lunak dan lengah terhadap kita."

"Hn."

Lalu suara-suara percakapan lenyap menjadi berpamitan, sepertinya Madara ingin memastikan invasi pihak mereka terhadap Konoha kali ini akan berhasil ketimbang yang dilakukan Nagato.

Hinata tidak lagi berusaha mencuri dengar. Yang ada di benaknya, sekarang juga ia harus memberitahukan rencana licik Madara pada Konoha, pada dunia ninja. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Peduli setan dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang seakan menjerit karena diforsir olehnya, masih tersisa sedikit rasa sakit pasca perjalanan mencari tahu tentang fenomena waktu itu. Dan saat ini juga, dia harus keluar dari kompleks klan Uchiha, apa pun yang terjadi dan bagaimana pun caranya.

'_Aku tidak percaya… bagaimana bisa, Sasuke _kun_…?'_ batinnya menyuarakan tanya.

Gadis yang identik dengan warna ungu itu berhenti mengendap-endap, lekas berlari menuju kamarnya, mengemasi barang-barangnya di keremangan malam. Tidak berani menyalakan lampu, takut jika Sasuke atau Madara sampai menyadari ia ternyata telah mengetahui rencana mereka.

Suara pintu dibuka, lalu menutup. Hinata mematung. Dengan gerakan patah-patah karena takut, dialihkannya tatapan pada seseorang yang telah memasuki kamarnya.

Hanya ada mereka berdua.

Hinata jatuh terduduk, masih tersengal-sengal. Matanya tak berkedip memandang sosok regal di kegelapan malam.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Hinata _chan_? Mencoba kabur, eh?"

.

_To be continued_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

**(*) Tsuki no Me**: proyek Uchiha Madara untuk membuat bulan menjadi serupa mata _sharingan_. Sehingga dunia tunduk di bawah kuasa Uchiha. Silakan cek manga Naruto aslinya.

Mungkin nanti akan ada modifikasi dari saya mengenai **Tsuki no Me**. Trims untuk Mbah Kishi. X)

Well, nggak dua _chapter_, tapi lumayan panjang, bukan? Dan ada banyak _hints_ untuk _chapters_ berikutnya. #nyengir

Saya berusaha supaya fic ini berjalan seperti alur manga Naruto, kisah percintaan dibarengi aksi ninja. Yah, mudah-mudahan nggak terlalu buruk apalagi membosankan. Pun bila ada kekeliruan lain, dengan senang hati silakan koreksi saya. ^.^a

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan meninggalkan 'jejak'. Kritik dan sarannya selalu dinanti. ^_^

.

_Sweet smile_,

Light of Leviathan (LoL)


End file.
